UNA PROMESA POR LA CUAL VIVIR
by naduzdha
Summary: Nagisa le declaro sus sentimientos a Karma y este los acepto, pero nunca imagino que viviria 2 años una mentira -karma te engaño con okuda, pronto van a casarse nagisa inicio su nueva vida como asesino sin imaginar que se encontraría con una persona que cambiaría su vida 360 y le daría una razón por la cual vivir
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Después de la muerte de koro-sensei todos los alumnos de la clase E siguieron sus caminos trazados por ellos mismos, dando lo mejor para no deshonrar todas las enseñanzas de su amado profesor.

Nagisa se estaba esforzando para poner en el camino correcto a su queridos alumnos problemas por no decir delincuentes , aunque paso tiempo desde que se graduaron nagisa aún mantenía contacto con 4 personas Kayano su querida amiga actriz, Rio aunque le sigue haciendo sus bromas pesadas han bajado el nivel, Irina-sensei, quien lo llama para pasar el rato( especialmente cuando Karasuma no le da importancia) y por supuesto su gran amigo y amor no correspondido Akabane karma por quien un alberga sentimientos desde la secundaria, con quien habla todos los días para ver cómo le fue su día, también salen a comer y a beber pero moderadamente ya que nagisa es débil al alcohol y tiene miedo que si llega a emborracharse podría declararse a karma y arruinar su relación de amistad; pero cada ves que se ven es más difícil de controlar sus sentimientos.

Con sugino no tenía mucho contacto ya que estaba en un punto crucial para brillar como jugador así que eran raras las veces en que se hablaban, por otra parte nagisa estaba nervioso esa tarde karma le había llamado para invitarlo a cenar en un restaurante lujoso, nagisa acepto sin más y ahora se debatía como ir, como comportarse frente a él tenía que mantenerse lo más calmado posible , al llegar al restaurante el mesero lo guio a la mesa donde karma lo esperaba este vestía un traje oscuro que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo haciendo que nagisa se sonroje al verlo trato de tomar un poco de aire mientras se acercaba a él y lo saludaba se sentó

Y que travesuras te hicieron hoy tus queridos delincuentes

Karma , ya sabes que no me gusta que les llames así

Está bien tus alumnos problema-mientras sonreía- por cierto ya ordene

Me demore mucho? – pregunto nagisa mirando su reloj de mano

No solo que no deseaba que te marearas con la cantidad y nombres extraños de la carta.

Gracias, mientras se acomodaba

Y como te fue

Creo que estoy progresando ellos asisten todos los días sin excepción alguna a escuchar mis clases, aunque algunos tiene problemas para procesar la información

Y supongo que ya ideaste un plan de estudio

Algo así, y vos karma

Na… nada interesante papeles que firmas políticos que creen que solo soy el muchado del recado, pero no se imaginan lo que les espera

Nagisa sonrió a pesar de los años la actitud demoniaca de karma no cambiaba seguro que se encargaría con creses de esos políticos.

Seguro que podrás con ellos

Claro que lo hare ya tuve mi primer ascenso

Felicitaciones

Así siguieron hablando sobre cómo les fue su día, la comida que les trajeron fue deliciosa para nagisa pero entonces llego el vino no era blanco sino oscuro dudo en tomarlo pero karma termino animándolo al final de la noche nagisa veía 2 karmas mientras era llevado por este a su auto y depositado en el asiento trasero.

No te muevas tanto, no será mi culpa si te caes.

Wiii veos 2 karmas hip hip

Si claro, nagisa no te muevas

Yeee ahora si voy a poder quedarme con uno mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

En serio nagisa tengo que ponerte el cinturón si no quién sabe dónde te vayas

No iré hip a ningún sitio hip si sin ti hip, quedándose quieto así karma lo abrocho y condujo

Ahora donde diablos era que vivías, se preguntó eh nagisa, al voltear este ya estaba dormido

Bueno, te llevare a mi humilde hogar

Llegaron al apartamento de karma este se estaciono y cargo a nagisa quien no pesaba mucho cuando entro a su apartamento dejo a nagisa en sofá mientras alistaba su habitación cuando regreso nagisa ya estaba despierto mirando a su alrededor

Donde estoy hip aun borracho

En mi casa ahora pórtate bien que te voy a llevar a dormir

Nagisa no entendía de pronto su cara se puso roja – sabía que eras pervertido hip

Qué clase de pensamiento lleno tu cerebro para que pensaras eso dijo karma sonriendo, ya que ver a nagisa sonrojado era adorable

Si dices que vas a ser bueno conmigo iré hip

Jaja nagisa ofreciéndose a sí mismo esto es raro

Bien hip me iré a casa hip levantándose tambaleando

Alto ahí , usted no ira a ningún sitio

Pero si me echaste con lágrimas en sus ojo lo cual sorprendió a karma quien se acercó a él pero fue rechazado, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo

Ya deja de tratarme así! Grito nagisa

De que hablas

No ves el daño que me causas mientras lloraba mas

Karma no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo volvió a acercarse a él y este lo volvió a rechazar lo cual lo molesto no le gustaba que nagisa lo apartara le dolía mas cuando se sentía atraído por el peliceleste aunque fuese difícil de creer karma se había enamorado de su amigo así que enojado lo agarro y exigió saber que le pasaba para llorar así

Es que no lo sabes hip me gustas siempre me has gustado pero sé que tu no me miras así hip

Karma estaba sorprendido nagisa le correspondía, sin más lo abrazo con fuerza asiendo que este se moviera para ser soltado- eres un completo tonto nagisa le dijo

Incluso te burlas hip de mi hip como… no continuo por que fue callado por los labios de karma quien dejo salir todo su espera cuando se separaron por aire el pelirrojo le dijo- tú también me gustas nagisa. Y volvió a besarlo.

A la mañana siguiente nagisa se despertó por os rayos de sol que empezaron a alumbrar al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su apartamento si no en el de karma

Seguro que perdí el conocimiento ayer y karma me trajo, al levantarse y salir dela cama sintió un fuerte dolor en sus caderas y piernas que hizo que se cayera, entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnudo lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y se preguntara que paso anoche, fue cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente su pelea, su declaración y lo que hicieron en la habitación de karma lo que hizo que su cara sea cubierta de un rojo vivo, de pronto karma entro en la habitación encontrando a nagisa sentado en el suelo

Eso es una invitación para que continuemos lo de anoche na..gi..sa , eso hizo que nagisa se cubriera con las sabanas sonrojado- clar..ro que no dijo

Así que no estabas tan borracho ayer, bueno bajemos a desayunar

Karma lo que sucedió anoche ,sobre nosotros que …

Creo que ayer lo dije todo no , se sentó y abrazo a nagisa y le susurro- yo también te amo mi pequeño nagisa

Nagisa lo miro sorprendido y luego lo abrazo

Así inicio su relación de pareja aunque no se lo cinto a nadie, claro que estaba feliz por estar con karma pero sabia que eso no iba a durar puesto karma era una figura política y si se sabía que tenía una relación con un hombre su imagen se iría por el desagüe y nagisa no quería eso así que era precavido con eso, pero karma le dijo que eso no importaba que él era lo más importante para él , después de unos meses de salir nagisa se fue a vivir con karma a una casa que este compro para ambos una grande con un enorme jardín donde nagisa disfruto de 2 maravillosos años al lado de su amor, pero nada dura para siempre y la persona que una vez amo seria quien le causaría una enorme herida.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2 ROMPIMIENTO**

Pasaron dos años desde que nagisa empezó a salir con karma e incluso vivía con el acerca de su relación solo 3 personas sabían de ello kayano, rio e irina sensei quienes se volvieron en inseparables amigas siempre en contacto, cuando empezó a salir con karma , nagisa fue citado por kayano para verse en un restaurante en donde kayano le declaro sus sentimientos lo cual sorprendió a nagisa ,pero este la rechazo mencionándole que amaba a otro

 _Es karma verdad?_

 _Como lo supiste_

 _Desde la secundaria tus ojos siempre brillaban cuando estabas con el_

 _Lo siento_

 _No tienes porque, pero dile que más vale que te haga feliz sino se las verá conmigo_

esto sorprendió y a la vez alegro a nagisa al ver que su amiga ya sabía de su relación con karma t lo apoyaba, pero como kayano era muy unida a rio e irina estas se enteraron y le mandaron sus felicitaciones, por otro lado nagisa ya no era un profesor sustituto sino que lo era formalmente por fin era profesor, al final pudo lograr manejar a sus alumnos quienes resultaron ser buenos chicos, nagisa no podía pedir nada mas era un buen profesor y pareja de karma estaba muy feliz, pero entonces noto un extraño comportamiento en su novio, este empezaba a llegar más noches o ausentarse, incluso no contestaba las llamadas de nagisa lo cual le preocupe cuando se le pregunto este le dijo que era por el trabajo, entonces un día sus amigos empezaron a venir a su casa como terasaka quien lo visitaba una vezpor semana, otro era itona, maehara con isogai, rio le llamaba para ver cómo le iba, también kayano e irina lo cual le extraño ya que todos evitaban que este hablara de karma hasta que un día sugino le llamo estaba serio

 _-estás en tu casa?_

 _-Si_

 _-espérame llegare dentro de 20 minutos y alista tus cosas y corto_

 _Eso le pareció raro, así que lo espero este llego y lo abrazo se sentaron en el comedor y sugino traía un periódico pero no se lo mostro aun_

 _-supongo que nadie te lo dijo no_

 _\- eh?_

 _-y supongo que karma está en su trabajo_

 _\- no entiendo nada sugino_

 _\- me pidieron que me callara, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo sentarme y ver como ese malnacido se burla de ti_

 _-sugino no entiendo_

 _\- él te engaña nagisa_

 _-disculpa_

 _\- karma te engaña con Okuda!_

Eso sorprendió a nagisa, pero era imposible ayer karma le había dicho que lo amaba mientras le hacia el amor, eso es imposible

 _-eso es imposible, seguro se equivocaron_

 _-no es mentira, mira esto, mostrándole el diario_ , nagisa lo tomo y miro la primera plan donde salía un enunciado, _**"el joven burócrata político akabane karma se comprometió con la futura ainstan de la ciencia okuda manami"**_

 _-él va a casarse con okuda dentro poco_

Nagisa no podía creer lo que veía, se mostraba a okuda y karma los dos abrazados en una fiesta de recepción, en otra toma besándose y en otra en la que karma le ponía el anillo de compromiso.

Eso debía ser un sueño no una pesadilla de la cual tenía que despertar entonces se fijó en la fecha de la fiesta esta se dio hace 2 días, no pudo evitar sentarse mientras apretaba el diario

 _-se cómo te debes sentir, me entere ayer por eso vine lo más antes posible, no podía permitir que ese sujeto se siguiera burlando de ti_

 _-debe ser una maldita broma, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y arrugaba el diario_

 _-Me temo que no lo es, karma y okuda se burlaron de ti, te engañaron así que vengo a sacarte de aquí, vamos trae tus cosas_

 _\- no será necesario yo hablare con karma, mientras se limpiaba sus ojos_

 _-pero_

 _-tranquilo, arreglare esta situación_

 _-por dios nagisa, que vas a arreglar si todo está claro_

 _-lo sé pero necesito escuchar su explicación_

 _\- explicación? Que crees que te pueda decir que lo que tuvo contigo es verdadero y lo de okuda es apariencia._

 _\- no lo sé pero debo escucharlo_

 _-ya deja de ser masoquista no planeo dejarte aquí para que ese bastardo se siga burlando de ti!_

 _-por favor sugino! Pidió nagisa_

 _Sugino suspiro, -está bien pero ten dándole su número si pasa algo llámame_

Nagisa le sonrió y se despidió se preparó y espero a que karma llegar para que le explicara esto al promediar las 8 de la noche karma llego y vio que nagisa lo esperaba en la entrada

 _\- buenas noches karma, tuviste mucho trabajo?_

 _-sugino te lo conto todo no? Quitándose su abrigo_

 _-exactamente que debía decirme sugino_

 _-deja de fingir ya lo sabes no? Me voy a casar_

 _\- porque karma_

 _\- tú mismo lo sabes_

 _-saber que?_

 _-la pasión se terminó, fue lindo vivir este sueño pero ambos sabíamos que debía terminar_

 _-pasión? Sueño?. Eso fui para ti estos 2 años_

 _\- por dios nagisa no hagas drama, lo que hubo entre nosotros jamás fue amor, solo me atraías_

 _-no me dijiste eso anoche cuando me hacías el amor, okuda sabe que después de que comprometiste con ella la engañaste conmigo_

 _-engañar contigo? No me hagas reír te creí más inteligente._

 _-qué insinúas?_

 _-manami sabe de lo nuestro, a ella no le guardo ningún secreto y sabes porque? Porque ella pronto se convertirá en la Sra. akabane me encanta ese nombre._

 _-que ella sabía de lo nuestro y aun así se iba a casar qué diablos sucedía allí se preguntaba nagisa_

 _-sabes nagisa lo de anoche fue la despedida por mi parte, Mamani me lo permitió, porque una vez que me case con ella solo tendré ojos para ella._

 _-quien eres karma no te reconozco? Donde quedo todos nuestros momentos vividos?_

 _\- ahí está tu problema nagisa, nunca quisiste ver la realidad yo soy un burócrata importante que necesita a una mujer maravillosa a su lado no un homosexual que no tiene ambición en la vida_

 _-karma_

 _-qué crees que dirían de mi si se supiera que inicie una relación con un homosexual y profesor de una escuela de delincuentes_

 _Nagisa no lo soporto y le dio una cachetada_

 _-mírate hablas como la gente con la que trabajas, la que decías que nunca te cambiaria pero al final te volviste como ellos_

 _\- ellos solo me abrieron los ojos, yo necesito algo mucho mejor._

 _-si me lo dejaste claro, entendí todo el mensaje._

 _-me alegra por cierto ten…ofreciéndole un cheque, eso fue lo último que nagisa soporto le quito el cheque y lo rompió en pedazos luego le dio una fuerte patada en su amigo ( ya saben a lo que me refiero)_

 _-esto es la última ofensa que te permito si estuve contigo estos años fue porque te amaba no por tu dinero, pero para ti tan solo fui tu amante de turno no, pero tranquilo no me volveré a cruzar en tu camino, planeo seguir con mi vida._

 _Karma maldigo por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, nagisa recogió todas sus cosas solo las de él; las que adquirió junto a karma las dejo al final solo junto 2 maletas medianas y una mochila bajo y vio que karma estaba sentado en la sala aun adolorido_

 _-trátala bien karma ella no es tan benevolente como yo ella es más sensible._

Y fue así como nagisa abandono la casa que compartía con karma

Nagisa alquilo un pequeño apartamento y trato de seguir con su vida pero le fue imposible todo el mundo hablaba de la gran boda entre el político y la científica que incluso seria nombrada la boda del año, claro que él no fue pero por lo que se enteró invito a toda la clase E , nagisa trato de soportar pero después de 4 meses llego a su límite más cuando se enteró de que karma lo engaño hace un año y que manami era consciente de que él vivía con el pero más cuando toda la clase E lo sabía y nadie le dijo nada, nagisa se sintió traicionado, el único que dijo la verdad fue sugino quien se enteró cuando llego a Japón y se lo dijo a él. Al final tomo una decisión, contacto con lorvo para que le instruyera en el arte de asesinato, renuncio a su trabajo, con respecto a sus padres no fue necesario despedirse ya que su madre dio a luz a una niña hace un año y ese era su mundo al igual que para su padre porque ya no les interesaba lo que pasar con él. Esa tarde fue donde sugino y se despidió de todo corazón de él, este intento detenerlo, pero no pudo al final solo le pidió que se cuidara fue a su ex clase donde asesino a su amado profesor

- _gomene koro-sensei al final no pude evitarlo, yo solo tengo el don para el asesinato, aunque sé que usted no hubiese querido que siguiera su camino pero es lo único que puedo hacer ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir una vida normal_. Así se decidió en la estación de trenes se encontró con irina quien lo despidió y le dio su apoyo y maldijo a karma por ser un imbécil, ella también se enteró por el diario, se abrazaron y nagisa partió hacia su nueva vida sumida en oscuridad en donde se encontraría con sus antiguos enemigos que le cambiarían la vida.

 **Y aquí está el segundo capítulo, tratare de subir los demás dentro de esta semana, no olvide comentar**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 APARICIÓN

Pasaron 3 años desde que nagisa tomo la decisión de convertirse en asesino.

lorvo le enseño todo lo que el sabia sobre esa profesión ; a nagisa solo le tomo 7 meses aprender todo eso, incluso primer trabajo solo tomo un par de minutos el culminarlo ; para lorvo- sensei la manera en que Nagisa aprendía la profesión era de una manera impresionante, el chico solo necesitaba verlo una sola vez y ya dominaba la técnica , no se había equivocado cuando lo conoció ,tenía un don especial para el asesinato; ahora adulto podía esconder fácilmente su sed de sangre y pasar como un inocente samaritano, además de que su técnica era limpia y perfecta que no le sorprendería que en el futuro se le nombrara el nuevo shinigami, incluso cuando nagisa realizo su primer trabajo de asesinato no dudo ni un segundo aun despues de asesinar a su objetivo, el actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, en sus años de enseñanza, los nuevos aprendices siempre dudaban e incluso pasaban por una fase de culpa después de matar pero nagisa no mostro ninguna de esas emociones quizá porque esa no fue su primer asesinato; talvez el día que asesino a koro perdió más de lo que se dio cuenta ; por eso después de 7 meses nagisa se gradúo ; agradeció a lorvo por todo y desapareció , también corto todo contacto con él, en ese trabajo uno no podía relacionarse con alguien ya sea de forma intima o de amistad ,eso le causaría problemas a futuro( _ **bueno sería visto como una amenaza para uno**_ ) a partir de ese momento nagisa creció como asesino siendo conocido como el nuevo shinigami, incluso logro superara a su maestro cumplía sus trabajo de manera impecable y sin dejar rastro alguno , las personas que asesino variaban podían ser desde una persona normal hasta un burócrata conocido o incluso un príncipe nagisa ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas había asesinado, pero era en ese momento cuando asesinaba que realmente se sentía completo, por primera vez en su vida se sintió libre y completo.

Entonces recibió un mail con la información de que Takaoka-sensei se había escapado de la cárcel y aliado con yanagisawa este último había sobrevivido a aquella explosión.

 _ **-**_ _takaoka y yanagisawa esa es una combinación peligrosa, pero eso me entretendrá por un tiempo. -_ dijo un nagisa en la habitación de un hotel mientras miraba su laptop

Después leyó un mensaje que venía con el archivo

 _-Crees que con esto me pagaras el favor Jack. –jajaja- esto son solo los intereses. -_ dijo Nagisa divertido mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un número, despues de unas tonadas alguien contesto con voz irritada.

 _-ahora que quieres._

 _-estas molesto Jack._

 _-ya te envié lo que descubrí…ah (_ _ **bostezando**_ _)._

 _-te desperté?._

 _\- qué hora crees que es aquí en Japón._

 _-ja….pon qué diablos haces allí._

 _-investigando…ah(_ _ **bostezo**_ _)… al igual que…ah(_ _ **bostezo**_ _)… tu_

 _-espero que no estas investigando sobre mí..jack._

 _-querida no todo mi trabajo es sobre ti. –_ la vos sonaba divertida

- _Se te olvido que soy hombre Jack! O acaso olvidaste aquella noche._

 _-No me lo recuerdes! Aun trato de olvidarlo._

 _-entonces responde._

 _-aunque no lo creas te considero un recurso valioso, y sobre mi trabajo , está relacionado con lo que te envié._

 _-mmnn_

 _-ah… es cierto tus excompañero de clase están organizando.. mmn… Como decirlo….. una reunión?_

 _-habla claro._

 _-a ver dice, se le invita a usted al 12vo aniversario de la clase de asesinato. Te suena._

 _-como conseguiste …eso?_

 _-se lo tome prestado de karasuma. Y antes de que me hagas más preguntas te digo que mañana te envió más información sobre esos dos, espero tu colaboración._

 _-por supuesto, te enviare mi informe cuando acabe._

 _-entonces regresaras_

 _-el objetivo esta allí no?_

 _-de momento si, entonces cuento contigo adiós.-_ colgó

 _-tan directo como siempre.-_ suspiro

- _supongo que es hora de les haga una pequeña visita a mis ex compañeros…. será divertido._

Sonrió mientras separa su vuelo para japon.

Por otro lado cuando karasuma se enteró de la fuga de takaoka no le dio mucha importancia, pues en su actual condición no llegaría muy lejos, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se le informo de que se había aliado con yanagisawa y más cuando pusieron en peligro la vida de su esposa e hijo de meses de nacido, si irina tuvo a un hermoso niño replica de ella que llamo hiroto a quien casi pierde cuando iba al hospital a hacerle sus controles, un camión casi los embiste en el camino pero gracias a sus habilidades de asesina logro esquivar al camión que no tenía conductor tan solo una nota "bitch-sensei usted también está incluida" por ello karasuma puso en alerta a todos los exalumnos de la clase e quienes le confirmaron que algunos tuvieron pequeños accidentes causados pero nadie salió herido de gravedad solo pequeños rasguños o moretones.

Los chicos se mantuvieron alertas sobre ese dúo que buscaba venganza, todos se mantuvieron en contacto incluso karma y okuda a quienes los chicos perdonaron por lo que le hicieron a nagisa al y al cabo todos eran alumnos de koro sensei. Aunque no todos olvidaron lo sucedido.

Después de que nagisa se fue; manami se fue a vivir con él pero estar en esa casa con todos los recuerdos de nagisa le traían confusión y la insistencia de manami de conseguir una casa más grande hizo que adquiriera una mansión envidiable digna de su posición, las cosas estuvieron bien con manami , su boda fue asombrosa, le agrado que sus excompañeros de la clase e asistieran , pero después de su luna de miel terasaka, itona y sugino le hicieron una visita donde le reclamaron por lo que le hizo a nagisa y termino siendo golpeado por sugino.

- _maldito cobarde esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar-dijo sugino siendo agarrado por terasaka- acaso no sabes lo que le hiciste._

 _-cálmate sugino no vale la pena-dijo terasaka_

 _-pero este bastardo no tiene idea de lo que hizo._

 _-lárguense de mi casa-dijo karma limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca_

 _-en el trabajo voy a seguir teniendo contacto contigo karma pero te convertiste en una de esas ratas que trabajan con nosotros señor burócrata_

 _-les dije que se vayan_

 _-no necesitas gritar akabane-dijo itona mientras se iba con sus compañeros-pero sabes tú no amas a okuda solo sientes pasión por ella, tu solo buscaste tu ruina._

 _Por otro lado kayano y Rio fueron a hacer lo suyo con Okuda con quien discutieron por 2 horas, al final Rio decidió irse porque okuda esta ciega de amor que no vio el daño que causo por su egoísmo._

 _-solo espero que no te arrepientas de haberle quitado karma a nagisa_

 _-nunca se lo quite, él fue mío desde el principio_

 _-deja de hacerte la inocente con nosotras okuda- le dijo kayano_

 _-Sra akabane_

 _-nagisa siempre fue el legal tú fuiste la amante, Manami quiso reclamar pero kayano no se lo permitió – y siempre lo serás okuda. Finalizo yéndose con Rio_

El tan famoso y amoroso matrimonio Akabane Okuda solo duro 8 meses ; el gran amor que decían tenerse termino en 8 meses, la pasión murió como le dijo itona, pasado ese tiempo las peleas se hicieron presentes, Manami le reclamaba el poco tiempo que le brindada a ella , o que era muy seco y nada cariñoso que solo le gustaba exhibirla en sus fiestas, después las cosas empeoraron al no hacerle caso a Manami esta empezó a dedicar su tiempo en la investigación y ausentarse varios días en su casa y cuando se encontraban esta lo ignoraba provocando enojo el karma quien al no poder controlar su carácter terminaba haciendo llorar a Manami ;2 años después de casados y aguantar sus constantes peleas y reproches, llegaron a un punto en que ninguno sabia lo que hacia el otro , incluso había rumores de haberlos visto con otras personas , algo de que ambos eran conscientes, solo se mostraban juntos en eventos sociales, (y si se mantuvieron así fue para no arruinar su reputación) ,pero cuando cumplieron 2 años y 2 meses Manami decidió poner fin a esto, aquella tarde cito a Karma en casa, este llego, ella estaba sentada tomando un café

 _-adelante, toma asiento._

 _-dijiste que esto tenía que terminar._

 _-cierto-_ Manami tomo aire y miro a karma _, - esto … se acabó Karma no podemos seguir viviendo así._

 _-estoy de acuerdo contigo, esto es todo menos un matrimonio._

 _-cómo …llegamos a… esto?-_ Pregunto Manami pero de pronto se recordó algo que hizo reír eso ,lo que incomodo a karma

 _-no creo haber dicho nada para que te rieras_

 _-no es eso, …solo que …..recordé algo que kayano dijo cuando regresamos de nuestra luna de miel. –"_ _ **Si ella tenía razón jamás fuiste mío y lo que nos pasó nos lo tenemos merecido"**_ _. –_ pensó mirando su taza de café

 _-no entiendo_

 _-solo él …..fue el único que acepto tu verdadero yo karma._

 _\- no lo menciones!_

 _-porque no ¡, no crees que es hora de que aceptemos nuestro error,…. de que pidamos disculpas por todo el daño que causamos, en especial a nagisa¡, mi consiencia ya me permite seguir con esto-_ un nudo en la garganta se le formo, mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas

 _-no fue nuestra culpa¡_

 _-a quien quieres engañar KARMA¡, crees …que no me di cuenta a pesar de que decías que ya no te interesaba tu ….aun lo amabas, siempre lo buscabas con la mirada._

 _-NO ME VENGAS CON TUS RECLAMOS¡ acaso se te olvida que fuiste tú la que inicio esta relación, y no me mires así tú me presionaste para que me comprometiera contigo y sacara de mi vida nagisa ._

 _-si lo admito fui yo la que se metió entre la relación de ambos, pero también recuerdo que tú me abriste tus brazos y tu cama¡, …no fui la única culpable. -_ lo dijo en susurro

Karma no dijo nada era cierto ambos el también era culpable, la única víctima fue nagisa.

- _porque te quedas callado, vamos acéptalo lo que hicimos estuvo mal, lo que le hicimos nunca podre perdonármelo , mi conciencia ..ya no ..me …deja …dormir_ \- rompiendo en llanto.

- _no crees estas exagerando manami._

 _-exagerando?.. TE PARECE EXAGERADO, SABER QUE OBLIGE A UNO ME MIS AMIGOS A CONVERTIRSE EN UN ASESINO POR MI MALDITO CAPRICHO¡_

Eso tomo por sorpresa a karma acaso dijo asesino

- _que dijiste._

 _\- nagisa se convirtió en asesino._

- _desde cuándo_ \- tomo a Manami por los hombros exigiéndole una respuesta rápida

 _-después de casarnos._

- _porque no me dijiste¡_

 _-creí que lo sabias_

- _maldicion¡-_ presionando más los hombros de manami.

- _karma me haces daño, suéltame_ \- karma la soltó y se sentó en el sofá mientras juntaba sus manos y pensaba.

- _pensé que ya lo sabias, como no querias que se le nombre yo no dije nada, pero ahora….yo .. Me arrepiento….si tan solo ..sniff…. no me hubiese …snniff… encaprichado contigo…sniff.. El aun estaría ..snifff enseñando como maestro._

Karma no pudo soportar más empezó a destruir y lanzar todo lo que se encontraba asu alrededor, mientras manami lloraba sentaba en el piso de aquella elegante sala.

 _-POR QUE MALDITA SEA PORQUE¡_ grito karma después de destruir todo.

 _-lo…siento mucho karma, pero quiero el divorcio._

 _-y a estas alturas me lo pides, después de decirme que la única persona que me amo decidió convertirse en un asesino profesional._

 _\- acaso crees que es fácil para mí también¡,… como crees que me siento , lanzamos a nagisa a ese mundo del que tanto koro-sensei evito que fuera._

 _-en dos semanas._

 _-¿?_

 _-en 2 semana tendré listo nuestro divorcio, esto fue un error desde el principio._

 _-estoy de acuerdo contigo, nunca debimos haber hecho esto._

Karma no dijo nada su mente era un caos

 _-solo te pido un favor, si llegas a contactar a nagisa , házmelo saber, tengo que pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le cause…..en que pensaba …cuando me acerque a ti aquella noche._

 _-ni yo cuando acepte tu invitación, pensar que seriamos compatibles; él tuvo razón al final me convertir en uno de esos malditos burócratas que tanto odiaba-_ cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

 _-aun estas a tiempo, espero que puedas recuperarlo._

 _-tengo que hacerlo._

Y fue así como el tan increíble matrimonio Akabane-Okuda llego a su fin, los periodistas estuvieron por días detrás de ellos tratando de averiguar la razón de su divorcio pero ambos se mantuvieron callados.

 **Y que les parecio el capitulo, espero sus opiniones y comentarios**

 **También agradesco a** **.Sohma** **por sus consejos de dialogo**

 **Gracias también a** **Serena Azul** **, any y lectores fantasmas que siguen esta historia**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 REENCUENTRO

karma buscaba desesperado a nagisa después de enterarse de verdad, pero le era imposible ubicarlo, lo único que supo es que era un experto asesino lo cual le hizo sentirse aún peor, y pensar que él lo orillo a seguir esa profesión, los días pasaban y el empezaba a perder el control ,no sabía nada de nagisa y pedir ayuda a los demás no era una opción, aunque sus excompañeros de la clase e lo perdonaron su infidelidad a él y a manami, el tema sobre nagisa estaba cerrado nadie le diría nada aunque lo supieran ese era su crucis, pero fue entonces que Rio le trajo una oportunidad, ella estaba organizando el 12vo aniversario de la muerte de koro como también su cumpleaños, donde esperaba reencontrarse con todos los chicos, asi karma fue a pedirle, no suplicarle que la fiesta se diera en la casa que compartió con nagisa, seguro que el peliazul vendría, al principio Rio se negó, por lo que tuvo que pedir ayuda terasaka con quien Rio se había casado hace 6 meses, este lo dudo pero al final lo ayudo, ya era hora de que karma le pidiese disculpas a nagisa .

La invitación se envió a todos, menos a nagisa, nadie sabía como contactarlo o hacerle llegar el mensaje, pero itona le dijo

 _-el vendrá, recuerden que adoraba a koro-sensei, saliendo de la casa de rio._

Así el día tan esperado por todos llego la fiesta por el aniversario de koro todos los alumnos se reencontraron con sus exprofesores y su retoño que fue apapachado por la chicas.

 _-será todo un galan-_ decía hinata

 _-claro miren su apariencia ya parece modelo.-_ mientras lo sostenía kayano

 _-solo esperemos que no aprenda los malos ejemplos de su madre.-_ dijo por lo bajo takebayashi

 _-que insinúan chicos_ \- una bich-sensei apareció detrás de ellos y empezó a corretearlos lo cual saco un suspiro a karasuma

- _a pesar de los años no cambia no karasuma sensei_ \- le dijo maehara

 _-si pero es una buena madre._ Viendo como ponían Irina trataba de quitarles a su hijo a los chicos.

La fiesta continuaba, pero había una gran ausencia que todos sentían, nagisa aún no llegaba y todos pensaban que no vendría, entonces hubo un apagón que oscureció todo, después se escucharon ruidos y después gritos, entonces volvió la luz y se vio que todos estaban rodeados de soldados bien armados que los tenían rodeados y apuntándolos con diferentes armas; los juntaron en un círculo y obligaron a sentarse de pronto aparecieron 2 figuras parecidas Takaoka y Yanagisawa lo que sorprendió a todos.

- _veo que perdieron sus dotes de asesinos en estos años_ \- dijo yanagisawa.

- _malditos como nos encontraron,_ pregunto sugino

- _fue tan fácil rastrearlos chicos_ , _ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de los soldados al inicio de su fiesta_. Respondió un desquiciado takaoka

- _que quieren!_ Pregunto karasuma.

 _-venganza karasuma;…. por cierto donde diablos está el niño afeminado_ (refiriéndose a nagisa)

Nadie contesto, entonces takaoka agarro a isogai y kansaki tirandolos al suelo, sugino y maehara intentaron detenerlos pero recibieron una descarga eléctrica que los tendió en el suelo

- _deténganse¡_ grito hinano

- _no sabemos nada de Nagisa hace años_ \- recalco okajima

- _no mientan ese enano seguro que está aquí¡_ grito takaoka dándole una fuerte patada isogai

- _es cierto no sabemos nada_ \- sentencio karasuma.

- _veo que siguen haciéndose los tontos, asi que tendre que darles una_ _leccion_ -dijo takaoka acercándose donde irina que abrazaba fuerte a su hijo - _hermoso niño el que tuviste …kara..suma._

 _-aléjate de el maldito¡_ pero no llego muy lejos porque recibió un impacto de bala en la pierna derecha lo que hizo que las chicas gritaran. _KARASUMA-SENSEI._

 _-entregame al niño, exigió takaoka_

 _-jamas te dare a mi hijo basura¡,_ takaoka iba a golpearla, pero terasaka lo detuvo _._

 _-no sabes que a una madre jamás se le levanta la mano imbécil._

 _-jaja en serio no lo sabía, -_ saco una pistola y le disparo en su hombro _\- no te metas en mi camino._

 _-maldito cobarde porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño en vez de un niño, o acaso no tienes los huevos para hacerlo¡_ grito kayano

- _kayano no_ \- dijo yada

- _pero que veo la otra enana tiene garras._ ,takaoka la agarro de su blusa y la arrastro fuera del circulo

- _ustedes las hermanas yukimura nunca saben cuándo cerrar la boca.,_ rio yanagisawa

- _siempre seras un maldito bastardo_ _yanagisawame ,…..solo me alegra que mi hermana nunca fue tuya._

- _entonces permite que te reúna con ella-_ se acerco a ella y le puso un arma en su cabeza

- _salúdame a tu hermana en el más allá,_ \- todos ahogaron un grito esperando el sonido del arma pero nunca llego, solo hubo un grito por parte de yanagisawa, este tenida cortado ambos brazos, entonces se escuchó una voz.

 _-no se trata así a una dama yanagisawa_ \- entonces apareció nagisa vestía un pantalón negro con una chompa color cinza y una gabardina verde paca ,su cabello recogido en una cola.

- _por fin apareció el enano grito eufórico takaoka_ , - pero en cuestión de segundos nagisa apareció a su atrás y le corto su brazo derecho junto a una descarga eléctrica que lo tendió en el suelo con un charco de sangre, no perdió tiempo y ataco todos los soldados que no pudieron hacer nada tan solo necesito 5 minutos y toda la sala era un charco de sangre pero no roja sino azul oscuro, todos estaban sorprendidos.

- _tranquilos ya no eran humanos, solo uno de los tantos experimentos fracasados de yanagisawa_ – mientras recoja muestras de sangre y carne de uno de los soldados, después saco un paño y se limpió sus guantes ( sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes negros).

- _creían que esto sería fácil no, parece que me subestimaron dúo de locos_. Mientras se acercaba a yanagisawa , pero este soltó una bomba de humo la cual aprovecho para escapar junto a takaoka, cuando se disipo ya no estaban ninguno de ellos , todos no salían de su asombro lo que nagisa hizo los dejo sin palabras.

 **-"seguro que jack me va a regañar por esto"** pensó nagisa y entonces vio la cara de estupectado de sus excompañeros

 _-porque esas caras chicos, hoy es el aniversario de koro-sensei, debemos celebrar no_ \- mientras iba darle primeros auxilios a karasuma, fue kayano la que corrió a abrazarlo primero seguido por rio y los demás, lo abrazaron hasta decir basta

 _-oigan dejen los abrazos para después tenemos 2 heridos que tratar, y eso especialmente para ti Rio tu marido es uno de ellos_ — menciono takuya

- _tranquilo el no morirá por eso. Sonrio Rio_

 _-vaya esposa que te conseguiste terasaka_

Este solo sonrio, irina fue donde karasuma para ver a su esposo.

 _-tranquila bitch-sensei, la bala salió sin lastimar nada de su pierna solo debo evitar la hemorragia._

- _terasaka está bien, la bala solo lo rozo_ , - dijo takebayashi dirigiéndose donde karasuma

- _hiciste un buen trabajo nagisa_ \- mientras revisaba a karasuma

 _-gracias -_ sonrió

- _isogai también está bien, por si les interesa_ \- dijo molesto maehara

- _nos alegra_ \- dijo chiba

- _será mejor llevarlos a un hospital_ \- menciono hinata

- _tranquila por lo menos disfrutemos un poco a hora que todos estamos juntos no cree karasuma sensei…_ dijo terasaka

- _por mi está bien pero solo por 30 min, eso demorara mi equipo en llegar-_ mostrando su celular

- _este sujeto nunca cambia_ \- dijo irina.

Así decidieron continuar la fiesta nagisa pidió disculpas por llegar tarde y el desorden que causo, pero Rio le dijo que no se preocupara, sobre los cuerpos karasuma se encargaría de ellos, entonces las chicas decidieron preguntar sobre que fue de su vida y esas cosas, pero nagisa solo les sonreía, la fiesta siguió amena, pero entonces karasuma les indico que su equipo ya estaba por llegar y se encargarían de los cuerpos y se llevarían a los heridos a un hospital y tomarían declaraciones.

 _-bueno supongo que es hora de que me vaya no deseo que me interroguen_ -sonrio nagisa

 _-volverás_ …pregunto kayano

 _-claro_

 _-como sabremos si estás bien_

- _aunque no lo crean he e cerca de ustedes, ….ah…es cierto se me olvidaba darle este mensaje_ -se alejo un poco y dijo…- _kayano, karma, manami, sugino y karasuma-sensei ustedes tienen un buen precio por sus cabezas._

 _-que?¡_

- _asi es kayano, deberías tener cuidado de esa nueva actriz con la quetrabajas es toda una zorra, sugino tu manager aun te odia por despedirlo, karasuma-sensei a usted ….mmnn… como decirlo lo quieren matar para quedarse con irina-sensei._

- _ahora que hiciste¡_

 _-no hice nada lo juro_.. dijo irina defendiéndose.

- _no es su culpa, su último objetivo se obsesiono con ella y ustedes los esposos akabane como no se han portado tan bien con sus amantes en turno, estos se molestaron y bueno ya saben van detrás de sus cabeza._ \- Finalizo nagisa con su hermosa sonrisa.

Los mencionados no sabían que decir, como manejarían su situación.

 _-descuiden por ser mis compañeros de la clase E, me encargare de sus problemas, también los de ustedes karma y manami_. Entonces se disponía a irse cuando su brazo fue sujetado por karma.

 _-Nagisa podemos hablar_. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

 _-de acuerdo._

- _sígueme.-,_ lo llevo al estudio de la casa.

 **Ahora que creen que sucederá ¿?, tranquilos no planeo dejárselo fácil a karma aun tiene que sufrir, espero sus comentarios**


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5 ACLARACIÓN

Aun no podía creerlo nagisa había aceptado hablar con él así de simple, karma creyó que tendría que suplicarle para que pudiesen hablar, si, aunque se hubiese convertido en asesino seguro que nagisa aun lo amaba pensaba karma mientras abría la puerta del estudio e invitaba a pasar a nagisa.

Por otra parte nagisa entro al estudio y vio que este se mantenía igual, a excepción de que faltaban sus cosas.

- _te deshiciste de ellas_ – más que una pregunta era una afirmación que decía nagisa.

Al principio karma no entendió a lo que se refería nagisa con su afirmación.

- _olvide un libro aquel día_.- mientras miraba los libros de la estantería.

Fue entonces que karma entendió de lo que hablaba nagisa.

 _-Manami mando a destruir todas tus cosas que aún quedaban en la casa ..Yo.._ karma quería disculparse, pero nagisa lo corto

 _-ya veo.-_ siguió mirando los libros y completo – me evito el trabajo.

- _disculpa.-_ pregunto karma

 _-planeaba deshacerme de ello en algún momento, pero ella lo hizo por mi_.- finalizo un sonriente nagisa mientras tomaba un libro y lo abría.

 _-ella lo hizo sin consultarme, trate de recuperar tus cosas…pero_ .- intentaba decir karma.

- _no me importa, además ella es tu esposa, tiene derecho sobre esto_.- indicando el lugar donde conversaban (más bien refiriéndose a la casa).

- _estamos divorciados.-_ sentencio karma esperando ver alguna expresión en nagisa, pero el peli celeste no mostro ninguna, todo lo contrario le prestaba más atención al libro que a karma.

 _-nuestro matrimonio no fue lo que esperábamos, nunca fuimos compatibles así que al final fue una decisión de ambos.-_ dijo karma mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón esperando que nagisa respondiera.

 _\- mmnn..-_ respondió dándole más interés a su lectura

 _-podrías….. Prestarme atención nagisa_!- trato de elevar un poco su tono de voz para que nagisa lo escuchara

Nagisa lo ignoro, algo en ese libro le llamaba más su atención.

Karma estaba perdiendo la paciencia (que novedad), entonces se le ocurrió una idea, si nagisa no quería escuchar sus palabras, entonces tal vez respondería a sus caricias, así que sigilosamente se levantó del sillón y se acercó a nagisa quien le daba la espalda y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo, un fino cuchillo se posó en su garganta

- _deberías haber sido más sigiloso, escuche tus pisadas desde que dejaste la silla._ – sin apartar su mirada del libro.

- _me falta practica_.- puso su sonrisa sádica karma .- _pero logre llamar tu atención._

 _-que quieres karma?.-_ pregunto nagisa sin apartar su vista del libro.

 _-no es obvio.-_ alejándose un poco de el

Nagisa aparto su vista del libro y levanto una ceja en señal de **"no sé de qué hablas** ".

 _-si me hubieses prestado atención desde el inicio lo sabrías, no quiero alargar esto nagisa, si te traje aquí es para pedirte perdón por lo que paso hace 3 años.-_ karma bajo su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

 _-sigo sin entender?.-_ respondió nagisa mirándolo.

 _-de que manera tengo que decirlo!..._ \- si karma perdió la paciencia. - _TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERDON POR LO QUE PASO HACE 3 AÑOS!._

 _\- de qué?-_ pregunto nagisa aun mirándolo

 _-perdón? Como de qué?_

 _-por haberme mentido por 2 años ; por haberme engañado con okuda durante ese tiempo; o tal vez por todos los insultos que soltaste esa noche sobre mi orientación sexual y profesión.-_ caminando hacia la ventana del estudio.

 _-yo…. No…-_ Karma no sabía que responder, la herida que le hizo a nagisa a aquella noche aún estaba abierta.

 _-parce que el tiempo se acabó_.- dijo nagisa sonriendo mirando hacia la ventana, podía sentir que el equipo ya había llegado a la puerta principal de la casa, solo les tomaría 15 minutos más llegar de la casa; así que no se quedaría a ser interrogado entonces se dispuso a retirarse pero su brazo fue detenido.

 _-aun no termino nagisa, escúchame por favor_.- presionando el brazo de nagisa.

 _-se acabó el tiempo karma_.- dijo nagisa intentando soltarse, pero karma era más fuerte que él, por desgracia eso nunca cambiaria.

 _-el tiempo? TENEMOS TODO EL TIEMPO POR DELANTE NAGISA, SE QUE HICE LAS COSAS MAL , POR ESO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERDON, AUN TE AMO NAGISA!.-_ alejando a nagisa de la puerta.

 _\- sé que es difícil creerme por todo lo que hice, pero jamás te olvide, tu eres al único que amo.-_ dijo karma mirando a nagisa, quien se sobaba el brazo que karma soltó, entonces nagisa le sonrió como cuando estaban juntos hace 3 años, lo que hizo que karma se acercara a él, pero fue su error, porque cuando karma cruzo la línea de privacidad de nagisa **(o sea que estaba cerca de él)** este soltó su sed de sangre que hizo una corriente escalofriante recorriese todo su cuerpo haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas.

Nagisa al verlo volvió a sonreír (ya saben esas hermosas sonrisas que traen un sangrado nasal) y oculto su sed de sangre, y sin dudar le propicio una patada a karma que hizo que se le rompiera la nariz.

 _-ahora si estas en tus 5 sentidos.-_ nagisa se sentó a su altura para mirarlo.

Karma estaba sorprendido por lo que le hizo nagisa no solo le mostro su instinto asesino sino que le rompió la nariz, ahora si estaba furioso.

 _-PARA ESO TENÍAS QUE ROMPERME LA NARIZ!, MALDICIÓN NAGISA! NO ESTOY BORRACHO!-_ presionando su nariz tratando de contener la sangre.

- _estabas hablando estupideces.-_ dijo nagisa mientras se paraba y ponía cara de inocente.

 _-estupideces? Te estoy pidiendo perdón aquí! Abriéndote mi corazón y tú me dices que son estupideces!-_ karma aún estaba furioso.

 _-correcto, tu estas pidiéndome perdón, pero simplemente yo no lo acepto.-_ dijo nagisa volviendo a mirar la ventana.

 _-no quiero que vuelvas a ese camino, nunca quise te convirtieras en eso_ \- esta vez la voz de karma era tranquila.

- _no me importa lo que quieras karma, soy feliz siguiendo esa senda._

 _-matando gente, te engañas nagisa, tu felicidad está a mi lado_.- tratando de pararse sin soltar su nariz.

 _-en estos años lo único que creció fue tu orgullo karma_.- dijo nagisa

 _-sigue tratando de engañarte nagisa, pero sé que aún me amas_.- esta vez karma sonreía

 _\- si volviese contigo sé que no estaría en mi sano juicio_.- dijo nagisa acomodando su libro.

 _-y no es el amor así, uno loco y ciego.-_ karma logro pararse.

 _-si lo es, por eso terminaste casándote con Manami.-_ respondió nagisa mientras guardaba el libro dentro de su gabardina.

 _-me divorcie de ella, no fue la indicada para mi.-_ la sangre de su nariz disminuyo, así que saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y volvió a presionar.

 _\- y alice ,kasandra y mina tampoco lo son_?.- nagisa mientras acomodaba su cabello.

Aquellos nombres sorprendieron a karma eras los nombres de sus ex-secretarias y amantes.

 _-porque la cara de susto, no dije nada que no supieras ..Ah… es cierto lo olvide Mina la esposa de tu compañero de trabajo con 2 puestos más altos que tú, es quien puso recompensa por tu cabeza, supongo que le molesto que no la hicieras tu 2da esposa_.- nagisa dijo aquello como si del clima hablara

 _-….no ….tuve nada …..serio con ellas, solo fue una estupidez que cometí…. durante mi matrimonio; al único que amo eres tu.-_ La voz de karma se notaba alterada.

 _-no me importa, no te estoy reprochando nada, es tu vida has lo que quieras, yo haré lo mismo._

Aquello no le gustó nada a karma acaso nagisa también, tenía que saberlo.

 _-acaso tú también los tienes?.-_ pregunto karma firme

Nagisa le dio otra sonrisa, que lo único que daba a entender es una afirmación a su pregunta.

 _-es mentira!_ Dijo karma.

 _-no entiendo tus alteraciones karma, soy libre, puedo hacer y deshacer lo que desee._

 _-esto fue mi culpa, si no te hubiese apartado de mi aquel día.-_ karma soltó su agarre de su nariz y se acercó a nagisa pero este se alejó un poco.

 _-al contrario karma, te agradezco por aquel día, después de pisar el corazón de ese pobre idiota del cual eras su mundo la venda se desato y se cayó, mostrándome el camino, gracias a eso me convertí en lo que soy ahora, karma ahora estoy completo ya no me falta nada.-_ dijo nagisa abriendo la ventana del estudio dejando entrar una ventisca y mostrando un brillo en los ojos de nagisa.

Aquello destrozo a karma, nagisa le acaba de decir que no lo necesita ni planea regresar con él, necesitaba hacer algo para retenerlo, no importaba si tenía que lanzarse sobre él atarlo, pero nagisa no volvería a irse.

 _-ups… ahora si se hizo tarde, debo irme.-_ nagisa sintió como el equipo de karasuma llego y tenía que abandonar aquella casa, se escaparía por la cocina.

 _-en serio planeas irte por atrás!,-_ dijo un vos que provenía de la ventana sorprendiendo tanto a nagisa como a karma.

 _\- y pensar que tú eres el shinigami_.- la figura se acercó a ellos mostrándose, era un sujeto con una estatura y compostura igual que la de karasuma, rubio con lentes oscuros y vestía un uniforme de soldado, este fue reconocido por nagisa.

- _viniste a recogerme, que alegría_.- dijo un sonriente nagisa acercándose a el

 _-tenemos un asunto que discutir, vamos!_ —por su voz se notaba que no estaba nada contento.

 _-hayyy.-_ dijo nagisa colgándose de su brazo.

 _-alto ahí, quien eres!_ \- Exigió karma aquella confianza que mostraba nagisa con ese sujeto lo enfurecía.

 _-no es tu objetivo?!-_ pregunto el rubio.

Nagisa negó con su cabeza- _solo un imbécil excompañero de la secundaria_ , _vamos ellos ya entraron._ \- Refiriéndose al equipo de karasuma.

 _-QUIEN DIABLOS ERES_!.- esta vez karma intento acercarse, pero fue detenido por nagisa quien se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

 _-mi amante en turno_.- le dijo nagisa mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta y saliendo del estudio junto al rubio.

 _ **Que les pareció el capítulo,, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **No se olviden de dejar comentarios, y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, por cierto ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, así que lo subiré pronto .**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 DOPPELGANGER

Aquello confirmación de nagisa dejo a karma estupefacto, no pudo hacer nada cuando se fue, solo sintió como okuda le pedía saber que paso, pero el no dijo nada aun no salía de su sorpresa, después chiba llegaba con unos soldados, seguro del equipo de karasuma al salón principal donde un médico lo examino.

 _-tiene la nariz rota_.- dijo el medico

 _\- perdió sangre.-_ dijo una okuda alterada.

 _-sí, la herida lo causo, pero con el tratamiento adecuado se curara._

 _-seguro?…-_ insistía okuda

 _-lo llevaremos para hacerle un mejor análisis par que esté tranquila_.

 _-gracias.-_ dijo okuda.

Todo el mundo quería saber que fue de nagisa, porque los soldados indicaron que no había nadie más aparte de ellos en el lugar, además ritsu no podía contactarlo, le preguntaron a kama por él y su herida, pero este no respondía , aún estaba en shock, así que lo dejaron después lo interrogarían.

Cerca de la puerta principal de la casa de karma, nagisa y el rubio se subían a un auto negro que saco a nagisa del lugar, luego de un largo silencio , nagisa entablo conversación.

 _-estás enojado?...jack_ -pregunto nagisa .

 _-tu qué crees.-_ dijo seco

 _-diría que si.-_ sonrió nagisa, se le hizo una costumbre sonreír

 _-ahh_ … **suspiro** _..- sabes lo que has hecho._

 _-los deje escapar, no creí que guardara una bomba de humo en su boca_.- mientras nagisa miraba el paisaje.

 _-por dios, tu misión era detenerlos, no importaba el método, esos dos son peligrosos._

 _-lo sé, créeme que lo sé_ \- susurro nagisa.

- _pues parece que no._ Jack detuvo el coche y fue a la maletera del auto y saco una mochila y la abrió, saco un folder y ropa.

- _mira_ – le entrego el folder a nagisa, mientras él salio del auto y se cambió de ropa.

Cuando volvió al auto nagiso lo miro.

- _esto es_ \- dijo nagisa mirando.

 _-son las identidades de 38 presos que el gobierno japonés le entrego a ese loco de yanagisawa y estos de 5 ciudadanos desaparecidos hace 2 semanas._ Mientras volvia a encender el auto y seguir su camino.

 _-los soldados…._

- _que te atacaron son esos…_ -el rubio estaciono el auto en un hotel, indico a nagisa que bajase y lo llevo a una habitación en el último piso o sea un pent-house; donde se acomodaron.

 _-takaoka es quien consiguió el financiamiento, y yanagisawa los conejillos, pero lo más preocupante es que parece que les inyecto algo que lograra controlarlos._

 _-y solo en 2 semanas.-_ dijo nagisa leyendo el informe que le paso Jack

 _-este asunto está preocupando al gobierno estadounidense._

 _-no confían en nosotros.-_ afirmo nagisa.

 _-después de que su científico loco destruyera la luna y casi a la tierra por uno de sus experimentos y para colmo que aún lo protejan, claro que USA no confía en tu gobierno shinigami o debería llamarte Nagisa…Shiota._

 _-con el shinigami es suficiente_.- cerrando el folder… - _entonces que hacemos._

 _-me sorprende lo tranquilo con lo que manejas tus situaciones_.- sobándose sus sienes, Jack estaba cansado.

 _-soy un asesino profesional….por cierto como llegaste aquí…creí que estabas en California.-_ nagisa se servía un poco de te

 _-Por una reunión con karasuma, …luego su equipo recibió una llamada de emergencia y supe que habías fallado en tu misión._

 _-no lo hice.-_ dijo nagisa parándose y sacando las muestras que recogió y un libro…- _tan solo quise divertirme un poco más._

 _-y para eso los dejaste escapar a los 2 , solo necesitas uno, ….o acaso planeas recolectar pieza por pieza.-_ lo miro y al ver que nagisa esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa entendió.- _eso explica el brazo de takaoka._

 _-toma.-_ le entrego la muestras a Jack…- _son las muestras que recogí, seguro que averiguas algo._

 _-al menos trajiste algo y el libro?..-_ mirándolo raro.

 _-hay esta toda la información sobre la droga xx y un plan de asesinato contra akabane karma y okuda Manami._

 _-en serio? ,._ Jack abrió el libro y era cierto. – _como?_

 _-el amante de okuda el Dr. Daichi fue quien creo esa droga a partir de un estudio de la Dra. Okuda, pero cuando esta se dio cuenta destruyo toda su información y lo dejo, así que este decidió vengarse, pero en el camino se alió con la amante de Sr Akabane la Sra. Mina Michita, estos planearon el asesinato de ambos._

 _-pero que hacia esta información en la casa de Akabane._

 _-pues esos tontos planeaban asesinarlos en aquella casa e incriminarlos, pero como se iba a realizar una fiesta en esa casa, los organizadores llegaron el día en que esos 2 decidieron realizar su plan, para no ser atrapados tuvieron que salir rápido dejando todo en este libro.- termino nagisa volviendo a tomar su te-_

 _-mnn… eres eficiente…o…..estabas espiando a esos sujetos..-_ empezando a escribir su informe.

 _-las 2 cosas-_ dijo nagisa

 _-y porque el golpe a Akabane…. No me digas él fue.—_ dijo Jack volteándolo a verlo.

 _-un error del pasado._

 _-tu hablando de errores, si que te marco_.- Burlándose Jack mientras bebía su café

 _-tal vez, pero ahora cree que eres mi amante_ \- levantándose y yendo a la cocina

Jack escupió todo el café que ingirió….. _QUE YO QUE!_ …-miro a nagisa con cara de ´pocos amigos.

 _-como apareciste, no pude desperdiciar la ocasión_. – le dijo nagisa alcanzándole una toalla.

 _-sabes que soy NORMAL! Escuchaste a mí me gustan las MUJERES! MUJERES!-_ grito jack

- _pero acaso olvidaste aquella noche_.- dijo una nagisa haciendo una cara de tristeza.(pero ocultando su sonrisa)

 _-no te burles de mí, aquella noche estuve borracho!…además no pasó nada, tú también te alcoholizaste!...además esa noche te confundí con alguien.-_ eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que nagisa no llego a oír.

 _jajajaja.. Aun reaccionas a eso Jack_.- dijo nagisa sin poder contener su risa.

 _-ya basta de juegos.. Ponte a trabajar.-_ volviendo a escribir en la laptop.

 _-vale…_ \- tomando otro folder y leyéndolo. Entonces el silencio envolvió la habitación por varias horas, ambos estaban concentrados en sus tareas.

Jack era un agente de la CIA del gobierno americano , quien realizaba trabajos encubierto , nada agradables , Nagisa lo conoció en una de sus misiones cuando iba por el líder de una organización que traficaba órganos , su encuentro fue en medio de una lluvia de balas, ambos decidieron ayudarse mutuamente para salir de allí, pues esa organización pertenecía a uno más grande que involucraba a ministros de los estados de Japón, América, Rusia y China; al final completaron su misión y eliminaron a sus objetivos, después de eso aún se mantuvieron en contacto. Aunque nagisa no supo porque, pero desde que inició su vida de asesino Jack fue la única persona con la que aún mantenía contacto el sujeto le inspiraba confianza, claro que seguía haciendo sus trabajos independientes, hasta que surgía uno grande y hacia equipo con Jack.

Jack era mayor que nagisa por 8 años, le encantaba molestarlo, a pesar de saber de su orientación nunca le dijo nada, incluso lo todo como si fuese alguien normal, aquello agrado a nagisa su relación era de amigo-aliados, bueno algo así pensaba nagisa.

Entonces fue el celular de Jack quien lo saco de sus pensamientos, este hablo frases cortas, después tecleo en su laptop, anoto datos y corto. Lo miro fijamente y le sonrió.

 _-prepárate shinigami, tendrás que realizar un largo viaje_.

 _-a dónde?-_ lo miro nagisa

 _-a rusia_.- aun tecleando en su laptop

- _están allí? -_ pregunto nagisa refiriéndose a ese par de locos que dejo escapar

 _-sí, me acaba de llegar la información, takaoka y yanagisawa acaban de abordar un avión con dirección hacia allá.-_ imprimiendo algo.

 _-y si se desvían?.-_ dijo nagisa dejando el folder y acercándosele.

 _-no lo harán, comprobé que tiene una base en allí, aun no me confirman el país, pero te lo enviare apenas lo tenga_.- Mostrándole la imágenes

 _-entonces, alistare mis cosas.-_ dijo nagisa yéndose a una de las habitaciones.

 _-esta vez procura cumplir la misión.-_ le dijo Jack tomando lo poco que tenia de café

 _-ok_.- dijo nagisa cerrando la puerta

Así nagisa partió hacia Rusia siguiendo a los 2 locos, los persiguió por 1 año , hasta que llego a Polonia , estableciéndose allí, según la información que Jack consiguió la base estaba allí, ya que había tenia facilidad de conseguir conejillos de india, ya llevaba cerca de 4 meses desde que llego allí y aún no había podido matarlos, en 2 ocasiones se encontró con takaoka, pero el muy cobarde escapo, así que aquel día salió a caminar por una de sus calles, tenía que confirmar cierta información, no podía alargar mas esta misión y esa información podría llevarlo al paradero de esos locos. Entonces escucho unos pasos de varias persona, para ser exacto 5 personas, seguro era otro persecución entre ellos mismos así que nagisa decidió disminuir la velocidad de sus paso, no quería meterse en un lio que no era suyo, pero cuando planeaba doblar por una esquina, una persona salió del callejón que hacia cruce chocando con él; nagisa sujeto a la persona para no caer, por la contextura supo que era una mujer **. (Claro a menos que sea otro persona de genero dudoso como el)**

 _-lo …siento.._ -Escucho la voz de la mujer, llevaba algo entre sus manos.

Nagisa levanto su mirada y se cruzó con la de ella y se quedó sin palabras al igual que la mujer que tenía en frente, no importa por donde mirara era su viva imagen pero en versión ….mujer, su cabello también era celeste, no pudo ver más pues la vestimenta de ese país cubría todo, **(se abrigan por el frio)** pero con ver aquella cara era como verse en un espejo

-ahhhh mi DOPPELGANGER!.- grito aquella mujer desmayándose , siendo sostenida por nagisa.

-mi doppelganger? No es posible o sí ? Se preguntó nagisa mientras pensaba que haría con esa chica.

 _ **Aquí la continuación de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado,**_

 _ **Agradezco a todos que siguen esta historia, me esforzare por subir la siguiente parte en esta semana; no se olviden de comentar.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Queridos lectores, que siguen esta historia decidí reeditar el capítulo 6, (mentira, solo cambie el país de destino ya no será el oriente- irán sino decidí mandarlo a Rusia- Polonia) el país facilitara el ambiente para la trama, espero su comprensión.**_

 _ **Por cierto la palabra**_ _ **Doppelgänger**_ **proviene de** _ **doppel**_ **, que significa «doble» y** _ **gänger**_ **: «andante» que utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, espero que la definición les sirva.**

 _ **Ahora disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**_

CAPITULO 7 MI OTRO YO.

Nagisa aún no lo podía creer aquella mujer era igual a él, como era eso era posible pensó nagisa, pero fue interrumpido pues los pasos de las personas que sintió llegaron.

-por fin la alcanzamos. Dijo uno de los 4 sujetos que estaban parados frente a nagisa.

A simple vista se notaban que formaban parte de algún grupo de traficantes, Nagisa tenía su cabeza cubierta con la capucha de su abrigo y les daba la espalda, por lo cual no lo confundieron con la mujer.

-bien tío, entréganos a esa zorra.- dijo uno de gran tamaño.

Nagisa no contesto acaso esos sujetos la buscaban

-tranquilo no te haremos daño claro si no nos provocas.- rio uno- así que entréganos a la zorra.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que recuperar el dinero a como dé lugar.- dijo el otro desesperado.

-vamos calma hermano, la pondremos a trabajar para que nos page hasta el último centavo.-respondió el 4to sujeto.

-pero esta zorra lo soportara hasta pagarnos, no es muy fuerte.- pregunto el 1ro

-claro que lo hará, gracias a su apariencia es muy cotizada entre nuestros clientes.- menciono el otro, aquello no le gusto a nagisa, estaba claro que usarían a la mujer para satisfacer a los hombres, algo muy común en países como ese, así que dejo a la chica en el suelo y mato a los 4 sujetos, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no podía correr el riesgo de que la confundieran con la mujer, además que tenía que averiguar quién era ella.

Al terminar su labor se limpió las manos y se acercó a la mujer, fue que noto que esta tenía sostenida entre sus brazos un bulto que estaba moviéndose, así que se acercó cuidadosamente a ella para ver qué era lo que sostenía, la cosa estaba bien envuelta así que retiro los trapos con los que lo cubrió y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un bebe que acaba de despertarse, lo miro fijamente y nagisa noto que tenía los ojos color ámbar y su cabello era… pelirrojo!, por dios las facciones de su rostro eran parecidas a la de karma, **acaso …era su hijo no.. Reconocido!... imposible…** pensó nagisa

Nagisa tenía muchas cosas en la que pensar, pero el lugar donde estaba no era el mejor así que tomo a la mujer junto al bebe y se los llevó al lugar donde se estaba quedando temporalmente.

La acostó en su cama y puso al bebe a su lado , aquel bebe era tranquilo durante el camino no lloro solo lo miro, aligero la vestimenta de la mujer y se dio cuenta de que tenía varias huellas de golpes , entonces se acercó a la niña y vio que solo tenía una huella de agarre en su pierna derecha, entonces descubrió que ese bebe en realidad era una niña, cuando la cargo esta le sonrió y se apegó a ella, aquello hizo que nagisa albergara un extraño sentimiento , no sabía que era tal vez…

 _-que es este sentimiento_.- pensó nagisa, entonces sintió que aquella empezaba a despertar, hubo silencio , nagisa aun tenia a la niña en sus brazos y fue cuando sintió la longitud de onda de aquella mujer, estaba asustada, entonces ella sigilosamente saco una navaja de sus ropas y se disponía a saltar de la cama hacia él, pero nagisa la detuvo.

 _-si fuera tú, bajaría esa navaja en este momento….no queras lastimar a la niña_.-dándole la cara aquella mujer.( **aún tenía su abrigo puesta, por lo que solo su rostro era visible** )

 _-co…como..es..posible.-_ dijo la mujer soltando el cuchillo y sentándose.

 _-no lo sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo.-_ acercándose a ella.

Entonces aquella mujer recordó a sus perseguidores _-es..cierto y los tipos que me seguían!_.- miro por todos los lados buscándolos.

 _-no te molestaran, ya me encargue de ellos.-_ mientras elevaba a aquella niña sacándole sonrisas.

 _-los mataste.-_ pregunto temblorosa

 _-que te hace pensar eso.-_ pregunto nagisa volviendo a mirarla.

 _-tu ….esencia…..es …..la misma que de… el_.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

 _-de quien?-_ volvió a preguntar nagisa.

 _-del…del… pa…pa..dre ….de … mi hija.-_ su voz era cada vez más temblorosa, tanto miedo le infringía ese sujeto.

 _-entonces esta niña es tuya_.- sentándose a su costado y entregándosela.

 _\- si …es….. mía, …es lo más importante que tengo_.- Dijo mientras la tomaba y abrazaba.

Hubo un largo silencio ambos querían preguntar tantas cosas pero no sabían cómo entonces la mujer hablo.

 _-po….por que.. nos parecemos? -_ Pregunto con miedo.

 _-eso me gustaría averiguar, si no te importa quisiera ver tus facciones.-_ dijo nagisa

Aquella mujer no dijo nada, le entrego a la niña y empezó a quitarse su abrigo mostrando unas botas negras hasta la rodilla también llevaba un vestido crema de una sola pieza, estaba viejo y gastado, su cabello era celeste y largo igual que dé, su rostro la fisonomía, todo era igual a la de nagisa, salvo que de ella si se notaba que tenía busto, pero entonces ella empezó a quitarse el vestido, lo cual alarmo a nagisa.

 _-espera no es necesario que te lo quites..!_ – le dijo nagisa aun sosteniendo a la niña.

 _-pero usted dijo que quería verme.-_ dijo la mujer

 _-si pero con el vestido, no planeo hacerte nada, tan solo quiero ver hasta qué grado es nuestra similitud.-_ sonriéndole, eso hizo que aquella mujer se calmase.

 _-por...cierto.. tu…eres ..una…mujer?-_ se atrevió a preguntar.

Nagisa solo sonrió, era natural que siempre lo confundiesen, pero desde que se convirtió en asesino, todo el mundo sabía que era hombre, pues se aseguró de usar la vestimenta adecuada para que no lo confundiesen, solo usaba traje de mujeres cuando buscaba información clasificada, así no nunca lo relacionaban con el shinigami, pero esta mujer era la primera que dudaba de su género desde que se convirtió en asesino.

 _-soy un hombre.-_ le entrego a la niña y se quitó la gabardina mostrando su vestimenta un jean color negro con una chompa de color crema.

Para ambos personajes era como verse en un espejo su fisonomía era parecida, incluso el color de su tez eran iguales, salvo por solo una cosa el color de sus ojos, los de nagisa eran azul bebe, pero los de ella eran verdes claros. Ella se acercó y le toco el rostro para sentirlo, nagisa se dejó, pero entonces la niña se agarró de su chompa.

 _-creo que quiere que lo cargues_. - dijo la mujer.- _es raro… casi nunca se apega a otras persona_.- entregándole a la niña a nagisa.

 _-tal vez piensa que soy tu.-_ sosteniéndola.- _Como se llama.-_ le pregunto.

 _\- Anya_ _Steklov_ _.-_ lo dijo.

 _\- también eres de origen ruso?_ .- Le pregunto nagisa.

 _-ruso-nipones, ..mi padre era ruso y mi….madre japonesa.-_ no sabía porque pero respondía a todas sus preguntas.

-entonces tu nombre…- Nagisa aun sostenía a la niña quien no paraba de reír por los vuelos que le hacia dar.

-Nagisa Steklov.-dijo ella…, pero me conocen más como Nagi.- respondió.

Nagisa dejo de jugar con la niña y miro sorprendido aquella mujer, como era posible que hasta el nombre fuese igual, quien diablos era esa persona necesitaba averiguarlo y pronto.

 _-ya veo, y dime porque te perseguían aquellos sujetos._

Ella no respondió, pero nagisa leyó su frecuencia de onda, era inestable seguro estaba nerviosa; así que nagisa no pregunto más aun no se ganaba su confianza así que le devolvió a la niña e hizo una pregunta más.

 _-el padre de la niña es ruso?.-_ dijo nagisa mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación, necesitaba despejar su mente.

Nagi no respondio al contrari abrazo mas fuerte a su hija.

 _-entiendo, no preguntare más, por el momento puedes quedarte aquí…-_ nagisa sonrió

 _-eh! .-_ nagi le miro extraña

 _-tranquila no te hare daño….pero debo cuidar mi persona.-_ nagisa aun sonreía

 _-yo…yo no hare… nada.-_ dijo nagi nerviosa.

 _-lo siento pero aún no se mucho de ti, asi que pasaras la noche aquí, luego puedes irte_.

 _-en serio no lastimaras a mi hija? .-_ volvió a preguntar nagi

 _-no lo hare.-_ respondió nagisa, entonces escucho el rugido de un estómago, era nagi, nagisa no pudo evitar reír.

 _-bueno me acompañas a almorzar.- le_ dijo mientras volvía a ponerse su abrigo negro.

 _-yo.. no quiero….salir-_ le dijo nagi.

 _-si es por los tipos de la mañana te dije que ya me encargue de ellos._

 _-no….no..son los únicos_.- respondió nagi.

Nagisa miro a nagi fijamente por un par de minutos entonces nagi rompió en llanto, después la niña la siguió, nagisa se acercó a ellas para calmarlas, entonces nagi se agarró fuertemente del abrigo de nagisa y lloro por un largo rato, nagisa solo la brazo a ambas, cuando nagi se calmó lo miro.

 _-podrías….ayudarme, por..favor.-_ le dijo nagi a nagisa aun con lágrimas en su ojos

 _-necesito información nagi.-_ respondió nagisa.

 _-te contare todo sobre mi, pero ayúdame._

 _-de acuerdo.-_ dijo nagisa- _pero primero necesitamos comer, espérame aquí traeré comida, y tienes que calmar a anya, el llanto no le hace muy bien_.- dijo nagisa mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación dejando a nagi junto a su hija.

Nagi se levantó he hizo parar el llanto de anya ambas se sentaron en la cama, entonces nagi observo aquella habitación era pequeña tenía un baño la cama y una mesa donde estaba un laptop, y un pequeño armario, luego miro por donde nagisa se fue.

 _-no sé porque, pero confió en el.-_ mirando a su hija.- _seguro que él nos ayuda no anya._

Anya solo sonrio

 _-es cierto olvide preguntarle su nombre….. Tranquila anya….él no es como papa.-_ mientras acariciaba a su hija.

Pasaron cerca de 30 min en los que nagisa demoro en traer la comida, tiempo que aprovecho para recopilar información sobre mago, hasta el momento le había dicho la verdad, así que cuando le contara sobre ella, solo comprobaría su información así vería si lo que le dice es cierto o no, pero lo que le preocupaba era el padre de anya aún no pudo reunir información sobre él, lo que indicaba que era un asesino igual que él.

- _esto va a ser interesante.-_ pensó nagisa, al llegar a la habitación se encontró con ambas mujeres les ofreció la comida que fue devorada por nagi, después ella alimento a anya, esa niña era demasiado hermosa, emitía una onda muy tranquila, cuando anya termino de comer esta se durmió.

 _-es muy tranquila.-_ dijo nagisa- _cuantos años tiene?_

- _si es muy tranquila, …recién esta por los 5 meses….creo_ \- dijo nagi

Nagisa poso su cabeza en sus brazos acaso era una broma del destino, la edad de la niña concordaba con el tiempo del último encuentro con karma.-( _ **si apareciera con esa niña frente a los chicos, seguro que piensan que es hija de karma).**_ \- Pensó nagisa

Nagi acomodo a anya en la cama y la cubrió, entonces se paró y se acercó a nagisa y empezó a contarle sobre ella misma.

 **Narrador:**

Su nombre era nagisa Steklov nació en Japón, tenía 2 hermanos mayores por 4 años, desconoce su paradero al igual que de sus padres, su madre era japonesa y su padre ruso, cuando tenía 5 años se mudaron a América por el trabajo de su padre, buscando un futuro mejor, pero no fue así, a los pocos meses de llegar a USA, empezaron los problemas, su padre no se adaptó bien a su empleo, empezó a llegar cansado y de mal humor, un año después fue despedido; los gastos y deudas solo se incrementaban, la presión fue demasiado que su padre se ahogó en el alcoholismo, y la violencia de la cual su madre nunca escapo; debido al vicio de su padre llegaron a tener una deuda enorme , siendo acosados por personas del bajo mundo quienes exigían su dinero, así que cuando ella cumplió 8 años, fue entregada como pago a esos sujetos; aun recordaba aquel día como su padre la tiro con esos tipos y la indiferencia de su madre ante sus llantos, sus hermanos solo miraban por la puerta cuando era llevada, aquellos sujetos la llevaron a Rusia donde fue enviada a un burdel para trabajar, por su tamaño y contextura delgada se le asigno la limpieza del lugar, allí habían mujeres de 17 a 24 años y al ser la única niña fue aceptaba por esas mujeres quienes la obligaron a vestir de hombre y cortarse el cabello para no terminar como ellas, fue trasladada en 5 ocasiones a diferentes lugares pero todos dedicados al mismo rubro comercio de mujeres, y en todas esos traslados siempre estuvo con Lena , una joven de 22 años proveniente de Canadá, su propio novio la vendió y simplemente acepto su destino, aunque parecida fría e indiferente a su situación siempre la cuido por eso que cuando llego a la edad de 15 años , hubo un operativo policial, Lena hizo que Nagi escapara de aquel lugar, ambas intentaron salir del país, pero sin documentación no era fácil y sin dinero mucho peor así que empezaron a ahorra trabajando el labores de limpieza de edificios, pero fueron encontradas por esos tipos, Lena logro hacer escapar a Nagi desde aquel día nunca la volvió a ver, nagi tuvo que hacerse pasar como hombre por 2 años, para no ser descubierta, entonces escucho que la policía había acabado con todo un grupo organizado del bajo mundo y resulto que eran esos , también supo que Lena murió 2 días después de que la agarraron, Nagi tan solo pudo rezar por ella, le debía su vida.

Sin ningún grupo detrás de ella nagi se decidió a mejorar su vida y buscar un futuro mejor trabajaba de día y estudiaba de noche, todo parecía mejorar hasta que conoció a una mujer Hana una asesina profesional con quien se relacionó, a pesar de los trabajos que hacía, era una persona amable y confiable, se hicieron amigas, Hana estaba allí en Rusia, por un trabajo , asesinar a un ministro, no le conto muchos detalles, pero solo convivieron 1 mes, en el cual ello completo su misión, pero no todo termino allí 2 días después de completar su objetivo Hana fue emboscada por un grupo de asesinos contratados por uno de los amigos del ministro que asesino que la dejaron al borde de la muerte, Nagi intento salvarla pero le fue imposible, lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer que se reencuentre con su hermano menor que la buscaba desde hace tiempo, Hana murió y su hermano la incinero, después de ello, el hermano de Hana le ofreció la oportunidad de salir del país e ir a América, como muestra de agradecimiento, pero le pidió que esperara, solo 1 mes en lo que le preparaba sus papeles.

Era una oportunidad única que Nagi no podía desaprovechar, pero entonces lo conoció a ese hombre que se convirtió en su amor y verdugo a la vez, no sabe por qué ni como pero cuando lo conoció se enamoró completamente de él, Aleksei Wilson, un hombre de una estatura alta, cabello pelirrojo, una mirada penetrante, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar y tenía cuerpo de atleta.

Su encuentro fue en una cafetería donde trabajaba, el apareció un día de la nada y se volvió en un cliente habitual, 2 semanas después de conocerse él le pidió salir y ella acepto, sin darse cuenta cayo en las redes del sujeto ya que tan enamorada estaba que cuando el hermano de Hana regreso para llevársela esta rechazo el ofrecimiento, lo que causo una discusión entre ambos, el regreso a américa y ella se fue a Polonia con ese sujeto Aleksei Wilson , pensando que todo estaría bien , pero se equivocó cuando se instaló en Polonia conoció la verdadera identidad de Aleksei, era un mercenario que tenía varios negocio con el bajo mundo, y ella solo era una herramienta más para su trabajo, al inicio la mantuvo encerrada en aquel apartamento, después la utilizo para reunir información, no le importaba lo que tuviese para conseguirlo , si no lo hacía recibía una paliza, así estuvo por un tiempo, hasta que un día intento huir, pero fue capturada y encerrada por 2 meses en aquel apartamento tan solo con agua y pan, cuando le levanto su castigo el empezó a utilizarla como su aval, al principio no entendió lo que significaba eso, pero no paso mucho para comprender en la situación en la que estaba.

aleksei pedía grandes cantidades de dinero para financiar sus trabajos , pero no siempre los llegaba a cumplir y era ella quien pagaba las consecuencias de esos trabajos no realizados; le exigían pagar el dinero en efectivo o en especie, y muchos se lo cobraron en especie, al no tener ayuda de él y haber sido abusada en más de una ocasión se metió al mundo de la prostitución para sobrevivir y tratar de pagar la deuda que aleksei puso sobre ella, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Lena y aquellas chicas que conoció cuando era niña, nagi termino como ellas, y lo peor era que no podía odiar a ese hombre, a pesar de todo lo que la obligaba a hacer aún lo amaba, sabía que estaba mal, ese hombre no la amaba, pero no podía alejarse de él, siempre hacia todo lo que le pedía, pero entonces se enteró de su embarazo , sabía que era de aleksei solo con él no se cuidaba, pensó que esta noticia lo cambiaria pero no fue así , el simplemente lo ignoro y se ausento en todo su embarazo, ella no trabajo, quería que ese bebe naciera, y cuando vino al mundo fue la mayor bendición que recibió en sus vida, pero al mes de nacida su hija Aleksei volvió y miro a su hija y sonrió, ella lo tomo por algo bueno pero como siempre volvió a equivocarse, aleksei empezó a pedirle dinero, ella se lo negó , grave error recibió otra paliza y para colmo la mando como pago con 2 sujetos , seguro fallo en su misión, regreso después de 3 días en los que estuvo a disposición de esos tipos, cuando volvió Anya estaba siendo cuidada por Evans un amigo, por así decirlo él era quien le informaba cuanto era la deuda que acumulaba aleksei, nunca le hizo daño, al contrario le tenía cariño, claro que ella le tenía que conseguir cierta información a veces; Evans era quien manejaba toda una red de información del bajo mundo era muy conocido y muchos requerían sus servicios, pero con aleksei era otra cosa el sujeto era peligroso.

Evans le dijo que cuidada a anya hace 3 días, pues aleksei tomo el dinero y desapareció y para colmo su deuda volvió a incrementarse, fue entonces nagi se dio cuenta realmente de sus situación, tenía 29 años y una hija y , estaba claro que para aleksei solo era una herramienta más y si quería que su hija tuviese un futuro tenía que alejarse de ese sujeto, fue entonces que empezó a huir, tenía que conseguir dinero para salir de ese lugar , así que empezó a ahorrar, pero entonces fue hallada por otro de sus acreedores ,fue allí mientras se escapaba que conoció a nagisa.

_xxx_

Al finalizar su historia nagi no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, entonces nagisa le ofreció un pañuelo.

 _-lo…se soy una estúpida…..por amar a ese tipo_.- dijo nagi, mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Nagisa entendía ese sentimiento ella lo vivió aunque karma jamás le levanto la mano, aunque comparado con la historia de nagi, el engaño que sufrió no era tan malo, aunque claro cuando él se enteró se fue, cosa que nagi no hizo, …si era una estúpida. Pensó nagisa.

- _por.. cierto no se tu nombre?-_ pregunto nagi.

Nagisa sonrió, no debería decirle su nombre a aquella mujer, pero todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, así que decidió confiar en ella y también ayudarla.

- _mi nombre es Nagisa Shiota…lo se ...Incluso tenemos el mismo nombre y la misma edad.-_ respondió nagisa, aunque lo último lo dijo en susurro.

 _-tambien eres …asesino.-_ pregunto nagi.

 _-lo soy, pero un profesional, no soy como tu verdugo, siempre termino mis trabajos y no uso a otros como garantía.-_ finalizo nagisa refiriéndose a cuando nagi le dijo que tenía la misma esencia que aleksei

 _-lo..se…entonces me ayudaras_.- dijo nagi.

- _sabes que como asesino no debería relacionarme con otros, pero te voy a ayudar a ti y anya._

 _-gracias.-_ dijo nagi por fin anya tendría un futuro.

 _-pero tendrás que esperar, estoy aquí por trabajo y tengo que finalizarlo, aunque intentare sacarlas lo más rápido posible de aquí.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-entiendo, en serio agradezco tu ayuda…..y quien es tu objetivo.-_ le pregunto nagi.

 _-son estos.-_ les mostro una foto de los 2 locos- _takaoka un exmilitar y yanagisawa un científico loco._

 _-el sujeto takaoka frecuenta un bar a unas cuadra de aquí.-_ dijo nagi.

-estas segura

-si a veces voy a trabajar allí…y.. recuerda que suelo reunir información para aleksei.- dijo nagi

 _-es cierto, bueno nagi, a partir de ahora voy a cuidarte, hasta sacarte de aquí, así que espero tu colaboración… y por cierto nos mudaremos constantemente de lugares..-_ respondió nagisa

 _-lo entiendo ambos somos buscados_.- confirmo nagi

 _-exacto.-_ sonrió nagisa.

Fue entonces que nagisa empezó a convivir y trabajar con nagi, sabía muchas cosas, los datos que le brindo le ayudaron a localizar a takaoka, tenía que vigilarlo para ubicar a yanagisawa y acabar con ambos, tenía que finalizar esta misión lo más antes posible para sacar a nagi y anya de Polonia, pues tenía ciertos problemas, por alguna razón no podía contactarse con Jack, seguro algo le paso y otro motivo era ese sujeto Aleksei, no sabía como pero siempre ubicaba a nagi, en las 2 ocasiones que la dejo por seguir a takaoka, aleksei la encontró y la golpeo, por suerte no lastimo a la niña, además no sabía de su existencia, según le dijo nagi, pensaba que ella sola estaba costeándose sus gastos, tendría que encargarse después de él , porque encontró una oportunidad de acabar su misión.

Aquella tarde Nagisa decidió actuar, embosco a takaoka y le saco la información sobre el paradero de yanagisawa, luego lo asesino, estaba feliz pronto mataría a yanagisawa y se iría con nagi y anya de Polonia, pero se confió demasiado , pues cayo en la trampa de esos locos, el maldito de takaoka había contratado a un grupo de asesinos rusos profesionales quienes le dieron caza, nagisa emprendió se escape, pero lograron darle en su pierna derecha, y en su abdomen, lo cual hizo que perdiese sangre, al final lograron acorralarlo.

 _-maldición, este no puede ser mi fin…aun ..Tengo cosas que hacer.-_ nagisa intento pararse, pero no pudo, luego vio los rostros de sus cazadores.

 _-este es el final del camino…SHINIGAMI.-_ dijo uno de ellos.

 _-lo siento nagi, anya…..karma.-_ ese fue el último pensamiento de nagisa, seguido escucho los disparos y todo se volvió oscuro.

 _ **Lo se se, porque tengo que hacerle esto a nuestro peliazull T-T**_

 _ **Sé que el capítulo no está muy interesante, pero tenía que poner esta parte para poder continuar con la trama.**_

 _ **Y agradezco a todas las y los lectores que siguen esta historia**_

 _ **También agradesco a**_ **.Sohma,** **Any** **,** **Guest** _**por sus consejos y comentarios.**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8 DESESPERACIÓN.

Era la sexta botella de whisky que tomaba esa noche, estaba solo sentado en el sillón de una destrozada sala perteneciente a esa casa que compro con él, a pesar que Okuda se deshizo de sus cosas, esa casa aun albergaba los recuerdos, aquellos que eran su tortura para él, se odiaba y mucho, él era el único culpable de todo lo que había pasado y no importara lo que hiciera, nunca podría olvidarlo, nunca lo haría; él era la única persona que amo, pero ahora ya no estaba y todo por su maldita culpa.

Se paró y se acercó a su ventana miro todo a su alrededor y recordó el tiempo que vivió con él, aquellos hermoso momentos nunca más volvería a vivirlos.

 _-PORQUE TODO TUVO QUE TERMINAR ASI!.-_ grito karma lanzando la botella contra su ventana y rompiéndolo, los vidrios le hicieron un pequeño corte en su rostro.

- _PORQUE TUVISTE QUE IRTE, DIME NAGISA!.-_ karma rompió en llanto, si el pelirrojo estaba llorando, se acercó a la mesa de la habitación y tomo una foto, en ella estaban él y nagisa abrazados, se quedó mirando aquella imagen por un momento, después se paró y se fue a sentar en el sillón, como termino esto, porque no lo detuvo aquel día en la fiesta, si tan solo se hubiese esforzado más tal vez el aun estaría aquí, karma volvió a tomar otra botella de whisky , tratando de que el dolor fuese menor , pero no funcionaba, su alta tolerancia al alcohol le impedía estar borracho del todo; así que se levantó y fue a su cuarto , se acercó a su armario y saco un álbum de fotos, lo único que pudo salvar de todas las cosas que destruyo okuda.

Ese álbum era lo más preciado que tenía, allí tenia fotos de su amado peli celeste desde la secundaria, recordaba su sonrisa, su gestos, su apariencia y su forma de amar, si no hubiese tan imbécil, tan estúpido, nagisa no hubiera tomado ese camino; pero por más que se arrepintiera ahora, nada cambiaria y lo que más le dolía de todo esto, fue no haberle pedido perdón sinceramente, esa noche solo pensó en hacer que nagisa volviese a él, que estúpido fue; al terminar de ver las fotos, guardo el álbum y bajo por otra botella, pero se encontró con terasaka, quien había entrado a su casa.

 _-cuantas botellas ya vas?.-_ pregunto terasaka mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

- _creo….que…la..7ma, pero …aun no me emborracho.-_ respondió karma sentándose en el sofá.- _como entraste?._

- _Rio me proporciono una copia,…..estamos preocupados karma.-_ dijo terasaka quitándole la botella que karma sostenía.

 _-no tengo…ganas de hablar del trabajo.-_ respondió karma

 _-no hablo del trabajo…..por dios karma , ya llevas 3 meses metido en esta depresión!.-_ le dijo terasaka.

 _-y?..._ -pregunto karma

 _-tienes que continuar con tu vida karma, no puedes ahogarte aquí con el alcohol.-_ le dijo terasaka

 _-para que terasaka, mi vida no tiene sentido.-_ respondió karma.

 _-YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES, A NAGISA NO LE GUSTARIA VERTE ASI!.- le grito terasaka._

 _-Y QUE SABES TU DE LO QUE LE GUSTARIA A NAGISA.-_ karma también grito.

 _-tal vez nada, pero sé que no quisiera verte así, ahogándote en el alcohol,…. tú tienes una responsabilidad karma._ \- respondió terasaka bajando el volumen de su voz

 _-al diablo las responsabilidades, de que me sirvió ese poder,…..de nada, al contrario me cegó tanto que termine acostándome con Okuda y lastimando a Nagisa.-_ dijo karma cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos

 _-sabes que eso lo hiciste por decisión propia, karma, y si lo lastimaste, pero lo que paso despues no fue tu culpa.-_ dijo terasaka

 _-CLARO QUE LO FUE!...SI NO ME HUBIESE METIDO CON OKUDA EL AUN ESTARÍA VIVO!.-_ karma no soportaba ese dolor era demasiado.

Terasaka no dijo nada el también sentía la pérdida de su amigo, al igual que sus otros compañeros de la clase E, sabían que el camino que nagisa tomo era uno peligroso, pero nunca se imaginaron que su amigo terminara así.

 _-karma…a mí también me duele la perdida de nagisa…pero no puedo detener mi vida por ello.-_ terasaka intento persuadirlo.

 _-ustedes la tienen fácil.-_ dijo karma en sarcasmo, pero no pensó que terasaka respondería con un golpe.

 _-YA DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES, NO CREAS QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SUFRE!-_ volvió a gritar tersaka.

 _-YO LO AMABA.-_ se defendió karma.

 _-Y NO ERAS EL UNICO, ACASO OLVIDASTE QUE KAYANO Y RIO TAMBIEN ESTABAN ENAMORADAS DE EL.-_ dijo terasaka.

Aquella frase hizo que karma reaccionara un poco, era cierto él no era el único que se había enamorado de nagisa, también estaban rio y kayano, realmente era un estúpido hacer que el mismo tersaka lo dijera.

 _-yo…lo siento.-_ se disculpó karma

 _-no te preocupes, cuando me case con rio ya sabía de sus sentimiento hacia nagisa_.- dijo tersaka, ayudando a pararse a karma y sentándose en el sillón.

 _-a todos nos duele karma, saber que nagisa ya no está más aquí, pero sabemos que tenemos que continuar por él….. se lo debemos..es lo único que podemos hacer.-_ continuo terasaka.- _por eso… tienes que levantarte karma._

 _-no…se como…yo no.. puedo.-_ dijo karma.

 _-vaya sorpresa el gran demonio rojo akabane, acaba de decir que no puede, esto es nuevo_.- dijo tersaka.

 _-no estoy haciendo bromas tersaka.-_ dijo karma no muy contento por el comentario de terasaka.

 _-por lo menos hice que dejaras la botella.-_ le contesto terasaka.

 _-tú me la quitaste_.- respondió karma.

 _-sí y tú no la reclamaste_.- sonrió tersaka, lo cual hizo que karma también lo hiciese.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, aquellos amigos de trabajo se sumían en sus pensamientos, si karma consideraba a terasaka un amigo, pues a pesar de todos sus errores siempre estuvo allí para apoyarlo.

 _\- porque paso todo esto_.- dijo en un susurro tersaka, pero fue escuchado por karma

 _-no lo sé.-_ respondió karma, aun le dolía recordar como recibió aquella noticia.

Después de su último encuentro con nagisa en la fiesta, el médico le recomendó reposo y cuidado, pues su fractura no era algo simple, ya que el golpe que nagisa le dio fue muy fuerte, así que tuvo que hacer su trabajo desde casa, puesto no era algo agradable ir a su oficina con semejante cosa en su nariz. Además estaba muy enojado, como era posible que nagisa lo hubiese cambiado así de simple y quién diablos era ese maldito pelirrubio que vino a llevarse a nagisa, según sus investigaciones el sujeto trabajaba para USA y era un conocido de karasuma-sensei, pero este se negó a darle información, por ser confidencial, así que karma hizo uso de sus influencias, pero lo único que pudo conseguir era que trabaja para la CIA, y residía en California, el maldito estaba muy bien protegido, pensó karma, pero no se dio por vencido aun seguía buscando a nagisa, tenía que encontrarlo y traerlo, no importaba el método que usara no permitiría que nagisa se volviese a alejar de él ,aunque eso significara encerrarlo de por vida en su casa( recordemos que karma es muy extremista).

Pero los meses pasaban y él no tenía progresos, peor su trabajo empezaba a requerir todo su tiempo, las reuniones, los proyectos, las disputas, lo estaban sofocando, pero entonces se reunió con sus compañeros de la clase E para la limpieza de su querida clase E, en donde se encontró con rio, kayano , estas dos se veian mas gordas de lo recordaba karam, también estaban sugino, itona, terasaka, maehara, okuda, takebayashi, chiba y asano; no entendía que hacia allí, sabía que se había casado con kayano hace unos meses atrás, pero qué diablos hacia allí, este lugar solo era para los alumnos de koro-sensei, pensó karma.

 _Asano entendió sus intenciones y antes de que armara un lio decido hablar primero_

 _-antes de que empieces con tus comentarios, estoy aquí para ayudar a mi esposa._

 _-ni que la tarea de limpieza fuese tan pesada_.- dijo karma

 _-tan imbécil como siempre_.- dijo Asano con un suspiro

 _-que dijiste_.- respondió karma enojado.

 _-es acaso no lo ves akari (kayano) está embarazada y también tu amiga Rio_.- señalándolas a ambas.

 _-eh?.-_ pregunto karma.

 _-hay ver lo que eres idiota.-_ dijo terasaka esta vez

 _-es tan obvio_.- dijo Itona mientras empezaba a romper la mala hierba.

 _-pensé que solo habían subido de peso_.- dijo karma haciendo que las chicas se molestaran

- _pero que insensible eres karma, sabes que nuestro físico siempre fue delgado_.- se defendió kayano.

 _-basta con ver nuestra vestimenta para darte cuenta.-_ dijo Rio dando entender su avanzado estado de embarazo.

 _-pues no lo note_.- dijo karma, defendiéndose

- _por eso nagisa te dejo_.- dijo Asano, haciendo que karma se tirara encima de él, siendo separados por los chicos, después de una regañada por parte de Rio, todos volvieron a sus labores de limpieza, cuando finalizaron Itona se acercó a Sugino y le mostro una imagen.

 _-como la conseguiste?.-_ pregunto sugino

 _-Ritsu me la envio..es lo único que pudo averiguar_.- contesto Itona.

 _-porque se fue tan lejos?.-_ volvió a preguntar sugino

- _supongo por su trabajo.-_ dijo Itona.

 _-espero que no le pase nada.-_ dijo sugino, eso fue escuchado por su compañero pelirrojo

 _-de quien hablan chicos.-_ pregunto karma

 _-de nadie que te importe.-_ dijo sugino a la defensiva aun no perdonaba a karma y okuda por lo que le hicieron a nagisa.

Pero karma se fijó en la foto que tenía itona en su celular y se lo arrebato para verla mejor, en esa se veía a nagisa con una maleta, por el ambiente se pudo ver que era un aeropuerto, entonces de fijo en el nombre de la aerolínea de la cual nagisa obtenía un boleto, si no se equivocaba esta aerolínea solo tenía una ruta Rusia.

 _-te encontré_.- dijo karma si nagisa fue a Rusia allí dirigiría su investigación.

 _-devuelve eso.-_ sugino le quito el celular y se lo devolvió a Itona.

 _-porque tanta agresión sugino.-_ pregunto karma

 _-y todavía lo preguntas, puede que todos los hayan perdonado karma y okuda (mirándola a ella también) pero yo nunca olvidare lo que le hicieron a mi amigo y aunque hayan pedido perdón, eso no cambia las cosas, el daño está hecho.-_ le respondió sugino

 _-se..que nada de lo que haga va a cambiar las cosas, pero yo realmente lo siento_.- dijo okuda.

 _-y se lo pediste a nagisa eh_.- dijo sugino.

 _-yo…aun no.-_ dijo apenada okuda

 _-entonces de nada sirve tu arrepentimiento.-_ sentencio sugino

- _sugino es suficiente, okuda realmente esta arrepentía.-_ defendió takebayashi

 _-saben no vine hoy a pelear, solo a limpiar este lugar que es importante para todos, pero no puedo perdonarlos a ustedes.-_ dijo sugino con una cara seria, acto seguido tomo sus cosas y se fue, seguido de Itona; después de un momento de silencio kayano intento animar el ambiente pero de nada sirvió todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

Así pasaron más meses y karma no podían averiguar nada de nada, tan solo una tarde cuando se sentó en su estudio a revisar sus papeles, le pareció escuchar la voz de nagisa llamándolo y después sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, eso no le agrado, solo hizo que agilizara la búsqueda de nagisa, pero nada, empezaba a desesperarse , entonces una mañana en una de sus reuniones matutinas que tenía junto a terasaka y otros colegas, de repente el celular de terasaka sonó, este pidió disculpas y contesto , después dijo que era algo urgente y abandono la sala, karma pensó que tal vez Rio ya entro en labor de parto, por eso la llamada, cuando llego la noche y se fue a su casa la que compro con nagisa, **si después de la fiesta decidió vivir allí era más confortable que la otra mansión que okuda lo obligo a comprar** ( si como no), al llegar se dio una ducha y cuando salió su celular sonaba, lo tomo y vio que era ristu, lo cual le pareció extraño pero más raro era ver al chica 3D llorando.

-que sucede ritsu.- pregunto karma, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _-hay….sniff una reunión…sniff.. en la casa de Karasuma…sniff….es..sniff urgente_.- dijo Ritsu tratando de contener el llanto.

 _-que paso.-_ volvió a preguntar karma.

 _-Nagisa.-_ fue todo lo que pudo decir ritsu, luego se desconectó del celular de karma.

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que karma se vistiese lo más rápido posible y tomara las llaves de su auto y emprendió su viaje, le tomo cerca de 30min llegar a su destino, y pudo apreciar que varios de su compañeros de clase llegaban , al bajar se encontró con Megu y Okajima, con quienes ingreso a la casa, desde la entrada escuchaba los llantos provenientes de kayano quien era consolada por Asano, y mientras más se acercaba miraba las caras de preocupación de sus compañeros que llegaron antes de él y no sabían nada, en el centro de la sala estaba irina sentada al lado de karasuma y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lorvo, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

 _-parece que ya todos estamos presentes.-_ dijo Itona dirigiéndose a Irina

 _-su hijo también se durmió irina, karasuma-sensei. -_ dijo hinano bajando de las escaleras

 _-gracias. -_ respondió karasuma

 _-que sucede Bitch-sensei, porque nos mandó a llamar.-_ pregunto kansaki que estaba al lado de su esposo sugino( si se casaron).

 _-chicos…hay..una..noticia que debo …informarles.-_ irina intento seguir hablando pero rompió en llanto abrazándose a su esposo(karasuma), por otro lado rio también era abrazada por terasaka, mientras zosollaba ,que diablos sucedía allí, pero entonces lorvo se acercó a centro.

- _yo les diré que sucede, pero primero será mejor que todos tomen asiento, esto no será fácil._

 _-de que habla.-_ pregunto isogai.

 _-nagisa está muerto.-_ dijo lorvo sin más, las reacciones de todos no se hizo de esperar, todos mostraban sorpresa.

 _-es…. es mentira no lorvo-sensei.-_ dijo Okajima

 _-me temo que no, la información que recibí es confiable….. nagisa murió.-_ volvió a repetir lorvo, y fue entonces que los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no era una broma, los llantos no se hicieron esperar por parte de las chicas, y los chicos empezaron a hacerse preguntas, pero entonces karma hablo.

 _-como está seguro de ello, que pruebas tiene!-_ karma intentaba controlarse no era posible que nagisa haya muerto, tenía que ser un error.

 _-tengo la prueba y los hechos de lo que paso._

 _-entonces hable.- pidió sugino._

Lorvo suspiro – _hace unos meses atrás uno de mis ex estudiantes a quien entrene junto con nagisa se fue a Polonia a realizar una misión de asesinato, en su recorrido por ubicar a su objetivo vio una persecución, pensó en esconderse de no ser que la persona perseguida le era familiar, los siguió y lo comprobó que era nagisa quien fue acorralado por 4 asesinos, eran profesionales, él pudo presenciar que nagisa estaba herido y sin darle tiempo de reacionar le dispararon, pero lo que le asombroso fue que el mismo nagisa detono una granada llevándose a sus cazadores con él._

 _-mentira nagisa jamás se hubiese suicidado.-_ dijo Isogai

 _-me temo que es verdad, mi estudiante,…..me envió esto para afirmar su versión_.- lorvo saco de su abrigo un pequeño paquete que abrió en frente de todos, lo que había allí era un pedazo del mechón de cabello de nagisa.

 _-no..no..puede ser.-_ murmuro karma mientras tomaba en sus manos ese mechón de cabello

 _-lo siento mucho pero esto es de nagisa.-_ finalizo lorvo

El silencio volvió a invadir aquella sala, tomo un rato para que todos los chicos pudiesen procesar todo lo dicho por lorvo, volvieron a mirar a sus exprofesores, para que les dijeran algo pero tan solo ver sus rostros podían ver que lo que lorvo dijo era totalmente cierto , y entonces los llantos y lamentos llenaron aquella habitación; en su desesperación karma tomo a lorvo y le exigió que le dijese la verdad, aun decía que todo era un error, manami solo rompió en llanto, al igual que las otras chicas, entonces sugino se acercó a karma y le propino un golpe.

 _-ahora estarán contentos no akabane, manami.-_ dijo sugino de forma dura.

 _-de qué diablos hablas!.-_ respondio karma

 _-USTEDES SON LOS UNICOS CULPABLES DE TODO ESTO!.-_ grito sugino expulsando todo su dolor.

 _-yo…lo..siento.-_ dijo manami

 _-ya deja la actuación Mamani!.-_ esta vez fue kayano quien hablo.

 _-no..en..entiendo.-_ respondio manami

 _-tú tienes la misma culpa que karma, ambos son culpables de lo que le paso a nagisa..-_ volvió a hablar kayano

 _-pe…ro.-_ intendo decir manami

 _-pero nada, sabias que él estaba con karma y aun te metiste con ese bastardo (_ _ **señalando a karma).-**_ kayano no pudo contener su llanto.

 _-yo..no..-_ volvió a intentar hablar manami pero fue cortada por rio

 _-no Mamani, aun cuando te metiste con karma, no tuviste el valor para decirlo a nagisa y librarlo de esa mentira…..incluso nosotros se lo ocultamos.-_ dijo Rio

 _-Ya deja de poner cara de arrepentimiento, cuando no lo sientes!.-_ volvió atacar sugino.

 _-ya déjame en paz sugino, esta noticia me duele mas a mi que a nadie…yo lo amaba.-_ dijo karma

 _-no te mientas karma, sabes que en esta sala somos 2 personas que nos sentimos igual…nosotras (_ _ **mirando a kayano)**_ _te dejamos el camino libre porque él te eligió….pero nunca debimos hacerlo, al final solo lo hiciste sufrir_.- finalizo rio, siendo abrazada por tersaka

 _-perdón ryoma…tu sabias de mis sentimientos.-_ dijo rio

 _-por supuesto, si no, no estaríamos casados.-_ respondió terasaka abrazándola más.

Por otro lado Kansaki saco a sugino de allí y despidiéndose de todos, pues sugino aun quería golpear a karma, Asano también saco de allí a kayano, necesitaba descansar, lo mismo hizo rio, y el resto los siguió, karasuma tuvo que llevarse a karma y Okuda, a sus respectivas casas, ya que aún no reaccionaba, agradecía a dios que los gritos no despertaron a su hijo, tenía el sueño pesado.

Irina, junto a kansaki e Itona se encargaron de todo el funeral, también avisaron a los padres de nagisa,les dijeron que falleció en un accidente, pero su madre sabia la verdad, bueno lo sentía, a pesar de los años en que ella ignoro a su hija, cuando recibió la noticia , se devasto. El funeral se llevó a cabo, muchos lloraron, manami no dejaba de pedir perdón y karma solo miraba, después de unos días de enterrar a nagisa, bueno a una parte de él, karasuma le informo que los asesinos de nagisa habían sido contratados por yanagisawa y se desconocía si aún estaba vivo, solo confirmo la muerte de takaoka. Aquello no animo mucho a los exalumnos de la clase E, su remordimiento por no haber ayudado a su amigo los consumía, pero tenían que seguir se lo debían.

Pero karma no pudo, su razón de vivir se le fue arrebatada, así que lo único que hizo fue refugiarse en el alcohol.

Regresando al presente.

 _-levántate, mañana tenemos una importante reunión.-_ dijo terasaka a karma

 _-sabes…que no iré.-_ respondió karma

 _-entonces así continuaras tu vida, eso le mostraras a nagisa.-_ dijo terasaka

 _-no entiendo.-_ pregunto karma

 _-me refiero a esto( mostrando aquella destrozada habitación) le mostraras lo patético que te volviste!.-_ dijo terasaka

 _-basta!.-_ grito karma

 _-entonces levántate y camina, al menos se el hombre del que alguna vez se enamoró nagisa.-_ finalizo terasaka.

Aquellas palabras despertaron a karma, era cierto tenía que levantarse y continuar, aunque jamás lo olvidara, pero debía seguir, por nagisa, era seria su crucis; así karma se levantó decidido volver a ser el hombre del que nagisa se enamoró antes de cometer la estupidez de su infidelidad.

Mientras en un tiempo antes del funeral de nagisa, en un laboratorio, unos hombres con bata blanca corrian por unos pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde un hombre conocido revisaba documentos.

 _-Dr. Yanagisawa, el espécimen despertó._

 _-pues bien que inicie la operación.-_ dijo yanagisawa mostrando su sádica sonrisa.

 _ **Ufff por fin pude terminar este capítulo, mis queridos lectores disculpen la tardanza pero me enferme y estuve en cama por varios días, además que mi compu fue mandada a ser reparada, pero ahora estoy recargada y con energías.**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo explicare lo que sucedió con nagisa, tranquilas aun no abandona la historia.**_

 _ **Y por supuesto agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia como los que comentan, me motiva a seguir con esta historia gracias.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lo siento, en serio los siento muchos lectores de esta historia, pero saben soy una fanática de la serie The Walking Dead y como algunos sabrán ya se estrenó el 1er capitulo hace dias y quede devastada con el primer capítulo, estuve deprimida por días, asi que disculpen la demora de este capitulo.**_

CAPÍTULO 9 DECISIÓN FINAL

 **Pov Nagisa**

Nagisa despertó en una especie de habitación, todo era blanco y olía a medicamento, intento moverse, tenía las manos y pies atadas a la cama, fue entonces que empezó a recordar lo que sucedió, él estaba escapando de un grupo de cazadores y recuerda que fue acorralado por ellos, entonces lo apuntaron con sus armas, y escucho el sonido de las balas, pero no sintió nada; debido a la pérdida de sangre empezó a perder el conocimiento, por cortos periodo de tiempo, recuerda que fue subido a una camioneta, luego que lo instalaron en una cama con varios aparatos ,luego varios personas de bata blanca vinieron a revisarlo, luego le pusieron sustancias que no sabía que eran, y entonces si vio a yanagisawa quien sonreía, mientras le seguía inyectando sustancias.

- _maldición, estoy en sus manos_ \- dijo nagisa mientras empezaba a analizar todo a su alrededor, tenía que escapar de allí, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y entro yanagisawa junto con 2 sujetos de bata blanca

 _-veo que despertaste shiota-kun o debería decirte shiota-chan_.- dijo yanagisawa sonriendo

 _-supongo que me hizo un detallado chequeo Doctor, ya debería saber mi genero_.- respondió nagisa

 _-parece que aún no despiertas del todo shiota-chan…..pero mejor para mi_.- volvió a sonreír yanagisawa

 _-de qué diablos hablas_.- pregunto nagisa.

 _-acaso no has te has visto_.- dijo yanagisawa acercándose a nagisa y mostrándole su imagen en un espejo que tenía en el lado derecho de aquella habitación

 _-no hay nada que….ver_.- fue entonces que nagisa se fijó en su imagen, tenía el cabello más largo ,y vestía aquella ropa de internos de un hospital, sus rasgos eran los mismos, salvo por 2 cosas tenia busto y ya no sentía a su amigo(trompa de elefante) que diablos había pasado

 _-que me hiciste yanagisawa!.-_ grito nagisa furiosa

 _-nada, solo experimente en mis sujetos de prueba_.- dijo yanagisawa sin mas

 _-sujetos de prueba?.-_ volvió a preguntar nagisa

- _exacto, aquí hay muchos de ellos, pero tú eres especial_.- dijo yanagisawa

 _-voy a matarte_.- dijo nagisa, tratante de soltar su sed de sangre, pero no pudo

 _-no puedes hacerlo, verdad?.-_ dijo yanagisawa sonriendo

 _-que me…su..cede.-_ a nagisa le costaba respirar

- _señor aún no está del todo estable.-_ dijo uno de los sujetos, mientras revisaba uno de los aparatos a los que estaba conectado nagisa.

 _-inyéctale el calmante, no permitan que se altere_.- indico yanagisawa

 _-maldito..no...vas a_ \- intentaba decir nagisa, pero empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

No recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, pero al despertar vio a los 2 sujetos que entraron con yanagisawa , ellos estaban revisando aquellos aparatos a los que estaba conectada.

 _-me alegra que despertaras_.- dijo yanagisawa quien estaba escribiendo en un papel

- _maldito bas..tardo_.- dijo nagisa

 _-oh vamos, ahorra aliento, aun estas débil.-_ yanagisawa

 _-que …me ..hiciste?-_ pregunto nagisa

 _-solo probé uno de mis virus en 28 personas y tú fuiste el único que sobrevivió, pero el virus evoluciono de otra manera en ti…...te cambio de sexo, no es interesante.-_ dijo yanagisawa

 _-maldito loco.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-tranquila, tengo muchos planes para ti.-_ volvió a hablar yanagisawa

 _-y crees que voy a obedecerte.-_ dijo nagisa sonriendo

 _-ya entiendo porque takaoka se obsesiono contigo_.- le dijo yanagisawa mientras volvía a escribir- eres igual que ese pulpo

 _-entonces sabrás que voy a salir de aquí y acabar contigo_.- volvió a decir nagisa

 _-jajaja….claro que saldrás de aquí, pero no para matarme a mí; sino para asesinar a tus excompañeros de la clase E_.- dijo yanagisawa con un una cara sádica

 _-jamás_.- dijo nagisa desafiante

 _-no necesito de tu consentimiento para ello, nagisa-chan, tengo mis propios métodos_.- la sonrisa de yanagisawa no desaparecía

 _-_ _ **nunca hare tal cosa, no podrá obligarme….a menos que...maldición lo olvide**_ – pensó nagisa alarmado.

 _-por tu rostro veo que recordaste sobre aquellos hombres en la mansión de akabane_

- _no te atreverás.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-claro que lo hare, te inyectare la misma sustancia que a ellos y me obedecerás de por vida jajaja…..sera divertido ver como el mejor alumno de koro termina liquidando a todos los miembros de la clase E jajajaja_.- dijo yanagisawa mientras abandonaba la habitación seguida de esos 2 sujetos.

 _-maldición!-_ _**dijo nagisa frustrada, no podía permitir eso, primero muerto, tenía que salir de allí a como dé lugar y acabar con yanagisawa de una vez por todas, entonces volvió ver su reflejo, como era posible que fuese mujer, aunque aún no se había examinado, sentida ciertas cosas rara en su cuerpo, pero entonces recordó a nagi y anya, no sabía que había sido de**_ _**ellas, estaban sola a la merced de aleksei, y lo peor es que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, tenía que idear un plan y pronto.**_

 _Así pasaron un par de días en los que le permitieron a nagisa abandonar la habitación, la trasladaron a otra habitación en donde inicio su rehabilitación, no podía controlar bien sus fuerza ni habilidades, ni sed de sangre, así que todos los días la obligaban a realizar diversos entrenamientos, y para evitar su fuga tenia instalada un collar en su cuello con un veneno que si ella hacia algo peligroso el collar inyectaría el veneno por su torrente sanguíneo causándole una muerte rápida; los días pasaban y nagisa pudo conseguir un mapa de todo el laboratorio de yanagisawa, ahora solo tenía que esperar el momento para poder quitarse ese collar y acabar con yanagisawa, pero este se le adelanto , esa misma tarde se la llevo y le inyecto varias sustancias que la adormecieron._

- _llego la hora mi querida shiota, ahora solo me obedecerás a mi._ \- dijo yanagisawa mientras conectaba a nagisa a varias máquinas mediante cables, pero entonces se escuchó una explosión y sonó la alarma, luego entro uno de los soldados.

 _-señor el experimento ED-005, acaba de escaparse y está causando destrozos._

- _les dije que lo sedaran primero, antes de trasladarlo_.- dijo yanagisawa alterado, mientras salía de la habitación.

Entonces nagisa se liberó, aunque estaba mareada y débil, salió de aquella habitación y vio que varias personas corrían por todos lados y las alarmas no paraban de sonar, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero no podía ver en qué punto estaba, siguió caminando hasta que sintió unas manos que la sujetaron de su muñeca y fue arrastrada hasta otra habitación.

 _-menos mal, nadie se dio cuenta_.- dijo aquel sujeto, vestía el uniforme de la guardia de seguridad del aquel laboratorio, se quitó los lentes y el casco, mostrando su cabellera celeste _–estas bien nagisa? -_ pregunto

 _-NAGI!.-_ nagisa no podía creerlo que hacia nagi allí- _como llegaste aquí._

- _recuera que vivi años con un mercenario…por cierto que te paso_.- le pregunto mientras la miraba.

 _-se que imposible de creerlo, pero… me convirtieron …en mujer.-_ dijo nagisa, aún se sentía mareada.

 _-ese científico sí que es increíble_.- dijo nagi mientras se acercaba a nagisa y tocaba su busto.

 _-que…que haces…nagi_.- dijo nagisa sonrojada

 _-lo siento, tenía que comprobar que eran reales_.- dijo nagi sonriendo – _vamos ponte esto, tenemos que salir de aquí.-_ dándole un uniforme de soldado.

 _-de acuerdo_.- pero nagisa estaba muy débil, así que nagi la ayudo a vestirse, tenía que apresurarse antes de que se dieran cuenta de que nagisa escapo.

 _-discúlpame nagi._ \- dijo nagisa

- _no tienes porque, tu me ayudaste también, asi que animo voy a sacarte de aquí.-_ dijo nagi ayudando a caminar a nagisa

Nagisa no podía creer como nagi había llegado a infiltrarse a la base de yanagisawa, ella que era débil y intimidada por aleksei, estaba allí ayudándola a escapar, realmente nagi era sorprendente

 _-y ..anya.-_ pregunto nagisa

 _-la deje con una conocida, tranquila está en buenas manos.-_ respondió nagi

De pronto se escuchó una voz por los altavoce

 _-A TODO EL PERSONAL AUTORIZADO DEL ALA C , ALERTA , EL PACIENTE ST-0015, ACABA DE ESCAPAR, SU CAPTURA ES DE PRIORIDAD, REPITO SU CAPTURA ES DE PRIORIDAD._

 _-parece que ya se dieron cuenta.-_ dijo nagi apresurando el paso

 _-como lo sabes.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-tu collar tenía el mismo código_.- respondió nagi

 _-maldición el collar.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-tranquila, te lo retiraron cuando te ingresaron a esa habitación_.- le dijo nagi

 _-como…..es que lo sabes_.- pregunto nagisa sorprendida

- _me infiltre a esta instalación hace 4 días, planeaba sacarte antes, pero te tenian muy bien vigilada. –_ dijo nagi

 _-eres muy hábil.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-gracias…..para recolectar la información que me pedía aleksei o Evans, tuve que pulir ciertas habilidades, pero que bueno que me sirvieron para ayudarte….oh estamos cerca de la salida.-_ dijo nagi, pero de pronto una explosión destruyó una pared y se mostró a algo parecido a koro sensei, pero este se estaba derritiendo mientras retrocedía por los disparos de los soldados.

 _-maldición, escóndete.-_ nagi pego a nagisa cerca de una columna mientras se acercaba a los sujetos, para no levantar sospechas

 _-ya…na…gi…sa…wa..vo.y…a…ma…tar…te.-_ decía aquella cosa mientras atacaba a los soldados.

 _-pidan refuerzos ahora.-_ pidió yanagisawa

 _-pero señor, aun no terminamos de estudiarlo_.- dijo uno de los científicos que estaba con él.

 _-no me importa, podemos volver a iniciar el experimento con otro sujeto, pero aniquilen a este_.- dijo yanagisawa muy furioso.

 _-si señor.-_ dijeron los soldados, pero aquella cosa también escucho eso y ataco sin más, en menos de 1 minuto arraso con todos los soldados, solo quedaba yanagisawa, nagisa se acercó a nagi, quien fue lanzada contra la pared por aquella cosa.

 _-nagi, despierta.-_ dijo nagisa alarmada, el golpe fue muy duro

 _-na..gi..sa.-_ nagi empezaba abrir los ojos

 _-gracias a dios, estas bien?. -_ pregunto nagisa

 _-me duele el brazo derecho.-_ dijo nagi

 _-no parece grave.-_ dijo nagisa dándole una revisada rápida, pero entonces escucharon un grito, el sujeto de prueba estaba aplastando a yanagisawa

 _-puedes pararte.-_ volvió a preguntar nagisa a nagi

- _si.-_ se paró y ambas caminaron hacia la salida, pero aquella cosa las vio,nagisa los miro a ambos

 _-no te vasto experimentar con koro y su discípulo no yanagisawa, …también tenías que utilizar a otros.-_ dijo nagisa conteniendo todo su rabia

 _-tu…..lo….co..no..ses…_ \- pregunto aquella cosa a nagisa

 _-más de lo que quisiera_.- respondio nagisa.- _vas a matarnos?.-_ esta vez la cara de nagisa era de una tranquila.

 _-no….solo….a él.-_ respondió, pero de pronto unos disparo lo hicieron caer y soltar a su objetivo, los refuerzos habían llegado.

 _-aniquílenlos a todos!.-_ grito yanagisawa tratando de levantarse.

 _-pero señor el experimento ST-0015, es especial.-_ dijo uno de los soldados.

 _-no importa, es peligroso, inicien la aniquilación.-_ dijo yanagisawa

 _-si se…..-_ el soldado no pudo terminar su frase, porque una bala perforo su cabeza como de los demás soldados, yanagisawa busco al causante de ello y vio a nagisa sosteniendo un arma ( _**nagi le proporciono el arma cuando le paso la ropa de soldado**_ ) mientras era sostenida por otra joven igual a ella.

- _como…es…posible_.- dijo yanagisawa sorprendido por ver a 2 shiotas tan identicas

 _-jamás sabrás la respuesta yanagisawa.-_ nagisa finalizo su oración jalando el gatillo y matando de un solo disparo a yanagisawa.

 _-buena puntería.-_ dijo nagi, mientras la sostenía a nagisa por el hombro y caminaba.

 _-qué hacemos con él.-_ digo nagi refiriéndose al experimento.

 _-cómo te llamas_.- nagisa le pregunto al experimento mientras se acercaba a él

 _-jo…nas_.- respondió, estaba muy herido, una sustancia verde salía de su cuerpo.

 _-es hora de dormir jonas, cuando despiertes ya no estarás aquí.-_ dijo nagisa dándole una hermosa sonrisa

 _-gr…a…ci…as.-_ dijo el sujeto y acto seguido nagisa le disparo 2 balas de color azul que destrozaron su cuerpo.

 _-tenemos que salir de aquí nagisa …rápido.-_ le dijo nagi dando su pésame al sujeto y caminando con nagisa ayudándose mutuamente.

 _-que sucede.-_ pregunto nagisa a nagi

 _-dentro de 10 minutos este lugar va a explotar_.- dijo nagi desesperada

 _-a que te refieres.-_ hablo nagisa

 _-lo siento , cuando me aquellos sujetos te llevaron para finalizar su plan yo me desespere….y…active el programa de autodestrucción de este lugar!.-_ dijo nagi con una lagrimitas en sus ojos.

 _-diablos, tenemos que correr.-_ finalizo nagisa mientras iniciaban una carrera, a pesar del dolor, tenían que salir de allí y rápido

Pasados los 10 minutos aquel laboratorio exploto, dejando una gran huella de fuego llamando la atención de varias personas, no muy lejos de allí 2 chicas peli celestes respiraban agitadas, habían logrado salir.

 _-como…..no..se activó…. la alarma de autodestrucción_.- pregunto nagisa aun tratando de recuperar aliento.

 _-bloquee…la alarma….y como obtuviste esas balas azules_.- respondió nagi quien ya se sentía mejor.

 _-las tome de los médicos que me estudiaban, planeaba usarlas en yanagisawa.-_ dijo nagi

 _-pero las usaste para liberar a jonas de su sufrimiento.-_ dijo nagi sonriendo.

 _-a veces me cuesta creer que como es que aleksei te doblega_.- le dijo nagisa a nagi

La sonrisa de nagi se borró, guardo silencio por un rato y hablo. - _yo también me lo pregunto a veces, pero viví varios años con él y he sido testigo de su brutalidad tanto conmigo como con otros, ….en este bajo mundo ver cosas como las de ese laboratorio es muy común….bueno para mí lo es…-_ respondio nagi con la cabeza baja, después nagisa la abrazo y estuvieron asi por un rato hasta que nagi hablo.

 _-y que haras ahora que eres… mujer.-_ pregunto nagi mirándola

 _-aun no lo sé, pero primero vayamos por anya y luego nos iremos de Polonia.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-en serio.-_ pregunto nagi ilusionada.

 _-te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla ….pero aún me cuesta asimilar que soy mujer.-_ dijo nagisa mientras se miraba su cuerpo. - _como aguantas esto_.- señalando su busto.

 _-no lo se….pero creo que los tienes más grande que yo….diria que son B+ o C_.- dijo nagi

 _-¿?._ \- nagisa no entendía de lo que hablaba nagi

 _-jajaja, te lo explicare después, ahora vayamos por anya. .-_ dijo nagi

Asi ambas emprendieron su camino, llegaron a un edificio viejo donde una mujer de avanzada edad las dejo entrar, era una conocida de nagi y estaba cuidando a anya, al entrar al cuarto que alquilaba nagi hace días, nagisa se desplomo lo cual preocupó a nagi, la acostó en la cama y espero 2 horas hasta que nagisa despertó estaba muy pálida, le dolía la cabeza y no tenía fuerzas para parase, así que nagi le saco un poco de sangre y le dijo que pronto regresaría , después de 1 hora regreso con algunas medicinas que aliviaron su dolor, pero aun así estaba débil ,nagi había ido donde un médico conocido e hizo pasar esa sangre como suya para que le ayudara y él le dio ciertos medicamentos para aliviar el dolo.

Estuvieron en esos lugar cerca de una semana, en lo que nagisa se recuperaba y nagi le ponía al día, desde su captura hasta el día actual habían pasado 35 días, y el gobierno polaco ya había empezado a moverse para averiguar lo que se hacía en el laboratorio de yanagisawa, según la información que nagi consiguió, todo el personal que labora en el laboratorio incluido yanagisawa habían muerto, y que el causante de todo ello era el shinigami, por lo que su búsqueda se había intensificado obligando a nagi a llevarse a nagisa junto a anya a un burdel de una concia suya, allí nadie las buscaría, además para no levantar sospechas tuvo que teñir el cabello de nagisa de color negro y la hizo pasar como ciega y amiga suya, por otra parte nagisa estaba frustrada le costaba moverse con facilidad , y estaba dependiendo de nagi , quien la alimentaba y cuidaba, como también le conseguía medicina para aliviar su dolor, pero lo peor era que el dinero que estaba gastando nagi lo tenía que conseguir vendiendo su cuerpo, debido a que muchos asesinos , caza recompensas y soldados la estaban buscando era casi imposible acceder a su dinero, lo único bueno de toda esa situación era que todos pensaban que el shinigami era hombre, bueno en si antes era hombre y por culpa de un científico loco ahora era mujer.

Pasaron 1 semana en ese lugar en lo que nagisa vio que nagi empezaba a verse más cansada, por lo que le pidió que salieran de allí, nagi acepto y se trasladaron a otro lugar, un edificio cerca del hospital de aquel sitio, esa tarde nagisa le pidió a nagi que fuese por un dinero que ella escondió cuando llego a Polonia, ya estaba mejor y se recordó que al llegar había guardado dinero en cierto parque no muy lejos de allí.

 _-estas segura que allí lo pusiste_.- pregunto nagi mientras revisaba el pequeño mapa que nagisa le hizo.

 _-estoy segura, ve con cuidado_.- dijo nagisa

- _no me gusta dejarte sola aun no estás del todo_ _bien_.- dijo nagi preocupada

- _tranquila, vamos a estar bien..verdad anya.-_ dijo nagisa cargando a anya, era cierto que ya estaba mejor, ya podía moverse pero aún estaba débil, no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo.

 _-de acuerdo volveré rápido_.- dijo nagi saliendo de la habitación

 _-ve con cuidado.-_ dijo nagisa luego cargo a anya y la llevo a la ventana mientras veían a varias personas pasar, luego la llevo a la cama y se puso a jugar con ella, cada día que pasaba se encariñaba más con esa niña, no sabía porque pero no sería fácil decir adiós a esa niña y entonces de un golpe seco la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, era aleksei y estaba muy molesto, nagisa tomo a la niña y la puso en el armario , cerró la puerta y miro a aleksei

- _maldición aun no estoy bien y seguro que piensa que soy nagi_.- pensó nagisa

 _-realmente creíste que podías escapar de mi querida.-_ dijo aleksei mientras tomaba a nagisa de su cabello,

 _-sueltame!.-_ dijo nagisa forcejeando

 _-callate maldita zorra!.-_ le grito aleksei a nagisa mientras la estrellaba contra la pared.- - _ni pintándote el cabello te escaparas de mí._

 _-maldito..bastardo_.- dijo nagisa, levantandoese

 _-te has vuelto muy rebelde no cariño.-_ volvió a decir aleksei mientras la volvía a tomar de su cabello y estaba ves le dio una fuerte bofetada que aturdió a nagisa

 _-para que no olvides quien es tu dueño nagi….ahora donde pusiste mi dinero.-_ dijo aleksei mientras revolvía todas las cosas de esa habitación-

 _-tu dinero…no me hagas reír es mío, cobarde_.- le respondió nagisa mientras escupía sangre de su boca, aquel golpe le lastimo su labio.

 _-veo que necesitas una lección cariño_.- la cara de aleksei mostraba una sonrisa sádica

 _-inténtalo_.- dijo nagisa desafiante, mientras soltaba su sed de sangre, que intimido a aleksei, pero de pronto los mareos volvieron y nagisa tambaleo, grave error alkesei tomo a nagisa por la muñeca y le dio 2 fuertes patadas en su estómago y la tiro contra el estante de aquella habitación, luego la tiro contra la pared.

 _-ahora donde está mi dinero!.-_ grito aleksei

 _-no colmes mi paciencia nagi, sino anya lo pagara –_ dijo mientras se acercaba al armario y lo abría, entonces nagisa grito

 _-no te atrevas!.-_ nagisa se lanzó sobre él, para atacarlo, pero no pudo hacer mucho aquel sujeto era más que karma, le dio una fuerte paliza que dejo tendida a nagisa

 _ **-a este lo tengo que matar a como dé**_ _ **lugar**_ **–** pensó nagisa mientras soportaba el dolor que aquellos golpes le causaron

 _-no me dejas opción nagi_ \- dijo aleksei tomando a anya quien se cubría los ojos y lloraba

Aquello asusto a nagi, aleksei era capaz de cualquier cosa, no podía permitir que dañara a anya - _espera!...te daré el dinero pero suelta a mi hija_!.- dijo nagisa intentando levantarse, no supo porque dijo aquello pero tenía que salvar a anya

 _-habla.-_ aleksei se acercó a ella, dejando a anya en el suelo.

 _-esta… en aquel…libro.-_ dijo nagisa señalando un libro negro que estaba en el suelo, aleksei lo recogió lo abrió y saco el dinero.

 _-esto es todo_.- volvió a hablar aleksei

 _-no estoy en buenas….condiciones_.- respondió nagisa acercándose a anya y abrazándola

 _ **-maldito infeliz una vez que me recupere voy a ir a matarte**_ \- pensó nagisa mientras lo miraba de reojo

 _-ja..no debiste excederte con tus clientes_.- respondió aleksei- _descuida hoy no tengo ganas para hacerlo contigo , asi que te dejare por hoy, más vale que para la próxima tengas mas_.- le dijo llevándose el dinero y dejándolas solas

Cuando aleksei abandono la habitación anya paro de llorar y se aferró a nagisa quien pedía perdón por haber podio protegerla, después de unos minutos anya se durmió, nagisa la dejo en la cama y se puso a ordenar eso, pero no le fue fácil, los golpes de aleksei le dolían

 _ **-cómo diablos nos encontró, no quiero pensar que en mis días de ausencia le hizo lo mismo a nagi-**_ pensó nagisa tratando de limpiar, entonces nagi entro y vio todo el desastre, nagisa le conto que aleksei vino, nagi se puso pálida y se sentó, después lloro y luego volvió a pararse y decir.

 _-es mi culpa, todo esto_.- decía, entonces nagisa le dijo que no era así la culpa solo era de aleksei, trato de animarla diciendo que pronto saldrían de allí, nagi sonrió , nagisa se recostó en la cama, mientras nagi limpiaba todo, después dijo que saldría a tomar aire, nagisa solo le dijo que se cuidara.

Pasaron 2 días desde que nagi se fue y nagisa estaba preocupada, pero entonces ella entro con una mochila y saco varias cosa entre ellas una vestimenta igual a la que nagisa usaba cuando realizaba su trabajo, luego saco un estuche que contenía un inyección

 _-esto te va a curar, pero te dolerá un poco_.- dijo nagi inyectando aquella aguja en el brazo de nagisa

 _-donde estabas.-_ pregunto nagisa

- _arreglando cosas…toma esto es tu nueva identificación, y aquí esta los de anya, dentro de 2 días saldrá un autobús que los llevara a la frontera para que tomen otro y abandonen Polonia_.- decía nagi mientras le entregaba los documentos y los boletos, nagisa reviso la documentación y no entendía nada, acaso nagi.

 _-qué significa esto, nagi….porque me das tu papeles de identificación…..acaso no planeas venir con nosotros.-_ dijo nagisa seria

 _-me temo que no podré hacerlo nagisa…..lo siento mucho.-_ dijo nagi mostrando una sonrisa triste

 _-porque..acasos planeas seguir viviendo a la merced de aleksei,….nagi te prometí sacarte de aquí y voy a hacerlo aunque tenga que arrastrarte para ello.-_ dijo nagisa molesta

 _-gracias por pensar en mi nagisa….pero ya es tarde para mí._ Dijo nagi

 _-a que te refieres?.-_ pregunto nagisa

 _-yo…..voy a morir pronto.-_ dijo nagi mirando a nagisa

 _-que?.-_ nagisa no entendia lo que decía nagi

- _sabes el día que te conocí yo acaba de recibir mis resultados de un examen médico que me hice, ya que últimamente me estaba sintiendo mal, ...el resultado era…leucemia terminal en su etapa final_ .- dijo nagi

 _-eso no…puede ser….estas segura.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-lo estoy, el medico que me hizo los estudios es muy bueno, demasiado que no tardó en ser objetivo de los peces gordos de aquí.-_ dijo nagi mientras volvía sacaba más cosas de aquella mochila.

 _-no entiendo.-_ pregunto nagisa

- _él está muerto lo mataron ayer …..al principio no entendí porque me pasaban estas cosas, tenía mucho miedo, entonces me encontraste y me diste esperanza, pero luego fuiste capturada por ese científico y entonces Evans me dijo aleksei volvió a fallar en otro trabajo, por lo que pronto me buscaría, tenía miedo sabía que no podía hacerle frente, entonces decidí sacarte de ese laboratorio, hice un trato con evans para que me diera la localización de ese laboratorio, infíltrame no me fue difícil , entonces te encontré y tú ya no eras el sino ella, y en ese momento todo fue claro para mí, tú eras la única que podría ayudarme, eras la única que podría cuidar a anya._ Dijo nagi

 _-estas equivocada, anya necesita de su madre_.- dijo nagisa

 _-y la tiene, nagisa ….tu lo eres.-_ dijo nagi

 _-no digas tonterías, tu la trajiste al mundo.-_ hablo nagisa

 _-lo hice, pero no pude protegerla, nunca pude hacerlo_.- dijo nagi apretando sus puños

 _-si ella está viva hasta ahora es por ti nagi, claro que la protegiste_.- dijo nagisa

Nagi se levantó y se acercó a la ventana y dijo- _nagisa siempre te preguntaste como aleksei siempre llegaba a encontrarme verdad?_

 _-si, pienso que puso un rastreador en algo_.- dijo nagisa- a que viene esa pregunta

 _-lo hizo.-_ dijo nagi apretando sus manos

- _en dónde?.-_ pregunto nagi

 _-aquí.-_ dijo mostrando el collar que anya colgaba en su cuello

 _-desde cuándo?.-_ nagisa intentaba controlar su enojo, no era posible que nagi lo supiese y no alla hecho nada

 _-desde que ella nacio, fue el único obsequio que él me dio después de que ella naciera, creí que era importante, pero me equivoque, tan solo era un rastreador que le indicaba nuestra posición…..se que estas molestas…lose soy estúpida.-_ dijo nagi

 _-demasiado.-_ dijo nagisa - _ahora entiendo cómo me nos hayo aquel día_

 _-pero ya tome mi decisión.-_ dijo nagi

 _-quedarte a morir en sus manos.-_ dijo nagisa fríamente

 _-no, liberarte de todo esto y darte un nuevo propósito.-_ nagi miro fijamente a nagisa

 _-disculpa?.-_ pregunto nagisa

 _-el otro día cuando aleksei te confundió conmigo y te lastimo decidí terminar todo esto…..y sabes encontré la manera perfecta_.- dijo nagi mientras le entregaba ropa a nagisa

 _-ya déjate…de.-_ nagisa empezó a marearse

 _Ya hizo efecto….la medicina va a curarte de las sustancias que ese científico te introduzco en tu sangre, pero sus efecto secundario será adormecerte por un par de horas.-_ dijo nagi mientras tomaba unas prendas y se vestía, también recogía su cabello, luego saco una par de armas y una granada se las guardo en su ropa

 _-que vas a…hacer.-_ dijo nagisa, su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse

 _-qué opinas, ahora si me parezco a ti verdad_?.- dijo nagi mientras se acomodaba el cabello, lucia igual que nagisa cuando realizaba sus trabajo como shinigami, nadie dudaría que era el famoso asesino N° 1.

 _-no ..lo …hagas.-_ dijo nagisa, al verla así entendía el plan de nagi

 _-los asesinos están cerca de aquí, e incluso vinieron un grupo mas ayer, saben que estas herido y no pueden desaprovechar esta situación….lo siento…..pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti y anya._

-mentira!... aun podemos escapar de aquí.- dijo nagisa sus piernas ya no le respondían

Nagi se acercó a anya quien dormía tranquilamente, le dio un beso en la frente y tomo el collar de su cuello, luego se acercó a nagisa – _por favor cuídamela mucho es mi mayor tesoro, sé que tú serás una espléndida madre para ella…..no le digas sobre mi….si._

 _-no nagi…no lo hagas.-_ ya empezaba a perder el conocimiento

 _-perdón….pero si ellos me matan pensando que eres tú, podrás empezar una nueva vida sin preocupaciones, eres más hábil que yo en todos los sentidos…además nadie sabe sobre tu cambio solo yo…..también sé que desde que nos conociste empezaste a experimentos mas emociones…..y sabes que eso es una debilidad mortal en la profesión de un asesino.-_ dijo nagi

 _-nagi…por favor.-_ nagisa intentaba levantarse.

 _-no sé por qué te convertirse en asesino, pero eso no es camino para ti nagisa, eres demasiado amable…no desperdicies esta oportunidad nagisa.-_ dijo nagi mientras la abrazaba y le agradecía por todo

Se levantó tomo un par de lentes de contacto y se los puso, ahora sus ojos eran iguales a los de nagisa - _las quiero…cuídense.-_ así nagi salió de aquella habitación.

Nagisa tomo la aguja que nagi uso para inyectar aquella medicina y se la clavó en la mano y el pie, aquel dolor hizo que su cuerpo despertara, se levantó escondió bien a anya y salió de aquella habitación, no permitiría que nagi tomara su lugar, ella había decidido ser asesino por propia voluntad y si algún día debía pagar por sus crímenes los haría, pero no permitir que otro los pagara por ella, corrió todo lo que pudo para ubicar a nagi, pero no la encontraba , entonces escucho disparos y se dirigió allí, mientras se acercaba, escucho explosiones lo que le obligaron a tomar otro camino, entonces todo se quedó en silencio , nagisa subió a in edificio destruido a ver de dónde provino el ultimo disparo al acercarse a la ventana destruida del piso 4 de ese edificio pudo ver a nagi , apoyada en un muro, mientras un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de ella, entonces vio a sus cazadores eran 5, los reconoció era asesinos profesionales, aquellos que anhelaban tomar su posición, entonces uno de ellos hablo, no pudo escuchar lo que dijo, de pronto nagi lo miro y les sonrió, de pronto saco una granada y la abrió ante los sorprendidos ojos de sus cazadores, entonces todo exploto, nagisa no podía creer lo que sus ojo veían , todo paso tan rápido, aquella explosión consumió todo, y ella no pudo hacer nada, se sentó en el piso y vio como el fuego empezaba a descender su intensidad, camino lentamente hacia donde probablemente estaban los restos de nagi, pero vio a otra persona y por instinto se escondió, no pudo ver quien era ya que estaba cubierto por una gabardina, vio que tomo algo y se fue, espero unos minutos y se acercó al sitio, no había nada más que trozos de carne por todos sitios, ni siquiera podía saber cuáles eran los de nagi, se quedó mirando aquel lugar, por un rato, entonces sintió que se acercaban personas, así que se alejó del lugar, camino no sabe por dónde, hasta que escucho el llanto de un niño, se dirigió a él, y vio que era un niño siendo atendido por su madre y entonces recordó a anya, la había dejado sola, como podía ser tan irresponsable nagi se la había encargado, se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo a donde la había dejado, al llegar la vio allí durmiendo, la tomo y la abrazo, como decirle a esa niña de apenas unos meses, que su madre había muerto por su culpa, entonces anya despertó la miro y dijo algo que nagisa nunca olvidaría

 _-ma…..ma.-_

Dos silabas que salieron de la boca de anya que hizo que nagisa llorara de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando mato a koro-sensei. Había tomado su decisión, a partir de ese momento ella seria nagisa _Steklov y esa niña_ __era su hija, saldría de allí, regresaría a Japón y empezaría todo de nuevo, esta vez no cometería errores, ahora tenía una vida que cuidar y criar.

 _-pues bien anya, es hora de irnos de este lugar_.- dijo nagi mientras la bebe le sonreía como nunca.

 _ **Por fin pude terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer esta historia**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 JAPON

 _ **watch?v=h-ne1YnV70I**_

 _ **Escuchen esta música mientras leen**_

Después de la muerte de nagi, nagisa preparo todo para abandonar el país y regresar a Japón, claro podía utilizar sus influencias para salir de allí, pero eso solo la delataría, además ya no podía contactar a Jack, lo último que averiguo fue que tuvo un accidente provocado por órdenes de yanagisawa, así que no sabía si estaba vivo o no, así que saldría de allí de otra manera, pero primero debía zanjar una deuda, se despinto el color negro de su cabello y volvió a ser peli celeste, luego hizo contacto con Evans y pidió saber el monto exacto de la deuda que tenía hasta el momento, aunque el shinigami hubiese muerto aun podía acceder a sus ahorros, ya que fueron guardados bajo otra identidad, Evans se lo dio el monto de su deuda, la cantidad era sorprendente, ni siquiera trabajando de por vida nagi hubiese logrado pagarla, aleksei era un maldito desgraciado, los tipos que eran sus acreedores no eran conocidos por ser buenos, así que si deseaba iniciar su nueva vida debía cancelar aquella deuda, y también dejar en claro que no volvería a ser aval de aleksei.

Así nagisa pidió a Evans que le arreglara una reunión con todos sus acreedores, pagaría su deuda de una vez por todas, Evans se sorprendió pero le arreglo la reunión seria en un par de días, también le proporciono información sobre su muerte( bueno la de nagi) y como nagi lo planeo, todo el mundo bajo creía que el shinigami había muerto llevándose consigo a sus cazadores un final memorable, según ellos; por otro parte nagisa tuvo mucho cuidado en no delatarse, rodo el mundo la veía como nagi, acerca de sus ojos nadie los noto.

Llego el día de la reunión donde Evans la llevo donde aquellos tipos, su apariencia hacia honor a sus nombres y profesiones, pero nagisa no tuvo miedo, había tratado con sujetos similares así que se dirigió a ellos y les dijo que pagaría su deuda.

 _-bien señores hoy los reuní para hablar de 3 cosas, la primera….-_ no pudo continuar, debido a que uno de los sujetos la corto.

 _-alto ahí preciosa, quien te crees que eres para tomar el mando de esta conversación ahhj.-_ dijo uno de los sujetos.

 _-es cierto, nos reunimos porque dijiste que nos pagarías así, que donde está la pasta_.- dijo otro, y así empezaron los reclamos hacia ella

Entonces nagisa soltó su sed de sangre que hizo que todo el mundo callara, nagisa ya estaba recuperada, aquella inyección había aliviado todo el dolor y malestar que tenía después de escapar de yanagisawa, por lo que si quisiera podría matar a todos esos sujeto allí mismo, pero no debía hacerlo solo le causaría problemas

 _-gracias pos guardar silencio señores, claro que tengo su dinero, pero como les dije primero hay 3 puntos que quiero dejar en claro con ustedes así que me escuchara.-_ dijo nagisa con tu hermosa mirada asesina que hizo que los demás solo asintieran

 _-se los agradezco, como decía primero planeo cancelar toda deuda con ustedes aunque claro yo no me las busque, segundo desde el momento en que cancele mi deuda con ustedes nuestra relación queda finalizada para siempre, yo nunca los conocí ni ustedes a mí, claro a menos que deseen que finalice esta relación de otra manera_.- la sed de sangre de nagisa incremento

\- _y tercero, la más importante, desde este momento yo no seré nunca más aval ni objeto de pago del sujeto llamado aleksei Wilson, no tengo ninguna relación con ese sujeto y si el adquiere nuevas deudas será bajo su nombre no el mío, y será su responsabilidad si ustedes deciden ser su prestamista y espero que ustedes también puedan divulgar esta información,_ _caso contrario señores, me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas.-_ la mirada de nagisa les decía ( si no hacen lo que dijo los mato) , todo el mundo acepto los puntos de nagisa incluso firmaron una acuerdo mutuo de desconocer a nagisa una vez finalizada el pago. Evans entro con varias maletas y se las entregó a cada sujeto.

 _-allí esta su dinero, espero que no olviden nuestro trato señores_.- dijo nagisa ocultando su sed de sangre.

 _-tranquila nagi, pagaste tu deuda ya no tenemos relación…no nos volveremos a ver_.- dijo uno de los sujetos que abandonaba el salón seguido de los demás.

Nagisa también salió de allí se dirigió donde Evans y le entrego un fajo de billetes, este la miro y sonrió.

 _-has cambiado nagisa…..me pregunto cuál fue la causa.-_ dijo Evans mientras sacaba un portafolio

 _-es mejor que no lo sepas, conseguiste lo que te pedí.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-claro, aquí lo tienes, mañana abandonas el país aquí está todo lo que necesitas, nadie te molestara.-_ entregándoles el folder con documentación, pasajes, y reservas de hoteles., como también la dirección y reserva de un conocido hospital en USA, aquello extraño a nagisa

- _creo que anya necesita un chequeo, tómalo como mi regalo de despedida….voy a extrañarte nagisa.-_ dijo Evans tendiéndole la mano.

 _-estoy segura, tendrás que buscarte otra recolectora de información que trabaje tan barato para ti.-_ respondió nagisa dándole la mano.

 _-que fría,….por cierto a aleksei no le gustara lo que hiciste._

 _-no me importa, ya no tengo relación alguna con el_.- dijo nagi _**– si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato**_ \- pensó nagisa mientras abandonaba aquel lugar

 _-buena suerte en tu nueva vida.-_ dijo Evans,

Así nagisa salió de Polonia , y llego a USA, su destino era california para ser más exactos, tenía que llevar a anya a ese hospital para que le hicieran un chequeo, necesitaba saber si estaba bien de salud, ya que desde que nació sus chequeos no fueron muy frecuentes y con la bestia de padre que tenía, necesitaba quitarse la duda, pero entonces cuando pasaba para que le revisaran sus papeles vio a Jack, vestía como un civil, entonces la vio, nagisa actuó de lo más normal, pero Jack no dejaba de verla, la revisión de sus papeles fue rápida, la dejaron pasar normal, tomo sus cosas y a anya y salió de allí.

 _-espero que no haya sospechado nada,_ fue entonces que se dirigía a tomar el bus que le llevaría al aeropuerto para irse a california, pero entonces fue detenida por Jack.

- _eres nagisa no?.-_ le dijo Jack, nagisa estaba sorprendida como lo supo

 _-perdón..?-_ dijo nagisa no podía dejarse descubrir

- _soy yo Jack, el hermano de Hana, no me digas que me olvidaste_

 _-disculpa, pero creo que te equivocas de persona_.- nagisa se soltó y subió al autobús

 _-Hana, no sé porque el nombre me suena_ \- se dijo nagisa para sí misma

Al llegar al aeropuerto, ella reviso su horario de vuelo, saldría dentro de 1 hora, así que aprovecho para alimentar a anya quien se había despertado , también la cambio, cuando llego la hora de abordar anya volvió a dormirse, esa niña dormía mucho, al subir al avión ubico su asiento y se sentó, pronto llegaría a california, cuando el avión se disponía a salir, alguien entro rápido y se sentó a su lado, el tipo era nada más ni menos que Jack, este le sonrió, pero nagisa no pudo hacer lo mismo, ese viaje sería una tortura.

 _-parece que tenemos el mismo destino no_.- dijo Jack sonriendo

 _-supongo_.- acomodo a anya, entonces el avión despego

- _es tu hija. -_ pregunto Jack

 _-disculpa.-_ dijo nagisa, no podía saber si Jack sabía quién era o la confundía con nagi

 _-vamos nagisa, es imposible que me hayas olvidado, lo que vivimos no se puede olvidar_.- dijo Jack

 _-que!-_ dijo nagisa ( _ **no vivimos nada, lo único que hacíamos era ayudarnos en el trabajo, además Jack era quien siempre le decía que no causara malentendidos**_ ) pensó nagisa.

 _-no sé de qué me hablas…me confundes con otra persona_.- dijo nagisa

 _-jamás lo haría, eres inconfundible, bueno una vez lo hice, pero el tenia_ …- entonces Jack la miro fijamente, sus rasgos y todo

- _es…imposible.-_ dijo Jack mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa

 _-maldición ahora que.-_ pensaba nagisa

 _-por qué siempre tienes que travestirte nagisa.-_ dijo Jack cambiando su tono a uno molesto.

 _-de que hablas, usted me confunde_.- volvió a decir nagisa

 _-deja de fingir, se quién eres…..ahora de donde sacaste a esa niña…..y como sobreviviste_.- le pregunto Jack

 _-ya le dije que…_

 _-tus ojos son inconfundibles,-_ Dijo Jack, mientras miraba a la niña, entonces la manta que cubría la cabeza de anya se resbalo mostrando su cabellera roja.

 _-es rojo.-_ dijo Jack más sorprendido

 _-eh?-_ nagisa no entendía nada

 _-no es posible…..acaso tu….pero si eres hombre….…..oh dios…., este tipo de milagros si existen, …pero…. como.-_ dijo Jack mirándola con cara de que aquí veo un milagro.

 _-ya deja de hablar incoherencias, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, y quien diablos crees que soy.-_ nagisa había perdido la paciencia, pero aquel grito hizo que anya solo se despertara

 _-genial, ahora haces llorar a mi hija_.- volvió a decir nagisa, mientras mecía a anya

 _-dios son iguales_.- volvió a decir Jack, pero se calló cuando nagisa le mando sus típica mirada asesina, entonces se dedicó a observarla y su apariencia lo perturbaba

 _-como hiciste para hacerlos ver tan reales_.- le pregunto Jack refiriéndose a su busto

 _-ya déjame en paz.-_ dijo nagisa, había logrado calmar a anya

 _-no respondiste mis preguntas Nagisa Shiota, o debería llamarte shinigami.-_ Jack hablo bajo para que solo nagisa pudiese oírlo.

 _-estas seguro?.-_ pregunto nagisa, no podía delatarse fácilmente

 _-por supuesto, al inicio pensé que reas ella, pero entonces me di cuenta, tu eres el único que tiene los ojos azules, ella los tenia verdes.-_ dijo Jack, aquello incomodo a nagisa, ahora tendría que decirle la verdad

El silencio se apodero del ambiente nagisa no hablaba, aún estaba pensando que decir así que Jack inicio una conversación

 _-se que es muy tarde, pero discúlpame por no haber podido ayudarte en esa misión_.- dijo Jack inclinando su cabeza

 _-que te paso.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-fui emboscado por un grupo contratado por takaoka, cuando recolectaba pistas sobre un crimen, logre escapar de ellos , después conseguí la ubicación del laboratorio de yanagisawa, y cuando planeaba enviarlos el edificio en donde estaba empezó a arder en llamas, al tratar de escapar recibí un disparo cerca al corazón, estuve en coma por 8 meses, mis compañeros me ocultaron, pues averiguaron que el incendio fue provocado y había un traidor dentro de nuestro departamento, cuando desperté me tomo 3 meses más poder recuperar mi recuerdos, ya que eran borrosos al principio, cuando mi mente estuvo estable, me entere de la muerte de takaoka así que intente contactarte, para saber cómo estabas, pero me fue imposible , entonces me llegó la noticia de la muerte de yanagisawa, y luego la tuya, no podía creerlo, me sentí culpable, luego tus amigos también se enteraron, karasuma me invito a tu funeral, no fue fácil asistir, ver los rostros de tus amigos tan…devastados fue duro, intente continuar con mi trabajo, pero fue inútil, al final me retire…..ahora enseño a los nuevos novatos que llegan al departamento_.- dijo Jack

 _-quien dio la información sobre mi muerte.-_ pregunto nagisa.

 _-si o me equivoco, fueron 2 personas, un asesino llamado whisper y un agente del gobierno ruso.-_ respondió Jack

 _-y todos le creyeron?.-_ volvió a preguntar nagisa

 _-nagisa shiota está muerto para el mundo , como también el shinigami para el mundo bajo…ahora dime como sobreviviste….y esa niña….es su hija?.-_ pregunto Jack con ansias de saber la verdad

 _-desde hace un buen rato no para de ver a la niña….que estás pensando Jack.-_ dijo nagisa, no le agradaba la forma en que lo miraba.

 _-vamos nagisa, quiero saber si esta niña es la hija de akabane ?.-_ soltó Jack

 _-que!...claro que no, esta niña no es nada de ese sujeto.-_ dijo nagi sorprendida de las estupideces que estaba diciendo Jack

 _-entonces de quien es…..y como los haces ver tan reales.-_ volviendo a referirse a su busto.

 _-ok Jack….te voy a contar todo…pero no aquí, mi situación es delicada….y ya deja de_ mirarme -dijo nagi

 _-de acuerdo, esperare hasta llegar a california._

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, anya se la paso durmiendo, al igual que nagisa, necesitaba descansar, al llegar a su destino Jack ayudo a nagisa con sus maletas , ya que ambos se dirigían al mismo hotel, Jack era cliente vip, por lo que no tuvo que registrarse, así que espero a que nagisa lo hiciera.

 _-permítame confirmar los datos Sra. Steklov…..todo está en orden gracias por su preferencia.-_ dijo la chica que atendió a nagisa, cuando ella volteo vio que la cara de Jack era muy sombría, durante el camino hacia sus habitaciones Jack no dijo nada al entrar , Jack también la siguió, una vez que estuvieron solos Jack hablo con voz fría.

 _-de donde sacaste esa identificación.-_ Jack estaba parado en la puerta de aquella habitación.

 _-no entiendo.-_ dijo nagisa, mientras acostaba a anya en la cama.

 _-no me mientas nagisa….te lo hare más simple que sucedió con la verdadera nagisa steklov.-_ pregunto Jack.

 _-está muerta.-_ dijo sin más nagisa, si su teoría era correcta la Hana que menciono Jack debía ser la misma que nagi conoció.

 _-que le hiciste!.-_ Jack tomo a nagisa del cuello de la blusa que vestía y la presiono contra la pared y entonces los sintió. El busto de nagisa era de verdad lo cual le asusto.

 _-qué diablos te hiciste.-_ dijo Jack soltándola.

 _-tan insolente como siempre.-_ dijo nagisa mientras se acomodaba su blusa- toma asiento te diré lo que sucedió en Polonia.

Así nagisa le conto a Jack sobre como asesino a takaoka, su encuentro con nagi, su captura por yanagisawa como también su cambio de género, sobre la situación de nagi, anya , aleksei y la muerte de nagi, al finalizar la cara de Jack era de sorpresa y frustración.

 _-así que vos conociste a nagi…..tú debes ser el hombre que la iba a sacar de allí_ \- dijo nagisa

 _-si la conocí cuando buscaba a mi hermana Hana, era una asesina igual que tú, fue asesinada después de completar su misión….nagi me llevo a ella, como muestra de mi agradecimiento quise sacarla de allí…pero….. Ella._

 _-decidió quedarse a vivir con aleksei.-_ finalizo nagisa

 _-nunca me cayó el sujeto….entonces ella murió como el shinigami.- dijo Jack_

 _-lo hizo, intente detenerla pero fue inútil….al final ella decidió terminar con todo.-_ dijo nagisa mientras miraba a anya dormir.

 _-al final nunca salió de allí, igual que mi hermana._

 _-no sabía que tu hermana fuese una asesina profesional, que la motivo.-_ pregunto nagisa, sabía que no debía preguntar tal cosa, pero quería saber la razón de Hana

 _-fui yo mismo.-_ dijo Jack levantándose del sillón

 _-tu?.-_ dijo nagisa

- _sí, mis padres no eran padres comunes, para ellos nosotros solo éramos herramientas para alcanzar sus objetivos y al ver que yo no les era muy útil, un día decidieron deshacerse de mí, en su desesperación mi hermana intento ayudarme, pero al final termino matándolos, la noticia se esparció por todo el pueblo en el que vivía, sin importarles la razón ante sus ojos Hana era una asesina, fue horrible seguir viviendo allí, entonces apareció mi tío paterno alguien totalmente diferente de mi padre, nos sacó de allí el intento ayudar a Hana, pero no pudo, a todo lado al que íbamos, siempre se enteraban de lo que mi hermana hizo y la condenaban, al final ella decidió seguir ese camino, se despidió de mí una noche dijo que me quería y que nada era mi culpa, no supe más de ella, pero yo no podía dejar todo así, cuando termine la preparatoria me aliste en la fuerza militar de USA, y luego me uní al FBI, después a la CIA, fue allí donde ubique a mi hermana, pero llegue tarde, cuando la encontré ella solo agonizaba, incluso al final nunca me culpo de nada….. Dijo que nada era mi culpa y que siempre me quería._

Nagisa no dijo nada Jack, le acaba de contar algo muy importante de su pasado, pasaron unos minutos de silencio y Jack cambio el tema

 _-entonces ahora eres una mujer?.-_ pregunto Jack

 _-quieres comprobarlo.-_ dijo nagisa con una sonrisa coqueta

 _-claro …que..no…solo….preguntaba.-_ dijo un Jack sonrojado

 _-jajajaja, no importa cuántos años pases siempre serás tu_.- dijo nagisa

 _-muy graciosa, entonces que vas a hacer ahora…vas a criarla.-_ dijo Jack mirando a anya.

 _-se lo prometí, además ahora soy nagisa steklov madre de anya._ \- dijo nagisa

 _-veo que lo tomaste muy bien el cambio de genero.-_ dijo Jack

 _-desde niño viví atado a ese género. Y ahora que realmente me convertí en mujer…. No me parce muy diferente -_ dijo nagisa

- _bien, supongo que mañana llevas a anya al hospital y luego regresaras a Japón…pero estarás bien_.- dijo Jack

 _-a que te refieres.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-vamos nagisa si regresas a Japón, todos tus amigos terminaran sabiendo la verdad, en especial el K .-_ dijo jack

 _-deseo que nagi viva una vida normal, y Japón es el lugar donde nací y estoy más familiarizado además quiero que nagi crezca en un lugar tranquilo ….y que tiene que ver karma en todo esto.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-en tu funeral él era el más afectado…y ahora que estas vivo; si llega a encontrarte no creo que puedas escapar esta vez_.- dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación e nagisa

 _-como si me importara_.- dijo nagisa

Al día siguiente nagisa llevo a anya a al hospital a que le hicieran una completa revisión médica, los resultados no fueron muy agradables para nagisa, anya tenía leucemia también, aquello devasto a nagisa, no era posible, así que pidió que le hicieran más exámenes, para determinar si tenía la misma que su madre biológica, después de 4 días obtuvo resultados, la leucemia de anya era tratable si encontraba al donante de medula ósea , pero nagisa no sabía cómo, si usaba sus contactos terminaría revelando que estaba viva, además la lista de espera era muy larga , nagisa empezaba a bloquearse hasta que la doctora que trataba a anya le entrego un nombre.

 _-esta mujer es compatible con su hija, necesita encontrarla.-_ dijo la doctora Sui alejándose

 _-gracias,_ fue lo único que pudo decir nagisa

Nagisa fue donde Jack para que la ayudara con la ubicación de esa persona. Pero a Jack no le agrado.

 _-disculpa, quieres que acceda a la base de datos de la CIA y ubique a esa persona, …..acaso te volviste loca.-_ dijo Jack sentado en la sala de su habitación.

 _-claro que no, además me debes un favor y uno grande.-_ dijo nagisa a la defensiva, Jack era su única oportunidad

 _-ahhhh, claro que no, yo no te debo nada_.- respondió jack

 _-debo recordar de quien es la culpa que yo sea así hoy.-_ dijo nagisa señalándose a sí misma

 _-fue yanagisawa, no yo_.- dijo jack

 _-sí, pero tu pudiste evitarlo.-_ volvió a decir nagisa acercándose peligrosamente a él, al menos el cuerpo femenino tenía sus ventajas

 _-ok ok, voy ayudarte, pero aléjate de mí.-_ d ijo Jack, ahora que era una mujer, era demasiado peligrosa, lo último que quería es que akabane lo volviese su objetivo otra vez, sabía que el burócrata Akabane esta loquito por ella, bueno por él en ese entonces, suficiente tuvo de Akabane cuando lo investigo por todos sitios pensando que era el amante de nagisa

 _-gracias Jack.-_ lo abrazo nagisa

Así Jack hizo unas llamadas, luego busco unas direcciones y ingreso el nombre y en tan solo 20 minutos ya tenían la información de esa persona, Clare Moreti , una empleada de aseo de un hotel xx , su situación parecida a la de nagi, era víctima de violencia familiar y madre de3 hijos

 _-por qué solo me encuentro con personas con pasados similares a los de nagi_.- pensó nagisa

 _-toma esta es la dirección_.- se la dio Jack

 _-eh?..no vendrás conmigo_.- pregunto nagisa

 _-claro que sí, no creo que puedas manejarlo.-_ dijo Jack levantándose y yéndose con nagisa

Así ambos fueron a esa dirección, era un barrio bajo, ubicaron la casa, y tocaron, y salió la persona que buscaron Claire, nagisa pidió hablar con ella sobre algo muy importante, Claire los dejo entrar, entonces Jack hablo primero informando sobre la situación de anya, pero Claire se reusaba a ayudarlos lo que colmó la paciencia de nagisa, no podía perder tiempo , anya contaba con ello, entonces golpeo la mesa y dijo.

 _-este es el trato Claire Moreti, se el donante de mi hija y yo me encargare de conseguirte los pasajes para que tú y tus 3 hijos se vayan a Italia, claro además de una compensación por tu ayuda._

 _-Italia?.-_ dijo Claire

 _-sé que tus padres están allí, y que hace tiempo que buscas la oportunidad de salir de aquí, y escapar de tu esposo, así que me dices tenemos un trato_.- dijo nagisa extendiendo su mano.

 _-como sabré si cumplirás con el trato_.- pregunto Claire

- _soy igual que tú, también mi esposo abusaba de mí, espere una oportunidad y escape.-_ dijo nagisa - _ **bueno fue nagi quien lo vivió**_ \- pensó nagisa

 _-acepto el trato.-_ dijo Claire decidida

Jack veía a mujeres preparando todo para la fuga de una de ella, el creía que sobraba, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, nagisa lo agarro y le dio una de sus miradas que indicaba que él también tendría que ayudarla.

 _-vale, preparare todo los papeles.-_ dijo Jack suspirando

Entonces así Claire se ofreció como donante de medula ósea para anya, la operación fue un éxito, anya por fin estaba a salvo, después de unos días de reposo para Claire, esta partió a Italia junto con sus hijos agradeciendo a nagisa por la ayuda, después de unas estudios más, anya fue dada de alta, eso alegro a nagisa y Jack , este último empezó a relacionarse más con la doctora Sui, desde que se conocieron algo hizo un click en ellos, bien por él pensó nagisa, entonces empezó a preparar todo para irse a Japón e iniciar su nueva vida, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema, ya no tenía dinero

 _-cómo diablos paso esto….. Estoy segura de que tenía mas.-_ decía nagisa sacando sus cuentas

 _-estoy de acuerdo contigo, el salario de un asesino es muy bueno, segura que no lo gastaste en otras cosas.-_ dijo Jack mientras jugaba con anya

 _-claro que no, desde que me convertí en asesino solo use mi dinero para subsistir, lo demás lo ahorre.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-entonces se debió ir al pagar la deuda de nagi.-_ dijo Jack

Aquello era cierto no había contado bien la cantidad que pago a aquellos sujetos, busco entre sus cosas, evans le había dado la cantidad en un papel, y lo hallo, ahora todo cuadraba, su dinero se había acabado.

 _-maldición T-T.-_ dijo nagisa viendo como los ahorros de su vida se iban volando.

 _-supongo que no regresaras a Japón por un tiempo.-_ le dijo Jack

 _-claro que regresare.-_ dijo nagisa

- _pero dijiste que no tenías dinero.-_ dijo Jack

 _-tengo lo suficiente para pagar el vuelo y alquilar un apartamento al llegar a Japón_

 _-por cuanto tiempo.-_ dijo Jack

 _-2 meses, buscare un trabajo al llegar.-_ dijo nagisa decidida

 _-con tu hoja de vida, no te será fácil.-_ dijo Jack

 _-ya me las arreglare.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-tan terca como siempre.-_ dijo Jack levantándose y dejando a anya en la cama, tomo su saco y saco una tarjeta y se la entregó a nagisa.

 _-qué es esto_.- pregunto nagisa

 _-úsalo si te es necesario, no es mucho pero seguro te ayudara_.- dijo Jack

 _-no es necesario.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-tómalo como muestra de nuestra amistad.-_ dijo Jack

Nagisa acepto, tal vez le sería útil a fututo, entonces el día de su partida llego, Jack y Sui vinieron a despedirla, aunque fue corto el tiempo, nagisa se llevó muy bien con sui quien prometió visitarla cuando tuviese oportunidad, y así nagisa regreso a Japón, se instaló en un complejo de apartamentos de Osaka, cerca de la guardería de anya, nagi busco trabajo, pero como Jack le dijo con su hoja de vida no era fácil, al final encontró uno en un supermercado, así nagi empezó su nueva vida, aunque su salario era poco ,gozaba de cada momento que pasaba con anya, además pronto anya cumpliría 2 años, allá en Polonia no hubo tiempo de recordar su cumpleaños por los problemas por los que pasaban , pero ahora si lo festejaría , entonces un día cuando dejaba a anya en la guardería y llegaba a su trabajo, vio que le hacían una entrevista a karma en la TV, el corazón de nagisa dio un salto al verlo allí , lo miro por un rato y se dio la vuelta a seguir con su trabajo

 _-así que pasaron 3 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, has madurado karma_.- pensó nagisa

Así los días pasaban y nagisa disfrutaba su vida, hasta que en uno de sus días libres, cuando llevaba a anya a comer en un restaurant familiar, se encontró con un rostro familiar

 _-na..gi..sa.. eres tu.-_ dijo nada más ni menos que kayano

Nagisa no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida, de todos los lugares porque una actriz tan famosa como rayano tenía que venir a almorzar allí, tenía que salir de alii

 _-lo siento me confunde con otra persona.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-es imposible, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca te confundiría.-_ dijo kayano abrazando a nagisa

 _-en serio, usted me confunde.-_ volvió a decir nagisa

 _-mentira, tus ojos te delatan, no existe otra persona con esos ojos.-_ dijo kayano

 _ **Maldición, es que todos siempre tienen que fijarse en mis ojos, incluso Jack me reconoció por lo mismo**_.- pensó nagisa

 _-además soy una gran actriz, se perfectamente cuando alguien me miente nagisa.-_ dijo kayano

 _-maldición, debo salir de aquí.-_ pensó nagisa

 _-usted será una gran actriz, pero le repito no soy la persona que busca.-_ dijo nagisa tomando a anya y saliendo de alli

 _-entonces no tendrás problema si llamo a karma.-_ kayano tomo su celular

Ese nombre alerto a nagisa, quien se giró y tomo el celular de kayano para evitar que llamara a karma, aun no estaba preparada para verlo, no así, últimamente cada vez que veía a karma por la televisión, no podía evitar sentir un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, las emociones femeninas no eran fáciles de controlar.

 _-entonces si eres tu.-_ dijo kayano mirándola seriamente

Nagisa solo pudo suspirar, kayano había ganado, ambas se fueron a un restaurant más privado a hablar, al principio kayano le pregunto muchas cosas, pero nagisa solo respondió algunas, como su cambio de sexo por culpa de yanagisawa, los problemas que paso al escapar y sobre anya y nagi, no dijo todo sobre ella solo lo necesario.

 _-en serio yanagisawa te hizo eso…dios ese sujeto si era un maldito desquiciado.-_ dijo kayano más calmada.

 _-tampoco me lo pude creer del todo.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-pero porque te los hizo más grandes que los míos_.- dijo rayano refiriéndose al busto de nagisa

- _aquí va de nuevo el complejo de siempre plana.-_ pensó nagisa

 _-por cierto nagisa, estas segura que no es su hija.-_ dijo kayano refiriéndose a anya

 _-no lo es.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-es que es demasiada coincidencia nagisa, mírala es su viva imagen_

 _-no lo es kayano, además es imposible que el gran burócrata akabane karma se involucrara con una exprostituta de barrios bajos.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-no me gusta que hables así nagisa.-_ dijo kayano, no le agrada la idea de que nagisa se enorgullecerá de esa profesión.

 _-lo siento, pero ese es mi pasado, ahora soy Steklov._

 _-no peleare contigo por eso nagisa-_ dijo kayano

 _-mami, tengo sueño.-_ dijo anya mirando a nagisa

 _-es cierto, discúlpame cariño, es hora de regresar a casa no.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-si.-_ dijo anya tallándose sus ojos

 _-fue bueno verte kayano, pero debo irme.-_ dijo nagisa alistándose

 _-supongo que sí, bueno dámelo.-_ dijo kayano estirando su mano

 _-mi dirección?.-_ pregunto nagisa

 _-también el número de tu cuenta.-_ dijo kayano

 _-disculpa?_ -Dijo nagisa

 _-oh vamos nagisa, tu situación económica no es buena, además tienes una niña que criar y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.-_ dijo kayano

 _-no vemos kayano, cuídate.-_ dijo nagisa saliendo lo más rápido de allí, claro que no aceptaría eso, ella podía mantenerse sola

Al llegar a casa su teléfono sonó, al contestar resulto que era kayano lo cual la sorprendió

 _-no te sorprendas nagisa, te dije que mi esposo tiene varios contactos, este es mi número y ya te deposite algo en tu cuenta, hasta pronto nagisa_.- y colgó, aquello fue muy rápido para nagisa, no pudo decir nada, y quien era el esposo de kayano, era cierto que estaba casada y tenía un hijo ella mismo se lo dijo hace poco cuando hablaron, pero de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente

 _-si él es su esposo no me sorprende que me ubicara tan rápido_.- dijo nagisa suspirando, entonces 2 días después a su casa vinieron kayano , irina y rio, quienes apenas ingresaron al apartamento de nagisa iniciaron el interrogatorio, del cual nagisa no pudo escapar, al llegar la tarde, ellas ya sabían todo sobre lo que vivió en Polonia absolutamente todo, pero seguían pensando que anya era hija de karma, a pesar de todas las negativas de nagisa, solo esperaba que todas mantuvieran la boca cerrada sobre su paradero y sobrevivencia, pero entonces su clima laboral empezó a tornarse oscuro, no sabe porque, pero se había vuelto objetivo del administrador, siempre le tenía que encontrar un error, nagisa empezaba a hartarse, entonces para aliviar su estrés decidió visitar su tumba, bueno sería la de nagi, kayano le había dado la dirección, así que ese día llevo a anya con ella, ubicaron la tumba, las flores aún estaban frescas, seguro fue uno de sus amigos pensó nagisa, ella acomodo las flores que trajo y oro por nagi

 _-no te preocupes nagi, anya está sana y salva ahora, jamás la dejare sola, así que ahora puedes descansar._ \- Dijo nagisa, entonces se levantó y dijo a anya que también se despidiera, y cuando se volteo se encontró con su madre quien la miro sorprendida

- _nagisa…hijo …estas….vivo.-_ dijo su madre quien traía unas hermosa rosas blancas,

 _-lo siento pero, se …equivoca de persona, solo vine a visitar a un amigo….además soy una mujer señora.-_ dijo nagisa esperando salir pronto de allí

 _-una madre nunca se equivoca.-_ dijo la madre de nagisa.

Nagisa sabia que si se quedaba a enfrentar a su madre, terminaría por delatarse, por lo cual opto por la retirada, tomo a anya y salió corriendo de allí, solo rogaba que su madre olvidase ese encuentro, pero creo que eso era demasiado pedir.

Para colmo los problemas aumentaban en su trabajo, ese administrador empezaba a hacerla trabajar de mas, empezaba a salir más tarde y pasar menos tiempo con su hija y cuando se quejaba la amenazaba con despedirla, ya no aguantaba esa situación, entonces decidió llamar a kayano

 _-alo, kayano ,soy yo nagisa, sabes ya no lo soporto más, ese tipo ya está colmando mi paciencia, en este punto estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tipo de trabajo, sabes incluso aceptaría ser la secretaria de terasaka aun si eso significara encontrarme con karma, incluso podría ser tu asistente…alo kayano estas allí.-_ pregunto nagisa, entonces escucho la voz de la persona que menos quería escuchar.

 _-nagisa…eres tu_.-

Maldición karma la había escuchado

 _ **Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, que les pareció, espero sus comentarios**_

 _ **También agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia su apoyo es muy importante para mí, -**_

 _ **Muchos me han estado preguntando sobre el actual género de nagisa y si ahora es mujer, y planeo dejarla así hasta terminar esta historia, también desde el siguiente capítulo incluiré algo de comedia, también agradecería si no es mucha molestia me gustara que me recomendaran algunas músicas, planeo sacar otra historia cuando termine esta y necesito inspiración.**_

 _ **Por cierto esta historia también esta publicada en el wattpad**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Les pido disculpas a todos, no era mi intención retrasar tanto la actualización, pero tuve que realizar un viaje hacia la naturaleza, alejada de la tecnología, así que apenas tuve en mis manos mi Tablet empecé a escribir, espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

CAPITULO 11 ¿POR QUÉ HUYO?

 **POV KAYANO**

Ese día, mi manager me llamo para avisarle que se había cancelado la reunión con el director de la próxima película en la que participaría después de un largo periodo de descanso que tome por 2 razones: la primera fue la muerte de nagisa, y la segunda mi hijo.

La muerte de nagisa fue algo que me marco, el fue mi primer amor, pero no fui yo a quien escogio, sino a karma quien termino haciendo que el siguiera el camino de asesino, quería odiarlo por habérmelo arrebatado , pero cuando me entere de la muerte de nagisa ,pude ver como el chico arrogante y superior que alguna vez conoci se quebraba , no fue el mismo después del funeral de nagisa, su tiempo se había parado, entonces decidi hacer un lado mi rencor y apoyarlo, como lo hizo Rio junto a Tersaka incluyendo Asano mi esposo ,de todas maneras el también amo a nagisa de la misma manera que yo lo hize algún a vez, después del funeral de nagisa, Asano empezó a cuidarla mas, tenia miedo que aquella noticia afectara a mi embarazo, yo también lo tuve, por eso cuando nació mi hijo Daiki, decidi tomarme un descanzo en mi profesión para criarlo, Asano me apoyo en mi decisión, pero la actuación era parte de mi, no podía estar alejada mucho tiempo, asi que decidi volver a actuar aunque no fuese tan frecuenta como antes, pero como ese dia mi reunión fue cancelada estaba un poco molesta había venido a Osaka en vano.

- _pudiste haber llamado mas temprano haru_.- dijo kayano a su manager por el celular

 _-lo siento, pero recién pude contactarte_.- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

 _-de acuerdo, entonces avísame para cuando se reprogramo la reunión.-_ dijo kayano

 _-apenas lo sepa te lo informare.-_ dijo el manager finalizando la llamada

 _-en fin pronto será hora del almuerzo, y como no puedo hacer milagros para llegar a Tokio y almorzar con mi familia ni modo tendré que almorzar aquí en Osaka_. - así entro a un restaurante familiar

 _-menos mal que me vestí bien para que mis fanáticos no me reconozcan.-_ dijo kayano dirigiéndose a tomar una mesa, pero entonces diviso una cabellera celeste.

 _ **-no es posible…es el…no estoy soñando verdad?**_ – pensaba kayano, me acercó más y vi a una mujer con una niña, al mirarla mejor vi esos ojos celestes del que una vez me enamoró.

 _-na..gi..sa.. eres tu_ _ **.- esa fue lo único que pude decir, entonces ella me dirigio la mirada y aunque fueron por unos segundos pudo ver la sorpresa, luego me dijo que me equivoque de persona , pero aquellos ojos eran únicos e inolvidables, bueno por lo menos para mi….oh maldición ya estoy casada y aun mantengo el recuerdo de nagisa**_.- se decía kayano

Ella aun seguía negando que era nagisa, incluso se levanto para irse , desesperada por saber la verdad use mi última carta, amenace con llamar a karma y si tuvo resultado ella volteo lo mas rápido posible para tomar mi celular, esa acción termino aceptando mi declaración, tenia muchas cosas que contarme, sobre todo porque iba vestida de mujer….y como los hacia ver tan reales a aquellas copas, nos dirigimos a un restaurante mas privado donde ella me conto que yanagisawa en su locura por crear nuevas drogas términos transformándola en mujer, me costaba creer aquello, pero conocía a yanagisawa y si..era capaz de hacer eso, pero me molesto un poco que nagisa tuviese mas busto que yo, también me conto que ahora criaba a esa niña, una promesa que le hizo a su madre facellida a cambio de usurpar su identidad, me dijo algunas cosas mas que vivio en polonia, pero sabia que no era todo, y aunque intentara presionarla no me diría mucho, necesitaba ayuda

Entonces volvi a a mirar a aquella niña anya, y no importara lo que me dijese nagisa era la viva imagen de karma, asi que mencione la probable paternidad de karma, ella lo negó además alegaba mucho decir que no odia haber relación entre un burócrata y una exprostituta de barruios bajos, odiaba que se catalogara de esa forma, me hacia pensar que tal vez tuvo que hacerlo para sobrevivir alla….dios las dudas me mataban, también le conte algo sobre mi, aunque fue breve, me interesaba saber mas de ella,entonces anya tuvo sueño, por lo que nagisa decidio retirarse, le pedi su dirección y su cuenta bancaria, estaba segura que tenía problemas financieros, ahora que tenia otra identidad no podía ejercer su profesión de profesor ademas su rostro la delataba cada vez que se tocaba el tema, pero ella huyo, asi que llame a asano

 _-alo cariño, necesito que me consigas la dirección, cuenta bancaria y numero telefónico de Nagisa Steklov..ahora.-_ dije

 _-mejor pideme que te consiga toda la información de ella.-_ dijo asano con su típico sarcasmo

 _-claro que lo quiero, pero primero necesito esas 3 cosas ahora.-_ dije

 _-dame, unos minutos….pero después tienes que explicarme que pasa y quien esa persona….aunque ya tengo mis sospechas.-_ me dijo asano

 _-tan intuitivo como siempre, por eso te amo.-_ le dije

Después de unos minutos asano me proporciono la información, primero transferi cierta cantidad de dinero a su cuenta después hize la llame le dije algunas cosas y colgué no le di el tiempo de hablar.

Al regresar a casa asano ya me tenia la informacion disponible de nagisa Steklov, no era mucha, tan solo fecha de nacimiento padres, su traslaldo de pais, su nivel de educación ,el nacimiento de su hija , su extrabajo como prostituta, la operacionde su hija, su llegada a japon y su actual trabajo en un supermercado, aquello solo hizo que tuviese mas dudas, tenia que saber toda la verdad, le conto también a asano que nagisa estaba viva, y que tenia otra identidad, Asano quiso avisar esa noticia a karma, pero se lo impedi, aun necesitaba tiempo, el respeto mi decisión. Sabia que si volvia a hablar con nagisa, no conseguiría sacarle mas informacion, asi que pedi ayuda a 2 personas que si podrían consegurila, además se que a nagisa le gustaría verlas, tome mi celular y llame a Rio y Bitch-sensei, les conte sobre nagisa, la noticia las emociono, asi que después de 2 dias le hicimos una visita a nagisa, quien se sorpredio, todas entramos y apenas llegamos a su sala, irina hablo.

 _-y bien donde esta la niña.-_ dijo irina

 _-eh_?. - nagisa aún estaba sorprendida

 _-vamos nagisa necesito verla, para saciar mi curiosidad.-_ los ojos de irina brillaban, pero entonces la pequeña anya se acerco a la puerta de la sala

 _-ma..mi. -_ dijo anya escondiéndose en el marco dela puerta

 _-es ella.-_ dijo Rio acercándose junta a irina hacia la niña, aquien observaron por vatios minutos

 _-anya …ellas son amigas de mama. No tienes que asustarse.-_ dijo nagisa acercándose a su hija y sacarla del rango de vista de su compañera y profesora

 _-es igualita a su padre.-_ dijo Rio

 _-ya sueltado nagisa, esa niña fue concebida en la fiesta verdad?_ -Dijo irina

 _-claro que no Irina-sensei, además en ese entonces era un hombre_.- dijo nagisa a la defensiva

 _-mmm estas segura, tal vez yanagisawa te trasnformo mas antes y decidiste mostrárselo a karma quien no desaprovecho oportunidad-_ la cara de irina babeaba por las escenas que se imaginaba en su mente.

 _-irina-sensei, nada de eso es cierto-_ dijo nagisa totalmente avergonzada

 _-apoyo a Irina, es hija de karma, acéptalo.-_ esta fue rio la que hablo

 _-ya les dije que noooooooooo.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-mami….tengo un papi.-_ dijo anya, aquello sorprendió a todos, nagisa buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirserlo que no.

 _ **-claro que tienes uno, pero es un maldito bastardo que orillo a que tu madre decidiera suicidarse.-**_ pensó nagisa, pero no podía decir eso

 _-claro que lo tienes, tan solo tenemos que encontrarlo.-_ le dijo Kayano a la niña

 _-"o-o".-_ la cara de anya era de emoción

 _-chicas en serio basta, no llenen de ideas rara a mi hija._ \- dijo nagisa

 _-entonces llamemos a karma para que nos saque de la duda.-_ dijo rio tomando su celular

 _-claro que no, esto no tiene nada que ver con el_. - dijo nagisa no quería ver a karma, aun no estaba preparada, para enfrentarlo.

 _-entonces dinos todo lo que te sucedió desde que te convertiste en asesino._ \- dijo irina

 _-ya les dije…_ \- trato de decir nagisa pero fue cortada por kayano

 _-esa no fue toda la verdad nagisa.-_ dijo kayano

 _-no tienes escapatoria nagisa…claro a menos que quieras que él se una a esta reunión._ \- dijo rio con su sonrisa demoniaca

 _-T-T …o….k hablare._ \- nagisa perdió, tuvo que decir absolutamente todo sobre su vida, absolutamente todo, al finalizar la conversación todas teníamos sentimientos encontrados, nagisa había pasado por mucho, aunque sabíamos que nos decía la verdad sobre anya, dios el parecido era demasiado.

 _-nagisa cuanto lo siento, debimos estar allí._ \- dijo irina

 _-nosotros aquí continuando nuestras vidas, y tu pasando por esas situaciones._ -dijo kayano

 _-a pesar de todo, me alegra que sobrevivieras._ \- dijo rio

 _-gracias chicas._ \- dijo nagisa siendo abrazada por todas, entonces kayano habla

 _-por cierto nagisa, porque no te conviertes en mi asistente…la paga es buena y podrías tener un horario flexible._ \- volvió a hablar kayano

- _gracias kayano, pero estoy bien donde trabajo._ -respondió nagisa

 _-si no te gusta, puedes trabajar conmigo o con terasaka_.- dijo rio

 _-si quieres te consigo un puesto en donde trabajo._ \- dijo irina

 _-en serio gracias por sus ofertas, pero como les dije, estoy bien._ \- dijo nagisa

 _-bueno si cambias de opinión, puedes avisarnos._ \- dijo kayano

 _-bien, ahora danos el número de tu cuenta._ \- dijo irina

 _-disculpa?._ \- dijo nagisa

 _-vamos a depositarte algo de dinero_. - dijo rio

 _-no es necesario, tengo un trabajo por si lo olvidaron._ \- dijo nagisa un poco molesta

 _-oh vamos nagisa, esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, si quieres podemos mantenerte._ \- dijo kayano mirando a nagisa

 _-les agradezco la oferta pero estoy en perfectas condiciones para buscarme el pan de cada día._ \- dijo nagisa , no quería depender de nadie.

- _de acuerdo, pero si lo necesitas, no dudes en pedirlo._ \- dijo irina

 _-gracias, pero mas importante , puedo confiar que todo lo que dije en esta casa no saldrá de su boca no?._ \- pregunto nagisa, más bien fue una afirmación

 _-este secreto solo será difundido a nuestros esposos….no me mires asi, no puedo ocultarle nada a karasuma._ \- dijo irina siendo apoyada por rio

 _-mi esposo ya lo sabe._ \- dijo kayano

 _-vale, pero Rio promete que haras que terasaka cierre la boca acerca de mi con karma._ \- dijo _nagisa_

 _-descuida, me encargare de eso._ \- dijo rio

Nagisa ya estaba mas tranquila, el resto del dia hablamos sobre nosostras, le contamos a nagisa que yo había tenido un hijo y me había casado con asano , Rio con terasaka ,tenia una hija e irina aun intentaba darle un hermanito a su hijo, entonces llego la hora de despedirnos, entonces le nagisa la ubicación de donde estaba su supuesta tumba, estaba segura que hiria a visitarla,no pude contactarme con ella por varios dias debido a mi trabajo, pero las veces que pude le ofrecí nuevamente trabajar conmigo, no me gustaba que trabajara en ese supermercado, su jefe me daba mala espina, entonces un dia asano me dijo que karma nos había invitado a almorzar junto a Rio y Ryoma, acepte, nos volvimos mas cercanos con karma quien estaba superando la supuesta muerte de nagisa, confiaba en que karma no se enteraría sobre nagisa aun, como estaría con Rio nada malo podia pasar, eso pense, nos reunimos con karma ese dia, en un restaurante conocido ( exclusivo para burócratas como nuestros esposos) estaba un poco cansado, habia tenido mucho trabajo , en el almuerzo hablamos de diversas cosas, como nos iba, sobre nuestros hijos, si nos habíamos encontrado con alguno de los chicos, o que tal les hiba a algunos, pero no tocamos el tema de nagisa, eso aun le afectaba a karma, ademas nos convenia, creo que tersaka no podria disimular acerca de eso, entonces mi celular sono, era mi manager que me confirmaba la reunion con un director, nuestra almuerzo continuo con normalidad, entonces decidi ir al tocador, a retocar mi maquillaje Rio me acompano , en el baño hablamos un poco.

 _\- me alegra que no habláramos sobre nagisa_. - dijo kayano

 _-tienes, razon, pero a veces tengo ganas de decírselo._ \- dijo Rio

 _-sabes que nagisa nos pidió que lo mantuviésemos en secreto._ \- dijo kayano

- _Lo sé, pero no crees que se merecen una oportunidad_ \- dijo rio retocando su maquillaje

 _-recuerda que la culpa lo tuvo karma, asi que se lo merece_ \- dijo kayano

 _-lo se, pero karma aprendió su lección, viste como casi se ahoga en esa fosa de depresion y culpabilidad que el cabo, verlo asi hizo que lo perdonara, en serio ama a nagisa._ \- dijo Rio

- _en eso te apoyo...maldición olvide mi celular en la mesa_. -dijo kayano guardando su lápiz labial en su cartera.

 _-tranquila pronto volveremos._ \- dijo rio

 _-sí, pero allí está el número de nagisa._ \- dijo kayano peocupada.

 _-no pusiste un nombre delatador...no kayano_. - dijo rio mirando a kayano, pero su cara lo decía todo

 _-kayano!...bueno tersaka y asano estan alli, ademas no creo que nagisa llame...espero.-_ dijo rio preocupada

Salimos del tocador y nos dirigimos a la mesa, al llegar vi que asano no estaba y karma miraba fijamente a terasaka, este desviaba la mirada, parecia un interrogatorio, entonces note que tenia mi celular y el de rio en sus manos, y supe que karma había descubierto a nagisa, voltee a ver a Rio y tenia la cara de sorpresa, ella tambien pensaba lo mismo que yo.

 **-FIN POV KAYANO-**

 **CON NAGISA**

Al escuchar la voz de karma nagisa corto inmediatamente la llamada

 _ **-maldicion que voy a hacer,...llamare a rio .**_ \- pensó nagisa

 _-Rio! Necesito tu ayuda, acabo de delatarme con karma, no se como pero el tiene el celular de kayano y la llame, ...no queria que el se enterara que estoy viva...ahh que voy a hacer...Rio?._ \- dijo nagisa

 _-entonces estas vivo…dios nagisa donde estas ahora!._ \- dijo la voz del otro lado de la linea y era nada mas ni menos que karma

 _-por que tienes tambin el celular de rio karma!_ .- dijo nagisa asustada

 _-todo esta confirmado, voy por ti nagisa._ \- dijo karma

 _-noooo!. -_ dijo nagisa cortando la llamada, ahora si estaba en un grande problema, con los medios que poseía karma , encontrarla no le tomaría mucho tiempo, necesitaba salir de alli, pero a donde, entonces recordó a ritsu, tomo su celular y la contacto , al verla ritsu estallo de alegría, pero al verla en ese estado un poco diferente le causo dudas, asi que nagisa le resumio su pasado , necesitaba su ayuda ahora, le comento su situación con respecto a karma, así que ritsu localizo las direccioness de su compañeros de la clase e y le informo sobre su estado de "aun estoy viva chicos", todos no podian creerlo, querían ir a verla claro aún no sabían que ya no era "el" sino "ella", ritsu tambien les dijo sobre karma y gustosos se ofrecieron para recibirla, asi nagisa tomo un pequeño maletín puso todo lo necesario para ella y su hija , tomo a anya y salio directo a la casa de itona, alli karma demoraria en encontrarla, ademas itona estaba cerca de alli , las recogería e irían con él, se encontraron con itona a pocos metros de la casa de nagisa, al verla no dijo nada. Tan solo le dio una mirada de examinación, le llamo más la atención anya

- _siempre tuve dudas de tu genero, asi que ella es la razón de que no quieras ver a karma_.- dijo itona mientras saludaba anya

 _-que?!.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-ho..la.-_ dijo anya mirando a itona

 _-hola pequeña, eres la iva imagen de tu padre, seguro que deseara conocerte.-_ dijo itona

- _pa..pa_? - pregunto la pequeña anya

- _no es su hija, eso te lo puedo asegurar, y sobre mi genero la culpa lo tiene yanagisawa.-_ dijo nagisa un poco molesta, porque todos piensas e anya es hija de karma

 _-lo dudo, la imagen que tiene la niña lo dice todo, es hija de karma.-_ volvió a decir itona

 _\- sabes que despues te lo explico vámonos._ \- dijo nagisa molesta, itona se la llevo a tokyo, alli Vivian casi todos sus amigos, por otro lado, karma tenia acorralas a sus amigos, hubiese sacado mas informacion a tersaka si Rio no hubiese llegado, a asano sabia que no podia acarle nada, pero debía intentarlo con kayano, pero nadie decía nada entonces uso sus amenazas

 _-si no hablas ahora terasaka, te juro que hare que tus dias en la oficina sean un infierno y eso va para ti también Rio._ \- dijo karma

 _-a mi no me amenazes, podras ser un politico reconocido, pero yo tambien soy conocida en ese mundo karma._ \- dijo Rio desafiante.

 _-claro que lo sé, pero tengo más poder que voz_ .-dijo karma

 _-tendras poder sobre tus suborninados, pero no sobre mi_. - dijo rio sonriente

 _-eso cariño, no te dejes_ \- dijo terasaka

 _-bien, entonces no te importa que difunda el video de tu anterior cumpleaños...kayano tú también estuviste allí no.._ \- dijo karma con su carita de demonio

las sonrisas de kayano y rio fueron reemplazadas por una de horror, como diablos karma sabia lo que habian hecho ese dia.

 _-de que hablas akabane_.- pidió asano quien había regresado hace poco después de atender una llamada de trabajo.

 _-maldición Gakushu, porque tuviste que salir en ese momento, por tu culpa karma saco cierta información a terasaka sobre nagisa y ahora nos amenaza para decirle su paradero._ \- dijo kayano frustrada, karma las tenia

- _no entiendo nada, pero exijo saberlo_.- dijo asano

 _\- el problema es simple, se que nagisa esta vivo, mi querido amigo tersaka me lo confirmo (el pobre tersaka era regañado por rio) y lo único que pido es que estas locas me diga dónde está, a cambio de mantener mi boca cerrada sobre la fiesta de su anterior cumpleaños._ \- dijo karma

 _-cumpleaños, pero sino paso nada._ \- dijo asano

- _por eso nunca lograras superarme,gakushu,...tu querida esposa hizo una buena escena ese dia._ \- dijo karma aun con su cara de demonio, lo que hizo que kayano se enfureciera

 _-sabes que, adelante divulga el video...no me importa...si esa noche nos excedimos con rio y terminamos en un bar de travestis hablando sobre nuestras vidas y bailando, si…..incluso perdí mi auto por apostar….pero nada más...y escúchame nunca te diremos donde esta nagisa...esa será nuestra venganza._ \- dijo kayano

- _bien dicho kayano...no me mires asi karma tu solito te lo buscaste._ \- dijo rio

- _pues bien, llamare a mis conocidos para que rastreen el celular. –_ dijo karma

 _-de nada servira, ya habra dejado el celular...ademas tu ya no formas parte de su vida._ \- dijo kayano

 _-punto para kayano_. - dijo tersaka

 _-tu cierra tu boca. - dijo karma_ \- si no te golpeo como aquella vez

- _no amenazes a mi marido...no es culpa nuestra que nagisa te cambiara_. - dijo rio

 _-él no lo hizo._ \- dijo karma

 _-y como lo sabes, exactamente hace cuantos años que no lo vez…...ah ya me acuerdo fueron 6 largos años que pasaron._ \- dijo asano

- _desde que alejaste a nagisa de tu lado._ \- continúo kayano

 _-y todo porque karma no pudo controlar sus hormonas._ \- continuo rio

 _-que terminaste acostándote con okuda y lastimando a nagisa,... y tú te enorgullecías de mantener claras tus ideas…al final cometiste un estúpido error que te costó el amor de tu vida….claro si tus otras amantes no se cuentan._ \- finalizo terasaka

 _-algo más que quieran agregar?...y ya no tengo amantes_ \- pregunto karma de manera sarcasmo

 _-ah..que eres un terco sin remedio ..por eso nagisa te cambio por otro._ \- finalizo asano

 _-mentira, nagisa nunca lo hizo._ \- dijo karma furioso

 _-claro que lo hizo, su hija es la prueba, como también su apellido steklov_. - dijo terasaka

 _-TERASAKA RYOMA!.-_ Gritaron rio y kayano y asano solo susurro

 _-este tipo si que es tonto_

los ojos de karma destellaban furia, tomo celular marco un numero y salio de alli, en este mismo momento averiguaria donde estaba nagisa, mando a rastrear el numero y en pocos minutos le dieron una direccion, a la cual se dirigio,al llegar nade abrio,

- _maldicion, donde diablos estas nagisa._ \- penso karma entonces se recordó de su compañera artificial ritsu la llamo para qu le ayudara pero esta se nego rotundamente y karma no tenia paciencia para eso

 _\- escuchame bien ritsu o me dices donde esta nagisa te mando a formatear inmediatamente.-_ dijo karma

 _-no lo harías.-_ dijo ritsu

 _\- sabes que tengo el poder de hacerlo...ahora donde esta nagisa._ \- dijo karma muy moto

 _-T-T ok.- dijo ritsu , pero le daré tiempo a nagisa para huir de_ ti - pensó ritsu, sabía perfectamente que karma podia cumplir sus amenaza asi que tendria que ir con cuidado y es asi de como se incio la caceria karma el cazador y nagisa la presa

Pocos dias de que nagisa llego a la casa de itona recibió una llamada de Rio

 _-en serio lo siento nagisa, el muy imbecil de mi marido no pudo evitar que karma tomara el celular de kayano y el mío...y para colmo asano solo termino provocándolo aunque se lo merecía._ \- finalizo rio

Nagisa tan solo suspiro, sabía que no podía ocultarse para siempre de karma pero deseaba que se hubiese enterado mucho más tarde... lo que le preocupaba a nagisa era las emociones que sentia como mujer, a veces no podía controlarlas, simplemente salían en diversos momentos, y más cuando el hermosos amigo llamado periodo le llegaba, se ponía muy sensible, nagi le había hablado de ello, era horrible como podían aguantar las mujeres ese maldito periodo se decía nagisa, uno perdia mucha sangre... Entonces recibió una llamada de ritsu

 _-nagisa T-T gomenasai, karma me esta obligando a ayudarle a ubicarte...gomene nagisa...pero te dare tiempo para que puedas escapar._

 _-gracias ritsu.-_ dijo nagisa

Como ya todos sus compañeros de la clase E sabían que estaba viva y que ahora era mujer y con una hija, recibió muchas ofertas para quedarse con ellos, nagisa agradecía la ayuda, más ahora que karma ya tenía su ubicación con horas de retraso gracias a ritsu, nagisa empezó a visitar a sus compañeros en su huida, después de itona visito la casa de Maehara e Isogai, ambos convivían hace años, la recibieron encantado, pero como siempre comentaron sobre sus situación

 _-ya sabiamos que el genero de masculino nunca te fue, asi te ves mejor...mas importa ella es la causa de tu huida.-_ le dijo yuma recibiendo a nagisa

 _-son 2 gotas de agua…fue concebida en aquella fiesta que hicimos por koro_?.- pregunto maherara.

- _que nooo.-_ decía nagisa

Despues se fue a la casa de megu, quien también la recibió gustosa

 _-no veo el problema nagisa….siempre te consideraron mujer y ahora ya no tendrás que contradecirlo…..es una hermosa niña, porque no quieres decírselo a karma. -_ dijo megu

 _-no es su hija.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-nagisa, la niña te delata…mírala igualita a su padre_

Luego fue a la casa de hinano, ella no dijo nada sobre su aspecto estaba más interesada en la niña

 _-que hermosura, saco tu misma personalidad, esperemos que no haya heredado nada mas de karma aparte de su apariencia_

Con okajima

 _-nagisa ahora eres toda una belleza, bueno siempre lo fuiste me permites tomarte fotos_ _ **(planeo negociárselos con karma jajaja**_ _)…..también quiero tomárselo a la niña_

Nagisa nunca entro a la casa de okajima, sentía que este podría delatarla con karma. Su rostro lo decía

Entonces se reunió con sugino y su esposa yukiko kansaki, al verla sugino no pudo contener su emoción y corrió a abrazarla, la había extrañado tanto

- _me alegra que estas vivo, aunque ahora seas mujer no importa, tu siempre serás nagisa_. - dijo sugino

 _-gracias sugino, yukiko_

 _-sé que todos te lo preguntaron, pero enserio es de él._ -pregunto kansaki

 _-no lo es, se que el parecido es idéntico, pero no es nada de el…su padre tenía rasgos similares a los de karma eso es todo_. - dijo nagisa

 _-ya veo….debes estar cansada viajando de aquí para allá.-_ dijo sugino

 _-lo estoy, pero karma tiene amenazada a ristu y cada vez está más cerca_. - dijo nagisa

 _-aun no estas preparada?._ \- volvió a preguntar sugino

 _-disculpa?.-_ dijo nagisa

 _-él te lastimo nagisa, por su culpa te volviste asesino, y por ello terminaste así….estas en todo tu derecho de desquitarte con él…...Puedo ayudarte_

 _-sugino es suficiente.-_ dijo yukiko

 _-pero.-_ intento hablar sugino

 _-sé que lo que hizo karma estuvo mal, pero cuando nos enteramos de tu muerte, puedo asegurarte que la persona que conocíamos se derrumbó, ya no era el mismo, incluso intento dejar todo y seguirte, pero gracias a terasaka, kayano rio y asano que no lo hizo, sé que lo estoy justificando, pero creo que merece una oportunidad…..claro eso dependerá de ti nagisa….y no puedo obligarte, pásate por mucho y sé que aun necesitas tiempo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo_. - dijo yukiko

 _-gracias yukiko….sé que debo enfrentarlo…..pero solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, necesito pensar._ \- dijo nagisa mientras tenía en sus brazos a anya dormida

 _-de acuerdo te conseguiremos tiempo, y odio decirlo, pero el mejor lugar para ti ahora sería con kayano._ \- dijo sugino

 _-con kayano?._ \- se preguntó nagisa

 _-míralo de esta forma, el único que le puede dar batalla a Karma es Asano, y como es esposo de kayano estoy segura que te recibirá….deberías pensarlo._ \- dijo sugino

 _-también estoy de acuerdo, karma no puede vencer fácilmente a_ asano .- dijo yukiko

 _-de acuerdo llamare a kayano y le preguntare….pero como planeas conseguir tiempo_. - dijo nagisa

 _-tranquila tengo un plan y los chicos me ayudaran._ \- dijo sugino

Entonces nagisa se fue donde kayano y asano, su recibiendo fue muy protegido, asano no quería que karma se enterase, aun necesitaba su revancha, mientras que por otro lado sugino cito a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a desviarse de su búsqueda karma, ellos aceptaron, entonces mandaron un mensaje a karma diciendo que querían hablar sobre nagisa, tenían información, se citaron en la casa de burócrata a la cual fueron isogai, sugino,masayoshi, yusuki, rinka, taisei, itona y kirara

Entraron a la sala, en la cual karma estaba muy sentado esperándolos

 _-bien díganme lo que saben._ \- exigió karma

 _-por lo menos invitamos algo de tomar no?_ \- Dijo sugino

 _-si decidí reunirme hoy con ustedes fue para hablar sobre nagisa, no para hablar sobre nosotros._ \- dijo karma

 _-tan insensible como siempre._ \- ataco kirara

 _-no me extraña que nagisa no quiera verte._ \- continuo itona

 _-ya cállense._ \- dijo karma

 _-pero no es raro que nagisa no quiera verte?._ \- dijo rinka

 _-es cierto, él no tiene nada que ocultar, al contrario eres tú el que debería esconderse después de todo lo que le hiciste._ \- dijo masayoshi

 _-a menos que cuando viajo a Polonia algo le paso._ -djo yusuki

 _-karma sabes cuál es el actual estado de nagisa._ \- pregunto sugino

 _-de que hablas, acaso está herido?._ \- dijo karma angustiado

 _-ritsu , sabe karma sobre lo que es ahora nagisa?._ \- pregunto rinka a ritsu

 _-no se lo dije aun._ \- contesto ritsu

- _decirme que._ \- pidio karma

 _-que le loco de yanagisawa experimento con él y termino convirtiéndola en mujer._ \- dijo sugino

 _-que!?._ \- dijo karma nagisa ya no era hombre sino mujer como paso

 _-es correcto, todos los que vieron a nagisa lo confirmaron._ \- dijo ritsu

Karma se hundió en el sofá a pensar, _**nagisa había caído en manos de yanagisawa, ese maldito, había lastimado a nagisa, pero tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no quería verlo**_ pensó karma

 _-pero no creo que por eso, nagisa no quiera verlo….debe haber algo más._ \- dijo rinka

Pero entonces entro de manera estrepitosa la madre de nagisa arrastrando al personal de karma se dirigió a él y le propino una fuerte bofetada

 _-desde el principio nunca me caíste akabame….maldito desgraciado._ \- dijo la madre de nagisa mientras lo golpeaba con su cartera

 _-qué diablos le pasa, de que me acusa._ \- dijo karma sujetándola de ambos brazos

 _-de que tu eres la causa de que mi hijo haya tenido que fingir su muerte._ -grito hiromi

 _-ahhh?_ .- dijo karma

 _-no te hagas el que no sabes nada, estoy segura que la niña que tiene nagisa es tuya, maldito._ \- hiromi seguía forcejeando.

 _-que dijo?! -_ Karma presiono un poco más los brazos de hiromi causándole dolor

 _-suéltame!._ \- grito hiromi

- _disculpe, pero nagisa es hombre._ \- dijo taisei

 _-sé que ahora es una mujer, no sé lo que paso, pero estoy segura que ella es una mujer. Yo misma la vi….y tu ¡!._ \- dijo hiromi volviéndose a acercar a karma

 _-nagisa tiene una hija, es eso cierto!._ \- dijo karma, la sed de sangre fue soltada

 _-de nada sirve fingir que no lo sabias akabane._ \- solto hiromi

 _-pues no lo sabía, pero me importa un pepino lo que piense usted…..acaso usted olvido lo que le hizo a nagisa también._ \- dijo karma

 _-yo?_

 _-si usted después de dar a luz a su segunda hija, se olvidó de nagisa , ya no le importaba lo que le sucedía, y ahora viene aquí a reclamarme, con qué derecho…si usted nunca fue una verdadera madre para nagisa._ \- dijo karma

Hiromi estaba furiosa como se atrevía a decir eso de ella, iba a contestar pero apareció el padre de nagisa y la detuvo.

 _-ya es suficiente hiromi, aquí lo que importa es saber que le sucedió a nagisa._ \- dijo el

 _-ahora todo tiene sentido._ \- dijo yusuki

 _-que es claro yusuki?_ \- pregunto isogai

 _-esa es la razón por la que nagisa no quiere ver karma, ella tiene un hija, y existe la probabilidad de que esa niña sea tu hija como también no._ –dijo yusuki

 _-creo que no es de él, en la fiesta aún era hombre._ \- dijo masayoshi

 _-además, ignoro a karma en todo momento._ \- continuo rinka

 _-y si mal no recuerdo cuando el salió de la casa iba acompañado._ \- finalizo isogai

 _-entonces puede sea el hijo de ese sujeto._ \- dijo yusuki

- _la niña es pelirroja._ \- dijo hiromi

- _entonces seguro que cuando nagisa se fue a Polonia, a cazar a shiro y takaomi- sensei, conoció a alguien parecido a karma, ya que aún no lo pudo olvidar o es que era su tipo y se relacionó con él, fue amor a primera vista, por eso ella se quedó tanto tiempo allí, pero después él fue asesinado y ella tuvo que huir o puede que sea lo contrario_. - decía yusuki mientras se imaginaba un sin fín de acontecimientos que pudo haber vivido nagisa, pero lo que causaron fue que karma explotara y botara a todos de su casa

 _-sugino esto era lo que queríamos_? .- pregunto rinka

 _-creo que no_. - dijo sugino

 _-karma está furioso, espero que nagisa no sufra las consecuencias_.- dijo masayoshi

- _su búsqueda se desviara ahora…en vez de buscar a nagisa, empezara a buscar al padre de su hija._ \- dijo itona

 _-buen punto._ \- dijo isogai

Así los chicos se fueron y se despidieron de los padres de nagisa que ya no sabían que es lo que realmente sucedía, mientras tanto karma estaba hecha una bomba, destruyo todo lo que estaba en la sala, luego se sentó

 _-nagisa ahora es mujer y tiene una hija, quien diablos es el bastardo que la engendro._ \- pensaba karma entonces una idea ase le vino a la mente

 _-estoy seguro que ese tal Jack sabe la identidad del sujeto que toco a mi nagisa_. - dijo karma tomando su celular y realizando llamadas

 _-ahora no te escaparas de mi Jack, planeo saber todo a cualquier costo._ \- la aura de karma que emitía karma era sofocante

Después de unos días, karma por fin localizo a Jack, planeaba reunirse con él al día siguiente pero recibió una llamada de el

 _-escúchame akabane, no sé qué idioteces estén pasando por tu cabeza, pero deja de molestarme_. - dijo Jack muy molesto

 _-lo hare, cuando me digas lo que quiero._ \- dijo karma

 _-pregúntaselo a nagisa….a lo olvide aun no la vez._ \- dijo Jack con sarcasmo

 _-deja el sarcasmo Jack._ \- dijo karma

 _-solo te diré 2 cosas, la niña no es mía, pero tampoco tuya, su padre es muy diferente a nosotros….ah y si realmente quieres hablar con ella porque no primero empiezas pidiendo disculpas, al fin y al cabo el único culpable de toda esta situación eres tu….y por cierto tengo novia, no me gusta formar parte del grupo de los infieles como tú._ \- finalizo Jack cortando la llamada

 _-pero quien se cree este tipo._ \- dijo karma rompiendo su celular, entonces recibió un mensaje de ritsu, por parte de nagisa

 _ **-"finalicemos esta cacería akabane, ya no huiré."**_

 _-eso espero nagisa._ \- dijo karma en un susurro.

Cuando nagisa llego a la casa de la familia Asano-Yukimura, el ambiente era muy agradable, entonces conoció al hijo del matrimonio, un hermoso niño casi de la misma edad que anya, cuando los presentaron, ambos se pusieron a jugar juntos, iban de un lado a otro, entonces cuando llego la noche y nagisa arropaba a anya ella de pregunto.

 _-ma..mi hici…mos algo mao._ \- dijo anya

 _-claro que no mi niña_. - respondio nagisa

- _enton…ces por. porque huimos mami._ \- dijo anya

Aquellas palabras hicieron que algo dentro de nagisa despertara

 _ **-es cierto porque huyo, si ahora soy mujer y no manejo bien mis emociones….pero esa no es razón para escapar de karma, no hizo nada malo, todo lo contrario es el quien debería escapar, me engaño y mintió, en que pensaba al escapar…..soy nagisa shiota el 3er shinigami, un asesino profesional, exalumno de korosensei, y exdocente de una escuela para delincuentes, ahora soy mujer y madre, akabane karma no debería ser gran cosa para mí...bien terminemos esto.**_ \- pensó nagisa

Asi ella pidió a ritsu que le enviara un mensaje a karma, después se despidió de kayano y asano, agradeciéndole su ayuda, pero era hora de solucionar ese problema, enfrentaría a karma y recuperaría su vida, anya lo merecía, así regreso a su casa y se instaló, se preparó mentalmente para cuando karma llegase, claro seguro que sería pronto, también tenía que pensar de cómo justificar las faltas de anya en la guardería, además tenía que buscar un nuevo trabajo ya que renuncio al otro, al día siguiente, nagisa fue a justificar la ausencia de anya en la guardería, las profesoras aceptaron la justificación, y solo le pidieron que si tenía algún problema no dudara en pedirles ayuda , ese día nagisa regreso con anya a su apartamento estaba un poco mal.

- _porque tenía que llegarme justo hoy T-T._ \- se decía nagisa mientras tomaba unas pastillas para sus cólicos menstruales

 _-como una mujer puede soportar perder tanta sangre y cada mes, a este paso me dará anemia._ \- seguía quejándose nagisa mientras miraba a anya jugar en el piso de la habitación

 _-lo siento anya, mami está un poco mal, mientras acariciaba su cabecita_

 _-te du uuele ma mi.-_ dijo anya mirando a su madre

 _-solo un poco, pero pronto estaré bien.-_ dijo nagisa, de pronto el timbre empezó a sonar sin descanso lo que hizo que nagisa se levantase y abriese la puerta la puerta molesta

 _-ya deja de tocar, con uno basta!._ \- dijo nagisa abriendo la puerta de golpe

 _-pensé que no me abrirías si solo tocaba uno_.- dijo karma apreciando la silueta de nagisa

- _karma!.-_ dijo nagisa sorprendida

 _-te extrañe nagisa.-_ dijo karma abrazándola y entrando al apartamento de nagisa cerrando la puerta

Nagisa no sabía cómo reaccionar, karma la había abrazado tan de repente, pero entonces una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

 _-mami…quien es._ \- pregunto anya en el pasadizo de la entrada y las miradas de karma y anya se cruzaron.

 _ **Por fin lo pude terminar, espero que sea de su agrado, incluí los pensamientos de kayano, mi hermana me pidió que no narrara demasiado, sino que hiciera más diálogos**_

 _ **Y les sigo dando las gracias por seguir mi historia, aquí pondré el link de las músicas que use para inspirarme en cada capitulo**_

 _ **Cap.2 "**_ **Mil pedazos - Cristina y los subterraneos** _ **"**_

 _ **Cap.3 "**_ **Ricardo Arjona - Fuiste tú feat. Gaby Moreno** _ **"**_

 _ **Cap.5 "**_ **Marcela Morelo - La Fuerza Del Engaño** _ **"**_

 _ **Cap.6 "**_ **Julieta Venegas - Me Voy** _ **"**_

 _ **Cap.7 "**_ **Nemesea - No More (Lyrics)** _ **"**_

 _ **Cap.8 "**_ **Ends With A Bullet - Within My Heart** _ **pq0 "**_

 _ **Cap.9 "**_ **Kerrie Roberts - Rescue me {Lyrics}** _ **"**_

 _Cap.10 "_ The Beginning - Against The Current Cover Lyrics 中文字幕 Original by ONE OK ROCK

 **** _ **Cap.11"**_ **Ashes Remain - Without You** _ **"**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer a**_ _ **.Sohma**_ _ **, las músicas que me recomendaste son hermosas, coincidimos en gustos musicales, muchas gracias**_

 _ **Annitta2006**_ _ **, gracias por hacerme recordar de la visita mensual que recibimos**_ _ **las mujeres, lo había olvidado completamente en la trama, te lo agradezco**_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 ¿QUIÉN ES TU PADRE?

Karma miraba a aquella niña que había interrumpido su momento con Nagisa, el cabello pelirrojo, ojos color ámbar, su piel clara como la de él y esa mirada penetrante tan similar a la suya, esa niña tenía sus mismos rasgos, podría ser su hija, esos eran los pensamientos de Karma que fueron cortados cuando Nagisa se alejó de él.

 _-nadie importante Anya. -_ dijo Nagisa mientras cargaba a Anya y la llevaba adentro

 _-quien es esa niña Nagisa?. -_ pregunto Karma

 _-mi hija._ \- dijo Nagisa sin más

 _-y el padre?._ \- pregunto Karma

 _-no es de tu incumbencia._ \- volvió a decir Nagisa, cuando de pronto sintió unos dolores horribles, culpable. Su periodo

 _-necesitamos hablar Nagisa._ \- hablo Karma siguiendo a Nagisa hasta la sala, en donde vio a Nagisa dejar a su hija en el sofá y arrodillarse.

 _-Karma, será mejor que hablemos en otro momento…._

 _-no planeo moverme de aquí hasta que sepa lo que te sucedió._

 _-Karma por favor_. - el dolor iba en aumento

 _-no lo hare_

 _-por dios Karma, no planeo huir de ti…..si no quiero hablar hoy es que no me encuentro bien._ \- dijo Nagisa apretándose su vientre bajo

 _-tan solo son excusas_

 _-serás un…_ \- Nagisa no pudo continuar, porque sintió una descarga que le comprimió todos sus nervios que hizo que se recostara en el piso haciendo más fuerte su presión

 _-Nagisa…que te sucede_. - pregunto Karma preocupado al verla en esa posición

 _-te dije que no me encuentro bien…..podrías regresar después_

 _-no!. Llamare a una ambulancia_

 _-no es necesario, pronto se pasara_

 _-en serio no te entiendo, veo que sientes dolor pero tú dices que pronto estarás bien, pero te niegas a hablar conmigo_

 _-puedes ser más insoportable Karma, solo necesito un momento para tranquilizarme, pero tú no me ayudas mucho_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-por lo menos tomaste algo para el dolor?_

 _-lo hice, pero aun no hace efecto._ \- entonces una idea cruzo la mente de Nagisa

 _-si quieres que hablemos, entonces consígueme ciertas cosas._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-hecho, dime que necesitas iré a conseguirlo_

Nagisa se levantó y busco una hoja de papel donde anoto solo 3 cosas y se las entregó a Karma

 _-y que diablos son estos…pastillas…. Jarabes o qué?_

 _-tan solo ve al súper de la esquina ahí las encontraras_

 _-de acuerdo, pero me llevare a tu hija_

 _-por supuesto que no_

 _-Nagisa no planeo ir solo, tu puedes huir_

 _-te dije que no planeo huir_

- _bien, me llevo a la niña_

 _-no, mi hija no se ira con un desconocido_

 _-Nagisa, inventa una mejor excusa…sabes perfectamente que tú y yo nos conocemos muy pero muy bien._ \- dijo Karma acercándose sensualmente a Nagisa

 _-nosotros tal vez , pero mi hija no!._ \- dijo Nagisa abrazando a Anya

 _-eso se puede arreglar._ \- Karma se acercó a Anya y se puso a su altura

 _-hola pequeña, me llamo Karma y soy alguien muy cercano a tu madre._ \- dijo Karma extendiendo su mano a Anya

 _-hola…yo me llamo Anya._ \- dándole la mano a Karma

 _-me ayudaras a conseguir las cosas para que tu madre mejore_

 _-calmar auch ach de mama._ \- dijo Anya

 _-si._ \- respondió Karma

 _-vaamos._ \- dijo Anya dirigiéndose a su madre

 _-Anya taer cura para mama_. - dijo la pequeña Anya sonriendo a su madre

 _\- está bien_ -/- - dijo Nagisa como negarse a esa carita

 _-bien tenemos un trato_

Nagisa trajo el abrigo de Anya, para que no tuviese frio y se dirigió junto a Karma a la puerta

 _-más te vale que me regreses a mi hija sana y salva sino te juro que te mato Akabane-kun_

 _-lo prometo_. - dijo Karma mientras tomaba la mano de Anya

 _-cuento contigo para conseguir las cosas que tu madre nos pidió_. -dijo Karma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Anya

 _-siiiii. -_ dijo Anya saliendo con Karma

 _-volveremos pronto_ \- dijo Karma saliendo

Nagisa se quedó parada en la puerta, que demonios fue eso parecía que ambos hicieron una conexión muy especial.

 _-no quiero que Anya se apegue a él, debí haberme negado._ \- pensó Nagisa regañándose mentalmente

Karma cargo a Anya para bajar las escaleras y cruzar la calle, la niña era muy tranquila y hermosa, se parecía Nagisa, mientras caminaban Karma pregunto

 _-Anya sabes donde está tu papa?_ -Tal vez ella podría decírselo pensó Karma

 _-pa..pa?_

 _-si_

 _-kaano dijo que tenemos que encontarlo._ \- respondio

 _-ya veo_.- dijo Karma mientras subía a su auto y acomodaba a Anya y se dirigían hacia un supermercado

 _-el camino eta mal._ \- dijo Anya

 _-no está mal Anya….vamos a un súper más grande._ \- dijo Karma

 _-gande!? ´o-o´_

 _-si grande …...mira ya llegamos._ \- dijo Karma estacionando su auto y bajando con Anya , luego se adentraron a lugar, al entrar Karma se dirigió a la sección de medicamento, pero ninguno tenía el nombre que Nagisa escribió

 _-diablos, no sé qué significan estos nombres_. - dijo Karma

 _-ka…ma…es allá .-_ dijo Anya jalando de la manga a Karma

 _-segura_

- _mami, los bucaba en esa eccion_. - señalando el letrero de una mujer sosteniendo un paquete (que eran las toallas para el periodo) y en su fondo varios artículos para mujer

-confiare en ti

Así se dirigieron a la sección mujer caminaron hasta que Anya se paró en el estante que tenía diversos artículos para la higiene personal de las mujeres (incluyendo el periodo), Karma no sabía que pensar en ese momento eran demasiadas cosas y no sabía que exactamente necesitaba Nagisa, estuvo mirando por un largo momento los diversos artículos, incluso tomo algunos pero no entendía para que servían

 _-con olor a primavera, fresh..de qué diablos hablan._ \- decía Karma , entonces se fijó que un grupo de mujeres no dejaba de mirarlo e incluso susurraban cosas, alcanzo a oír

 _-el tipo es muy guapo, debería acercarme_ \- dijo una de las mujeres

 _-claro que no, es raro, mira que estar mirando de esa manera al estante, o es un pervertido o un transexual._ \- dijo la otra mujer

Karma tomo un paquete que tenía el nombre que estaba en la lista y fue a conseguir ayuda, no planeaba quedarse allí para que aquellas mujeres siguieran creando historias a cerca de él, encontró a un empleado del súper , una señora de mediana edad, se acercó y le pidió ayuda sobre la lista

La mujer lo miro de arriba para abajo y vio a Anya

 _-es para el auch auch de mama._ \- dijo ella mirándola con su carita de inocencia

 _-lo se pequeña._ \- dándole una sonrisa pero cuando miro a Karma su mirada cambio

 _-estos hombres de hoy son más inútiles que los de mi época….anda sígame._ \- le dijo la señora guiándole a la sección higiene personal mujer

 _-aquí esta lo que busca…..es tan fácil, su esposa le dio los nombres exactos de lo que necesita._ \- mientras tomaba una caja de toallas, e individuales.

 _-esto es lo que necesita? -_ Pregunto Karma al ver aquellas cajitas

 _-hay que ver lo insensibles que son ustedes….cuantos años llevas viviendo con ella para no darte cuenta de lo que necesita..…acaso no sabes que a nosotras nos visita un amigo llamado periodo_ dijo la Sra.

 _-periodo?_

 _-tienes una hija y no lo sabes….pobre de tu esposa no la culpes si algún día decide dejarte_

 _-señora no entiendo de que me habla_

 _-mira jovencito, tu esposa esta con su periodo…..(Karma no entendía) se está desangrando…(Karma aun no entendía)..…la menstruación!_

 _-ah!._ \- por fin Karma entendió a Nagisa le había llegado su regla, claro ahora era mujer

 _-por dios que inútil. Y que tienes en la mano._ \- señalando la caja que Karma sostenía

 _-son de la lista que me dieron_

 _-esto es el colmo, acaso no participas en la crianza de tu hija eh._ \- decía la señora regañándolo

 _-disculpe_

 _-o sea todo le dejas a tu esposa, seguro que eres de esos que tan solo están presentes en el desayuno y llegan a dar las buenas noches….pobre niña seguro que no ves a tu padre en todo el dia_

 _-pa..pa?_ -dijo Anya

 _-lo ves ni siquiera sabe quién eres …..tú lo único que querías era preservar tu linaje…..machista!_

 _-oiga ya deje de insultarme y regañarme, no hice nada de lo que dice_

 _-claro mira que llevar toallitas húmedas en vez que el champú para tu hija_. - quitándole su caja

 _-champu?_

 _-el nombre de la lista se refiere al champú no a esto (mostrando la caja de las toallitas húmedas) todo buen padre de familia sabe esto (refiriéndose al champú) es una marca muy conocida._

Karma no dijo nada no sabía cómo contraatacar, negar a Anya como su hija era imposible ambos se parecían agradeció a la señora por su servicio y lección, y fue a pagar. Tomo las cosas y salió y regresaron con Nagisa quien ya lo esperaba en la puerta

 _-donde estabas, porque demoraron tanto. -_ dijo Nagisa tomando a su hija en brazos

 _-hubiera llegado más antes si me hubieses dicho que era exactamente qué querías!_

 _-pero te lo puse en la lista_

 _-eran nombres de las marcas, no pudiste decirme que querías tus compresas para tu periodo_

 _-creí que era obvio…eh acaso no lo sabias cuando leíste lo nombres_. - dijo Nagisa fingiendo inocencia

 _-muy graciosa…toma. -_ extendiéndole las compras

 _-gracias…ven Anya es hora de cenar_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-que bien las acompaño_. - dijo Karma

 _-no estas invitado!_

 _-me lo debes después de la broma que me jugaste_

 _-no es cierto_

 _-Nagisa_

 _-mami….el también_. - dijo Anya señalando a Karma, Nagisa solo suspiro

 _-solo por esta vez_. - le dijo Nagisa mirando fríamente a Karma

Llegaron al comedor en donde Nagisa alisto todo para la cena, tuvo que hacer un espacio para que Karma s exentara, su apartamento no era muy grande pero acogedor, durante la cena Karma estaba callado, disfrutaba de la comida que Nagisa preparo, hace años que no lo probaba y sabía que él era el culpable de ello, el miraba como Nagisa hacia comer a Anya, los gestos que Anya hacía, la escena era encantadora

 _-Nagisa…..estas segura que no es mi hija._ \- dijo Karma sin más ganados una fría mirada de Nagisa

\- _muy gracioso Karma, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe qué no lo es_

 _\- ya tengo mis dudas_

 _-deja de bromear…además es imposible que un burócrata como tú se relacione con una exprostituta de barrios rojos como yo._ \- dijo Nagisa retirando el plato de Anya

 _-eso no es cierto_. - a Karma no le gusto la última frase

 _-estoy segura que investigaste sobre Nagisa Aleksei, mi nueva identidad antes de venir….y sabes que no es una mentira._ \- volvió a decir Nagisa, mientras tomaba a Anya que estaba bosteando de sueño

 _-lo hice, pero no me creo que hayas ejercido esa…..…profesión_

 _-no me importa si lo crees o no, con permiso._ \- dijo Nagisa llevándose a Anya a dormir dejando a Karma pensativo, Karma se levantó y lavo los platos mientras recordaba algunas cosas

Era cierto una vez que terasaka revelo la nueva identidad de Nagisa este mando a investigar y el informe que le llego no le agrado para nada, sabía que Nagisa había usurpado una identidad y como su aspecto siempre fue más femenino que masculino creyó que lo tomo para despistar a sus enemigos, pero una vez que se le confirmo que era mujer la dudas le invadieron por eso intensifico su cacería, necesitaba saber lo que vivió entonces la encuentra y ve que tiene una niña con rasgos similares a los de él , pero sabe perfectamente que no es suya, y tiene dudas que también sea de Nagisa, tenía ir a paso lento si quería saber todo, y recuperar a Nagisa.

Nagisa arropo Anya y regreso al comedor en donde Karma terminaba de acomodar los platos

 _-vaya te has convertido en una buena ama de casa._ \- dijo Nagisa con sarcasmo

 _-siempre supe hacer este tipo de cosas_

 _-qué raro, no recuerdo haberte visto hacerlo cuando convivimos_

 _-yo…acerca de eso te debo una disculpa_

 _-por lo del engaño con okuda_

 _-si…..la culpa fue mía, nunca debí jugar contigo de esa manera….te lastime, herí tus sentimientos…y no hay día que pase en que me arrepienta de lo que dije._ \- dijo Karma bajando su cabeza

 _-realmente me amaste?_

 _-aun te amo Nagisa_

 _-entonces porque lo hiciste._ \- dijo Nagisa mirándolo, aunque ya no importase ahora, el antiguo Nagisa shiota necesitaba saberlo

 _-fui un estúpido….me deje influenciar por las personas de mi entorno, mientras más escalaba, más perdía una parte de mí, llegue a creer que lo nuestro era un error, entonces llego okuda y termine acostándome con ella_

 _-no fue la única no?._ \- pregunto Nagisa aun mirando a Karma

 _-no lo fue,…..tarde me di cuenta de mi error, lo que realmente significaste para mí._

 _-mmn_

 _-cuando me entere que habías muerto, mi mundo se derrumbó Nagisa, incluso pensé en seguirte_

 _-lo sé, los chico me lo contaron, todo sobre tu depresión_

 _-fue muy difícil para mí….creí que realmente te había perdido…..pero regresaste y estas aquí._ \- dijo Karma mirándola con una de esas sonrisas que no veía hace un tiempo

 _-(suspiro)…y que buscas al venir aquí_

 _-lograr tu perdón y una oportunidad_

 _-Karma lo nuestro termino hace 6 años_

 _-no pienso rendirme, Nagisa…sé que cometí un error, pero voy a recuperarte_

 _-Karma, ahora soy una mujer y tengo a mi hija_

 _-y podría ser mía_

 _-Karma, en serio basta_

 _-hablo enserio, si me das la oportunidad, podría convertirme en su padre_

 _-no pienso volver a arriesgarme contigo Karma_

 _-no pienso volver a herirte_

 _-nada me lo garantiza_

 _-Nagisa no cometeré los mismos errores del pasado, si me das la oportunidad, no permitiré que nadie te lastime ni a ti ni a Anya._

 _-lo siento Karma, pero ahora mi hija es lo más importante para mi_

 _-no te creo Nagisa, sé que aún me amas….estoy seguro_

- _y allí está nuevamente tu arrogancia, pero lo siento señor Akabane, no habrá una segunda oportunidad para nosotros._

 _-no soy arrogante solo persistente, la única respuesta que aceptare será un si_

 _-sigue soñando._ \- dijo Nagisa saliendo del comedor y siendo seguido por Karma

 _-soy persistente_. - dijo Karma siguiéndola con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba seguro que Nagisa aún no lo había olvidado,

 _-tu….._ \- Nagisa no pudo continuar porque sus dolores de periodo volvieron pero esta vez con una intensidad que la hicieron sentarse en el sillón, el dolor aumentaba, era insoportable, unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Nagisa

 _-Nagisa, que te sucede._ \- dijo Karma alarmado arrodillándose para verla

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una señora de aproximadamente 52 años entro con una taza

 _-Nagisa, aquí te traigo un buen te para aliviar tu dolor._ \- dijo mientras se acercaba, entonces vio la escena, un sujeto pelirrojo arrodillado cerca de Nagisa y ella…..estaba llorando

 _-oye tu muchacho que le haces a mi niña._ \- se acercó alejar a Karma de Nagisa

 _-Sra.…. Ayaka._ \- dijo Nagisa mirándola, era su vecina del al lado, era una mujer muy amable que consideraba a Nagisa como una hija

 _-que pasa Nagisa, porque estas llorando y quien es ese sujeto_. - dijo mirando a Karma entonces vio esos ojos color ámbar, el cabello pelirrojo, todo está dicho.

 _-sinvergüenza, así que tú eres el padre de Anya, seguro viniste a lastimar a mi niña._ \- dijo la Sra. Ayaka dejando la taza de té y yendo por una escoba

 _-espere abuela, estoy es un malentendido_

 _-abuela! A quien llamas abuela, no permitiré que lastimes a mi Nagisa_

 _-como que su Nagisa, es mi Nagisa!. -_ dijo Karma

 _-descarado, después de abandonarla con tu hija, ahora vienes y dices que es tuya…...te voy a enseñar a respetar a las mujeres!._ \- dijo la Sra. Ayaka votando a Karma a escobazos

 _-ay..eso duele…espere…alto vieja metiche._

 _-esta vieja metiche no permitirá que lastimes a mi Nagisa!._ \- dijo la Sra. Ayaka golpeando a Karma y haciéndolo retroceder hasta sacarlo del apartamento de Nagisa y cerrando la puerta

 _-si no te vas dentro de 2 minutos llamare a la policía._ \- dijo sin más, luego se acercó a Nagisa para ver cómo estaba

 _-estas bien, Nagisa no te hizo daño_

 _-duele Sra. Ayaka._ \- dijo Nagisa refiriéndose a su periodo

 _-anda vamos bebe esto…la pequeña Anya esta…_

 _-durmiendo_

 _-ese tipo era su padre?...te hizo algo._ \- pregunto Sra.. Ayako

 _-no lo es, y no me hizo nada, pero me alegra que lo sacar de mi casa….estaba poniéndose insoportable._ \- dijo Nagisa

La Sra. Ayaka no pregunto más, a ella solo le interesaba que Nagisa y Anya estuviesen bien, una vez que Nagisa estuvo mejor la Sra. Ayaka se despidió y Nagisa se fue a dormir con Anya, esperando que a la mañana siguiente no se encontrara con Karma, pero sus suplicas fueron en vano, Karma estaba esperándola en la entrada, Nagisa intento ignorarlo, pero no pudo, el termino siguiendola a todos sitios , incluso se despidió de Anya cuando la dejo en la guardería, y las profesoras no dejaban de observarlos

 _-nos vemos Anya._ \- dijo Karma despidiéndose de Anya

 _-nosh vemos._ \- dijo Anya

 _-disculpe Sra. Nagisa…el es._ \- pregunto una de las profesoras

 _-solo un conocido, ignórelo por favor._ \- dijo Nagisa sonriendo, una vez que Anya entro a la guardería, Nagisa volteo y acelero el paso para perder a Karma, tomo una vía pública y se mezcló con la multitud, tenía que conseguir un nuevo trabajo, sus ahorros empezaban a agotarse, pero cuando volteo a la esquina se encontró con Karma.

 _-buen intento._ \- dijo Karma sonriente

 _-tch._ \- dijo Nagisa pasando a su lado

 _-eres muy fría Nagisa, no me diste los buenos días hoy_

Nagisa lo ignoro

 _-hoy es un estupendo día para hablar no crees_

 _-lloverá pronto._ \- susurro Nagisa

 _-no lo creo, por cierto viste como me vieron las profesoras cuando dejamos a Anya en la guardería…..seguro que piensas que soy su padre_

Nagisa se paró y lo miro con una mirada fulminante

 _-por fin me pones atención_

 _-qué quieres, estoy ocupada_

 _-hablar, además aún es temprano, porque vamos a tomar un café por allí_

 _-dentro de 15 min. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo y voy algo retrasada_.

- _qué clase de entrevista_. - pregunto Karma con la cara seria

- _en una cafetería. -_ dijo sin más

 _-Nagisa tu mereces un trabajo mejor que de mesera._

 _-solo tengo nivel de preparatoria, shiota-Nagisa era el preparado con una educación superior completada, no yo_

 _-si te preocupa eso, podría ayudarte_

 _-no quiero tu ayuda_

 _-no permitiré que trabajes como mesera, hay varios tipos salidos que rondan esos lugares_

 _-si igual que voz_

 _-sabes que no es cierto_

 _-es mi vida Karma, tu no decides que hago o no._ \- dijo Nagisa llegando al lugar, pero no pudo entrar, Karma la sujeto y la arrastro hasta una cafetería donde siguió pidiendo una segunda oportunidad, Nagisa se rehusó, desde ese día Karma no paraba de acosarla, ya sea en su apartamento o en la calle, incluso cuando salía a comer con Anya, siempre terminaba encontrándola y comiendo con ellas, y siempre sacaba el tema sobre la hermosa familia que serían si ella le diese la oportunidad, además de impedir que consiguiera un trabajo entonces un día después de dejar a Anya en la guardería, Nagisa regreso a su apartamento junto a Karma

 _-ya deja de acosarme Karma, necesito mi privacidad_

 _-y yo una segunda oportunidad_

 _-ese tema ya está cerrado_

 _-no para mí, vamos Nagisa por favor_

 _-no, y ya deja de frustrar mis oportunidades laborales_

 _-ninguna de esos trabajos eran decentes!_

 _-claro que lo eran, Karma necesito trabajar, tengo una hija_

 _-y yo puedo mantenerte silo quieres_

 _-nunca_

 _-entonces trabaja para mi_

 _-que?_

 _-sí, se mi secretaria personal, con tus habilidades me sentiré más seguro, la paga es buena y te tendré a mi lado todo el día_

 _-no gracias, ahora adiós!_

 _-es una buen oferta_

 _-no la quiero….y por cierto no tienes trabajo Karma_

 _-estoy de vacaciones_

 _-por cuantos días? …..y está bien que dejes tu trabajo así, mira que te esforzaste demasiado por alcanzar tu puesto, incluso lo consideraste más importante que yo_

 _\- deje todo en orden, y no es más importante que tu_

 _-no dijiste eso hace 6 años_

 _-por dios Nagisa, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, me arrepiento de lo que te hice, lo se fui un completo imbécil, pero aun te amo_

 _-yo no te pedí nada, salvo que me dejes en paz_

 _-lastima, no puedo cumplir ese deseo_

 _-pero yo si...Sra. Ayaka, Karma esta acosándome_!. - dijo Nagisa alzando la voz, acto seguido la Sra. Ayaka salió de su apartamento con su escoba bien preparada para espantar a Karma, quien intento dar pelea

 _-con que tú no aprendes no muchacho_. - dijo la Sra. Ayaka blandiendo su escoba, era muy hábil

 _-ya deje de meterse en problemas ajenos vieja metiche._ \- respondió Karma esquivando los golpes

 _-no son ajeno, conozco a Nagisa y tú no me agradas. -_ arrinconando a Karma

 _-usted tampoco, auch…eso duele….no me rendiré vieja metiche._ – dijo Karma, quien estaba pegado entre la pared y la baranda del 3er piso

 _-eso lo veremos._ \- dijo la Sra. Ayaka dando un buen golpe en el punto más débil de Karma (en su parte baja) haciéndolo caer de dolor, lo miro con mirada triunfante y después se asomó a la baranda y llamo a sus agentes de seguridad que estaban al lado del auto de Karma

 _-hey par de niñeras, vengan a recoger a su jefe, necesita ayuda._ \- dijo la Sra. Ayaka haciéndoles las señas, luego se acercó a Nagisa

 _-hoy hice un delicioso pastel de zanahoria, quieres probarlo._

 _-con gusto_ \- dijo Nagisa siguiendo a la Sra. Ayaka hacia su apartamento, y antes de entrar miro a Karma y le dijo en susurro

 _-bye bye_

 _-esto no se quedara….asi ._ \- dijo Karma intentando ponerse de pie, la vieja metiche tenía buenos reflejos, logro acertarle un golpe, pero eso no impediría que siguiera viendo a Nagisa, pero las cosas no fueron como la imagino, los siguientes días no pudo ni siquiera acercarse al piso donde vivía Nagisa, pues la vieja metiche ya lo esperaba y cada vez que se enfrentaba a ella, esta mejoraba, cansado decidió ir a visitar a Asano.

En el estudio de la casa de Asano, este tomaba un café, mientras miraba a su acompañante

 _-esa vieja metiche me está dando un dolor de cabeza, como una abuela como esa puede tener tan buenos reflejos eh._ \- se quejaba Karma mientras tomaba su café

 _-disculpa si te interrumpo, PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HACES EN MI CASA._ \- dijo Asano, golpeando la mesa

 _-visitando aun viejo amigo_

 _-amigo!, si el otro día nos declaraste la guerra por ocultártelo de Nagisa, incluso chantajeaste a mi esposa y a dices que somos amigos, déjate de tonterías Karma y dime que viniste hacer aquí, aparte de quejarte._ \- dijo Asano intentando tranquilizarte

 _-necesito hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que tu señor número 2_. - djo Karma

 _-escoge bien tus palabras Karma, o te juro que te voto de mi casa._ \- dijo Asano

 _-está bien…..necesito ayuda con Nagisa._ \- dijo Karma dejando su taza de te

 _-que hiciste ahora?_

 _-no hice nada, porque todos piensan eso de mi_

 _-tal vez, porque siempre eres causante de un problema!_

 _-eso no es verdad, le pedí a Nagisa una segunda oportunidad, pero esta se rehúsa a dármelo_

 _-con toda razón_

 _-gakushu!_

 _-Karma, ella tiene derecho a elegir si quiere estar contigo o con otro, además tiene una hija y no puede arriesgarse a que tu vuelvas a lastimarla por otra de tus estupideces_

 _-no volveré a lastimarla….no otra vez_

 _-mmm… no lo sé._ \- dijo Asano mirando a Karma con un tic en su rostro- _y que más, no creo que esa la única razón por la que estés así_

 _-le propuse que trabajara para mí como mi secretaria, no me agrada los otros trabajos a los que se postuló, y ella termino molestándose._ \- dijo Karma esperando algún comentario de Asano

 _-mira que proponerle esa opción..tu quien analiza todo antes de proponer algo, me decepcionas Karma._ \- dijo Asano con una sonrisa burlona

 _-a que te refieres?_

 _-ese trabajo es demasiado peligroso para alguien como ella…. Siendo tu secretaria personal estaría expuesta a varios lobos y mira que allí hay mucho peores que tu Karma, o ya olvidaste a los burócratas del piso 10, presa que ve, la devoran y con la figura que tiene Nagisa, tendrá toda una fila de pretendientes muy peligrosos y tediosos._

 _-diablos, no pensé en eso, casi mando a Nagisa a un nido de lobos._ \- dijo Karma reaccionando

 _-pero como hago para que ella me ponga atención_

 _-no soy terapeuta matrimonial, eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo._ \- dijo Asano, de pronto se escuchó la voz de kayano que hablaba con otra persona por celular

 _-porque los hombres son tan estúpidos Miho, si deseas conquistar a una madre soltera lo elemental es que te ganes el cariño del niño, lo demás caerá por si solo. -_ decía kayano hablando por el celular

Karma se levantó se dirigió a kayano

 _-eso es…. gracias por siempre plana, señor n°2…nos vemos._ \- dijo Karma saliendo del estudio

 _-KARMA!._ \- gritaron Asano junto a kayano mientras este abandonaba su casa,

 _ **\- ya tenía la solución, si quería que Nagisa le tomara atención, tendría que ganarse el cariño de Anya, la niña era su objetivo, no le sería difícil, ya tenía una relación aunque no muy estrecha pero la tenía, ahora tendría que profundizarla, aquella niña terminaría queriéndolo e incluso llamándolo papa, así Nagisa terminaría dándole una oportunidad, además estaba empezando a adorar a aquella niña.**_ \- pensó Karma

Así el plan conquistar a Anya inicio, para ello tendría que hacer las paces con la vieja metiche y ganarse la confianza de todas las personas cercanas a Nagisa, no la molestaría por unos días.

Por otro lado Nagisa no vio a Karma por varios días lo cual le trajo alivio,

 _ **\- tal vez se rindió….imposible.**_ \- pensó Nagisa suspirando - _aprovecharé estos días para seguir buscando un empleo_

Nagisa empezó a buscar, pero aun no encontró nada, entonces ese día fue a buscar más temprano a Anya, al llegar se encontró con la maestra de su hija y pregunto por Anya

 _-hola nagisa, la pequeña Anya, esta con su padre adentro_

 _-con su padre?!. -_ dijo Nagisa un poco alarmada

 _-si con su esposo, ya sabe el sujeto del otro día_. - dijo sonriendo

 _-que con Karma! ..él no es mi esposo ni el padre de Anya!. -_ dijo Nagisa entrando

 _-cálmate Nagisa, sé que cometió errores en el pasado, pero está arrepentido, intenta recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija y contigo, anda dale una oportunidad_

 _-pero.._

 _-sé que estas aun estas dolida, pero el sigue amando y mira que tu esposo no está nada mal.-_ le dijo la maestra

Nagisa solo sonrió, de nada serbia hablar con la maestra esta había caído por Karma, busco la cabellera pelirroja de Anya y encontró 2, Karma estaba jugando con Anya se acercó a ellos

 _-Anya cariño, es hora de irnos._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-mami!._ \- dijo Anya levantándose y corriendo hacia Nagisa ,siendo atrapada en un abrazo por su madre

 _-anda, ve por tus cosas._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-si!...papá mamá llego._ \- dijo Anya viendo a Karma,

 _-lo sé, anda ve tus cosas._ \- dijo Karma, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Nagisa

 _-no sé lo que tramas, pero aléjate de mi hija._ -dijo Nagisa sonriendo, pero emitiendo una aura asesina

 _-oh vamos cariño, déjame pasar más tiempo con nuestra hija._ \- dijo Karma apegándose a Nagisa en presencia de las maestras que tan solo susurraban emocionadas

 _-aléjate!._ \- dijo Nagisa en voz baja, sacando su sed de sangre, pero Karma no lo hizo

 _-Anya se acerca, así que esconde tu sed de sangre_. - susurro Karma al oído de Nagisa haciéndola sonrojar

 _-estoy lista._ \- dijo Anya

 _-entonces vamos cariño._ \- dijo Karma cargando a Anya y despidiéndose de las maestras, mientras Nagisa los seguía con ganas de matar a Karma, durante el camino la gente no paraba de decir la hermosa familia que hacía, incluso sus vecinas salían en favor de Karma

 _-vamos Nagisa, hazlo por tu hija_

 _-mira lo lindo que se ven juntos_

 _-todos cometemos errores, pero lo bueno es aprender de ello_

Nagisa solo pudo contener sus sed de sangre hacia Karma, mientras llegaba a su apartamento, al subir al 3er piso se encontraron con la Sra. Ayaka quien bajaba, una luz de esperanza ilumino a Nagisa, pero fue opacada en un instante.

 _-hola Karma, Nagisa, veo que fueron a recoger a la pequeña Anya._

 _-sí, he decidió recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hija._ \- dijo Karma con una de sus sonrisa

 _-me alegra escuchar eso._ \- dijo la Sra. Ayaka

 _-eso es mentira Sra. Ayaka…_ -intento decir Nagisa

 _-Nagisa, Karma vino a hablar conmigo el otro día, me conto lo que sucedió entre ustedes 2, las decisiones que tomo, lo errores que cometió, pero él está arrepentido, y todo lo que desea es pasar tiempo con ustedes, si deseas volver con él o no es tu decisión Nagisa, pero no le niegues el derecho de disfrutar el crecimiento de su hija….mira lo feliz que se ve la pequeña Anya._ \- dijo la Sra. Ayaka

 _-le agradezco su comprensión, Sra. Ayaka._ \- dijo Karma sonriendo, pero cuando le dio la espalda a la Sra. Ayaka , volvió su carita de demonio

-T-T _Sra. Ayaka usted también_. - dijo Nagisa mientras se despedia de la Sra. Ayaka, quien salía de compras

 _-vamos Nagisa entra, está empezando a hacer frio._ \- dijo Karma abriendo la puerta del departamento de Nagisa

 _-mami._ \- dijo Anya

 _-ya voy._ \- dijo Nagisa entrando, pero entonces cuando ya estaban adentro se dio cuenta

 _-un momento, como es que tienes la llave de mi apartamento -_ dijo Nagisa

 _-la casera me los dio.-_ dijo Karma

- _la casera también_ T-T. - Nagisa no dijo más, Karma había logrado engatusar a todos, no quería saber qué clase de mentira les habría contado a todos sus vecinos ni como había logrado ganarse el apoyo dela Sra. Ayaka, tan solo deseaba dormir y que cuando despertara todo eso solo fuese una pesadilla, pero no era así

 _-Anya, que quieres para cenar, papa cocinara lo que desees_ \- dijo karma

 _\- en seio ó-ó._ \- dijo Anya emocionada - _hamburguesas_

 _-a la orden mi princesa. -_ dijo Karma dirigiéndose a la cocina y poniéndose a preparar la cena, mientras Nagisa tan solo estaba sentada en el sillón tratando de procesar todo, entonces llego la hora dela cena y todo estaba listo

 _-Nagisa, linda, es hora de_ _cenar_. - dijo Karma llamándola, ella solo fue y se sentó, entonces vio como Karma y Anya hablaban como si se conociesen desde hace tiempo

 _-Anya como sabes tanto de él._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-papa, siempre viene a la guadeia._ \- dijo Anya sonriendo

 _-eso lo explica todo._ \- dijo en un susurro Nagisa

 _-bueno, pequeña, es hora de recoger esto, Nagisa podrías bañar a Anya en lo que yo limpio esto._ \- dijo Karma mientras se levantaba

 _-claro...un momento no estamos casado ni Anya es tu hija_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-que dices Nagisa, Anya es mi hija verdad?._ \- dijo Karma pegando su cara a la Anya

 _-mami, el es papa, lo encontamos._ \- dijo Anya abrazando a Karma

 _-me rindo (suspiro), vamos es hora de bañarnos._ \- dijo Nagisa tomando a Anya y llevándosela

 _ **-creo que esta guerra está ganada.**_ \- pensó Karma mientras limpiaba, al terminar subió a la habitación que Nagisa compartia con Anya, al entrar Nagisa está arropando a Anya

 _-papi, buena noces._ \- dijo Anya

 _-buenas noches mi princesa._ \- dijo Karma acercándose y depositando un beso en la cabeza de Anya, esta sonrió y unos minutos después se durmió, Nagisa se paro

 _-vamos abajo, tenemos que hablar_

 _-eso quería desde el principio.-_ dijo Karma

Ambos bajaron al comedor

 _-ya es suficiente, deja de engañar a mi hija, tú no eres su padre_

 _-y quien es su padre Nagisa_

 _-no te importa_

 _-pero a ella sí, Nagisa, ella necesita un padre_

 _-y lo tendrá cuando sea el momento_

 _-no permitiré que ninguno otro hombre se te acerque a ti o a Anya_

 _-es mi vida, además lo que hiciste es un crimen_

 _-es un crimen querer que sea mi hija_

 _-no, visitarla todos los días en la guardería, eso sí es un crimen, pareces un acosador_

 _-no lo soy, además las maestras me dejaron entrar_

 _-con que las abras convencido_

 _-deseas saberlo._ \- dijo Karma cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más sensual

 _-no me interesa, y cuando planeas regresar a Tokio, he escuchado que el ministerio de economía y comercio está teniendo problemas con respecto a la reunión con los líderes asiáticos sobre los tratados comerciales._ \- dijo Nagisa, era mejor cambiar de tema si no terminaría golpeando a Karma y no quería despertar a Anya

 _-deje todo en orden, además estoy de vacaciones_

 _-mmm….preguntare a Terasaka._ \- dijo Nagisa llamando a Terasaka

 _-ah hola terasaka-kun….si estoy bien, por cierto, escuche que Karma tomo vacaciones es cierto_

 _-que vacaciones!, el sin vergüenza se escapó diciendo que estaba delicado de salud y que lo operarían pronto, todos sabemos que él está en perfectas condiciones!.-_ decía Terasaka

 _-ya veo, también escuche que dijo que dejo todo en orden._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-orden!?...esto es un maldito caos, maldito Karma desaparecerse cuando más ayuda necesitamos, si lo ves dile que traiga su maldito trasero a la oficina, hay muchos propuestas que revisar y esos buitres extranjeros no dejan de presionarnos. -_ decía Terasaka

- _supongo que Karma sabe cómo tratarlos_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-claro que lo sabe, si son del mismo tipo, sádicos, manipuladores y esclavistas._ \- dijo Terasaka

 _-ya escuchaste Karma, todo es un caos y tus compañeros buitres te están esperando, tu oficina te requiere._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-RYOMA TERASAKA, PREPARATE PARA LO QUE TE VOY HACER!._ ( pobre Terasaka, lo que Karma le va hacer)

 _-Karma!.estas allí..maldición…_ \- Terasaka colgó la llamada

 _-entonces señor burócrata, supongo que esta misma noche regresa a Tokio_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-no tengo opción, pero me despediré de Anya_. - dijo Karma

 _-no es necesario yo se lo diré…..anda tienes cosa importantes que atender. -_ dijo Nagisa tomando el saco de Karma y poniéndoselo en sus brazos y despachándolo

 _-planeo regresar apenas termine Nagisa. -_ dijo Karma saliendo

 _-y yo planeo reforzar la seguridad de mi casa, para que no entres. -_ dijo Nagisa decidida y sonriendo

Karma regreso a Tokio esa misma noche, era cierto todo era un caos en el ministerio, tendría que trabajar largas horas para dejar todo en orden, para poder regresar con Nagisa y Anya, claro antes se vengaría de Terasaka

Nagisa le explico a Anya que Karma no regresaría porque tenía mucho trabajo y que no era su padre, pero Anya se negaba a aceptar lo último, Karma era su padre y punto, Nagisa estaba preocupada, Karma había logrado conquistar a su hija, tendría que buscar la manera de revertir eso, lo bueno de la situación era que había conseguido un empleo en un bar cuya clientela y personal eran hombres, su orientación sexual era hacia los hombres, no es que ella allá buscado un empleo ahí, solo que un día encontró el anuncio de que se necesitaban personal, ella fue y vio el lugar, por curiosidad entro, al entrevistarse con el dueño, le dijo que el sitio era frecuentado por hombres y que su presencia tal vez sería incomoda, pero después de unos minutos hablando , llego a entenderse con el dueño, incluso con algunos clientes regulares, entonces la contrataron, al fin y al cabo su orientación era igual, pero como ahora era mujer eso se veía normal, la paga también era buena y ni que decir de las propinas, lo único malo era el horario, trabajaba desde las 10pm hasta las 3 am, su preocupación era Anya no podía dejarla sola, entonces la Sra. Ayaka se ofreció a cuidarla en los días que ella trabajaba, Nagisa acepto, aunque era un secreto en todo el complejo, la Sra. Ayaka era una ex agente del ministerio de defensa, se retiró cuando se casó y borro todo rastro de su antigua profesión para proteger a su familia, ahora solo era una viuda ama de casa.

Ese día Nagisa salió con Anya a reunirse con Jack, quien la había llamado la noche anterior para poder encontrarse, tenía algo importante que decirle, además la Dra. Sui tenía ganas de verla, al llegar solo vio a Jack sentado en el restaurante familiar.

 _-hola Jack y Sui?_

 _-hola Nagisa, Sui vendrá pronto, tuvo que atender una llamada de su trabajo…hola Anya, has crecido. -_ dijo Jack

 _-hola tío Jack._ \- respondió Anya sentándose

 _-como te va Nagisa, ya te adaptaste a tu nueva vida_. - dijo Jack ordenado el menú

 _-casi, hay una cosa a la que no me acostumbro, pero Sui lo debe entender mejor, asi que no preguntes_

 _-me voy haciendo la idea…y hablaste con Akabane_

 _-no lo menciones! , ya no lo soporto, es demasiado persistente...Jack ayúdame_ T-T . - decía Nagisa con unas lagrimitas en los ojos

 _-yo debería ser el de las quejas -_ contesto Jack

 _-tu?_

 _-gracias a ti, el tipo me investigo por todos lados, consiguió la mayoría de mi información personal, todo porque pensaba que la Anya era mi hija, no tenemos ni un rasgo similar, así que tuve que llamarlo para dejar todo en claro, después me dejo tranquilo, pero creo que tenía más dudas, le contaste sobre nagi_

 _-claro que no, solo 6 personas saben sobre ello_

 _-tantas?_ -pregunto Jack

 _-unas amigas terminaron sacándome la verdad, pero eran de confianza, bueno eso creí, al final Karma termino sacándoles información sobre mi paradero, pero no sabe sobre Nagi, tampoco tengo intención de decírselo_

 _-se pelearon?_

 _-él tuvo la culpa, primero no dejaba de acosarme, luego me impedía conseguir trabajo, decía que él podía mantenerme, después me ofreció trabajo como su secretaria, y lo último le metido la idea a Anya de que es su padre y no solo a ella todo el barrio donde vivo lo cree._

 _\- no pudiste explicárselo a Anya._ \- dijo Jack

 _-lo intente, pero Anya no lo acepta, dice que Karma es su padre y cerro el tema_

 _-mami, cuando venda papa?_ \- pregunto Anya

 _-cuando termine su trabajo…..ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-lo veo, creo una fuerte conexión_

 _-difícil de romper, en fin y de que querías hablar_

 _-primero comamos, la noticia no es muy agradable….y hablando del rey de roma que por la ventana se asoma_ \- dijo Jack dándose cuenta que Karma venia detrás del mesero que traía la comida

 _-que agradable sorpresa!._ \- dijo Karma acercándose a ellos

 _-papá!._ \- dijo Anya

 _-hola cariño, me extrañaste._ \- dijo Karma mirando a Anya

 _-musho._

 _-y querida? -_ dijo Karma sentándose al costado de Nagisa

 _-para nada._ \- dijo en un susurro, mientras intentaba que Anya se quedara en su asiento, pero ella quería sentarse al costado de Karma, al final gano

 _-buenos días Akabane-kun, a que se debe esta_ interrupción - dijo Jack desafiante

 _-es normal que quiera reunirme con mi familia, no lo veo una interrupción Jack._ \- dijo Karma

 _-no es tu familia, Karma, creí que lo aclare la última vez que hablamos_ – ataco Jack

 _-te equivocas, es mi hija, es mi esposa_ – dijo Karma

 _-no estamos casados. -_ interfirió Nagisa

 _-pronto lo estaremos_. - dijo Karma

 _-sigue soñando. -_ dijo Nagisa, entonces Sui , apareció disculpándose

 _-chicos, disculpen la demora, tuve un asunto que arreglar….Nagisa amiga cuanto tiempo-_ dijo Sui apartando a Karma y abrazando a Nagisa

 _-también me alegra verte Sui_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-y como estas, lograste establecerte, Anya está bien, termino todas sus medicinas, no apareció un efecto secundario.-_ Sui no dejaba de preguntar

 _-Anya está bien, no tuvo algún problema la finalizar el tratamiento, y aun intento establecerme en algo._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-si tienes problemas puedes regresar a California, te apoyaremos, pero por nada del mndo debes regresar a esa profesión, sé que a veces las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero siempre hay una salida, así que no vuelvas a dejar que otros tipos te usen._ \- dijo sui mirándola

 _-tranquila, no planeo volver a esa vida_. - dijo Nagisa con una gotita

 _-que bien…oh usted es_. - dijo sui dándose cuenta de la presencia de a Karma

 _-nadie importante cariño, ya pedí por ti_. - dijo Jack llamando la atención de su novia

-gracias, entonces empecemos. - dijo sui

 _-soy Akabane Karma, señorita, padre de sui y futuro esposo de Nagisa y si no es mucha molestia a que se refería con efectos secundarios, acaso mi hija tuvo algún problema de salud._ \- dijo Karma con su faceta de político

 _-Anya tuvo leucemia, fue sometida a una operación de medula ósea para tratarla_. - dijo Sui

Karma solo miro sorprendida a Nagisa, quien desvió la mirada, Karma tomo a Anya y se levanto

 _-espero que nos excusen, pero Nagisa y yo tenemos un asunto por resolver._ \- dijo Karma

 _-disculpa._ \- dijo Nagisa, pero la miraba de Karma le decía que lo siguiera, incluso su frecuencia lo decían, estaba muy molesto

 _-eso no lo decides.._ -trato de hablar Jack

 _-Nagisa , vámonos_. - dijo Karma con un tono muy serio, mientras la ayudaba a pararse

 _-espera aun no te dije la razón por la que vinimos_. - dijo Jack

 _-puedes decírselo después._ \- dijo Karma llevándose a Nagisa

 _-Aleksei está en Japón!_ \- dijo Jack lo que hizo que los ojos de Nagisa se abriesen de sorpresa

 _-que dijiste!._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-Aleksei está aquí en Japón._ \- volvió a repetir Jack

 _-cómo es posible!._ \- dijo Nagisa sentándose al lado de Jack

 _-no se todos los detalles, pero hace algunos meses me llego un informe sobre un mercenario que había ingresado ilegalmente a USA, al mirar el reporte me di cuenta de que se trataba de Aleksei, forme un equipo de búsqueda especial, pero fue difícil encontrarlo, entonces hace 2 semana nos llegó otro reporte, vieron a Aleksei en el aeropuerto de nueva york, tomando un vuelo con destino a Japón, y 2 días después las cámaras de vigilancia de un centro comercial en Nagoya lo captaron, el tipo es muy bueno, sabe cómo desviarnos._ \- finalizo jack

 _-claro que lo es, siempre terminaba encontrándonos….maldición porque ahora._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-pedí ayuda a Karasuma sobre el asunto, tal vez ellos puedan hallarlo antes que nosotros_ \- dijo Jack

 _-lo dudo, su experiencia en estas situación es casi perfecta._ \- dijo Nagisa apretando los puño

 _-lo siento, no quería traerte esta noticia._ \- dijo Jack

 _-no es tu culpa, debí haberme encargado de el en vez de huir….gracias por la información -_ dijo Nagisa

 _-Nagisa…tal vez deberías regresar a california, estarías más segura allá_ \- dijo Jack

 _-no lo hare Jack, voy a terminar esto con Aleksei de una vez, no planeo que arruine la vida de Anya como lo hizo con su madre. –_ dijo Nagisa

 _-ten cuidado, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme_ – dijo Jack

 _-gracias, a usted también_. - dijo Nagisa despidiéndose de ellos, después pidió a Karma que le diera a la niña y salió del restaurante seguido por Karma, subieron a su auto y le pidió que la llevara a su casa, Karma accedió, la mente de Nagisa era un caos, no sabía cómo diablos iba a encontrar a Aleksei, o si el las encontraría antes, tenía que tomar medidas de seguridad para Anya y ella, tenía tantos pensamientos que no escucho cuando Karma la llamo

 _-Nagisa!_

 _-eh..dime_

 _-quien diablos es ese tal Aleksei_

 _-el padre biológico de Anya._ \- respondió Nagisa sin darse cuenta

 _-te relacionaste con un tipo tan peligroso_!. - dijo Karma estacionando el auto en el complejo donde vivía Nagisa

 _-conocí tipos peores, en mis años de asesino_. - Nagisa respondía a las preguntas de Karma

 _-y seguro que los rasgos de ese tal aleksei son parecidos a mí_. - dijo Karma con sarcasmo

 _-solo en algunos_

 _-y como terminaste revolcándote con un tipo como ese!._ \- el grito de Karma hizo que Nagisa se diera cuenta de lo que decía

 _-y a ti que te importa con quien me relaciono, no es tu problema_ \- dijo Nagisa llevándose a Anya quien se había dormido en el camino

 _-lo es, si está relacionado contigo.-_ dijo karma

 _-tu y yo no somos nada …y gracias por arruinar mi almuerzo con Jack…adiós._ \- dijo Nagisa furiosa y subiendo hacia su apartamento

 _-no me agrada ese tipo ._ \- continuo Karma

 _-lastima, el alguien mucho mejor que tu_ – dijo Nagisa

 _-a que te refieres_ \- los celos de Karma aparecieron

Nagisa cerró la puerta de su apartamento finalizando su conversación con Karma, este a abrir la puerta, pero recibió una llamada de Terasaka, le pedía que regresara a Tokio, se trataba sobre un político corrupto, tenía las pruebas para acabarlo, Karma maldijo y se fue

Nagisa instalo cámaras de vigilancia en casi todo el complejo donde vivía, además no se separaba de Anya, como solo trabajaba de noche, tenía casi todo el día para cuidarla, puso más cerrojos en su puerta e hizo un pequeño pasaje por su balcón conectado al de la Sra. Ayaka, necesitaba una ruta de escape aparte de la puerta o el baño, tampoco vio a Karma por 2 semana, tenía mucho trabajo, eso le dijo cuándo la llamo, los días pasaban y no tenía ninguna pista de que Aleksei haya venido a Osaka, lo agradecía mentalmente, en su trabajo las cosas estaban tranquilas, todo parecía volver a la normalidad hasta que un día la Sra. Ayaka le dijo que tendría que viajar a Nagoya a cuidar a la esposa de su hijo, pronto tendría a su primer nieto y necesitaba ayuda, entonces Nagisa tuvo que dejar a Anya al cuidado de kayano solo por un par de días, remodelarían el bar y Nagisa tendría tiempo de descanso en lo que duraba la remodelación para cuidar a Anya ;la dejo en la casa de Asano, mientras ella se fue a trabajar, allí si era muy seguro, Aleksei jamás lograría entrar.

Por otro lado, Karma por fin había logrado liberarse de toda su carga de trabajo, por fin podría regresar con Nagisa y Anya , esta vez haría que Nagisa le dijese todo lo que hizo en esos 6 años, y sobre ese sujeto Aleksei, desde que se enteró de su existencia Karma mando a que lo investigaran, pero lo único que pudieron conseguirle fue una foto y una información vaga, el tipo era un mercenario, uno bueno, según la información, lo demás era desconocido, estaba claro que el tal Aleksei era peligroso, tendría que llevarse a Nagisa y Anya a vivirse con él, y reforzar su seguridad, aunque seguro nagisa pondría resistencia, pero no importaba la traería a cualquier costo ,no permitirá que ese tipo las lastimara, pero primero iría a visitar a Asano, tal vez él podría tener una mejor información de ese tipo Aleksei , al llegar la recibió la ama de llaves, entonces cuando subió al estudio, paso por el cuarto de Daiki y vio que también estaba allí Anya, siendo acostada por kayano, camino sigilosamente para no ser percibido mientras iba al estudio donde estaba Asano, entro sin mas

 _-que hace Anya aquí._ -dijo Karma

 _-buenas noches Karma, porque no te dignas en llamar antes de venir aquí, algunos no tenemos tanto tiempo libre como tu_

 _-no me cambies el tema, que hace Anya aquí_

 _-Nagisa la trajo ayer, se quedara hasta mañana_

 _-y donde esta ella!_

 _-trabajando_

 _-y que clase de trabajo está haciendo para no poder cuidar a su hija_! – dijo karma furioso

 _-uno nocturno….creí que lo sabias._ \- dijo Asano levantándose

 _-maldición, seguro lo consiguió cuando regrese a Tokio, como es el trabajo que realiza y donde esta.-_ pregunto Karma

 _-normal creo, aunque lo interesante es el uniforme, como es un lugar donde concurren puro hombres, el uniforme que usa Nagisa es diferente._ \- dijo Asano pensando

 _-como que los clientes son puro hombres!_

 _-el negocio se dedica a eso, ya sabes a…_

 _-esto no lo pienso tolerar, dime la dirección de su trabajo ahora_

 _-claro que no, seguro le armas un escandalo_

 _-Asano, dámela._ \- dijo Karma soltándose su sed de sangre, pero Asano no se inmuto, esta vez Karma no ganarías, pero Kayano vino diciendo

 _-Gakushu, cariño, Nagisa llamo, vendrá mañana a recoger a Anya, debido a que hoy trabajara hasta las 5, lo bueno es que su trabajo está en el centro de Osaka, la próxima vez iré a visitarla a ese bar…como se llamaba a si "one life"….Karma que haces aquí._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-gracias por siempre plana,._ –dijo Karma saliendo del, estudio

 _-eh?-_ Kayano no entendía nada

 _-querida, alguna vez te dije que hablas demasiado._ \- dijo Asano yendo tras de Karma para detenerlo, pero este ya se había ido.

 _-llamare a Nagisa._ \- Asano intento llamar a Nagisa, pero su celular estaba apagado – solo espero que no arme un escandalo

Karma tomo un vuelo privado para llegar donde Nagisa, con el nombre del lugar de trabajo Karma ubico la dirección, al llegar allí vio una cabellera celeste era Nagisa quien abrazaba a un tipo de una manera muy afectuosa, luego lo subía en un taxi y lo despachaba, ella vestía un pantalón de tela pegado y una camisa blanca, algo normal, pero no le gustaba lo afectuosa que se mostraba con otros tipos, los celos nublaban la mente de Karma, quien después de mirar por un rato el lugar( nunca entro adentro solo lo miro desde afuera) decidió entrar, entonces vio que Nagisa salía y de pronto un sujeto alto de cabello negro la alcanzaba y le entregaba algo, después se abrazaron y este la beso la mejilla

 _-hoy hiciste un buen trabajo, voy a extrañarlos a todos, pero nos veremos cuando el bar termine de remodelarse no?_

- _por supuesto, yo_ …. –Nagisa no pudo continuar porque sintió que alguien la sujeto de su muñeca y la jalo era

 _-Karma…que haces aquí_ -dijo Nagisa

 _-cómo puedes ser tan desvergonzada._ \- los ojos de Karma destellaban furia

 _-que_ \- Nagisa no entendia a lo que referia Karma

 _-acaso no dijiste que nunca más volverías a ejercer esa profesión!_ -dijo Karma

 _-espera no se…._ – Nagisa intento hablar

 _-incluso tienes una hija y te dedicas a esto, que clase de ejemplo le_ das - Karma ya no media sus palabras

 _-no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo…... -_ dijo Nagisa

 _-no lo puedo creer, incluso te sientes orgullosa de lo que haces, tanto te agrada que te usen por una noche y luego te desechen, si eso quieres entonces convierte en mi amante, te daré lo que quieras, una casa, dinero, incluso tendrás una mejor reputación que solo una prostituta de bar._ \- dijo Karma pero acto seguido recibió una fuerte cachetada por parte de Nagisa quien la miraba dolida

 _-eso es lo que piensas de mí, que me acuesto con cualquiera._ –dijo nagisa

 _-que más quieres que piense, trabajas en un bar y te muestras afectuosa con varios hombres, está claro el tipo de servicios que brindas_

Nagisa le dio otra cachetada

 _-lo que está claro es que eres un maldito imbécil, y jamás me acosté con otro hombre aparte de ti, no estoy tan usada como tu!.-_ dijo Nagisa tratando de contener sus lagrimas

 _-Nagisa!_ \- Karma estaba molesto

- _ahora veo que nunca cambiaras, siempre serás el maldito burócrata que nunca escucha, me acusas a mí de ser una cualquiera cuando fuiste tú el que se acostó con varias mujeres después de casarte con okuda , incluso te acostaste con la mujer de tu superior. Y te atreves a decirme que estoy usada…si lamentablemente me entregue a un maldito infeliz como tú, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error_ .- dijo Nagisa

 _-por lo menos las mujeres con las que me acosté eran decentes_ – dijo karma aun cegado por los celos

 _-decentes...no me hagas reír, todas eran unas zorras, especialmente la Sra Michita,para ella tú fuiste su quinto amante! Incluso intento asesinarte cuando la dejaste! -_ dijo Nagisa limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro

Karma solo pudo sorprenderse, nunca había sabido de eso, pero lo peor era ver a Nagisa llorando

Entonces el sujeto que estaba hablando con Nagisa hablo

- _disculpa, pero el bar en donde trabajamos con Nagisa es un bar de transexuales, a ningúno de nuestros clientes le interesa Nagisa, además hoy era el último día de atención, el bar será remodelado y nos despedimos de los clientes por un tiempo, además a todos nos agrada Nagisa es muy buena escuchando nuestros problemas, a nosotros solo nos interesa los hombres._

 _-no le des explicaciones Max, para el todo está claro.-_ dijo Nagisa terminando de limpiar su rostro

 _-pero Nagisa…..por cierto es el.._ – dijo Max

 _-es heterosexual, puede intentarlo si lo deseas Max, no me importa, no deseo verlo nunca más.-_ dijo Nagisa alejándose de lugar y de Karma

 _-Nagisa espera_ ….yo - trato de detenerla

 _-NUNCA VUELVAS A PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE…TE ODIO!._ – le grito Nagisa mientras se alejaba

Aquellas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta a Karma del grave error que había vuelto a acometer, había lastimado a Nagisa, entonces Max se acercó a él y le dio una tarjeta con su número telefónico y dirección

 _-puedes llamarme si necesitas ayuda._ \- le dijo sonriéndoles aunque con segundas intenciones

Karma miro a Max por un momento tomo el papel y se fue tras Nagisa, pero no pudo hallarla, además una lluvia torrencial inicio, había terminado arruinando todo, Nagisa no le perdonaría fácilmente, como diablos había llegado a pensar que Nagisa hacia esas cosas, los celos habían nublado su juicio.

Por otro lado Nagisa camino en la lluvia por horas, le dolía que Karma la hubiese catalogado de esa manera, estaba triste y furiosa a la vez, no sabe cómo había llegado a casa, pero llego se cambió de ropa y tomo el vuelo para recoger a Anya, al llegar Kayano le pidió disculpas, por haber hablado tan descuidadamente y dejar que Karma lo escuchara

 _-no te preocupes, más bien gracias por cuidar a Anya_ -dijo Nagisa

 _-tranquila, por cierto Nagisa estas un poco roja, no este mal._ \- dijo kayano

 _-solo tengo un dolor de cabeza_

 _-deberías descansar_

 _-lo hare cuando llegue a casa y dale las gracias también a Asano y Daiki_

 _-se los diré cuando lleguen_

Así Nagisa regreso a Osaka, antes de ir a su apartamento, primero paseo con Anya, ese dia se realizaba un festival en la ciudad y ella necesitaba despejar su mente, entonces llego la tarde y fueron a casa, pero para su mala fortuna su dolor de cabeza empeoro y la fiebre se le subio, definitivamente atrapo una gripe.

 _-nunca tuve fuertes defensas, debí haberme abrigado mas ayer._ \- decía Nagisa con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza

 _-mami está bien -_ la cara de Anya era de preocupación

 _-no te preocupes mañana estaré mejor, solo necesito tomarme la medicina_. - dijo Nagisa intentando levantarse para ir por su medicina, pero un mareo la agarro

 _ **-tal vez no estoy tan bien.**_ \- pensó Nagisa entonces el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar muy seguido seguro era Karma, Nagisa se levantó, el sonido del timbre solo empeoraba su dolor de cabeza furiosa abrió la puerta y grito sin prestar atención a la persona que estaba afuera.

 _-que parte de no quiero volverte a ver no entendiste. -_ dijo Nagisa levantando la mirada, entonces se dio cuenta de su grave error

 _-jamás escaparas de mi na-gi-sa._ \- dijo el tipo que destruyo la vida de Nagi

 _-Aleksei_

 _ **Por fin termine este capítulo, creo que fue el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento,**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y a todos los comentarios que me dejan, los aprecio mucho**_


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 ¡¿QUE YO HIZE QUE!?

Karma manejaba su auto negro desesperadamente, desde que llego de Tokio sintió una opresión en el pecho, necesitaba ver a Nagisa y Anya y comprobar que estuviesen bien, también tenía que disculparse con Nagisa, la noche anterior se había comportado como un completo imbécil, ahora sabia toda la historia sobre Nagisa y Anya, Rio se lo había contado

- **Flash Back-**

Había intentado seguir a Nagisa, pero la perdió de vista entre la multitud, había malinterpretado toda la situación, y herido a Nagisa por segunda vez, porque diablos tenía que ser tan imbécil se decía Karma a sí mismo, quiso continuar con su búsqueda pero aquel aguacero se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial, que lo obligo a buscar refugio, espero por un par de horas hasta que esta se calmase, cuando lo hizo, se dirigió directo al Apartamento de Nagisa, no pudo entrar porque Nagisa había cambiado las cerraduras, toco por varios minutos, pero nadie abrió, entonces una de las vecinas del piso de arriba le informo que Nagisa había salido hace poco, entonces recordó que Anya estaba con Kayano en Tokio, seguro que Nagisa iría a recogerla, así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió a tomar su vuelo privado, pero este se demoró por problemas técnicos, al llegar a Tokio se dirigió directo a la casa de Asano, donde Kayano lo recibió.

 _-Nagisa se fue hace rato, no se veía bien, que rayos paso._ \- dijo Kayano mirando acusadoramente a Karma

 _-volví a cometer un error._ \- dijo Karma desplomándose en el sillón

 _-de nuevo!…que tan grave fue_ \- pregunto Kayano

 _-termine llamándola prostituta de bar._ \- dijo

 _-como te atreviste a decirle eso!._ \- dijo Rio quien entraba a la sala

 _-Rio!...llegaste temprano._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-quería encontrarme con Nagisa, pero veo que ya se fue…en su lugar me entero que trataste a Nagisa como una…meretriz…cómo pudiste Karma! ._ \- dijo Rio tomado asiento

 _-perdí la cabeza, al verla allí en ese bar con esos hombres… el informe que me dieron acerca de ella , sobre su nueva identidad, tuve dudas y al final …..mis celos nublaron mi juicio_. - finalizo Karma

 _-mandaste a investigar a Nagisa!?._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-que quería que hiciera no sabía nada de ella durante 6 años, y ella tampoco me decía nada, lo único que sabía era que tenía una hija cuyo padre era un misterio….. además ella se había convertido en una mujer y su nueva identidad tenía un pasado no muy agradable_ \- dijo Karma

 _-aun así ,no tenías por qué tratarla así!._ \- volvió a decirle Rio

 _-lo sé!, pero el no saber nada de ella, solo me hace sentir más inseguro!-_ dijo Karma

 _-Y QUE QUIERES SABER DE ELLA, QUE ANYA NO ES SU HIJA BIOLÓGICA, QUE SU VERDADERA MADRE ENTREGO SU VIDA PARA QUE ELLA Y NAGISA PUDIERAN ESCAPAR DEL INFIERNO EN EL PADRE DE ANYA LAS METIO O QUE DESDE QUE SE APARTO DE TU LADO NUNCA SE INVOLUCRO CON NADIE, MIENTRAS TU TE REVOLCABAS CON CUAQUIER MUJERZUELA QUE SE CRUZABA EN TU CAMINO_ \- Rio no podía contener su furia

 _-Rio, basta, recuerda que se lo prometimos a Nagisa_ \- dijo Kayano tratando de evitar que Rio dijera mas

 _-lo sé, pero me da coraje que este imbécil en su ignorancia termine lastimando más a Nagisa_

- _entonces Anya no es hija de Nagisa, ella solo lo hizo conmigo._ \- dijo Karma con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos

 _-yo te mato!_ \- dijo Rio lanzándose contra Karma para golpearlo

 _-deja que te ayude Rio_ \- dijo Kayano apoyando a rio

 _-Esperen, chicas….en serio lo siento, pero necesito saber todo_ \- decía Karma esquivando los ataques de Rio y Kayano

 _-y crees que te lo diremos, puedes ser más desvergonzado_ \- decía Kayano

 _-como es Aleksei , el padre de Anya._ \- cuando Karma finalizo su oración, los ataques de Rio y Kayano se detuvieron inmediatamente

 _-como conoces ese nombre_ \- dijo Rio

 _-Jack lo menciono hace unos días._ \- dijo Karma

 _-Jack…el de la CIA lo conoces_ \- le pregunto Kayano

 _-desgraciadamente si, el menciono que ese tal Aleksei había llegado a Japón_ \- dijo Karma

 _-maldición, él está aquí_ \- dijo Rio soltando un florero que planeaba romper en la cabeza de Karma

 _-chicas por favor necesito que me digan todo lo que saben, sé que soy un completo imbécil, pero en serio quiero proteger a Nagisa y Anya_ . -dijo Karma

 _-te falto agregar, que eres cínico, sádico, mal perdedor, arrogante y petulante_ – dijo Kayano

 _-y demasiado impulsivo_ \- finalizo Rio

 _-chicas….por favor._ \- Dijo Karma, sabía que no podía objetar, esas palabras tenían cierta verdad

 _-de acuerdo, pero júrame que las vas a cuidar y también vas a pedirle perdón a Nagisa aunque tengas que arrodillarte por haberla ofendido de esa manera_. - dijo Rio

 _-lo juro_ \- dijo Karma

 _-pero Rio, Nagisa nos pidió…_ \- intervino Kayano

 _-no podemos seguir ocultándolo, tarde o temprano él lo sabrá…..además no quiero que siga torturando a mi marido._ \- dijo rio

 _-está bien, confiare en ti Rio_ \- dijo Kayano

Así Rio termino contándole todo lo que Nagisa les conto, sobre Anya, Nagi y Aleksei, cuando terminaron, Karma solo pudo pararse mirar por la ventana por unos minutos

 _-realmente soy un imbécil, juzgue a Nagisa sin saber sus razones_ .-Karma se reprochaba

 _-ahora entiendes porque ella no quiso decir nada y lo importante que es Anya_ \- dijo Rio

 _-lo entiendo….gracias por decirme la verdad Rio, Kayano, debo ir a ver a Nagisa_

 _-intenta no empeorar más la situación Karma_ \- le dijo Kayano

Karma fue a su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa, alisto una cosa en una mochila y tomo un vuelo directo a Osaka

 **-Fin flash back-**

La opresión en su pecho era cada vez más fuerte, y para colmo debido al festival de invierno en Osaka varias vías estaban cerradas por lo que tenía que tomar varios desvíos, y la mala sensación no lo abandonaba, algo les había pasado a Nagisa y Anya, necesitaba apresurarse-

 _-por favor…..que estén bien Nagisa, Anya_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nagisa no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Aleksei estaba parado frente a ella con una mirada siniestra, las había encontrado, por instinto cerró la puerta, pero Aleksei se lo impidió

 _-oh..claro que no, esta vez no escaparas._ \- dijo Aleksei empujando fuertemente la puerta haciendo caer a Nagisa, ella intento levantarse, pero Aleksei la golpeo contra la pared haciéndola sentar de nuevo

 _-mejor compórtate cariño, si no quieres que las cosas sean peores._ \- dijo Aleksei cerrando bien la puerta y tomando a Nagisa por el brazo y llevándola hacia dentro

 _-mami….. que ._ \- Anya no termino su frase, ver a aquel hombre hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar

 _-pero que sorpresa, no pensé que encontrarte también, hija…mira que heredaste casi todos mis rasgos_ \- dijo Aleksei mirando a Anyan y tirando a Nagisa en el sillón

 _-Mami….._ \- dijo Anya con miedo al ver Aleksei acercándose

 _-no la toques!._ -dijo Nagisa levantándose y retándola con la mirada

 _-veo que te has vuelto muy insolente querida, supongo que tendré que darte una buena lección._ \- dijo Aleksei empezando a soltar una aura asesina

 _-que quieres_ \- dijo Nagisa poniéndose delante de Anya

 _-he venido por ustedes, la familia debe estar junta verdad…hija._ \- dijo Aleksei, su mirada mostraba una sonrisa sádica

 _-deja de ser tan cínico, nunca te importamos, déjanos en paz!_ \- volvió a decir Nagisa, pero entonces las frecuencias de Aleksei se alteraron, estaba furioso

 _-DEJARTE EN PAZ!, DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICISTE, CREES QUE VOY A DEJARTE EN PAZ!.. -_ Aleksei tiro el estante que estaba a su costado

 _-Anya cuando te diga ahora, corre lo más rápido posible a tu habitación._ \- dijo Nagisa en voz baja par que Anya la escuchara, necesitaba resguardarla, la situación solo empeoraría y en su estado tan débil, necesitaba acabar todo lo, más antes posible

 _-veo que no importa lo que te diga Nagi, sigues retándome…no me dejas otra opción, voy a tener que castigarte a ti y a la niña._ \- dijo Aleksei ahora si iría por ellas

 _-Ahora Anya sube arriba y cierra la puerta!._ \- dijo Nagisa mientras ella se preparaba para atacar a Aleksei, en lo que Anya corría

 _-NO ESCAPARAS!_ \- grito Aleksei, corriendo hacia Anya

 _-NO PERMITIRE QUE LA TOQUES_ -dijo Nagisa lanzándose directo hacia Aleksei para hacerle una llave, pero debido a la fiebre, su cuerpo se encontraba débil, por lo que Aleksei solo tuvo que darle un fuerte golpe en su estómago para que ella lo soltase

 _-no voy a contenerme hoy Nagi._ \- dijo Aleksei quien tomo a Nagisa por su chompa y la tiro contra la mesa, haciendo que esta se rompa, el golpe fue demasiado que hizo que Nagisa soltara un grito de dolor, la volvió a tomar, pero esta vez de su cabellera y la lanzo contra la pared haciendo que un hilo de sangre cayera por su rostro, Aleksei la dejo y fue por Anya, pero Nagisa lo agarro de un pie no permitiría que lastimara a su hija, este le dio una patada en su rostro que hizo que Nagisa perdiera la conciencia por unos minutos, fueron unos llantos la que hicieron que volviese, aunque en un inicio su vista estaba borrosa, debido a la sangre que bajaba por su cabeza, se limpió el rostro y vio que Aleksei tenía a su hija , la arrastraba de los cabellos

 _-maldita mocosa, como te atreves a ir en mi contra! Soy tu padre!_ \- Aleksei tenía arañazos en sus brazos

 _-mentia, tú no eres mi papa!...mi papá es Karma!_ \- decía Anya llorando intentando que le soltara su cabello

 _-VOY A ENSEÑARTE QUIEN ES TU PADRE MALDITA MOCOSA!_ \- Aleksei iba a golpear a Anya con su puños, pero fue golpeado con un macetero que hizo que soltara a Anya , luego sintió otro golpe, Nagisa le había roto una botella en su cabeza haciéndole perder el equilibrio, lo cual Nagisa aprovecho para cargarse a Anya e intentar escapar

 _-maldita seas Aleksei… debido ponerlo cuando me_ golpeo - dijo en un susurro, al ver que la puerta bien cerrada con los cerrojos y una cadena extra tomo otro camino directo al baño de la cocina, este daba hacia afuera

 _-maldición, por el festival, no hay nadie en el vecindario, de nada servirá que grite ahora….tengo que sacar a Anya de aquí._ \- pensaba Nagisa, mientras entraba al baño y aseguraba la puerta, tomo una toalla y rompió el vidrio de su baño para que Anya pudiese salir, luego se dirigió hacia su hija y tomo otra toalla para limpiar su rostro

 _-perdóname Anya_

 _-mami, él no es papa ….mi papi se llama Karma vedad_. - le pregunto Anya con lágrimas en los ojos

 _-es cierto, tu único papa es Karma-_ dijo Nagisa abrazando a Anya, para tranquilizarla, Aleksei había lastimado a su hija y por poco la golpeaba, Karma jamás le hubiera levantado la mano Anya, lo peor era que la fiebre estaba empezando a nublar la vista de Nagisa, necesitaba sacar a Anya de allí

 _-Anya cariño, sé que te duele (acariciaba el cabello todo desordenado de Anya), pero necesito que me escuches con atención_ \- dijo Nagisa limpiando las lágrimas de Anya

 _-mm…..si mami_ \- dijo Anya mirando a su madre

 _-vas salir afuera y bajar por las escalera, directo hacia la entrada, quiero que llames al señor Tanaka…el guardia de seguridad_

 _\- Tanaka ojisan_

 _-exacto, quiero que le pidas ayuda, que llame a la policía y por nada del mundo te separes de él, me entendiste_

 _-peo, tu mami...-Anya empezaba a sosollar_

 _-mami estará bien….tienes que prometerme que no vas a regresar aquí Anya, hasta que la policía venga_

 _-DONDE DIABLOS TE ESCONDISTE CON ESA BASTARDA NAGI_ \- los gritos de Aleksei alertaron a Nagisa, quien subió a su hija para hacer que saliera por la ventana

- _prométemelo Anya._ \- dijo Nagisa haciendo que Anya saliera por la ventana

 _-lo pometo mami, voy donde Tanaka okisan pala que llame a la poliia._ -dijo Anya secándose sus lágrimas y mirando decidía a su madre

 _-cuento contigo cariño, ahora vete_ \- le dijo Nagisa , Anya se fue, pero entonces de un fuerte golpe la puerta del baño fue abierta y sin consideración alguna Aleksei tomo a Nagisa por su cabellos y la arrastro por los pasillos hasta llevarla a la habitación de arriba donde la tiro al suelo

 _-YA ME CANSE DE TUS JUEGOS, NAGI, TE PARECIO DIVERTIDO HABERTE BURLADO DE MI , DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HIZE POR TI_ \- Aleksei solo gritaba

 _-nunca hiciste nada por mí, al contrario fui yo quien cargo con tus deudas, desgraciado!_ \- le dijo Nagisa mirándolo con su irada fría, pero lo que resido fue otro golpe en su mejilla

 _-NO ME CONTESTES!.. COMO TE ATREVISTE A DECIR QUE YA NO ERAS MI AVAL Y QUE CORTABAS LAZO CONMIGO A ESOS BUITRES, POR TU CULPA, FUI EL HAZEMREIR DE TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y AHORA SOY BUSCADO POR ESOS BUTRES PARA DEVOLVERLES SUS DINERO…TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HICISTE MALDITA ZORRA_

- _tu solo te lo búscate, debiste hacer mejor tu trabajo._ \- dijo Nagisa escupiendo la sangre de su boca, el golpe le rompió el labio

 _-ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE MI TRABAJO ES PATETICO!_ -Aleksei había perdió la razón, empezó a patear el cuerpo de Nagisa, haciendo que escupiera más sangre, después de unos minutos se calmo

 _-no arruinare más mi humor, ahora que las encontré._ \- dijo Aleksei sentándose en la cama _– y más que ahora que encontré a mi perfecto ayudante_

 _-ayu….dan…te._ \- dijo Nagisa, mientras intentaba mantener su conciencia,

 _-exacto, esa mocosa será mi perfecta ayudante, si la entreno con mano de hierro, dentro de unos años será una increíble mercenaria, ya no tendré que hacer más trabajos, ella los hará por mí, yo solo conseguiré las misiones, no es una maravillosa idea jajaja_

Nagisa no podía creer lo que decía, aquel bastardo, planeaba convertir a su hija en una asesina solo para su beneficio propio, ese sujeto estaba loco, necesitaba acabar con él, pero en su estado, las cosas no serían sencillas

 _ **-porque diablos tengo que estar enferma cuando este sujeto me encuentra,…. Vamos Nagisa piensa**_ \- se decía Nagisa

 _-por cierto querida, no había dado cuenta, pero te has puesto más hermosa de lo que recuerdo, seguro que conseguimos muchos clientes cuando regresemos, incluso si la mocosa podría ayudarte unos años más adelante_

Nagisa no lo soporto más, no sabe de dónde saco fuerzas, pero se levantó y le tiro una patada entre sus piernas, golpeando su parte baja, lo que hizo que se arrodillara, después le propino 2 patadas más en su cabeza

 _-A MI HIJA NO LA TOCAS, PRIMERO TE MATO ALEKSEI.-_ dijo Nagisa, soltando su sed de sangre por todo la habitación, pero entonces sintió una peor sed de sangre, Aleksei se levantó y la miraba de una manera furiosa y lasciva, como diablos era posible que pudiese tener una sed de sangre más fuerte que el de ella

 _-Me encanta cuando te pones difícil, voy a disfrutar destrozarte de nuevo._

Nagisa no lo dudo y salió de la habitación, tenía que salir de allí, en su estado, era presa fácil, necesitaba un arma, pero la fiebre junto con los golpes que había recibido antes, hizo que su cuerpo perdiese el equilibrio y rodara por las escaleras, al intentar pararse, Aleksei volvió a tomarla del brazo y la lanzo contra el espejo de la pared haciendo que los pedazos del vidrio le hicieran cortes por su cuerpo, incluso uno se incrusto en el lado derecho de su abdomen, sintió que fue levantada por Aleksei y tirada al sofá , mientras este le desgarraba la blusa

 _-hace tiempo que no probaba el sabor de tu cuerpo querida_ -Aleksei empezaba la recorrer su lengua por el cuello de Nagisa

 _-Ale..ja…te…de ..mi_ \- Nagisa intenta apartarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte y ella empezaba a perder la conciencia

 _ **-ayudame…Karma**_ -fue el pensamiento de Nagisa, mientras sentía que como las manos de Aleksei acariciaban su pierna y subía hacia arriba

 _-ALEJATE DE ELLA_ \- grito Karma, golpeando a Aleksei, luego lo tomo de su chaqueta y lo tiraba lejos de Nagisa

 _-Nagisa…por dios mírame_ \- pedía Karma mientras tomaba el rostro de Nagisa en sus manos

- _Karma…vi..nis..te….An..ya ella_ \- Nagisa intentaba hablar

 _-tranquila ella está bien._ \- dijo Karma

- **Flash back-**

Karma estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, muchas vías estaban cerradas y el necesitaba llegar a su destino, por ello harto paso por alto las señales que indicaban prohibido el paso de autos, menos mal nadie lo detuvo, al llegar al edificio donde vivía Nagisa estaciono el auto en la entrada y salió al dirigirse a la entrada, escucho unos gritos que se le hicieron familiares

 _-TANAKA OJI-SAN!_ \- gritaba Anya mientras golpeaba la puerta de la caseta donde se supone que debía estar el señor Tanaka

Entonces llamo a la niña

 _-Anya?._ \- dijo Karma mientras se acercaba hacia ella

 _-PAPA!_ \- dijo Anya corriendo a los brazos de Karma quien la abrazo y luego la miro

 _-que te sucedió Anya, y esta sangre, quien te hizo esto Anya_ \- pidió Karma, al verla en ese estado, con el cabello desordenado, una mancha de sangre en su vestido y tenía varios raspones en sus pequeños pies y manos

 _-mama, está en peligo, un tipo malo ento a casa y lastimo a mama…..papa ayuda a mama….él tiene le cabello lojo como tu papa_ -dijo Anya llorando

Karma tomo a Anya en sus brazos y la puso en el auto, tomo su celular y llamo a Karasuma sensei, para que viniera lo más rápido posible, se trataba de Aleksei no había duda

 _-Anya papá va ir a rescatar a mama, tu tiene que esperarme aquí, dentro de poco unos amigos de papa vendrán, diles lo que me dijiste a mí, entendido_ \- dijo Karma dejando a Anya en el auto y encerrándola

 _-eta bien….. papá…mami esta bien vedad…_ -dijo Anya mirando a Karma antes de que cerrara la puerta del auto

 _-seguro que lo está_ \- dijo Karma, besando en la frente a Anya y cerró la puerta y puso el seguro, no correría el riesgo de que si el sujeto huía , se llevara a Anya, subió corriendo las escaleras y llego al apartamento, la puerta estaba cerraba, entonces escucho el ruido de algo romperse, no lo dudó ni un momento y de dos patadas rompió la puerta, guiado por las voces los encontró, pero al ver esa escena en donde Aleksei estaba encima de Nagisa, acariciando su piel desnuda y lo peor, las ropa de Nagisa estaban desgarradas y ella tenía varias heridas por su cuerpo; su sangre hirvió de ira y fue directo a golpear a Aleksei y alejarla de Nagisa.

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

Karma se acercó, se acercó a ella y la examino, ese bastardo se había atrevido a golpearla salvajemente, su sed de sangre exploto, se levantó y fue directamente a desquitar su ira contra Aleksei.

 _-vas a arrepentirte haber tocado a mí futura esposa_

 _-vaya, vaya, supongo que tú eres el que alejo a mi mujer de mi lado…tanto te gusto ella, lastima pero ella regresara conmigo, desde el principio fue mía, incluso tuvo a mi hija_

 _-CIERRA TU BOCA_ \- dijo Karma lanzando un puñete al rostro de Aleksei

 _-eres bueno_ \- dijo Aleksei levantándose y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría de su boca – _pero no pienso entregársela a nadie, primero tiene que pagar la humillación que me hizo pasar_

Aleksei sacó un arma de su chaqueta y apunto hacia Nagisa, pero Karma fue más rápido y de un golpe lanzo el arma lejos de la mano de Aleksei

- _cometiste un grave error, maldito, te atreviste a lastimar algo muy preciado para mí, y eso solo se paga con sangre._ \- acto seguido Karma empezó a golpear a Aleksei que en tan solo unos minutos ya lo tenía tendido en el piso, escupiendo sangre, y no tenía planes de detenerse, entonces escucho los pasos de personas que entraban, eran Asano, seguido de Maehara, Isogai y Hazama

 _-donde estas Nagisa!_ \- dijeron los 3 chicos a la vez y al verla en ese estado, buscaron al causante de todo, al ubicarlo fueron directo a aumentar la paliza

 _-desgraciado, cómo pudiste dejarlas asi!_ \- dijo Asano, levantando a Aleksei y propinándole más golpes

 _-déjanos darte una mano_ \- dijo Maehara seguido de Isogai quienes se unieron al grupo **"Apalear a Aleksei"**

 _-ya dejen a ese tipo para después, Nagisa necesita atención medica!_ \- dijo Kirara en voz alta, pero nadie la escuchaba

 _-oigan….Nagisa, vamos despierta….Oh por dios Nagisa_ \- Kirara miraba horrorizada como un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de Nagisa

 _-mm…mm_ \- Nagisa empezaba abrir sus ojos

 _-Nagisa me escuchas soy yo Kirara,_

 _-Koro..sensei….vino …por mí_ \- dijo Nagisa con voz débil , que fue escuchada por todos los presentes , en ese momento los chicos dejaron de apalear a Aleksei y se dirigieron a Nagisa

 _-llamen a una ambulancia rápido_ -dijo Karma tomando el pulso de Nagisa

 _-no podemos perder tiempo, Karma, vamos a llevarla al hospital nosotros mismo_ \- dijo Asano levantando a Nagisa en sus brazos

 _-porque te tomas tantas confianzas, tienes esposa!._ \- Dijo Karma mirando recelosamente a Asano

 _-deja tus celos para después Karma, Nagisa necesita ayuda rápido_! - dijo asano llevándose a Nagisa

 _-no podemos dejar a este sujeto así, alguien necesita quedarse_ \- dijo Kirara mirando a Aleksei.

 _-Karasuma llegara pronto, ustedes espérenlo, y no dejen que se escape si valoran su vida_. -dijo Karma dando órdenes a Maehara e Isogai soltando su aura asesina mientras seguía a Asano

 _-lo que usted diga señor_ \- dijeron ambos, valoraban su vida, así que mejor quedarse

 _-voy con ellos_ \- dijo Kirara

Al bajar Asano llevo a Nagisa hacia su auto en donde Kayano lo esperaba junto a Anya

 _-querida, bájate, necesito acomodar a Nagisa_

 _-dios mío, que le hizo ese tipo_ -dijo Kayano quien tenía a Anya en brazos, durmiendo, después de encontrarla en el auto de Karma, ella les dijo lo que pasaba, y se puso a llora, por lo que Kayano se quedó con ella a tranquilizarla, mientras Asano subía al auto, junto a Maehara e Isogai quienes habían venido a visitar a Nagisa

 _-ponla en mi auto, es más rápido._ -pidió Karma

 _-ya deja de joder Akabane, ella necesita espacio, para evitar empeorar sus heridas, es que no lo vez, así que cierra tu maldita boca y sube!_ \- grito Asano, mientras acomodaba a Nagisa en los asientos

Karma no dijo nada solo subió al auto y se sentó al lado de Nagisa, entonces se acordó de Anya

 _-Kayano…toma, te encargo a mi hija_ \- dijo Karma lanzándole las llaves de su auto a Kayano

 _-nos encontramos en el hospital, que ese desgraciado no se escape….y tu Akabane llama al hospital para que preparen todo para cuando lleguemos_ \- dijo Asano emprendiendo el viaje dejando a Kayano junto a Anya y Kirara que llegaba

 _-vamos a seguirlos_ -dijo kirara

 _-de acuerdo_ \- entonces Anya empezó a despertarse

-mami..donde eta- pregunto Anya tallándose sus ojos y mirando a las personas de su alrededor

 _-vamos a reunirnos pronto con ella, pequeña_ \- le dijo Kirara sonriendola

Mientras en el auto Nagisa no paraba de decir el nombre de Koro-sensei

 _-todo es tan brillante Koro-sensei_ \- decía Nagisa

 _-Maldito tako, si te atreves a llevarte a mi Nagisa, juro que te buscare en el infierno y aniquilare a tu alma para siempre._ \- dijo Karma

Desde el cielo una Koro-sensei se defendía

- _espera Karma, yo no estoy haciendo nada, todos son delirios de Nagisa_

Llegando al hospital, las enfermeras ya los esperaban, Karma tomo a Nagisa y la puso en la camilla inmediatamente se la llevaron, Karma las siguió

 _ **-supongo que tendré que encargarme del papeleo**_ \- pensó Asano mientras veía como Karma seguía a las enfermeras, minutos después Kayano junto a Anya y Kirara llegaron, encontraron a Asano sentado junto a Karma en la sala de espera

 _-como esta?_ \- Pregunto Kayano, mientras bajaba a Anya quien corría a los brazos de Karma

 _-Papi-_ dijo Anya abrazando a su padre

 _-disculpa por llegar tarde, debiste de tener miedo -_ dijo Karma asiendo sentarla en sus piernas

 _-me dolio, cuando me tomo de mi cabello, intente soltame, peo me pego en mi mejilla, luego me levo con mama….snif…etaba en el piso…snif...el iba a pégame, pero mama lo evito y me saco de la….tuve medo papa_ \- dijo Anya sollozando

 _-yo mato a ese desgraciado, se atrevió a tocar a mi princesa_ \- dijo Karma con una venita en su frente

 _-karasuma ya está allí, él se encargara de ello…Isogai nos llamó, pronto vendrán_ -dijo Kirara

 _-ya paso Anya, todos estamos contigo y pronto tu madre también lo estará._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-ese sujeto dijo que tú que ea mi papa, es no es cieto verdad, tu eles mi papa_. - Anya miro a Karma mientras seguía sollozando

Aquello tomo a todos por sorpresa, miraron a Karma para ver lo que decía

 _-claro que lo soy, ese sujeto solo mintió_ \- dijo Karma abrazando a Anya

 _-mami dijo lo mismo_ \- dijo Anya volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y dormirse, estaba cansada.

Karma se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Nagisa lo consideraba el padre de su hija, ahora sí, no se alejaría de ella por nada del mundo

 _-eso significa que lo perdono?_ \- dijo Kayano

 _-no lo creo, el hecho que lo considere apto para ser el padre de Anya no significa que quiera algo con él._ \- dijo Asano ganándose una mirada asesina de Karma

 _-solo digo lo que pienso, además sería lo más sensato, si se aleja de ti._ \- volvió a decir Asano

 _-eso nunca lo voy a permitir, Nagisa se quedara a mi lado_ – finalizo Karma

 _-entonces ve pensando en cómo harás para que te perdona, porque dudo que se haya olvidado de la otra noche._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-chicos no entiendo de lo que hablan_ \- pidió Kirara

 _-lo que pasa querida amiga, es que Karma termino metiendo nuevamente la pata con Nagisa la otra noche_ \- dijo Kayano

 _-cuando no, Akabane, en vez de solucionar las cosas, solo las empeoras…..pero bueno primero tenemos que ver como esta Nagisa_ \- dijo Kirara

 _-es cierto_. - dijo Kayano

Karma se levantó y pidió a Kirara que tomara a su hija por un momento mientras tomaba su celular

 _-que vas a hacer?_ .-dijo Asano

 _-voy a pedir que preparen una habitación para que Anya pueda descansar y traerle ropa limpia, no pienso permitir que siga caminando así_ \- dijo Karma

 _-también pide para ti._ \- dijo Asano refiriéndose a las pequeñas manchas de sangre que teñían los puños de sus saco y camisa, seguro se manchó cuando golpeaba a Aleksei.

 _-es cierto llamare a Rio y Ryoma, para que vengan, seguro estará_ preocupada - dijo Kayano

Después de un par de horas, llegaron Irina, Maehara, Isogai, Rio y Terasaka, quienes querían saber la condición de Nagisa, pero nada se sabía, Karasuma se había llevado a Aleksei para iniciar el interrogatorio y averiguar ciertas cosas, después llego la seguridad de Karma con lo pedido, habían preparado una habitación especial para Anya en un hotel cercano al hospital, con todo lo que Karma había pedido, pero él se negaba a dejar el hospital sin saber la condición de Nagisa, entonces una enfermera salió y se dirigió a ellos

 _-familiares de la sra Steklov_ \- pidió la enfermera

 _-soy su esposo_ \- dijo Karma

\- ¬_¬, todos miraban a Karma

 _-bueno mi futura esposa._ -corrigio Karma

 _-la doctora, pronto vendrá a decirles la condición de la paciente._ \- dijo la enfermera retirándose

Entonces unos minutos después, vino la doctora una mujer alta de cabello rubio acompañada de otra enfermera quien se acercó hacia ellos

 _-a ver déjenme ver ustedes son familiares de …_ \- decía la doctora mientras revisaba sus papeles

 _-Nagisa Steklov..…familiares de la Sra Steklov?._ \- pregunto la doctora

 _-soy yo, su futuro esposo_. - volvió a decir Karma, pero de pronto se recibió un golpe con la carpeta de archivos propinada por la doctora

 _-entonces usted es el inútil que no pudo cuidar a su esposa, mira que ella está esperando a su hijo, no la culpo si desea abandonarlo después._ \- dijo la doctora

La cara de todos los presentes era de sorpresa incluso la de Karma, Nagisa estaba embarazada, pero entonces la enfermera que estaba con la doctora hablo

 _-Doctora, se está equivocando, ese son los resultado de la Sra Yoko,….estos son los de la Sra Nagisa._ \- dijo la enfermera mostrando los papeles correspondientes a la doctora

 _-ah..en serio…a ver…..si tienes, razón, bueno ustedes son los familiares_ -dijo la Doctora

 _-exacto, soy el padre de su hija._ \- dijo Karma

\- ¬_¬ ( _ **este aun no aprende)**_ fue el pensamiento unánime de todos

 _-entonces tu eres bastardo que dejo en ese estado a su esposa, todos ustedes malditos burócratas, son de la misma calaña…desgraciado te voy a enseñar a respetar a las mujeres!-_ la doctora no dudo en usar su tablero de madera como arma para golpear a Karma

 _-que le pasa a esta loca_ \- dijo Karma defendiéndose

 _-deténgase, doctora, el no fue el culpable, la señora fue atacada por un tercero, su esposo fue quien evito que la asesinaran._ \- dijo la enfermera deteniendo a la doctora

 _-es cierto eso..?_ -Pregunto la doctora a los presentes

 _-si.-_ dijeron todos

 _-y no pudiste llegar, más antes….su condición no es buena, llego con 48 °C de fiebre, lo suficiente para freír un huevo, tiene 3 costillas rota, el brazo derecho fracturada, la pierna izquierda fisurada y varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, como hematomas, lo bueno es pudimos detener el sangrado interno, no corre peligro, pero su recuperación tomara tiempo, así que más te vale cuidarla…las visitas las podrán realizar mañana, hoy estará en observación_. - dijo sin más retirándose hacia otros familiares que esperaban resultados

 _-entonces usted es el esposo dela Sra. Yoko…inútil, mira que por tu descuido tu esposa casi sufre un aborto, acaso no te importa la seguridad de tu familia_. - decía la doctora cacheteando al otro esposo, quien solo pedía disculpas

 _ **-menos mal, no fui el único.**_ \- pensó Karma mirando como aquella doctora seguía regañando

Entonces otro médico se acercó a Karma a ofrecerle disculpas

 _-le ofrezco una disculpa señor, la doctora es buena en lo que hace pero…cuando la paciente es una mujer no se detiene a pensar en las razones de su internamiento._ \- dijo el doctor

 _-no se preocupe, doctor digamos que nuestro amigo se lo busco._ \- dijo Rio mirando a Karma

 _-disculpe, pero no podemos ver a nuestra amiga._ \- pregunto Rio

 _-lo siento, pero aun esta en observación, necesitamos observarla, para desechar daños cerebrales, pero los golpes que sufrió pudieron causarle la muerte, además tenía fiebre alta, debió perder la conciencia en el trayecto, menos mal la trajeron rápido._ \- dijo el doctor, retirándose

 _-voy a borrar la existencia de ese tipo._ \- susurro Karma

 _-hazlo, pero primero deja que le saquemos toda la información que necesitamos._ \- dijo Irina

 _-disculpe, sr. Akabane, todo está listo para que se lleve a su hija_.- dijo uno agentes de seguridad de Karma

 _-Está bien..chicas necesito que me acompañen para que se queden con Anya , planeo regresar una vez que cambie mi ropa._ \- dijo Karma tomando a Anya y dirigiéndose al hotel preparado, los demás lo siguieron, incluido sus compañeros, quien decidió quedarse fue Kirara con Isogai, para ver si les decían algo más

Habían pasado exactamente 48 horas desde que Nagisa ingreso al Hospital y aun no despertaba, Karma estaba casi todo el tiempo con ella, a veces traía a Anya para que la viera, los médicos le dijeron que estaba bien, salvo por las fisuras y huesos rotos, pero sus funciones cerebrales estaban perfectas, solo tenía que esperar

 _-Nagisa por favor despierta, te extrañamos….Anya te necesita tanto como yo_. - dijo Karma mientras sostenía la mano de Nagisa, entonces esta empezó a abrir los ojos, y vio que estaba en un sitio desconocido y vio a a Karma

 _-Kar…ma_

 _-despertaste, gracias a dios, Nagisa despertaste_ -Karma se acercó para besar en los labios a Nagisa quien aún estaba adormecida, por lo que no dijo nada respecto al beso

 _-donde…estoy….me duele el cuerpo_

 _-no hagas mucho esfuerzo, estas en el hospital…recuerdas lo que paso…Aleksei_

Nagisa abrió sus ojos, y los recuerdo vinieron a su mente

 _-Anya donde esta ella, Aleksei quería llevársela y…_

- _tranquila amor, Anya está bien, mandare a que la traigan, con respecto al bastardo, está en manos del departamento de Karasuma-sensei, pero no te preocupes mandare a que lo eliminen pronto_

 _-No será necesario_ \- dijo Lorvo ingresando a la habitación

 _-Lorvo-sensei!_ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-Hola, me alegra verte aún con vida, pupila…con respecto a Aleksei, ya me encargue de él, está muerto_

 _-yo pude haberme encargado_ .- dijo Karma

 _-considéralo un regalo para mi querida estudiante, solo vine a ver como estabas, y estoy feliz de que estés bien, debo irme, sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en un lugar, además karasuma seguro vendrá a reclamarme por mis acciones._ \- dijo lorvo despidiéndose de Nagisa

 _-gracias Lorvo-sensei._ \- dijo Nagisa

Una vez que salió Anya entro de la mano de una mujer que Nagisa no conocía

 _-MAMI!._ \- dijo Anya corriendo al lado de su madre

 _-señor, la traje como me ordeno_.- dijo la mujer

- _gracias, puedes retirarme, yo me quedare con mi_ hija .- dijo Karma

 _-de acuerdo_. - sin más la mujer salió mientras Anya intentaba subir a la cama con su madre, Karma la tomo y la subió

 _-Anya recuerda que mami aún está mal._ \- le dijo Karma a Anya

 _-Si papi._ \- dijo Anya

 _-hola, mi pequeña, estas bien, no tienes nada_. - pregunto Nagisa acariciando la cabeza de Anya

- _perdóname, mami no pudo protegerte_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-claro que lo hiciste Nagisa, Anya escapo gracias a ti yo pude llegar a ti gracias a eso._ \- dijo Karma mirándola

 _-papi tiene razón, tu si me potegiste mami._ \- dijo Anya sonriendo

 _-gracias….pero Anya con quien te estas quedando y como es que…_

 _-oh cariño, pero que cosas preguntas, es obvio que Anya se está quedando con su padre o sea yo, y pronto tú te nos unirás verdad.-_ dijo Karma pegando su acbeza junto a Anya

 _-si, mami, tienes que venir con nosotos, papi nos llevó a su casa y es gande, y siempe juega conmigo mami._ \- dijo Anya

 _-ya veo, pero Anya nosotros ya tenemos nuestra casa….además Karma no_

 _-yo soy su padre Nagisa, tu misma se lo dijiste, acaso lo olvidaste, además Anya debe estar con su padre y su madre._ \- dijo Karma

 _-Anya cariño, me dejas a solas con tu….padre._ \- dijo Nagisa mostrando una sonrisa forzada

 _-esta bien, peo no quieo alejame de papa._ \- dijo Anya bajándose

 _-sora, cuida a mi hija_ .- dijo Karma abriendo la puerta y entregándola a la mujer que trajo a Anya

 _-como ordene, señor, vamos a jugar Anya_

 _-quien es esa mujer_ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-es el guardaespaldas de Anya, no pensaras que dejaría a mi hija con cualquiera_

 _-Karma, sé que a estas alturas ya sabes que Anya no es tu hija….y tampoco mía_

 _-lo sé, Rio me conto todo lo que sucedió en estos 6 años, lo que hiciste fue admirable_

 _-te equivocas, su madre fue la admirable_

 _-no, Nagisa tú lo eres, cuidaste y protegiste a esa niña como incluso te hiciste pasar como su madre biológica frente a ese bastardo, incluso decidiste vivir con su pasado._

 _-y por ello me llamaste prostituta de bar_

 _-lo siento, de veras, aquella noche deje que los celos nublaran mi juicio, y te dije horribles cosa…podrás perdonarme_

 _-no lo sé Karma, insinuaste que me acostaba con cualquier tipo, cuando ambos sabemos que ese eras tú._

 _-es cierto que hubo más de una mujer en tu vida, pero tú fuiste el único que dejo una huella en mí, acepto que soy un estúpido sin remedio que reacciono sin pensar, pero créeme tu eres la única a la que ame realmente….además mencionaste que fui el único hombre en tu vida.- dijo Karma acercándose seductoramente a una Nagisa sonrojada_

 _-eso no te importa, no pienso irme contigo_

 _-no me voy a rendir y lo sabes, te pediré perdón de rodillas de ser necesario, pero voy a lograr tu perdón…..y tu recuperación se realizara en casa conmigo y Anya_

 _-por supuesto que no…._

Nagisa no pudo continuar porque fue callada por un profundo beso de Karma

 _-lo siento cariño, eso no entra a discusión._ \- dijo Karma levantándose y abriendo la puerta dando entrada a Rio, Irina y Kayano quienes al verla se alegraron, Karma las dejo

 _-las dejo chicas, iré a caminar con mi hija._ \- dijo Karma saliendo con una sonrisa en sus labios

 _-espera Karma._ \- Nagisa intento moverse pero solo le causo dolor

 _-Nagisa no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo, necesitas descansar._ \- dijo Rio

 _-estoy de acuerdo._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-y porque la cara roja, Nagisa, seguro que hiciste algo indebido con Karma._ \- dijo Irina

 _-Irina-sensei!.-_ dijo Nagisa

las chicas solo se rieron, les alegraba ver que Nagisa pudiese reclamar, eso significa que estaba bien, por lo menos mentalmente, le pusieron al día de las cosas que paso desde su encuentro con Aleksei y como Karma dejo casi muerto al sujeto, como tambien que él fue quien se encargó de Anya en esos días al igual que los gastos del hospital

 _-odio admitirlo, pero Karma te salvo ese día._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-estoy de acuerdo, pero aún sigue siendo un imbécil_ \- dijo Rio

 _-y que planeas hacer Nagisa, te iras a vivir con Karma_ – pregunto Irina

 _-por supuesto que no, no necesito su ayuda, planeo regresar a mi casa junto a mi hija, y volver a mi trabajo_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-acaso te volviste loca, mírate en el estado en el que estas, no podrás moverte por meses, claro que necesitas ayuda_. - dijo Irina

 _-ella tiene razón, Nagisa no puedes encargarte de Anya así, primero debes recuperarte_. - dijo Rio

 _-si Nagisa, tienes que cuidarte, nosotras podemos ayudarte._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-exacto, si lo deseas puedes venir a vivir con nosotros, en lo que te recuperas…..Karasuma me pidió que te lo dijera_ \- dijo Irina

 _-también puedes quedarte en casa de nosotras._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-yo te recomiendo la casa de Karasuma…no es que quiera ayudar, pero todos sabemos que Terasaka no es rival para Karma, tampoco Asano, él podría sacarte de allí cuando quisiese, pero sé que con Karasuma no intentara hacer nada, al fin al cabo estamos hablando de Karasuma-sensei._ \- dijo Rio

 _-diste en buen punto._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-etto chicas…_ \- Nagisa intentaba hablar

- _entonces está decidido, te vendrás a vivir a mi casa, empezare a preparar las cosas._

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, sin tomar la opinión de Nagisa, la dejaron para preparar todo para su traslado, se despidieron de ella y salieron

 _ **-supongo que no es mala idea vivir con karasuma e Irina-sensei….si voy con Karma creo que no podrá resistir mucho y terminare perdonándolo.**_ \- pensó Nagisa recordando la escena del beso de hace poco, entonces alguien toco la puerta y entro era Okuda Manami

 _-Okuda!_ .- dijo Nagisa

 _-hola, Nagisa espero que mi presencia no te moleste_

 _-pasa.-_ dijo Nagisa tranquilizándose

 _-sé que soy la última persona que quisieras ver, después de lo que te hice….pero me entere de lo que te sucedió y tuve que venir a verte…me alegra que estés bien_

 _-algo adolorida, pero creo que estoy bien._ \- dijo Nagisa sonriendo, aquella sonrisa hizo que Okuda derramara lagrimas

 _-lo siento, en serio que lo siento Nagisa….a pesar de lo que hice, de causarte tanto daño…..tu aún me trata como una amiga…. Nagisa_

 _-está bien Okuda, todo está en el pasado_

 _-no Nagisa, no está bien, me interpuse en tu relación con Karma, lo seduje y me acosté de él, sabiendo que él era tu novio en ese entonces, fui yo la que lo presiono para que iniciara una relación formal conmigo…sabiendo que eso te lastimaría….incluso cuando supe que te convertiría en asesino…solo lo ignore…..soy responsable de tu sufrimiento durante estos años.- dijo Okuda inclinando la cabeza_

 _-yo…no sé qué decir Okuda, esto paso hace tiempo_

 _-soy consciente de ello, discúlpame por no haberme venido a pedirte perdón antes, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…..en ese tiempo, creí que yo era la indicada para él, la única que podía entenderlo, deje que mi vanidad y egoísmo guiaran mis pasos, cuando me case con él, pensé que había ganado, que por fin ese hombre era mío, pero fui una estúpida al pensar que todo sería perfecto, te hice daño, era normal que ese daño regresara a mi_

 _-nunca te desee el mal Okuda_

 _-lo sé, todo lo que me paso, yo sola me lo busque Nagisa, mi matrimonio con Karma no fue lo que pensamos, nos dimos cuenta de que nunca fuimos compatibles…que digo ni siquiera podíamos estar de acuerdo en algo, al final nos distanciamos…incluso salimos con otras personas….pero de algo estoy segura, él nunca te olvido Nagisa, después de que nos divorciamos, el mando a remodelar la casa para que quedara como cuando tu vivías en ella, la casa en la que viví con él, fue vendida, Karma solo quiso la que compartió contigo…..no intento reducir la culpa de Karma, ambos cometimos muchos errores, pero él nunca dejo de amarte._

 _-Okuda, porque me dices esto ahora, que intentas conseguir con esto_

 _-que me des tu perdón, Nagisa, desde que tu desapareciste, la culpa no me dejo seguir adelante, por eso tal vez no lo merezca, pero….Nagisa perdonarías a esta estúpida mujer_

 _-Okuda, tu formas parte de la clase E, aunque lo que me hiciste fue algo doloroso, nunca te odie, tu sabes que esa no es mi naturaleza….y si te perdono, en el camino que tome yo encontré algo muy preciado, es la razón por la que regrese, por ella.- dijo Nagisa sonriendo_

 _-gracias Nagisa, en serio gracias…..sé que no es mi incumbencia…pero la pequeña es hija de Karma verdad?- pregunto Okuda_

 _-ese es un tema que no quiero tratar Okuda._ \- Nagisa no tenía ganas de explicar la situación de su hija

 _-lo entiendo…te dejo descansar_

En el transcurso del día, varios compañeros de Nagisa vinieron a visitarla, incluso Jack vino junto a Sui, pero solo se quedó unos minutos, no quería armas un alboroto por los celos de Karma, se despidió de ella, regresaba a Canadá, pasaron los días y Karma no dejaba de visitarla junto con Anya, eso no le hubiese molestado de no ser por las acciones de Karma, con la excusa de que pronto serian una familia(tema que aún no aprobó ) Karma se tomaba muchas libertades con ella, la abrazaba, le dabas cortos besos, que por su la condición de su cuerpo no podía esquivar, además todo el personal del hospital sabía que era la madre de la hija del burócrata Acabañe, por lo que su trato era muy especial, y lo peor es que Anya cada día era más apegada a él, lo adoraba, entonces un día el médico le informo que dentro de 3 días se le daría de alta, para que pudiese irse a casa, ella junto a Kayano, Rio e Irina habían mantenido en secreto sobre su traslado a la casa de Karasuma, no querían que Karma frustrara sus planes, pero este se les adelanto

 _-qué bueno un día mas y abandonare el hospital_. - dijo Nagisa feliz

 _-lo es, pero aun debes cuidarte._ \- dijo Rio

 _-ya tengo todo preparado en casa, Nagisa_. - dijo Irina

 _-bueno, te dejamos descansar, mañana será un día ajetreado_. - dijo Rio

 _-es cierto, descansa Nagisa._ \- dijeron Irina y Kayano

Las chicas se fueron, mañana ella se iría a la casa de Karasuma, Kayano junto a Rio traerían a Anya, estaba feliz pronto volvería a estar con su hija, aunque no sabe cómo Rio lograra traer a Anya de la casa de Karma, entonces escucho unos toques en la puerta y Okuda paso

 _-Hola Okuda, no pensé verte de nuevo_

 _-lo sé, ciertas cosas pasaron….discúlpame Nagisa._ \- dijo Okuda haciendo reverencia y mirándola con cara apenada

 _-a que…te…re.._ \- de pronto Nagisa tuvo mucho sueño, y termino cerrando sus ojos, el sonido de las aves la despertaron, al abrir sus ojos, estaba en una cama amplia, examino la habitación, era sencilla pero cálida, tenía una grande ventana abierta que permitía apreciar un hermoso jardín.

 _-que hermosa es la casa de Irina y Karasuma…pero no recuerdo cuando me trajeron….yo estaba en el hospital._ \- los recuerdos de Nagisa eran algo borrosos, siguió mirando la habitación y entonces vio la decoración, los muebles, el color de la habitación, todo le era familiar y empezó a sudar frio

 _ **-esta….no es la casa de Karasuma…como diablos llegue aquí**_ \- pensó Nagisa de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Anya entro seguido de Karma

 _-mami, despertaste._ \- Anya corrió hacia su madre y se subió a su cama sin lastimarla

- _Anya, mami, recién está despertando_. - Karma se sentó al otro lado de la cama

 _-este cómodo cariño._ \- dijo Karma cerca de Nagisa

 _-tu qué crees Karma._ \- Nagisa mostraba su sonrisa, pero por dentro deseaba golpear a Karma

 _-mami, mia esta es nueta casa, no es bonita_ \- Anya se apegó a su madre con cuidado

 _-si es muy hermosa, pero Anya como es que estoy aquí_

 _-papa te tajo ayer…duele mami._ \- refiriéndose a sus heridas, Nagisa y tenía un parche en su mejilla izquierda, enyesado el brazo derecho como la pierna izquierda

 _-no mucho.-_ dijo Nagisa acariciando la mejilla de su hija- _y como estas tú, que hiciste estos días..mami quiere saber_

A Anya se le iluminaron los ojos, se sentó y empezó a narrar todo lo vivido, desde que llego e esa casa, de cómo su nueva habitación estaba llena de juguetes, de los paseo que realizaba con su padre, de los agentes de seguridad que siempre la seguían a donde iba con su padre, como la arropaba al dormir, de los planes que hicieron cuando ella se recuperase y que ahora tomaba clases privabas para estimular su aprendizaje

 _-que emocionante Anya._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-bueno princesa, es hora de tus clases, no querrás llegar tarde._ \- dijo Karma

 _-no!...mami me voy, te veo más tade._ \- dijo Anya despidiéndose de su madre y retirándose

 _-cuídate cariño. -_ dijo Nagisa – _Karma_

 _-camina despacio, no quiero que te lastimes._ \- dijo Karma levantándose

 _-Karma necesitamos hablar y muy seriamente._ \- la voz de Nagisa era fría

 _-lo haremos, pero primero llevare a nuestra hija a sus clase, hay un personal que se atenderá todas tus necesidades, no dudes en llamarlas si necesitas algo_. - le dijo Karma

 _-espera…_

 _-Nagisa, no hagas esfuerzo, tus heridas aun no cierran, así que espérame tranquila que pronto regreso._ \- dijo Karma acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente y retirándose

Nagisa no podía creer como diablos Karma la había traído ahí, se supone que debía estar en la casa de Karasuma, no en la de Karma, entonces se recordó que lo último que vio fue a Okuda quien le pedía perdón

 _-seguro fue cosa de Karma…necesito llamar a Irina ...mi celular donde está_. - Nagisa busco su celular, y lo vio en la pequeña mesa que tenía al lado de su cama, apenas lo tomo este empezó a sonar era Rio

 _-hola Nagisa, donde diablos estas, se supone que hoy debías estar en la casa de Irina, pero nos dicen que ya te fuiste, estamos preocupados, que rayos sucedió._ \- decía Rio

 _-estoy en la casa de Karma, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me trajo a su casa_

 _-diablos, eso complica más las cosas_

 _-que sucede Rio, te escucho preocupada_

 _-esto no te va a gustar Nagisa, pero acabo de enterarme de algo que no sé cómo decirlo_

 _-habla Rio_

 _-no sé cómo, pero encontré un registro civil en donde figura tu firma y la de Karma_

 _-Rio habla claro_

 _-Nagisa te encuentras casada con Karma por civil_

 _-que!?_

 _ **Bueno que les pareció el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos**_


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14 MINA MICHITA

Nagisa no podía salir de su asombro, que ella estaba casada con Karma, como diablos había pasado eso, estaba segura que ni firmo nada que estuviese relacionado con ello

 _-Rio tienes más detalles de ese registro, estas segura que es mi firma y los testigos?_

 _-estoy segura que es la misma firma que se ve en tu identificación y la otra es de Karma, incluso la del juez lo es…con respecto a los testigos…..son conocidos_

 _-dime los nombres Rio_

 _-prepárate, pero de antemano sé que algunos son inocentes_

 _-Rio los nombres_

 _-mi querido y estúpido marido Tersaka, kirara, Mehara e Irina-sensei_

 _-….(silencio)…..como diablos paso….porque firmaron…..eran consientes_

 _-no se todos los detalles, solo que Karma obligo a Terasaka a firmar un documento del cual desconocía el contenido hace días, él estaba preocupado…creyó que había firmado su sentencia de muerte, así que mando a que le consiguieran una copia del documento que le firmo a Karma, hoy dejaron ese documento para_ Terasaka _, lo revise y me di con esta sorpresa…..ese idiota de Karma, acaba de realizar un buen movimiento_

 _-Karma, tiene muchas cosas que explicarme…ahhhh son tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza y en mi estado será muy difícil salir de aquí_

 _-voy a buscar información sobre esto Nagisa, tenemos que buscar una salida a esto_

 _-ok Rio, yo voy a exigir toda la verdad a Karma_

 _-bien, cuídate_

 _-Adiós_ .- Nagisa cortó la llamada y en ese momento Karma abrió la puerta trayendo una bandeja con comida para Nagisa

 _-con quien hablabas.-_ pregunto Karma acomodando la bandeja en la mesa cerca a la cama de Nagisa

 _-supongo que la palabra privacidad no significa nada para ti Akabane-Kun_

 _-no si se trata de ti_. - Karma tomaba un vaso de jugo y se lo ofrecía a Nagisa

 _-Acabo de hablar con Rio y me conto algo interesante, a sus manos llego un copia de un registro matrimonial civil, donde figura tu nombre y el mío con las firmas respectivas…podrías explicarme eso Akabane-Kun_

 _-seguro Terasaka mando a pedir una copia….me sorprende que haya conseguido buen personal._ \- decía Karma, mientras hacía que Nagisa tomara el jugo

 _-no estoy para bromas, explícame como es que tú y yo estamos casados por civil Karma_

 _-solo si te tomas este desayuno, Nagisa_

 _-Karma!_

 _-Nagisa, estas en recuperación, y tu alimentación es vital en ello._

 _-YA DEJA DE CAMBIARME EL TEMA Y DIME COMO DIABLOS PASO ESTO..AHORA!_

 _-ok, pero cálmate_

 _-HABLA YA!_ \- Nagisa perdió la paciencia, estaba a punto de tirar toda la bandeja de comida a Karma

 _-está bien, todo lo que dijiste es cierto, estamos casados legalmente, tu misma firmaste los papeles_

 _-mentira, jamás firmaría algo así_

 _-pero cariño tu misma los firmaste, o acaso lo olvidaste_

 _-tu estas_ …..-entonces Nagisa recordó algo

 **-FLASH BACK-**

Nagisa se había negado a que Karma asumiera sus gastos médicos, no quería deberle nada

 _-está bien, entonces firma esto._ \- Karma le dio un papel

 _-qué es esto._ \- Nagisa miraba el contenido

 _-es un compromiso de pago, donde tú te comprometes a pagar todos tus gastos médicos antes de dejar el hospital, es la única forma en que te den de alta_

 _-claro que lo hare…estos son todos los gastos?_

 _-el hospital emitió eso_

 _-supongo que estará bien._ \- así Nagisa firmo ese papel y se lo entrego a Karma, quien tan solo la miraba sonriendo

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

 _-acaso tu….ese compromiso de pago….no es posible_

 _-exacto_

 _-pediré el divorcio_

 _-no te será tan fácil_

 _-claro que lo será, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, estaba medicada_

 _-lo siento, pero tu médico me emitió un certificado médico que explica tu perfecto estado mental_

 _-maldito corrupto burócrata, tengo derecho a elegir con quien casarme_

 _-el único que ocupara el título de tu esposo soy yo_

 _-deja de ser tan posesivo…esto que hiciste es demasiado Karma_

 _-tuve que tomar medidas para protegerte y creo que teniendo mi apellido tu y Anya lo estarán_

 _-no me pongas escusas estúpidas…._

 _-te parece estúpido que ese desgraciado casi te matara a ti y Anya_

 _-….cometí un error y….._

 _-Nagisa tenías una fiebre muy alta, la suficiente para freír un huevo, es un milagro que le hicieras frente a ese desgraciado_

 _-lo sé, pero eso_

 _-nada me garantiza que otro tipo peligroso relacionado con la verdadera Nagisa Aleksei no venga a buscarte_

 _-eso no sucederá, él era el único…._

 _-no lo sabemos Nagisa….hay muchos cosas que no sabíamos de ella, y no planeo correr riesgos_

 _-y crees que esa es razón para haberme hecho firmar aquel registro_

 _-repito tú los firmaste solita_

 _-me tendiste una trampa…..como seguro se los tendiste a los chico que firmaron como testigos_

 _-mmmm, no fue tan difícil_

 **-FLASH BACK-**

 **-Con Terasaka-**

Después de que Nagisa despertó Karma hizo algunas visitas a sus compañeros de la clase E, el primero fue Terasaka, quien se encontraba en su oficina revisando documentos hasta que le pasaron uno

 _-también firma esto._

 _-Karma! Por fin te dignas en venir, hay muchas cosas que revisar_

 _-lo sé, pero necesito que firmes esto_

 _-qué es eso_

 _-nada que te interese, solo firma_

 _-ja, sabes lo importante que es mi firma, no la puedo poner en cualquier documento_

 _-Terasaka si deseas disfrutar de tu vida de manera tranquila, solo firma. -_ Karma está en su fase de demonio

 _-no lo hare, eso documento podría ser mi sentencia de muerte_

 _-tranquilo, aun me eres útil, pero firma_

 _-No lo…._

 _-Terasaka Ryoma, firma esto ahora o hare que tu vida en esta oficina sea un infierno._ \- la cara de Karma decía que cumpliría su amenaza si no lo hacia

 _-es…ta bien….-_ Terasaka, firmo ese documento _-…..quiero una copia del documento_

Karma tomo el papel y se fue, hizo caso omiso a lo último que dijo Terasaka quien estaba preocupado por lo que había firmado

 _-necesito conseguir una copia de ese documento, tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que firme…espero que no sea nada malo_

 **-Con Kirara-**

Karma visito a Kirara en su centro de trabajo, después de que Nagisa despertara

 _-a que se debe esta inusual visita Karma_

 _-no vengo con malas intenciones Kirara_

 _-lo dudo, siempre traes algo en mente cuando me visitas_

 _-esta vez no, solo quiero que firmes esta declaración policial, ya sabes sobre lo que viste esa noche, para tener pruebas y evitar que ese maldito no vuelva a lastimar a Nagisa_

 _-pero ya declare sobre ese asunto_

 _-lo sé, pero necesito esto para preparar la defensa en caso de que ese maldito quiera negar lo sucedido….piensa en Nagisa_

Kirara lo pensó por un momento, parecía que Karma le decía la verdad, además tan solo era una declaración policial, no era otra cosa, pensó Kirara firmando ese documento

 _-gracias_. - Karma tomo el documento y salió con su sonrisa de demonio

 _-Con Maehara-_

Este tenía algunos problemas, hace un tiempo atrás ellos habían decidido adoptar a un niño, pero debido a su opción sexual, sus solicitudes de adopción fueron rechazadas, y eso estaba empezando a afectar a Isogai, necesitaba buscar una salida o puede que su relación quedara afectada, pero entonces recibió una inesperada visita de Karma, él fue directo al punto quería que firmara el registro que tenía en manos, a cambio le ayudaría con su adopción, Maehara se tomó un momento para pensarlo, al final decidió firmarlo

 **-bueno al final ambos terMinarían casándose…..o..no…espero que Nagisa no se enoje por esto.-** pensó Maehara

 **-Con Irina –sensei-**

Fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensó Karma, ese día ella terMinaba su visita a Nagisa, la alcanzo cuando salía el hospital y la invito a almorzar, Karma tan solo tuvo que dar unos cuantos Halagos para que Irina-sensei, cayera en su trampa

 _-ahora me doy cuenta lo genial que es usted Irina-sensei_

 _-jojojo..ya era de que te dieras cuenta de lo genial que soy_

 **-sí, es por eso que me gustaría que me firmar este poster tamaño A2**. - Karma tenía una imagen de Irina en su mejor pose en su última misión

 _-ohh, cuando tomaron esta, me encanta, tienes que darme una_ copia .- mientras la tomaba e iba a firmar

-espere, me gustaría que lo firme aquí, planeo enmarcarla y no quisiera que se tape la firma

 _-ok_. - Irina firmo el poster y se lo entrego a Karma este le agradeció y se retiro

 _-no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que fui engañada…..espero que no sea nada malo_

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

 _-y así conseguí a los testigos_. - Karma sonreía

- _no puedo creerlo, Maehara lo firmo aun sabiendo el contenido, voy a matarlo cuando lo vea.- susurro Nagisa_

 _-no lo hizo con malas intenciones_

 _-tu cállate, aun no arreglamos esto_

 _-no necesitamos hacerlo, ahora eres mi esposa y tienes que recuperarte, la fisura se curara antes que tus fracturas, así que volverás a caMinar dentro de un par de meses, tu rehabilitación iniciara desde hoy, y tienes un grupo de guardaespaldas asignados para escoltarte en caso que salgas de casa…..ah y toda la casa tiene monitores y cámaras de vigilancia, no podrás escarpar, aunque en tu estado no creo que lo hagas_

 _-ósea todo lo que haga estará monitoreado, esto parece una cárcel más que una casa_

 _-es la casa de un político importante, necesita seguridad_

 _-no me rendiré fácilmente, planeo conseguir que se anule ese registro_

 _-no lo creo, necesitas recuperarte_

 _-hare huelga de hambre_

- _eso no lo pienso permitir, vas a alimentarte y recuperarte por el bien de Anya, recuerda que ella te espera_

 **No pude decir nada, era cierto Anya me necesitaba, en este momento su recuperación era lo principal, además en su condición que podía hacer, estaba totalmente lastimada, necesitaba la ayuda de Karma, claro en lo que durara su recuperación, luego buscaría la forma de divorciarse de Karma.-** pensó Nagisa

 _-está bien, en lo que dura mi recuperación, no intentare escapar ni causar problemas, pero que no se te olvide que esto solo lo hago por Anya_ -dijo Nagisa

 _-bueno por el momento eso me basta, entonces cariño, terMina tu desayuno_

 _-por cierto no quiero más muestras de afecto, aún sigo molesta_

 _-pero estamos casados_

 _-no por mi propia voluntad_

 _-vamos Nagisa, siendo mi esposa, tienes posición_

 _-no me importa_

 _-dinero_

 _-no lo necesito_

 _-Anya tiene un padre y necesita de del cariño de ambos_

 _-no seguiré hablando más contigo, a qué hora inicia mi rehabilitación_

 _-dentro de 2 horas_

 _-ok, entonces dormiré un poco._ \- Nagisa se acomodó y cerro sus ojos, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con Karma, agradeció que él se retirara sin más, desde ese momento empezó su etapa de recuperación, tenía todo un personal médico encargado de su rehabilitación, otro encargado de su persona( de vestirla y asearla), además Anya estaba más alegre, le contaba las cosas que aprendía y lo que hacía con Karma, a quien veía casi todo el día y este no desaprovechaba oportunidad de mostrar muestras de cariño frente a Anya, Nagisa solo podía sonreír, aunque cuando estaban a solas lo ignoraba , ese era su única forma de venganza, pero este solo se reirá cuando ella lo hacía, esa rutina se repitió por 3 meses, al 4to mes Karma empezó a ausentarse, debido a su trabajo, por lo que Nagisa empezó a pasar más tiempo con su hija, intentaba persuadir a Anya de volver a vivir solas , pero ella quería vivir allí con Karma, lo bueno es que ya podía volver a caMinar, aunque despacio, pero era mejor que la silla de ruedas, por otro lado su brazo aun le tomaría un tiempo, pero empezaba a disfrutar vivir allí, Karma había remodelado la casa de la misma manera que ella lo dejo hace años, además recibía visitas constantes de Kayano y Rio, la segunda le pidió disculpas e nombre de su esposo y le dijo que los demás chicos también lo sentían, Isogai también le llamo para disculparse por lo que hizo Maehara, pero agradecía que Karma les ayudara con la adopción, ahora tenían en sus brazos a una niña de 5 años, su familia estaba completa. Nagisa lo felicito, ella conocía esa sentimiento, así que acepto las disculpas, su recuperación duro exactamente 7 meses, durante ese tiempo casi nunca salió de casa, solo un par de veces por pedido de Anya, no quería que la prensa se enterara de su existencia, como Karma era un conocido político, ella y Anya serían la noticia perfecta para a prensa pero su esfuerzos fueron en vano, un fotógrafo les había tomado una foto cuando habían ido al zoológico y la noticia se extendió a oídos de todos, lo bueno era que ya estaba recuperada , pero recibió una visita inesperada.

Eran casi las 3 de la tarde, y en los programas no había otra cosa más que la famosa familia Akabane al descubierto "esposa e hija del burócrata Akabane al descubierto" " el señor Akabane tiene esposa e hija…como nadie lo supo?" y otras títulos, y los periodistas estaban vigilando la casa en todo momento, gracias a la seguridad de Karma estos no estaban amontonados en la puerta, pero esa situación empezaba a estresarme

 _-ahhh, y yo que tome medidas para que esto no pasara._ \- Nagisa estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala principal con una Anya dormida

- _Anya siempre se muestra tranquila en situaciones como esta, me gustaría tomarse las cosas con calma como tu pequeña._ \- Nagisa acariciaba la cabeza de Anya, entonces escucho los pasos de Karma seguidos de otros, por su frecuencia estaba molesto, que habrá pasado ahora, entonces los vi a los padres de Karma que por sus voces le reclamaban algo a Karma

 _-cómo pudiste ocultarnos esto Karma._ \- decía la madre de Karma

 _-tenemos derecho a conocer a nuestra nieta._ \- decía el padre de Karma

 _-ya dejen de molestar, lo que decida hacer con mi vida solo me concierne a mí_. - dijo Karma molesto

 _-como dices esas cosas, eres mi único hijo, me importa lo que hagas con tu vida._ \- dijo el padre de Karma

 _-exacto, además quiero conocer a mi nuera…..-_ entonces la mama de Karma se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nagisa y Anya, las miro por unos segundo y se dirigió a ella

 _-está dormida_. - pregunto la madre de Karma

 _-sí, pero pronto se despertara, sus siestas de tarde no duran mucho_. - contesto Nagisa sentándose sin molestar a Anya

 _-tú debes ser Nagisa Aleksei, mucho gusto soy la madre de Karma_. - dijo la madre de Karma presentándose

 _-encantada._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-al contrario te debemos mucho, mira que traer al mundo a mi nieta, no sabes la alegría que eso nos causa._ \- dijo la padre de Karma

 _-con la vida que llevaba, ya nos habíamos resignado a nunca conocer a nuestros nietos, primero se la pasaba iniciando y terMinando sus relaciones, luego entro en fase depresiva y al final te volviste adicto a tu trabajo, y ahora me entero que tengo nieta y nuera._ \- dijo la madre de Karma

 _-ya es suficiente, váyanse._ \- Karma intentaba sacar a sus padres

 _-oh vamos hijo, déjanos que nos conozcamos…pero sabes Nagisa te pareces mucho al amigo de la secundaria de Karma…si no me equivoco se llamaba Shiota._ \- dijo la madre de Karma

 _-cariño, el murió hace años, en aquel accidente lo recuerdas_. - dijo el papa de Karma

 _-ah, es cierto, lo siento hijo_

 _-no pasa nada, pero enserio ya váyanse._ \- dijo Karma

 _-tan arisco como siempre, bien me iré solo si Nagisa acepta almorzar con nosotras el próximo sábado_. - dijo la madre de Karma

 _-claro que no_. - dijo Karma

 _-no seas así, quiero conocer a mi nieta, mira lo preciosa que está durmiendo…ah se parece a ti_. - decía la madre de Karma

 _-no veo el problema Karma, podemos almorzar con ellos el sábado._ \- le dijo Nagisa mirándolo

 _-está bien, pero más les vale no asustar a mi hija con sus preguntas._ -dijo Karma

 _-bien, los vendremos a recoger…_ \- dijo el padre de Karma

 _-no será necesario, nosotros lo haremos._ \- finalizo Karma

 _-como quieras._ \- así los padres de Karma se despidieron dejándolos solos en aquella sala

 _-que fue todo eso._ \- pregunto Nagisa

 _-ah, mis padres se enteraron sobre ustedes por la maldita prensa, y vinieron aquí a conocerlos_

 _-pero porque portarse así, son tus padres_

 _-no los conoces bien, pueden ser muy estresantes con sus preguntas y no quiero que asusten a Anya_

 _-no creo que lo hagan, Anya toma muy bien esas situaciones_

 _-se parece a ti, tendré que reforzar su seguridad para cuando crezca, muchos chicos irán tras de ella_

 _-deja de ser tan posesivo, ….y como te fue en tu reunión_

 _-todo arreglado, dentro de 2 semanas nos iremos de vacaciones_

 _-espera!... vacaciones, no recuerdo haber escuchado nada_

 _-ahh…. es cierto, quería darte una sorpresa por tu recuperación, que disfrutáramos nuestro tiempo los 3_

 _-sí, hasta que consiga el divorcio_

 _-aun insistes con eso_

 _-y lo seguiré asiendo, aun no estoy de acuerdo con esta situación_

 _-pero estos meses parecieron agradarte_

 _-no hare comentarios, cambiando de tema, no te necesitaran en el ministerio, pronto será otra cumbre no?_

 _-deje todo organizado, Terasaka me representara_

 _-si tú lo dices._ \- Nagisa tomo a Anya quien se estaba despertando y se fueron al comedor.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad en un pent-house una mujer arrugaba el periódico que tenía en manos y lo tiraba al piso

-no creas que me arrebataras al hombre por el que renuncie a todo, mosquita muerta, no espere por nada a que se separa de la maldita de Okuda Manami para que otra me lo quite, Karma Akabane es solo mío y voy a recuperarlo aunque tenga que quitarte del medio a ti y a tu bastarda.- aquella mujer miraba la ventana fijamente.

Por otro lado Nagisa se reunió con los padres de Karma para el almuerzo prometido, los padres de Karma empezaron a conocer a Anya que después de unos minutos les gano confianza y se formó otro lazo, hablaron de varias cosas, al llegar la noche se disponían a despedirse los padres de Karma pidieron pasar sus vacaciones con su nieta

 _-petición denegada._ \- dijo Karma

 _-pero porque hijo, si es nuestra nieta._ \- dijo la madre de Karma

 _-porque simplemente no confió en ustedes._ \- finalizo

 _-oh vamos hijo tan solo 1 semana, así ustedes también disfrutaran un tiempo a solas._ \- pedía su madre

 _-mmm puede ser._ \- dijo Karma

 _-porque no vamos todos de vacaciones, así nos divertimos más._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-que gran idea, hagámoslo_ .- dijo la madre de Karma

 _-ok, Karma le enviara todos los detalles._ \- dijo Nagisa sonriendo, mientras tomaba a Anya y salía de allí, no permitiría que a Karma propusiera otra idea que la pusiera a su merced, Karma la siguió y ambos regresaron a Casa, Nagisa acostó a Anya y se fue a su habitación, ambos tenían Habitaciones separadas, Karma le dio su espacio en lo que ella lo perdonaba, pero Nagisa aún se negaba a hacerlo

Los días pasaban y Karma le informo que tenía un viaje de emergencia por lo que se ausentaría 3 días, a lo cual Nagisa solo lo miro

 _-no planeo engañarte!_

 _-yo no dije nada_

 _-tu mirada lo decía, …..mira iré con Terasaka_

 _-tan importante es?_

 _-no tanto, pero tengo que ir, prometo llamarte, me despediré de Anya._ \- Karma se acercó y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla, fue una costumbre que se hizo en el tiempo de su rehabilitación

 _-que tengas buen viaje._ \- dijo Nagisa recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Karma

 _-Nagisa tranquila, recuerda el objetivo "el divorcio", no podemos caer de nuevo en su encanto._ \- se decía Nagisa para sí misma

Después de que Karma se fuese de viaje, los padre de él vinieron, querían salir a pasear con Anya, Nagisa lo acepto, su hija estaba tan emocionada, Nagisa también decidió salir a pasear, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, se disfrazó para no ser reconocida y después se escapó de los guardaespaldas puestos por Karma para su seguridad, ella necesitaba privacidad de vez en cuando, visito varios lugares, la escuela donde enseño, las calle por donde caMinaba cuando era estudiante, la antigua clase E, en donde recordó sus momentos vividos con Koro-sensei y los chicos, al final decidió visitar su casa, aunque sea desde lejos, pero mientras más se acercaba más dudaba, cuando estaba a una cuadra de su casa se arrepintió y dio media vuelta, aun no estaba preparada para ello, no sabía como enfrentar esa situación.

Desde ese día en su supuesta tumba, no volvió a ver a su madre, pero por los comentarios de Karma, este había logrado convencerla de que su hijo y ellos eran personas distintas, además de que estaban todos bien, según Karma, confiaría en aquella información por ahora; para relajarse Nagisa decidió visitar tiendas de ropa, necesitaba algunas , ya que Karma solo le traía ropa que no eran de su gusto, eran demasiado reveladora según ella, Nagisa prefería el estilo conservador, entonces se encontró con Kayano y Rio quienes salían de una tienda de marca, al verla la arrastraron con ellas a otra tienda

 _-no sé porque sigues vistiendo de esa forma, si eres hermosa Nagisa._ \- dijo Rio, buscando entre los vestidos

 _-estoy de acuerdo, tienes una buena figura, podrías tener a varios hombres tras de ti_. - continuo Kayano

 _-gracias, pero me gusta mi forma de vestir, y no quiero tipos de tras de mí, los agentes de Karma los alejarían apenas apareciesen._ -dijo ella

 _-había olvidado a sus guardaespaldas…pero no los veo._ \- Kayano veía por la ventada

 _-los perdí, antes de salir de casa, me incomoda que me sigan a todos lados, además Karma incremento el personal, después de que ese enteraran de nosotras._ \- dijo Nagisa mientras miraba la ropa

 _-él fue el más beneficiado con ello, ahora todo el mundo sabe que eres su esposa, y por su posición, será anular ese matrimonio._ \- dijo Rio

 _-pero Nagisa parece que te no te molesta la situación._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-solo espero el momento oportuno para dar mi golpe, aunque se ha portado bien estos meses._ \- mientras escogía un vestido

 _-ni te atrevas a probarte ese vestido!, necesitas vestir más femenino Nagisa_. - le reclamo Rio

 _-pero…._ -Nagisa intento reclamar

- _mejor pruébate este, se te vera mejor._ \- Kayano le ofreció otro

 _-pero no es muy corto._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-primero pruébatelo._ \- dijo Kayano

Nagisa tomo el vestido y fue a los probadores, mientras Kayano y Rio seguían escogiendo mas ropa, al llegar a la sala de los probadores Nagisa iba a entrar a uno, pero entonces sintió una aura amenazante por lo que volteo encontrándose con alguien concordia para ella

 _-pero que gran sorpresa si tengo en frente mío a la famosa Sra Akabane_. - dijo aquella mujer con sarcasmo

 _ **-Mina Michita, creí que estaría en la cárcel, seguro utilizo sus influencias para evitarlo. -**_ pensó Nagisa

 _-supongo que no sabes quién soy yo, te lo diré soy Mina Michita, dueña de varias y famosas marcas de ropa, vengo de una buena familia , tal vez no lo sepas pero fui muy íntima con Karma antes, incluso íbamos a casarnos, pero de repente el me dejo, supongo que la razón debiste ser tú!, soy la única apta para ocupar el título de Sra Akabane!_

 _-eh?._

 _-no te hagas la inocente, estoy segura de que lo engañaste con esa carita de mosca muerta, ni siquiera tienes clase, basta con verte, así que te advierto aléjate de Karma él es mío , no espere en vano a que se divorciara de la estúpida de Okuda para entregárselo a alguien con un pasado tan turbio, incluso dudo que esa mocosa sea su hija._ \- Mina tenía una postura de haber ganado una batalla

 _-disculpa que te corrija señora con clase, según usted, pero omitiste datos en tu presentación, eres exesposa del Sr kujo y fuiste una de las tantas amantes que tuvo Akabane, como también él lo fue de usted, razón por la cual estoy segura de que tu marido te dejo y hayas perdido prestigio, pero no estoy interesada en tus absurdos delirios, si me permite iba aprobarme este vestido pero veo que el probador está ocupado, con su permiso._ \- dijo Nagisa retirándose dejando a una Mina furiosa, al salir se encontró con Kayano y Rio

 _-muy bien la pusiste en su lugar. -_ le dijo Kayano

 _-no pensé que esa mujer aun estuviese interesada en Karma, aunque conociéndola, solo desea a un pez más gordo que su ex._ \- dijo Rio

 _-disculpen chicas, pero estuvieron espiando?_ \- pregunto Nagisa

 _-si, íbamos a entrar, pero tú te encargaste de ella._ \- dijo Kayano

-odio admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón en una cosa, no sabes vestir. - dijo Rio

 _-estoy de acuerdo, bien Rio iniciemos la transformación_. - dijo Kayano

 _-transformación…esperen…chicas._ \- Rio y Kayano tomaron a Nagisa y se fueron a su casa donde sacaron toda la ropa que Nagisa tenía allí, escogieron varias prendas y las quemaron

 _-mi blusa que la conseguí en una oferta._ \- dijo Nagisa mirando su ropa con tristeza

 _-era horrible, acaso Karma no tiene gustos._ \- dijo Rio, entonces una de las empleadas se acercó a ella y le dijo

 _-disculpe Sra Rio, pero el Sr Akabane compro hermosas prendas para la sra, pero ella se niega a ponérselas_

 _-y donde esta esa ropa_. - dijo Kayano

 _-síganme._ \- la empleada las guio hacia la habitación donde estaba todo un armario de varias ropas

 _-porque no vistes nada de esto!_ .- le dijo Rio

 _-no son de mi agrado_ \- respondió Nagisa

 _-pero si son perfectas para ti…..mira este vestido…estos zapatos.._ \- Kayano revisaba todo

 _-o este está cerrado...que habrá._ .- kayano iba vio un estante cerrado

 _-no Kayano no abras eso!._ \- grito Nagisa, pero Kayano lo abrió mostrando toda una colección de lencería provocativa, Haciendo que el rostro de Nagisa enrojeciera

 _-ese sujeto no olvida ningún detalle._ \- Rio revisaba aquellas prendas

 _-ahora entiendes porque no me gusta nada de aquí._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-no te hagas Nagisa, estas segura que no usas nada de esto._ \- dijo Rio divertida

 _-por supuesto que no!._ \- dijo Nagisa totalmente roja

 _-pero a partir de hoy los vas a usar, recuerda que quemamos toda tu ropa.._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-comprare otra._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-la volveremos a quemar._ \- las palabras de Rio eran amenazantes, Nagisa sabía que cumpliría su amenaza, dio un suspiro, todo ese día Nagisa se probaba vestido tras otro, al llegar la noche los padres de Karma trajeron a Anya, pero se dieron una sorpresa cuando vieron a Nagisa vestida de una forma más femenina, se veía hermosa

 _-ahora veo porque mi hijo cayo por ti, eres realmente hermosa_. - dijo la madre de Karma

 _-concuerdo contigo, mi hijo habrá tenido mucha competencia._ \- dijo el padre de Karma

 _-no lo creo, con su carácter y su posición, habrá espantado a todos. -_ comento la madre de Karma

 _-eso es cierto, bueno no te incomodamos mas Nagisa, te dejamos a Anya es una hermosa Niña, gracias por permitirnos pasar el tiempo con ella._ \- los padres de Karma se despidieron de ella, Rio y Kayano también se fueron, al final Nagisa se quedó con Anya

 _.-mami te ves muy bonita_

 _-gracias cariño y como te fue con tus abuelos_

 _-me divertí mucho, fuimos a varios lugales….peo extaño a papa._ \- dijo Anya

Entonces Nagisa se recordó que Karma iba a llamarla, pero al salir ella dejo su celular, al tomarlo vio que tenía 89 llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, entonces el celular sonó era Karma

 _-por fin decides contestar._ \- se escuchaba cierta molestia en la voz de Karma

 _-lo siento, pero olvide el celular en casa_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-lo sé, tu seguridad me informo de todo, incluso tu escape como tmbien que mis padres pasaron el día con Anya y que voz decidiste cambias tu vestuario…debo darles las gracias a Rio y Kayano cuando regrese_

 _-ahh….olvide a los guardias, Karma necesito privacidad_

 _-lo siento cariño, no hasta que regrese, tu seguridad es primero, por cierto como esta mi princesa_

 _-está aquí a mi lado, quiere hablar contigo.- Nagisa le paso el teléfono a su hija quien al escuchar la voz de Karma se emocionó, hablaron por varios minutos sobre lo que hizo ese día_

 _-veo que se divirtió con mis padres_

 _-mucho, llego muy feliz_

 _-supongo que no es tan mala idea que pase tiempo con ellos, por cierto regreso dentro de 3 días, no puedo esperar a verte con las ropas que elegí para ti_

 _-ni creas que usare esa lencería, me desharé de ella, además aun no te perdono_

 _-eso está por verse cariño, que tengas buena noche._ \- Karma finalizo la llamada

 _ **-esto será una dura batalla.**_ \- pensó Nagisa

Los siguientes días Nagisa salió con Anya a caMinar, pero siempre terMinaba encontrándose con Mina quien iniciaba una batalla verbal, la cual Nagisa ganaba, pero la situación empezaba a molestarle, aquella mujer no dejaba de sacarle en cara de lo bien que lo paso con Karma en el pasado, por lo que cuando Karma llego su seguridad le puso al corriente de la situación

 _-me encargare de este problema de una vez por todas_ \- dijo Karma en la habitación de Nagisa, Anya volvió a salir con sus abuelos

 _-no será tan fácil, esa mujer tiene influencias, mira que logro librarse de la prisión por intentar asesinarte…..no sabes elegir a tus acompañantes._ \- dijo Nagisa seria mirando por la ventana

 _-soy yo o alguien parece estar celosa.-dijo Karma mirando a Nagisa,_

 _-no lo estoy, solo que esa mujer está empezando a hartarme_

 _-mmmm, lo dudo, pero descuida tu eres la única en mi vida_

 _-debí haber aceptado a alguno de mis pretendientes cuando te deje_

 _-ni se te ocurra pensar en esas cosas, soy el único que puede tocarte!_

 _-no recuerdo haberte dado el permiso_

 _-lo conseguiré pronto, por cierto te dije lo hermosa que te vez con ese vestido_. - Karma se acercaba peligrosamente a Nagisa

 _-ni se te ocurra!._ \- Nagisa se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero fue acorralada por Karma

 _-no crees que es tiempo de perdonarme._ \- Karma miraba fijamente a Nagisa

 _-no …lo…creo._ \- Karma estaba tan cerca de Nagisa

 _-ya no puedo contenerme más Nagisa, te amo demasiado_. - el rostro de Karma se acercaba más a ella

 _-Karma…yo._ \- pero fui callada por un beso de Karma, al principio intente resistirme pero termino cediendo, aunque quisiese negarlo no podía también lo amaba, y en ese tiempo ese sentimiento creció más, disfrutaba pasar los momentos que pasaban conmigo y Anya…tal vez era hora de darle una segunda oportunidad.

Por falta de aire rompieron el beso, Karma miraba a Nagisa con esos ojos iluMinados

 _-me perdonas_

 _-yo…..-_ la cara de Nagisa se sonrojo, entonces se escuchó las voces de Anya y los padres de Karma, lo que hizo que Nagisa empujara a Karma y saliera a recibirlos

 _-en la playa no escaparas de mi Nagisa._ \- pensó Karma, mientras seguía a su esposa

Llego el día en la que la familia Akabane disfrutaría de sus vacaciones, el viaje fue divertido, Anya no dejaba de asombrarse por la vista que veía por el avión privado de su padre, al llegar se alojaron en un pent-house en el último piso con una hermosa vista a la playa, los padres de Karma se alojaron un piso más debajo de ellos, Nagisa compartía cuarto con Anya, para desgracia de Karma, los días que duraron sus vacaciones fueron divertidas salvo por algunos detalles, Karma no dejaba de mandar miradas asesinas a todo aquel tipo que viese a su esposa, o a los niños que querían acercarse a su hija, además de que intentaba quedarse a solas con ella, por lo que Nagisa no se separaba de Anya en ningún momento, entonces su madre le propuso un trato

 _-deja que me lleve a anya a Londres por una semana, así Nagisa se quedara sola contigo_. - dijo su madre seriamente

 _-es tentativa, pero con confió en vosotros._ \- dijo Karma también serio

 _-al menos 4 días, quiero pasar tiempo con mi nieta, por favor hijo….mira así tendrás a tu esposa para ti solo, incluso quien sabe…. tal vez encargues a un hermanito para Anya_

 _-trato hecho, pero júrame que vas a cuidar a mi hija, incluso con tu vida_. - dijo Karma

 _-hijo no creo que vaya a ser necesario._ \- Dijo el padre de Karma con un gotita en su frente, su hijo puede llegar a ser muy extremista

 _-jurenmelo!_

 _-te lo juramos!._ \- dijeron ambos padres

Karma le comunico la propuesta de su madre a Nagisa, esta dudaba, pero Anya le dijo que quería ir, así que Nagisa acepto, claro que Karma también se encargó de la seguridad de su hija, despidieron Anya esa tarde, al regresar al hotel Nagisa iba a entrar a la habitación que compartía con Anya, pero Karma la intercepto

 _-creo que estamos solos..no_. - la mirada de Karma tenía un brillo que Nagisa conocía muy bien

 _-el hecho que Anya no este, no significa que comparta habitación contigo_

 _-nunca propuse eso Na..gi..sa_

 _-tus ojos te delatan, conozco ese brillo, siempre los tenías antes de ….._ -Nagisa se calló, estaba a punto de decir algo intimo entre ello

 _-antes de que. Cariño….veo que aún no lo olvidas._ \- Karma se acercaba más a ella

Entonces sonó el timbre de la habitación, Karma planeo ignorarlo, pero era tan insistente que fue a ver quién era, al abrir se encontró con Mina Michita quien sin pedir permiso entro a la habitación y encontró a Nagisa, al verla se quedó sorprendida, el vestido blanco que vestía con su cabello suelto y el maquillaje leve resalta muy bien su persona, pero no se rendiría todavía

 _-te dije bien claro í que te alegras de él, Karma es mío_!. - Mina intento cachetear a Nagisa pero esta lo esquivo

 _-maldita zorra!._ \- Mina se lanzó pero fue detenida por Karma

 _-basta, no te permito que le faltes el respeto a mi esposa y menos en mi presencia._ \- los ojos de Karma destellaban furia

 _-Karma!,porque, no ves que ella te engaña, no es lo que aparenta, tiene un pasado turbio, sabes a lo que dedicaba antes de venir a Japón, es una perdida!...auch Karma_

Karma presiono más los brazos de Mina, no soportaba que clasificaran a Nagisa de esa forma, cuando él sabía que era mentira

 _-Karma me duele._ \- pidió Mina siendo soltada por Karma

 _-si no quieres salir bien perjudica lárgate en este mismo momento!_

 _-porque la defiendes, porque no me elegiste a mí, acaso olvidaste que lo que vivimos, o que fuiste voz quien me busco, incluso me propusiste matrimonio….. Karma porque…ella no es de nuestra clase, nunca se adaptara a nuestro mundo, no es digna de ti, la…._

Mina no pudo continuar porque Karma dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa de cristal que termino rompiéndose

 _-di una palabra ,mas y te juro que no saldrás bien de esta Michita….aquí la única perdida como_ _la llamaste eres tú, o acaso vas a negarme que no ni fui el único hombre en tu cama aparte de tu marido..oh no te sorprendas Mina lo es todo, incluso tu intento de asesinato, y si no tome cartas en el asunto fue porque creí que eras lo demasiado inteligente como para volverme a ver, y tú nunca podrías compararte con ella,(señalando a Nagisa) que no podrá adaptarse a mi mundo, no necesita hacerlo, la amo tal como es, y lo que vivimos, por dios Mina tu misma pusiste las reglas, y sobre el matrimonio nunca te lo propuse, eso lo hizo tu otro amante, a acaso olvidaste al Sr Hojo_

La cara de Mina era de sorpresa absoluta, no creyó que Karma se enterara de todo

 _-así que Mina olvida todo y desaparece de nuestras vida, Nagisa es lo más importante para mí, no planeo volver a perderla y menos por alguien como tu_

 _-claro que no lo hare, acaso no sabes lo que perdí por tu culpa Karma_!. - Mina estaba furiosa

 _-eso lo perdiste por tus propios errores._ \- Karma llamo a seguridad para que la sacaran de a habitación, ella solo gritaba

 _-esto no se quedara así, no olvidare esto!_ . -fue lo último que Mina dijo antes de ser sacada de la habitación

 _-Nagisa lo siento, creí haber cerrado el tema hace tiempo._ \- dijo Karma viendo a Nagisa

 _-hablaste con ella antes de hoy?_

 _-solo por teléfono, pensé que era más inteligente_

 _-no lo parece, está muy empeñada en tomar mi puesto, debiste dejar un buen recuerdo cuando saliste con ella._ \- el tono de voz de Nagisa era frio

 _-lo siento, cometí tantos errores en el pasado, pero eres lo único a lo que no renunciare_

 _-(suspiro) supongo que con lo de hoy, debo prepararme para encontrarme con otra de tus amantes_

 _-no lo harás, en este momento arreglare todo…..sé que soy un maldito imbécil… Pero no quiero perderte Nagisa ni a Anya, son lo más importante para mí._ \- Karma se arrodillo y se abrazó a la cintura de Nagisa

 _-lo sé, además me defendiste de ella, estas ganando más puntos_ \- Nagisa lo abrazo mientras le sonreía, todos cometían errores, lo importante era aprender de ellos, y Karma lo estaba haciendo, en ese tiempo había cuidado tan bien de ellas, las hacía sentir protegías y amadas, pensaba que había enterrado esos sentimientos, pero siempre estuvieron allí por él, dejaría que preocuparse tanto por las cosas y disfrutaría el tiempo con Karma, era hora de darle una segunda oportunidad.

- _vamos levántate debemos curara esa herida_ -Nagisa hizo que Karma se levantara y viera su sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a tomar el botiquín para revisar su mano

Los 4 días ambos disfrutaron el tiempo a solas, nadando, haciendo turismo, ambos ya compartían habitación, pero Karma no la toco dijo que la esperaría hasta que estuviese segura de ello, pero Nagisa se preguntaba cuando más aguantarías, cada vez era más difícil romper unos de sus besos, tampoco supieron más de Mina, lo que alegro a Karma, pero Nagisa tenía un mal presentimiento , entonces pensó en Anya, llamo a los padres de Karma para saber cómo estaba pero estos no contestaban lo que empezó a desespérala

 _-diablos porque no contestan, ayer lo hicieron!._ \- Karma no dejaba de llamar

 _-tampoco puedo comunicarme con su seguridad._ \- volvió a decir

- _Karma tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, creo que Anya está en peligro_

 _-maldición, mandare a buscarlos_

Entonces su celular sonó eran sus padres, Karma contesto rápidamente después de unos diálogos Karma grito

 _-COMO QUE PERDIERON A MI HIJA!_

 _-que dijiste Karma.._ \- la vos de Nagisa era de angustia

 _-MAS TE VALE QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACION MADRE, PORQUE ALLI VA A CORRER SANGRE!...TENIAN GUARDAESPALDAS…PROMETISTE CUIDARLA…ERA DE ESPERARSE SI NO PUDIERON CONMIGO MENOS PODIAN CUIARLA...QUE ME ENVIEN EL REPORTE AHORA.-_ Karma corto la llamada y miro a Nagisa

 _-donde esta Anya Karma…está bien verdad?_

 _-secuestraron a nuestra hija, al salir de una tienda, fueron un grupo redujeron a los guardaespaldas y se la llevaron, pero uno tomo la matrícula y descripciones del sujeto, pronto me lo enviaran_

 _-no es posible, mi hija._ \- Nagisa caminaba angustiada, quien podía haber hecho eso, no recordaba que Nagi tuviese más enemigos, o tal vez si, o era una venganza contra Karma

 _-Nagisa vámonos, iremos a Londres_

Nagisa siguió a Karma, ambos llegaron a Londres, en donde encontraron a los padres de Karma angustiados, no paraban de pedir perdón, se instalaron en el hotel, allí Karma miro el reporta que mando a investigar, Nagisa seguía pensando entonces un nombre se le paso por su mente

 _-Mina Michita._ \- dijo

 _-estas en lo correcto, es ella, el auto le pertenece a no de sus amantes, creí haber sido claro con ella ese día…._

Karma no pudo continuar una enorme sed de sangre inundo la habitación haciendo temblar a todos, Karma miro a Nagisa quien miraba su celular, se acercó cuidadosamente, entonces la sed de sangre disminuyo

 _-Nagisa_

 _-es un mensaje de Mina._ \- Nagisa le mostro el mensaje

" **si quieres ver a tu bastarda sana , ven a este lugar…y no te molestes en rastrearlo, tu hija no está allí, tengo condiciones que espero que aceptes….y ni una palabra a Karma o tu hija no vuelve a ver la luz del sol…más te vale que vengas sola" (adjunto una foto de su hija quien estaba dormida con los ojos rojos por el llanto**

 _-preparare el equipo, para acompañarte._ \- dijo Karma

 _-no será necesario, iré sola, te enviare la dirección cuando encuentre a nuestra hija._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-no te dejare ir sola, es peligroso!_

 _-Karma, acaso olvidaste lo que realmente soy….Mina Michita prepárate vas a lamentar haber tocado a mi hija._ \- los ojos de Nagisa destellaban un brillo, Karma los recordaba bien, eran los ojos de un asesino, tenía que preparar todo, no quería que Nagisa se volviese a manchar sus manos.

 **Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, no sé cómo me quedo, pero espero que sea de su agrado y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no haberlo subido antes**

 **También les deseo un feliz año 2017 y les agradezco por seguir leyendo esta historia**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15 CONDICIONES

Nagisa conducía un auto negro, se dirigía al lugar de encuentro con Mina, llevaba instalado un pequeño chip de rastreo en uno de sus pendientes y en un anillo que Karma le entrego hace unos minutos atrás, no estaba segura si esto funcionaria, pero Karma tenía todo una equipo siguiéndola, no iba a arriesgarse a que salieran heridas le dijo, Nagisa esperaba que todo saliese bien, pero con esa mujer loca, de por medio todo era incierto, pero de una sola cosa estaba segura aquella mujer lamentaría haber tocado a su hija, entonces escucho la voz de Karma

 _-me escuchas Nagisa.- Karma hablaba por el intercomunicador que tenía en su otro pendiente_

 _-claro y fuerte_

 _-estas a pocos minutos de llegar, recuerdas el plan verdad?_

 _-perfectamente, no actuare hasta encontrar el paradero de Anya_

 _-Nagisa_

 _-bueno no actuare, dejare que tú y tus hombres lo hagan, pero si las cosas no salen bien, voy a intervenir y no podrás detenerme Karma_

 _-solo si es necesario, llevo investigando un par de lugares en los que podría estar Anya, si la encuentro antes de voz, tienes…._

 _-retirarme, lo sé, Karma sé cómo actuar en estas situaciones, tranquilo_

 _-eso es lo que más me inquieta, no quiero que vuelvas a manchar tus manos!_

 _-intentare no hacerlo…..ya estoy cerca debo cortar_

 _-cuídate_

 _-lo hare_

Nagisa llego al muelle donde había varios barcos, estaciono su auto y bajo, se dirigió hacia el que tenía el código F-00158, era un barco grande

 _ **-demasiado llamativo.-**_ pensó Nagisa mientras se dirigía a ese, entonces salieron 4 hombres robustos vestidos de negro quienes la rodearon

- _la Srta la espera adentro, síganos.- dijo uno_

La guiaron hacia dentro del barco, camino por los pasajes del barco hasta llegar a un camarote en donde estaba Mina Michita sentada en un gran sillón y 3 hombres y 3 mujeres en cada costado todos vestidos de negro, Mina le ofreció sentarse en uno de los sillones de enfrente

 _-me alegra que hayas sido puntual Steklov, supongo que Akabane no sabe nada de esto verdad?_

 _-hice lo que me dijiste, o acaso ves a alguien mas_

 _-eso lo decidiré yo, por cierto tu hija entendió muy bien en la situación en la que esta, no lloro en todo el día_

 _-más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada o si no….._

-aquí la única que puede soltar amenazas soy yo, o es que no quieres volver a ver a tu hija

- _tsck.-_ Nagisa contuvo su enojo, necesitaba ver a Anya

- _así está mejor, no me gusta exaltarme, arruina mi cutis_

Nagisa soltó un bufido que hizo que Mina la mirara con odio

 _-que te causa tanta gracia!_

 _-nada, solo que a Karma no le interesa mucho como te veas_

 _-crees saber todo de él, Steklov…..oh estas equivocada, soy la única que lo conoce, lo que le gusta, quienes lo rodean, sus enemigos, posibles aliados, incluso el tipo de mujeres con las que se relacionó._

 _-es obvio, tu formaste parte del montón_

 _-es ciert…...claro que no! Yo fui especial!_

 _-entonces porque su desprecio, si dices que fuiste especial, entonces no deberías estar tu en mi lugar ahora_

 _-eso es porque porque…._

 _-porque solo fuiste una más, además tampoco eres del todo inocente, destruiste un buen matrimonio por tu lujuria…..acaso no fue suficiente para ti es Sr Kujo._

 _-él era un maldito perdedor sin ambición, nunca busco la forma de escalar más alto, ni físico tenia, solo me case con él por su posición, el me daba todo lo que quería, pero entonces apareció Akabane y vi el maravilloso futuro que me esperaba a su lado, incluso cuando se divorció de la estúpida Okuda el me rechazo sin descaro alguno, no quería a nadie a su lado, y todo por la muerte de un conocido, maldito Akabane_

 _-amigo?_

 _-si un tal Shiota, su funeral fue reservado, cuando quise acompañarlo, el me echo, estaba tan mal, no parecía el mismo de siempre, creí que era el fin para él, pero de pronto se levantó y escalo, pero no se involucró con nadie._

 _ **-así que realmente le afecto mi muerte, por eso se dedicó a su trabajo fue una manera de escapar de su depresión….el realmente me ama.-**_ pensó Nagisa

 _-pero no te hagas ilusiones, el que tú seas ahora su esposa no significa nada, al final ese título será solo mío!_

 _-Mina, hoy vine aquí ha queme devuelvas a mi hija, no a escuchar tus delirios_

 _-o claro que te llevare con tu hija.-_ Mina sonrió, entonces Nagisa empezó a ver borroso, intento pararse, pero solo se desplomo

 _-que…me hi..ci..ste_

 _-es una droga está en el ambiente, no lo notaste porque es nueva, a nosotros no nos afecta porque tenemos el antídoto_ .- Mina mostro unas ampollas, y todo se volvió negro para Nagisa, solo escuchaba voces y que alguien la cargaba, de pronto sintió chocar contra un piso de madera que hizo que volviese a abrir sus ojos, al abrirlos, vio que estaba en una especie de bóveda, y tenía atadas las manos y los pies

 _-eres muy resistente, la droga no te afecto mucho_.- Mina estaba parada a su lado

 _-don…de..estoy.._

 _-en mar abierto...ah aquí está tu bastarda_. - unos sujetos traían a Anya quien tenía los ojos vendados la dejaron a su lado

 _-interesante las cosas que traías_. -Mina mostraba el anillo y los pendientes que tenían el rastreador y comunicador- _pero bloquee la señal, así nadie sabrá donde estas_

 _-que …..vas hacer con nosotras?_

 _-dentro de unos minutos te entregare a alguien interesante, es alguien del bajo mundo quien se interesó en ti cuando le mostré tu foto, a cambio de entregarte a él, todo el trabajo será gratis, cubrirá sus pasos y hará ver todo esto como una fuga de tu parte, en la que me obligaste a ayudarte, Karma quedara destrozado con ello y seré yo quien lo consuele._

 _-él no se creerá eso_

 _-soy muy buena actriz querida, jajajaja_ .- Mina salio de aquella habitación

Nagisa intento incorporase, pero era inútil, su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido

 _-mami, estas alli?.-_ Anya intentaba moverse

 _-Anya, cariño aquí estoy, perdóname por no venir antes…..te lastimaron_

 _-mami! Te extañe._ \- Anya intentaba buscar a su madre

 _-voy a quitarte esto, no me registraron todo_. - Nagisa se agacho mas hasta llegar a su bota derecha de donde saco una pequeña navaja, corto las sogas con la que la ataron y también le quito las vendas cuando su hija la vio se lanzó a abrazarla, Nagisa correspondió el abrazo

 _-tengo que salir de aquí, conociendo a esa loca, lo más probable es que me entrega a un desquiciado, pero mi cuerpo aun esta entumecido, no quiero hacer esto pero no me queda otra opción._ \- dijo Nagisa, quien abrazo fuerte a Anya tomo la navaja y se la clavó en la mano izquierda, el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo e hizo que despertara

 _-mami?_

 _-no voltees aun, dame un poco más de tiempo._ \- Nagisa tomo una gran bocado de aire y se paró, agarrando un pedazo de tela de su polo y vendo su mano,

- _mami estas sangrando…te duele_

 _-tranquila, vamos a salir de aquí y reunirnos con papa, así que escucha con atención todo lo que te voy a decir_

 _-está bien_ .- Anya se limpió sus lágrimas y escucho a su madre

 _-vas a quedarte aquí y ocultarte bien, mama buscara ayuda y regresare por ti_

 _-bien_

 _-lo siento pero no quiero que veas como limpio el camino._ \- pensó Nagisa mientras ocultaba a su hija

Primero Nagisa abrió lentamente la puerta y diviso a dos sujetos que la vigilaban con un rápido movimiento los elimino, soltó su sed de sangre para rastrear a los demás y empezó la limpieza, los tipos no eran la gran cosa, entonces encontró a Mina quien intentaba escapara pero no pudo, Nagisa la atrapo

 _-eres un monstruo, Karma debe conocer la verdad_. - Mina temblaba de miedo

 _-el conoce perfectamente esa faceta Mina, y me ama tal como soy, pero lo que intentaste hacer no planeo perdonártelo._

 _-vas a matarme!_

 _-debería, pero Karma se encargar de ti….—_ entonces Nagisa sintió una sed de sangre más fuerte que el de ella, intento huir pero fue tarde, alguien le dio una fuerte golpe en su mejilla que rompió su labio interior y la hizo caer

 _-no estaba equivocado, te pareces mucho a él.…ah que emoción por fin encontré algo interesante._ \- un hombre de estatura alta, tez clara y cabellos negros y ojos cafés oscuros la miraba

 _-Joshua!, menos mal llegaste, esta maldita zorra….. -_ Mina no pudo continuar su frase porque 2 balazos en su pecho que hizo que escupiera sangre - _Por..que_

 _-ya no me eres de utilidad estúpida mujer, hablas demasiado, además ni siquiera pudiste hacerte cargo de esta entrega._ \- Joshua camino por encima del cuerpo de Mina y se acercó a Nagisa, quien se puso a la defensiva

 _-no te servirá de nada, soy más fuerte que voz, y no quisiera lastimarte más aún._ \- el tipo le dio una sonrisa sádica

 _-que quieres_

 _-a ti, tu sed de sangre es maravillosa, incluso tu técnica, te deseo_

Nagisa intento dar un golpe para escapar de allí, pero este la sujeto de su brazo y la volvió a tender en el piso

 _-eres toda una fiera, será maravilloso amaestrarte, no sé cómo llegaste a las manos de ese burócrata pero estarás mucho mejor a mi lado_

 _-ni lo sueñes!_

 _Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Anya quien buscaba a su madre_

 _-mami?_

 _-no entres!_

Pero fue tarde, Joshua fue más rápido y de un golpe hizo desmayar a Anya

 _-maldito_

 _-descuida solo esta inconsciente, así que esta es tu hija… no se parece a ti, no me interesa los niños, me desharé de ella_

 _-no la toques!._ \- Nagisa se abalanzo como una culebra y le hizo una llave, pero este se libró de ella y la lanzo, pero Nagisa se incorporó y fue a por él, entonces se escucharon varios disparos y voces entonces escucho su nombre, era Karma

 _-Nagisa!Anya!_

 _-Karma!._ \- grito Nagisa bajando su guardia pero fu un grave error, el tipo termino dándole un fuerte golpe en su estómago haciéndola arrodillarse

 _-no planeo dejarte ir fácilmente_.- el la tomo y le propino un golpe en la nuca para noquearla, pero Nagisa presiono más la herida de su mano para no perder la conciencia, Joshua la cargo y cuando planeaba salir

 _-suelta a mi esposa!._ \- Karma apuntaba con un arma hacia el tipo

 _-fuiste muy rápido, pero no crees que alguien necesita más ayuda_. - Joshua señalo con la vista a Anya

 _-Anya! Que le hici…._ -Karma no pudo continuar por qué sintió la sed de sangre del tipo y volteo a verlo, todo fue tan rápido para él, Joshua había sacado un arma y había apuntado hacia Karma, pero vio como Nagisa se había interpuesto entre ambos, escucho el disparo y un gemido de dolor, de pronto ese tipo pego su rostro al de Nagisa y susurro

 _-muy…..astuta._ \- Joshua se desplomo junto a Nagisa dejando ver como tenía clavada una navaja en su corazón, y un charco de sangre se formó entre ambos

Karma corrió a ver a su esposa y vio que tenía una herida de bala en su pecho

- _dios Nagisa vamos respóndeme!_

 _-Anya…ella…._ \- la voz de Nagia era cada vez más débil entonces todo se nublo, cuando volvió a despertar estaba en su habitación y estaba conectada a varios cables, vio que le administraban suero, al intentar moverse sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba vendada

 _-no te muevas, la herida aun no cierra_. - Karma entraba por la puerta, veía ojeras en sus ojos

 _-Anya…_

 _-ella está bien, tiene algunas lesiones leves, pero nada grave, está estable, en este momentos está durmiendo, no quería separarse de tu lado, se siente culpable por no haberte obedecido_

 _-no fue su…_

 _-culpa, se lo dije, pero al verte en ese estado…..la sangre…Dios Nagisa hasta cuando vas a darme esos sustos creí que te perdería otra vez._ \- Karma se acercó y tomo su mano y la agarro-no sabes el miedo que sentí cuando te interpusiste entre ese hombre, pudo haberte muerto!

 _-iba a dispararte, no podía quedarme quieta, además tenía la navaja…._

 _-eso no cambia que te expusiste!._ \- la frecuencia de Karma era de alteración, se levantó y dio un golpe en la pared

 _-Prometí que te protegería y mírate, te lastimaron de nuevo, e incluso a Anya, mi plan fallo, deje que volviese a manchar tus manos_

 _-Karma no fue tu culpa_

 _-CLARO QUE LO FUE, DEBI PONER MAS SEGURIDAD A MI HIJA…NUNCA DEBI DEJARTE IR CON ESA LOCA, CASI TE MATAN!_

 _-que paso con Mina_

 _-está muerta al igual que todos en el barco, ya me encargue de cubrir todo, al final Mina se relacionó con un tipo peligroso, tranquila me encargue de todo su grupo._ \- la voz de Karma era fría

 _-cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?_

 _-3 días, perdiste mucha sangre por lo que te hicieron una transfusión….la bala te traspaso, por lo que no daño ningún órgano…tuviste suerte a esa distancia pudo haberte dado en u punto vital…también trataron la herida de tu mano._

 _-gracias_

El silencio reino la habitación Karma aun miraba por la ventana, por su frecuencia y su rostro se veía que estaba sufriendo y eso estaba lastimando a Nagisa no sabía cómo hacerle ver que esto no era su culpa, entonces vio que Karma dio un suspiro y presiono sus manos

 _-el medico dijo sanaras pronto….cuando este bien….yo …..te daré el divorcio_

 _-que dijiste ?!_

 _\- cuando estés mejor, tramitare nuestro divorcio…..te dejare ser libre, pero aun así seguiré encargándome de Anya, sé que no tiene mi sangre pero la quiero como si fuese mia…._

 _-alto! Me estás diciendo vas a darme el divorcio, así sin más, solo por esta situación o es que ya te hartaste de mi_

 _-nunca me cansaría de ti, eres lo más importante para mí!_

 _-entonces porque!_

 _-porque no quiero perderte!_

 _-y alejándome de tu lado no me perderás!_

 _-CASI TE MATAN POR MI CULPA, NO PUEDO VOLVER A EXPONERTE DE NUEVO_

 _-ESTO NO ES SOLO TU CULPA_

 _-CLARO QUE LO ES!_ . - Karma se acercó a ella y la abrazo con delicadeza

 _-no pude hacer nada…ni con todo el poder político que tengo…..pude evitar que pasaras por esta situación, expuse a mi hija a merced de una loca, aun cuando me dijiste lo que ella intento hacerme, yo no le di mucha importancia….llegue tarde ese día…tú te habías encargado casi de todo y al final casi te matan…no puedo seguir exponiéndote a más peligro._ \- Nagisa correspondió a su abrazo, sentía débil la voz de Karma

 _-aunque te amo con todo mi ser, no correré el riesgo de que te vuelvan a lastimar… prefiero mantenerte alejada de mi lado antes de que te pase algo más grave…aunque eso termine matándome…._

 _-eres injusto Karma._ \- Nagisa lo obligo a mirarlo

 _-injusto yo?!_

 _-primero me cambias por Okuda…..me apartas de tu vida, luego me buscas, me encuentras, entras a mi vida y a la de mi hija sin mi permiso, me acosas…te ganas el cariño de mi hija, la haces sonreír , nos cuidas, incluso nos protegiste de Aleksei, después me obligas a casarme contigo, me traes aquí a nuestra casa, nos volvemos familia, incluso pones personal médico para que me recupere del encuentro con Aleksei y seguridad para que no me pase nada, haces que estos sentimientos que creí haber guardado salgan de nuevo, que vuelva a amarte, que quiera que estos días nunca acaben, que nos convirtamos en una verdadera familia… y ahora decides alejarme de tu lado, y todo porque tu plan no salió como lo planeaste…tal vez no te diste cuenta pero llegaste justo a tiempo, me salvaste, si estoy herida pero viva! y Anya también…pero tú no quieres ver esto…..si quieres que vuelva a enterrar estos sentimientos, que me mienta otra vez diciendo que no te necesito, que olvidare todo lo que vivimos!...no puedo seguir negando mis sentimientos..….. Pero si tomas esa decisión, espero que no te arrepientas Karma, porque no habrá segunda oportunidad Karma….._

Karma tomo el rostro de Nagisa en sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso, le daba pequeñas pausas para poder tomar aire y volvía a besarla

 _-es..pera…Karma_

 _-lo siento….fui un estúpido….no te dejare ir nunca mas_

 _-pero…tu_

 _-no digas más, soy un completo estúpido, creí que tomaba la decisión correcta, pero me has hecho ver mi error, no voy a perderte, mejorare nuestra seguridad, incluso pondré un chips de rastreo a ti y nuestra hija, no saldrán sin vigilancia…..discúlpame por sugerir algo tan estúpido como divorciarnos_

 _-entonces tu y yo_

 _-vamos a seguir juntos, cuando te recuperes nos iremos de vacaciones junto a nuestra hija_

 _-baka_.- Nagisa hizo un mohín

 _-lo siento._ \- Karma volvió a abrazar a Nagisa, estuvieron así por un momento , entonces Karma saco algo de su bolsillo tomo la mano derecha de Nagisa y le puso un hermoso anillo

 _-Karma esto es…._

 _-perdóname por no habértelo propuesto como se debe…Nagisa aceptarías casarte con este estúpido burócrata_

 _-pero ya estamos casados_

 _-si pero no por la iglesia_

Nagisa le brindo una hermosa sonrisa y le dio un corto beso

 _-eso responde tu pregunta?_

 _-muy claro….traeré a Anya, tenía ganas de verte_

 _-yo también quiero verla, pero antes de eso, tengo condiciones para nuestro matrimonio Karma_

 _-condiciones?_

 _-sí, no quiero escuchar ningún rumor o comentario sobre ti con otras mujeres!_

 _-alguien esta celosa?_

 _-lo estoy, no planeo exponerme de nuevo a otras locas…si me entero de algo así, tomo a mi hija y desaparezco de tu vida para siempre_

 _-sabes que no lo permitiré_

 _-entonces más vale que te comportes y eso aplica a tu secretaria_

 _-mi secretaria?_

 _-no me agrada, está loca por ti y no quiero tener a otra loca tras de mi o mi hija_

 _-mmmm..Está bien, pero dame tiempo buscare su reemplazo_

 _-ya tengo a su reemplazo, es alguien muy capaz, no te defraudara…tranquilo es mujer….. Pero es alguien de confianza_

 _-me da curiosidad_

Nagisa estuvo en cama por unas semanas, hasta que su herida sanara, en ese tiempo estuvo al cuidado de Karma y su hija quien no quería separarse de su madre, también Karma mejoro la seguridad de su familia, en cuanto Nagisa volvió a su rutina, Karma les comunico a todos su compañeros sobre su boda, ambos recibieron muchas felicitaciones, entonces Karma conoció a su nueva secretaria, Rio se la presento, fue una gran sorpresa para Karma

 _-Sra Ayaka…usted_

 _-hola Akabane, si Nagisa me comento sobre este trabajo y dije porque no…. no te defraudare_

 _-pero usted…_

- _la Sra Ayaka, tiene un carrera excepcional como ex agente del ministerio de defensa, te será de mucha ayuda Karma_. - dijo Rio sonriendo

 _-lo seré, además también planeo asegurarme que no lastimes a mi querida niña_. - dijo la Sra Ayaka con una sonrisa y emitiendo una aura oscura

 _ **-tendré que tener mucho cuidado, de ahora en adelante si no quiero arruinar mi matrimonio por un malentendido**_ _.-_ pensó Karma

 _-me alegra que entendieras el mensaje._ \- le susurro la sra Ayaka

 _ **-incluso lee la mente, es muy buena**_. - volvió a pensar Karma

La Sra Ayaka era muy eficiente, tenía todo en orden y siempre estaba muy bien informada sobre cualquier asunto, lo cual era de mucha ayuda para Karma, así le era más fácil realizar su trabajo, claro que cuando este se reunía con cualquier mujer , la Sra Ayaka siempre lo acompañaba, había tomado muy enserio de vigilarlo para que no cometa alguna infidelidad, lo que a veces molestaba a Karma, él amaba profundamente a su esposa y no planeaba causarle algún daño, y mucho menos cuando se habían casado por la iglesia

Si ambos se habían casados hace poco, la su boda solo asistieron sus compañeros y ex docentes de la clase E, no querían que la prensa los hostigara, la luna de miel la pasaron en una playa junto a Anya, los momentos felices habían empezado a llegar para la familia Akabane, ya que la pequeña Anya empezó a ir al jardín, lo cual había emocionado a Nagisa

 _-Anya está creciendo rápido, voy a empezarme a sentirme sola._ \- dijo Nagisa mirando la foto de su hija

 _-entonces tal vez deberíamos aumentar la familia no cariño. - Karma la abrazo por detrás_

 _-bienvenido a casa, hoy llegaste temprano. -_ dijo Nagisa sonriendo

 _-sí, quería verte, Anya aún no regresa?_

 _-está en la casa de Kayano, quiso jugar con Daiki_

 _-mmm, debo tener vigilado a ese mocoso_

 _-oh vamos Karma, solo son niños_

 _-pero pronto crecerá y no planeo entregársela a nadie_

 _-Karma, disfrutemos el crecimiento de nuestra hija si_

 _-aunque también podríamos encargar un hermanito para Anya_

 _-tal…vez.-_ Nagisa veía la lujuria en los ojos de su marido, y sabía lo que venía después, pero esa tarde tenía una reunión de padres en el jardín de Anya y no planeaba perdérselo

- _pero hoy tengo una reunión en el jardín de Anya y deseo asistir.-_ dijo Nagisa

 _-podría utilizar mis influencias y posponer esa reunión_

 _-Asano se molestara_

 _-olvide que el hijo de ese asiste al mismo jardín de mi hija…..debo poner más seguridad_

- _Karma!_

 _-está bien, no hare nada pero quiero mi recompensa en la noche._

 _-está bien…vamos a comer, Anya nos espera_

Así el matrimonio Akabane se trasladó al comedor en donde su hija ya se les esperaba, cuando les sirvieron la comida Karma empezó a sentirse mal, lo cual preocupo a Nagisa

 _-Karma…..te encuentras bien, últimamente te están sintiendo mal. -_ Nagisa lo miraba preocupada

 _-tranquila, creo que la comida que comí allá en Hong Kong, me hizo daño.- Karma respiraba, pero al final fue al baño_

 _-mami, papa está mal? .-_ Pregunto Anya mirando a su madre

 _-no lo sé cariño, pero iremos a que le den una revisada_

 _-ya programe una revisión con mi médico, será dentro de una semana_. - Karma apareció con un rostro pálido

 _-y no puede ser más antes…no te ves bien_

 _-lo siento, pero tengo asuntos que atender en el ministerio…tranquilas no estoy enfermo._ \- dijo Karma acercándose a su esposa e hija

 _-espero que tengas razón. -_ fue el pensamiento de Nagisa

Chincho hierba pachamanca

Horno: Jr ilave 361/ 966886675


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 MOMENTO ESPERADO**

Aquella semana fue una tortura para Nagisa y Karma, la condición de Karma había empeorado, tenía nauseas matutinas, dolor de cabeza y no podía retener la comida, la situación preocupaba a Nagisa, que temía lo peor, además esa semana Karma tenia importantes reuniones, Terasaka junto con Rio lo apoyaron, Nagisa empezaba a tensarse por lo que Kayano había estado pendiente de ella esa semana, como sus hijos estudiaban en el mismo sitio le era más fácil pasar tiempo con Nagisa, esa mañana después de dejar a los niños en el parvulatorio (jardín) Kayano invito a tomar un café a Nagisa, ella acepto, en el restaurant Nagisa le conto la situación de Karma ,Kayano escuchó atentamente , pero entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle

 _-Nagisa, debes estar muy preocupada por Karma…_

 _-lo estoy, pero por más que le pido que vaya a ver al doctor, el muy terco de Karma me dice que ya tiene una cita programada…_ \- Nagisa devoraba el 5to plato del postre que había pedido

 _-Nagisa no se….pero….últimamente no estas comiendo mucho_. -dijo Kayano refiriendo se a los platos que acumulaba

- _mm….estos últimos días mi apetito se ha incrementado…..creo que es por la preocupación-_

 _-sabes, cuando Rio nos habló sobre la condición de Karma el otro día, Asano comento que los síntomas de Karma se parecen a los míos cuando esperaba a Daiki._ \- Dijo Kayano mirando fijamente a Nagisa quien soltó la cucharita con un pedazo de pastel, mientras sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, ambas estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Nagisa hablo

 _-no lo creo…es imposible que yo…..no…..espera si hay posibilidades, después de la boda Karma no me dejo….y si he estado comiendo mucho…..Kayano crees en serio que yo…._

 _-debes hacerte una prueba para salir de dudas_

 _-pero porque los síntomas los tiene Karma, y yo solo tengo hambre….nada mas_

 _-hay casos en que a ellos les toca llevar los síntomas, claro que en mi caso fui yo la que experimento todo, Asano estuvo de lo más normal_

 _-Kayano….voy a tener un hijo de Karma?¡…yo voy a ser madre …otra vez_

 _-tranquila, nos tienes a nosotras…será nuevo para ti, pero no estás sola….llamare a mi médico para que te haga la prueba_

 _-no será necesario, tengo al médico que me trato mis lesiones, le tengo confianza_

 _-entonces programa una cita ahora, tenemos que salir de dudas_

 _-está bien_

Nagisa llamo a su médico para programar una cita, seria mañana en la tarde, Nagisa estaba muy nerviosa y entusiasmada a la vez

 _-se lo dirás a Karma?._ \- pregunto Kayano

- _primero deseo saber los resultados, no me gustaría ilusionarlo en vano_

 _-estoy segura de que saldrá positivo_

 _-lo sabremos mañana_

Así ambas amigas terminaron de hablar y cada una se dirigió a su hogar, Nagisa no sabía cómo actuar frente a su hija y Karma ahora que tenía sospechas sobre su estado, pero también no quería ilusionarse en vano así que decidió actuar normal, cuando llego la hora de recoger a Anya está ya le esperaba junto a Karma quien aún lucia pálido

 _-creí que te vería más tarde…no te vez bien._ \- dijo Nagisa acercándose a Karma

- _se presentó un asunto importante, por lo que me ausentare 2 días, así que decidí venir a recoger a Anya y así avisarte…...ya me encuentro mejor._ \- respondió Karma cargando a su hija saludando a su esposa

 _-hoy no me darás las buenas noches papi?._ \- Anya lo miraba triste

 _-lo siento princesa, pero tengo trabajo…prometo compensártelo después._ \- dijo Karma acariciando la cabeza de su hija

 _-está bien._ \- respondió Anya sonriendo a su padre

 _-vendrás a comer con nosotras o iras a tu oficina?._ \- Pregunto Nagisa

 _-iré con ustedes, necesito recoger algo de casa…trajiste tu auto…...y tu seguridad? -_ pregunto Karma mirando a su esposa

 _-hoy decidí caminar…me escape de ellos_. - dijo Nagisa agachando su cabeza, podía sentir la frecuencia de Karma, estaba molesto

 _-señora Akabane usted no aprende verdad….. (suspiro) hablaremos más tarde sobre esto, vamos mi auto esta estacionado cerca de aquí.-_ Karma camino mostrando el camino junto a su auto estaban 2 más con la seguridad de Karma, quien le indico a Nagisa a subir y ambos se dirigieron a su casa, el camino fue muy silencioso nadie dijo nada ni siquiera Anya quien solo miraba a sus padres, al llegar Anya bajo primero, después Nagisa seguida de Karma

 _-mami, voy a cámbiame._ \- dijo Anya subiendo las escaleras

 _-de acuerdo, preparare la mesa para almorzar._ \- Nagisa se dirigio a la cocina en donde encontró a Karma tomando una vaso de agua

 _-quieres una pastilla?._ \- pregunto Nagisa mirando que Karma la miraba seriamente

- _lo siento no debí perder a mi seguridad….pero es sofocante a veces_. - dijo Nagisa acercándose a karma quien dio un suspiro

 _-Nagisa, eres mi esposa…y debido a mi trabajo tú estas expuesta al peligro…..solo trato de protegerte, no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarte._ \- dijo Karma abrazando a Nagisa

 _-perdóname….prometo no volver hacerlo, pero necesito privacidad de vez en cuanto_

 _-voy a pensarlo….-_ de pronto Karma se apartó bruscamente de Nagisa y se dirigió al baño, tenía nauseas, Nagisa lo siguió, cuando Karma salió del baño, Nagisa le ofreció una toalla

 _-gracias…..tranquila, estoy bien vamos a almorzar Anya nos espera_

Nagisa no dijo nada solo siguió a Karma al comedor, en el almuerzo Karma junto con Anya miraban como Nagisa iba por su tercer plato, mientras ellos aún no terminaban el suyo

 _-mami tiene mucha hambe no papa?._ \- dijo Anya mirando a su padre

 _-Nagisa, no estas comiendo mucho...-_ dijo Karma mirándola

 _-ohh…es que tengo apetito._ \- dijo Nagisa sonriendo, aquella sonrisa relajo a Karma quien no dijo nada más, al terminar de almorzar Karma alisto algunos papeles, que necesitaba para su reunión, al bajar Nagisa le paso una mochila

 _-puse un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas que necesitaras._

 _-gracias cariño…y Anya?.-_ pregunto Karma buscando a su princesa

- _está afuera, quiere ser la última en despedirse_

 _-entonces no la debo hacerla esperar._ \- dijo Karma sonriente.

Karma se despidió de su hija, y esposa, no quería ausentarse, pero tenía una reunión importante y varias propuestas que revisar antes de su reunión, por lo menos Terasaka lo apoyaban en esa ocasión.

Al siguiente día Nagisa estaba nerviosa, había asistido a la cita con su médico quien le hizo las pruebas respectiva , ahora solo debía esperar los resultados, después de unos minutos su médico que era mujer por petición de Karma la llamo

 _-muy bien Sra Akabane, ya tenemos sus resultados_. - dijo la doctora mirando los resultados _\- y como lo sospechábamos usted está embarazada de 6 semanas Sra akabane...Felicitaciones!_

Nagisa salto de alegría, ella estaba esperando un hijo de Karma, sus sospechas eran ciertas, pronto un nuevo miembro llegaría a su familia

 _-sé que es una buena noticia Sra., pero ahora debe empezar a cuidarse, según sus exámenes usted tiene deficiencia de ciertas vitaminas, la recetare las vitaminas y las cosas que debe comer y hacer de ahora en adelante…su esposo estará feliz con la noticia_

 _-estoy segura, quiero darle la noticia yo misma, por eso le pediría que omitiera esto en su informe doctora._ \- dijo Nagisa sonriendo

 _-como lo…..-_ dijo la doctora sorprendida

 _-doctora sé que le envía informes a mi marido acerca de mi salud, cada vez que vengo a realizarme un chequeo…. mi marido lo pidió verdad¡_

 _-lo siento mucho, pero es cierto, su marido lo pidió_

 _-sé que el solo quiere lo mejor para mí, pero deseo darle esta noticia personalmente_

 _-está bien, no informare de ello al Sr. Akabane_

 _-gracias_

 _-pero debe cuidarse y alimentarse apropiadamente, ahora lleva una vida dentro de usted_

 _-seguiré todas sus indicaciones doctora¡_

Nagisa salió de la clínica realmente feliz, ahora debía prepararse para darle la noticia a Karma, aunque primero debía esperar a que llegue primero, y eso sería mañana, fue a recoger a Anya y reunirse con Kayano, le conto sobre sus resultados y esta la abrazo, entonces Kayano decidió ir de compras junto con Nagisa y los niños , sin darse cuenta llego la noche y ambas se despidieron, al llegar a casa Nagisa entro cargando a Anya en sus brazos, ambas entraban cantando cuando una voz desde la sala las detuvo

 _-Sra Akabane, se puede saber qué hace!._ \- Karma estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la sala

-papi!. - Anya bajo de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió hacia los brazos de su padre quien la cargo y le dio un beso en su mejilla

 _-creí que llegarías mañana?._ \- dijo Nagisa mirando a su esposo

 _-no podía esperar a verte después de enterarme de la noticia._ \- dijo Karma sonriendo

 _-no…ti..cia.- dijo Nagisa_ \- _**acaso se lo dijo la doctor.**_ \- pensó Nagisa

 _-no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando recibí esta noticia...a partir de ahora no debes cargar cosas de peso._ \- dijo Karma aun abrazando a su hija.

 _-como….lo supiste…seguro la doctora te lo dijo, aun cuando prometió no decirlo_.. -Nagisa estaba un poco molesta

 _-no fue la doctora sino tus agentes de seguridad….ellos me lo informaron todo._ \- dijo Karma mirando a su esposa

 _-ahh mi escolta…la olvide!._ \- dijo Nagisa dándose un golpe mental

 _-papi…que pasa…mami eta mal?_ \- pregunto la pequeña Anya mirando a sus padres

Karma miro a su hija y le sonrió, mientras la bajaba de sus brazos y se ponía a su altura

 _-al contrario Anya, mami tiene una gran noticia que darnos….. Verdad Nagisa._ \- Karma miraba a Nagisa quien tan solo sonrió y se acercó a su hija

- _veras Anya, dentro de mama un pequeño está creciendo_ …- Nagisa le dijo a su hija

- _vas a tener un hermanito. -_ finalizo Karma

Anya miro a sus padres por unos segundos, luego entendió lo que le dijeron y ella solo salto de alegría y abrazo a su madre

 _-ehh, voy a tener un hermanito! Voy a ser hemana mayor!...debo contárselo a Daiki.-_ Anya soltó a su madre y se fue directo a su habitación

 _-me alegra ver que lo tomo bien_ .- dijo Nagisa levantándose

 _-si, pero porque decírselo primero a ese mocoso…no me agrada_. - Karma ayudo a Nagisa

 _-es su mejor amigo, y deja tus celos aún son niños._ \- dijo Nagisa subiendo a su habitación seguido de Karma

 _-por cierto que hay de tu trabajo_

 _-se lo deje todo a Terasaka_

 _-otra vez, no crees que abusas de el_

 _-para nada, al contrario le estoy entrenando en cómo tratar con esos lobos….además le deje casi todo preparado, cuando me entere de la noticia Terasaka mismo me pidió que se lo dejara todo, que viniera contigo….le debo una_

 _-vaya, pero aun debes realizarte un chequeo, me preocupa tus síntomas_

 _-antes de venir aquí pase por el consultorio de la doctora, me hizo unos análisis y …..ya se lo que tengo..-_ dijo Karma mirando seriamente a Nagisa quien se esperaba lo peor

- _es…algo..grave?_

De pronto Karma la abrazo y le dio una sonrisa

 _-no lo es, mis síntomas son causados por este pequeño que está creciendo dentro de ti_

 _-no…...entiendo_

 _-veras, en algunos casos los primeros síntomas del embarazo se muestran en el padre del niños….aunque solo es hasta el tercer mes._

 _-entonces los mareos y nauseas eran por…._

 _-exacto, eran por este pequeño_ .- Karma se arrodillo para acariciar el vientre donde su hijo se desarrollaba

 _-o pequeña._ \- dijo Nagisa sonriendo

 _-lo sabremos dentro de unos meses_

Así la noticia sobre el embarazo de Nagisa se hizo conocer, muchos de sus amigos, pasaron a felicitarlos, todo el mundo estaba emocionado, querían saber cómo sería la combinación del mejor asesino y el demonio rojo de la clase E, además Karma empezó a monitorear la salud de su esposa, pues según la doctora , Nagisa no estaba en su mejor forma, necesitaba de ciertas vitaminas y mucho cuidado, claro que el embarazo no era de riesgo, pero aun así la doctora le hacía un chequeo cada semana, con respecto a los síntomas de mareos matutinos y las náuseas, Karma solo los tuvo hasta los 3 meses, al cuarto mes todos los síntomas los experimento Nagisa, pero no fueron tan malos, solo su apetito se incrementó más, todo parecía normal, pero al 6to mes Nagisa empezó a ponerse muy sensible, cualquier cosa le causa lágrimas, solo Anya podía confortarla, incluso corrió de su habitación a Karma en varias ocasiones , había veces en que no podía verlo, lo que preocupaba a Karma, pero la doctora le dijo que era parte de su embarazo, Karma empezaba a desesperarse, no había podido tocar a su esposa en varios meses, y su carácter era muy inestable a veces feliz y otras tristes o con coraje, pero ya estaban en el último mes y había pedido que internaran a Nagisa en el hospital para estar preparado cuando sus hijos nazcan, si según la radiografía Magia esperaba gemelos.

Pero entonces un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

- _KARMA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!._ \- Nagisa estaba muy molesta

- _Nagisa, no grites eso le puede hacer daño a los niños_

 _-ah, ahora te preocupa nuestro bienestar!_

 _-oh vamos Nagisa, sabes que tú y nuestros hijos son lo más importante para mi_

 _-pues no parece._

 _-Nagisa, amor, ahora que hice para que estés así._ \- pregunto Karma

 _-y todavía lo preguntas….pediste que me internaran en le hospital!_

- _sí, pero para que puedan preparar todo para el parto, no quiero que entres en labor de parto cuando este de viaje, como …_

 _-TE VAS DE VIAJE!_

 _-si, tengo una reunión en Kioto mañana, el canciller de Rusia vendrá a…._

 _-pues bien lárgate a donde quieras, yo sola tendre a mis hijos!_

 _-Nagisa por favor_

 _-cállate, sé que te avergüenzas de mi figura…snif….por…eso es… que ya no me llevas a ninguno de tus eventos..snif..snif_

 _-por dios Nagisa, claro que no! Te ves hermosa_

 _-entonces porque ya no quieres salir conmigo?!_

 _-lo hice para que no les pasar nada a ustedes, mis reuniones suelen ser estresantes y no quiero que nada te altere_

 _-mentira! No te creo nada eres…._ \- Nagisa sintió una punzada en su vientre que hizo que se arrodillada pero Karma la sostuve

 _-que sucede Nagisa!. -_ Karma estaba preocupado, Nagisa no lucia bien

 _-se….rompio…la….fuente…ya…_ \- Nagisa hizo una mueca de dolor

 _-la fuente?._

 _-tus hijos vienen en camino!_

Los ojos de Karma se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego se levantó y empezó a alarmarse, llamo a sus empleados

- _traigan las cosas de Nagisa y los niños….preparen mi auto…..llamen al hospital_. - Karma daba órdenes de manera nerviosa

 _-señor, permitamos ayudarle, el auto ya está listo._ \- dijo uno de sus empleados de seguridad

 _-gracias._ \- Karma levanto a Nagisa y la llevo a su auto, seguido de la niñera de Anya que traía a la pequeña

 _-aquí están las cosas para los niños._ \- dijo la niñera de Anya

 _-suban._ \- dijo Karma

 _-señor, yo manejare, la Sra lo necesita a su lado_. - dijo otro empleado de Karma, Nagisa empezaba a tener contracciones, Karma se puso a su lado, pero al ver a Nagisa en ese estado no sabía qué hacer, cuando llegaron al hospital Nagisa fue ingresada inmediatamente, a ellos le pidieron que esperaran, pasaron los minutos y no tenía noticias de nada, hasta que una de las enfermeras llamo a Karma

 _-señor, tenemos un problema con su esposa_

 _-que le sucedió_

 _-por el momento está bien, el problema es en que insiste en tener un parto natural, pero debido a su condición eso es peligroso, lo mejor es hacer la cesárea pero ella se niega, por eso necesitamos que nos acompañe para que pueda convencerla_

Karma siguió a la enfermera hasta la habitación en donde estaba Nagisa, al entrar pudo ver que todo estaba preparado para la llegada de sus hijos, pero entonces vio que Nagisa discutía con la doctora

- _por dios Nagisa, no puedes tener un parto normal, podrías morir!._ \- decía la doctora

 _-eso no pasara…yo quiero sentir a mis hijos_

 _-y lo haras cuando despiertes!_

 _-no…yo quiero experimentar todo el proceso!_

 _-pero eres delicada, podría haber complicaciones para ti y tus hijos_!. - dijo la doctora, entonces vio a Karma

 _-ya llego Sr. Akabane, por favor ayúdenos a convencerla._ \- dijo la doctora

 _-Nagisa, has caso a lo que dice la doctora._ \- pidió Karma acercándose a Nagisa

 _-no._ \- dijo sin más

 _-por favor Nagisa, no deseo que corras riesgo en este momento. ….piensa en Anya, en mí y en nuestros hijos que están por venir…..no deseo perderte_

 _-Karma. -_ dijo Nagisa mirando a Karma, pero entonces sintió un pinchazo y empezó a cerrar los ojos

 _-Nagisa!_

 _-descuide Sr. Akabane , la pusimos a dormir para iniciar la operación, gracias por su ayuda…solo necesitaba que la distrajera._ \- dijo la doctora sonriendo con una aura oscura, por lo que Karma no dijo nada mientras lo sacaban de la habitación

 _-puede esperar afuera Sr, ya le avisaremos cuando nazcan sus hijos_. - dijo una de las enfermeras

 _-pero por que no puedo estar con ella._

 _-por qué nos estorbaría, le recomiendo que sea paciente_. - volvió a decir entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Karma se dirigió dónde estaba Anya quien con sus empleados, pasaban las horas y aun no sabía nada de ellos, y entonces salió la enfermera indicándole que sus hijos habían nacido, Karma entro primero y vio a sus hijos sostenidos por las enfermeras, uno de ellos tenía el color de cabello rojo y el otro celeste como el de su madre

-los mandaremos con los otros niños, aun debemos hacerles un chequeo, trasladaremos a su esposa a una habitación mas cómoda allí podrá estar con ella y su hija.- dijo la doctora despidiéndose

Karma solo asintió, trasladaron a Nagisa a otra habitación, allí él se quedó junto con Anya quien se negaba a apartarse de su madre, sus empleados se retiraron, mañana regresarían con algunas cosas para ellos.

Después de unas horas Nagisa despertó y vio que a su lado estaba Karma dormido con su hija en brazos tapados con una cobija, pero entonces Anya se despertó y vio a su madre

 _-Mami..despertaste._ \- dijo la pequeña Anya tayandose sus ojos

 _-sí, pero hablemos bajito, papa aún está dormido._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-no lo estoy del todo. -_ dijo Karma abriendo sus ojos y acomodándose

 _-cómo estás?._ \- pregunto Karma

 _-estoy bien, pero algo adormecida….y nuestros hijos?_ Pregunto Nagisa

 _-están con la doctora, les está haciendo una revisión, pediré que los traigan._ \- dijo Karma levantándose y dejando a Anya al lado de Nagisa

 _-te lo agradecería._ \- Nagisa acaricio la cabeza de Anya

- _son muy bonitos mami…..mis hermanitos_

 _-los viste.._

 _-sí , cuando las enfermeras se los llevaron, la doctora me dejo verlos por un momento….ponto los veras también_

Entonces se abrió la puerta y un par de enfermeras seguido de Karma trajeron a los niños, se los entregaron a Nagisa y Karma y salieron, Nagisa no pudo contener su emoción y termino derramando un par de lágrimas, era un momento muy feliz para Nagisa.

 _-salieron igual a nosotros._ \- dijo Karma

 _-eso parece._ \- dijo Nagisa mirando que los niños era iguales a cada uno de sus padre

 _-ahora soy hemana mayor!._ \- dijo Anya mirando a sus pequeños hermanos

 _-sí, lo eres._ \- dijo Karma riéndose, ahora tenía 3 hermosos hijos, su princesa Anya y los gemelos Eiji y Katsuro. Nagisa le había dado un hermoso regalo ya no podía pedir más.

Los años pasaron y Nagisa disfrutaba de ellos, ver crecer a su hijos, disfrutar de la compañía de Karma, las visitas de sus amigos, cada día era especial para ella, Anya se parecía a Karma pero su personalidad era igualita a la de Nagisa, tranquila y atenta, en cambio sus hermanos Eiji se parecía a Nagisa pero su personalidad era igualita a la de Karma al igual que Katsuro, ambos eran una combinación peligrosa era ver a 2 mini Karmas, eso estaba causando problemas a su padre

Ese día Karma estaba sentado en el estudio de su casa pensando

 _ **-nunca creí que llegaría el día en que pensara que solo debimos tener a Anya….maldición esos gemelos me están sacando canas verdes….debí haberme dado cuenta desde que llegaron a casa, que su objetivo era monopolizar a mi Nagisa, desde pequeños nunca dejaban de llorar si Nagisa o Anya estaban cerca de ellos, como eran pequeños creí que aun necesitaban a su madre, pero mientras pasaban los años, ellos aún no se alejaban de su madre , aun lo recuerdo cuando esos demonios cumplieron 8 años, ese día de tormenta, vinieron a nuestra habitación, diciendo que tenían miedo, Nagisa les dijo que podían pasar la noche con nosotros, pero esos demonitos, se acomodaron con su madre y a mí me botaron!**_

 _ **Ah no puedo creer que yo haya traído al mundo a mis peores enemigos, aun cuando ya tienen 15 años, estos no se alejan de su madre, de no ser por mi querida princesa Anya ya los hubiese mandado a un internado en Rusia….siempre tienen van un paso delante de mí, en el cumpleaños de Nagisa o Anya ,el día de la madre o las otras fechas, siempre terminan acaparando toda la atención….pero gracias a Anya esta vez será un jaque mate chicos, de esta no podrán escapar jajaja**_. - eran los pensamientos de Karma mientras firmaba unos documentos, entonces escucho que Nagisa lo llamaba era hora de cenar, Karma bajo y se encontró con su cuadro familiar Anya, Nagisa y sus amados gemelos, todos se sentaron entonces Anya hablo

 _-sabes papa, quisiera pasar mis vacaciones en Hokkaido con algunos amigos_. - dijo Anya mirando a su padre

 _-me parece bien…...y ustedes chicos_ \- dijo Nagisa mirando a sus hijos

 _-nosotros planeamos quedarnos aquí a ayudarte mama_. - dijo Katsuro

 _-sí, siempre está pendiente de nosotros, que queremos aprovechar estas vacaciones para ayudarte en casa._ \- continuo Eiji

 _-gracias niños, ustedes tan responsables, pero no desean irse de viaje con su hermana_. - dijo Nagisa

- _no, mi hermana querrá pasar tiempo con sus amigas no hermana?._ \- dijo Katsuro

 _-pero de qué hablan chicos, si ustedes ya tiene planes para estas vacaciones._ \- dijo Karma

 _-planes?!._ \- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

 _-sí, recuerdan que se irán de campamento con su clase, o acaso lo olvidaron?._ \- volvió a decir Karma

 _-campamento?!..pero como lo averiguaste_. - dijo Eiji entonces miraron a Anya, esta solo desvió la mirada

 **-** _ **los siento chicos, pero tuve que sacrificarlos para poder obtener permiso para ir a Hokkaido.-**_ pensó Anya

 _-en serio chicos, espero que se diviertan._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-no mama te equivo_ … - intento decir Katsuro

 _-aquí tienen los permisos firmados, ya envié una copia a su tutor que disfruten del viajes que empieza mañana._ \- dijo Karma con su carita de demonio

 _-entonces como veo que todos ya tiene planes estas vacaciones, yo disfrutare este tiempo con su padre._ \- Dijo Nagisa recogiendo la mesa

 _-me parece bien, hace tiempo que ustedes no salen a solas, seguro papa tiene varios lugares a donde llevarte._ \- dijo Anya dándole u guiño a su padre

 _-será todo una sorpresa para tu madre._ \- dijo Karma

 _-entonces tendré que prepararme, Eiji, Katsuro ustedes también deben alistarte para su campamento_ .- dijo Nagisa

 _-si._ \- dijeron ambos, se levantaron y pasaron cerca a su padre

 _-ganaste esta partida, pero no la guerra papa._ \- dijo en susurro Eiji

 _-regresaremos más preparados._ \- continuo Katsuro

 _-aquí los esperare chicos._ \- dijo Karma sonriendo, había ganado, cuando los niños se fueron este se acercó a su hija

 _-espero que disfrutes de tu viaje, pero recuerda que papa sabrá todo lo que estás haciendo.-_ dijo Karma haciendo que Anya escupiera su te que estaba bebiendo

 _-que! Pero dijiste que podía ir._ \- dijo Anya

 _-claro que iras, pero recuerda que tu seguridad también ira_

 _-papa!.-_ dijo Anya

 _-los siento princesa, no planeo entregarte a nadie aun_. - dijo Karma dirigiéndose con Nagisa

 _-veo que todos perdimos hoy no hermana._ \- dijo Eiji desde la puerta de la cocina

 _-no te sirvió de mucho sacrificarnos. - agrego Katsuro_

 _-ya no me lo recuerden._ \- dijo Anya derrotada

Así Karma pudo disfrutar de esas vacaciones solo con Nagisa, claro que cuando los gemelos regresaron la guerra entre ambos bandos exploto, por lo que Nagisa tuvo que intervenir

-ya paren todo esto. - dijo Nagisa

 _-ellos empezaron todo._ \- dijo Karma

 _-oh claro que no! fuiste tú papa_!. - dijeron juntos los gemelos

 _-en serio Karma, niños, o hacen las paces o se olvidan de mí, y saben perfectamente que cumplo mi amenazas, y no olviden que tengo a Anya de mi lado,_

 _-lo siento chicos pero todos sabemos que en esta cas mama tiene la última palabra._ \- dijo Anya atrás de su madre

 _-está bien._ \- Karma hizo las paces con sus hijos

 _-bueno mama, me voy te avisare cuando terminemos._ \- dijo Anya despidiéndose de su madre

- _que te diviertas, y dale mis saludos a Erick.-_ dijo Nagisa, mientras Anya salía de casa

 _-Erick! Quien es ese!_ \- dijeron los gemelos

 _-no está en ninguno de los reportes de su seguridad!._ \- dijo Karma

 _-cariño, Anya aprendió a como evadir a su seguridad, y Erick es un compañero de intercambio que nuestra hija conoció y hoy ella le va a enseñar la ciudad._

 _-y porque ella, otro podría hacerlo._ \- dijo Eiji

 _-exacto, mandare a que la sigan._ \- dijo Karma

 _-ni te atrevas Akabane, no arruinaras la cita a nuestra hija!... hoy quede con Kayano y Rio asi que compórtense._ \- dijo Nagisa saliendo también

 _-es..ta..bien._ \- dijo Karma, cuando Nagisa se fue, Karma se acercó a su hijos

 _-chicos creo es hora de hacer una alianza_. - dijo Karma

- _por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo papa._ \- dijo Katsuro

 _-yo también, nadie nos arrebatara a nuestra hermana._ \- dijo Eiji

 _-pues bien, hoy nace la alianza "Espantar a todos los pretendientes de Anya, sin ser descubiertos por mama"._ \- dijo Karma

 _-si! ._ \- dijeron los gemelos

Así nació aquella alianza que tuvo mucho éxito, la unión de esos tres era imparable, habían espantado a todos los pretendientes de Anya y Nagisa aún no los había descubierto, su querida princesa estaba a salvo o eso creyeron, cuando Anya cumplió 23 años, había organizado una pequeña reunión, para festejar una noticia, Karma creyó que era para festejar que empezaría a trabajar en el ministerio de economía y comercio como asistente de Terasaka, si su hija había seguido sus pasos y estaba siguiendo el camino para convertirse en burócrata igual que su padre, por otro lado sus hermanos estaban estudiando , Eiji para ser profesor como alguna vez lo fue su madre y Katsuro para ser médico.

 _-no sé porque Anya decidió aprender de Terasaka, si yo pude enseñarle mejores cosas_. - decía Karma mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa a Nagisa

 _-dijo que quería aprender desde abajo como Terasaka, además si tiene problemas tu estarás para ayudarla no._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-no permitiré que dañen a mi princesa….porque pones más platos Nagisa si somos 6_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-es cierto mama, acaso tendremos visita?._ \- pregunto Eiji quien entraba acompañado de su hermano

 _-alguien conocido mama?._ \- dijo Katsuro

 _-si será Kayano con su familia._ \- dijo Nagisa sonriendo

 _-y que querrá decirlos la por siempre plana esta vez._ \- dijo Karma

 _-Karma, no la llames así_. -le dijo Nagisa

 _-pero es un buen apodo mama, no puedes negarlo._ \- dijo Katsuro

 _-será mejor que no lo digan frente a Asano, sino se desatar otra pelea_. - dijo Eiji

 _-eso no importaría porque nosotros saldríamos ganando._ \- dijo Karma

 _-ya basta de comentarios, mejor ayúdenme, pronto llegaran._ –dijo Nagisa

 _-haii._ \- dijeron todos

 _-y Anya?._ \- pregunto Eiji

 _-vendrá con ellos_. - respondió Nagisa

 _ **-porque me da una mala espina esta reunión.**_ \- pensó Katsuro

Después de unos minutos llegaron Anya acompañada de la familia Asano, quienes saludaron, todos disfrutaron de la cena que fue muy amena, entonces Daiki el único hijo del matrimonio Asano se paró acompañado de Anya

 _-oh no, creo que esto es.._ \- volvió a pensar Katsuro alarmado

 _-gracias por su atención, hoy hemos querido compartir una muy grata noticia con todos ustedes que son nuestra familia….Anya y yo hemos decidido casarnos, por eso le …_ \- dijo Daiki , pero fue cortado

 _-qué cosa dijiste !._ \- dijo Karma exaltado, entonces Anya se hablo

 _-veras papa, Daiki vamos a casarnos, y he pedido que mama organizara esto para informártelo._ \- dijo Anya

 _-oh claro que no, no pienso entregarte a nadie, aun eres joven._ \- dijo Karma

 _-es cierto aun tienes mucho por vivir hermana._ \- dijo Eiji

 _-es mi decisión!._ \- dijo Anya

 _-por favor señor Akabane permítame hacer feliz a su hija_. - pidió Daiki

 _-ni lo sueñes mocoso, es mi niña._ \- dijo Karma

 _-ya no lo soy papa, además pronto serás abuelo._ \- dijo sin más Anya aquella noticia causo shock a todos los presentes, Anya había soltado la noticia sin más, Nagisa solo suspiraba, Kayano con Gakushu solo se miraban, los gemelos estaban en shock y el rostro de Karma se teñia de furia mientras se acercaba a su futuro yerno, Daiki cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe, pero este no llego, entonces escucho los gritos de su padre, Karma había golpeado a Asano

 _-maldito desgraciado, como permitiste que tu hijo le hiciera eso a mí princesa!_

- _qué diablos te pasa Karma, yo no tengo la culpa._ \- dijo Asano respondiendo al golpe

 _-es tu hijo, tú lo educaste_. - dijo Karma

 _-pero tu hija fue quien lo acepto_. - dijo Asano

- _sabía que esto terminaría asi….Eiji, katsuro detengan a su padre._ \- pidió Nagisa

 _-creo que ayudare a papa, Katsuro encárgate de Daiki_. - dijo Eiji

- _déjamelo a mí._ \- dijo Katsuro que se dirigía hacia Daiki

 _-niños!.-_ Nagisa soltó su sed de sangre para para toda la pelea, e hizo que todos tomaran asiento.

 _-acaso tú ya lo sabias Nagisa._ \- dijo Karma

 _-pues sí, por eso organice esto._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-como paso esto, nosotros esforzándonos para alejar a todo pretendiente de nuestra hermana_. - dijo Katsuro

 _-y sin darnos cuenta le dejamos el camino fácil a Daiki_. - dijo Eiji

 _-debí haberte vigilado más_. - dijo Karma mirando a su hija

 _-ya párenle, todos conocemos a Daiki , sabemos que es un buen chico y Anya o escogió así que cállense y denle sus felicitaciones!._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-pero mama!_

 _-AHORA!.-_ Nagisa puso su cara de asesina, por lo que sus hijos se acercaron a felicitar a su hermana, después de discutir un poco más con Karma, este acepto el compromiso

 _-gracias papa._ \- dijo Anya abrazando a su padre

 _-debí haberte convertido en monja._ \- dijo Karma en un susurro que fue escuchado por Nagisa quien solo le dio un codazo

 _-menos mal, todo se solucionó, no_ cariño. - dijo Kayano pasándole un paño húmedo a su marido

 _-sí, pero yo pague por todo, Daiki fue el único culpable_. - dijo Asano mirando a su hijo

 _-perdón papa, pero le tengo miedo al tio Karma._ \- dijo Daiki

 _-en fin, felicitaciones hijo….por cierto ya saben que será niño o niña?_ .- dijo Asano

 _-aun no lo sabemos._ \- dijo Daiki

 _-pero seguro será un gran hombre, al fin y al cabo lleva la sangre de un Asano._ \- dijo Asano

 _-ja, mi nieto saldrá como mi hija, la sangre Akabane es más fuerte!._ \- dijo Karma

 _-quien lo dice._ \- dijo Asano quien inicio una nueva pelea con Karma

 _-aquí van de nuevo_ .- dijo Kayano suspirando mientras se acercaba donde Nagisa y Anya estaban, se sentó a su lado y las 3 disfrutaron del postre mientras veían, como la pelea entre Karma y Asano involucro también a los hijos de ambos

 _-por el bienestar de ambas familias, tendrás que tener gemelos Anya._ \- dijo Kayano

 _-los siento, pero aquí solo está creciendo un solo niño._ \- dijo Anya

 _-entonces tendrás que aumentar otro hijo después, porque a este paso cada vez que nos reunamos tu padre iniciara una pelea y tus hermanos van a apoyarlo_. - dijo Nagisa

 _-tienes razón mama, papa es muy celoso_. - Dijo Anya quien solo sonrió a pesar de todo ella quería a su familia, aunque sabía que no tenían los mismos lazos sanguíneos, si cuando cumplió 15 años su madre le dijo la verdad, acerca de su madre biológica y algo vago de su padre, al principio le choco, pero entonces su hermanos entraron corriendo a abrazarla y decir que la querían, eso le hizo muy feliz, no odiaba a su madre biológica la contrario le agradecía por haberla dejado al cuidado de sus actuales padres, porque en ningún momento le hicieron sentir que no formaba parte de esa familia, al contrario siempre tomaban en cuenta sus opiniones, incluso hubo veces en que hizo travesuras junto a sus hermanos, claro nunca fue descubierta, era muy buena escondiéndose, si amaba esa familia y le causaba risa ver como su padre había reaccionado por la noticia, haría mucho escándalo por ello, pero al final sabía que su padre aceptaría a Daiki, además era el hijo de la única persona que le podía hacer frente

 _-solo espero que no heredes la personalidad de ninguno de tus abuelos, lo mejor sería que te parecieras a la abuela._ \- dijo Anya acariciando su vientre

 _-así podrá manejar a todos esos._ -dijo Kayano sonriendola

 _-sí, seguro lo hará, mama es la única que puedo con todo._ \- volvió a decir Anya

 _-hey estoy aquí._ \- dijo Nagisa

 _-lo sabemos.-_ dijeron Anya y Kayano

Todas rieron, después de unos minutos la pelea finalizo, y las mujeres de la familia atendieron a los heridos, cuando terminaron Karma le dijo a Daiki que cuidara mucho de su pequeña y le daba la bienvenida a la familia, entonces todos solo sonrieron, sabían que esto pasaría al final.

 **Fin**

Por fin logre terminar esta historia, gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia y haber comentado, también agradezco los consejos que me dieron para mejorar esta historia

Y sobre todo les pido disculpas, me demore demasiado en publicar este capítulo, pero tuve mucho trabajo, pero al final logre finalizarlo, espero que les haya gustado

Por cierto vi el capítulo 6 de Koro-Quest y siguen alborotando nuestros sentimientos, pero con ese capítulo se comprobó el karmaNagisa ehhhhhhhhhh , oh ame ese capítulo que viva el KarmaNagisa!


End file.
